When Wishes Come True
by ninekaronas
Summary: I'm using the devastating finale of Season 8 as my jumping off point, but this story is not really about the Shamy reconciliation. I consider that a foregone conclusion. This story is about what happens next. Sheldon is given one wish. Will his choice surprise you? It shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

To say that Sheldon Cooper was devastated would be a lie. That would require the ability to feel, and he had lost that. Or maybe he had relinquished it to block the pain and confusion he'd been left with after Amy's declaration.

Time.

Distance.

She needed a break? What did that even mean? Why would you choose to be apart from someone you claimed to love? The only breaking he understood was happening in his chest. No, check that. His heart wasn't broken – it was gone. Ripped out and taken away. And he most certainly did NOT understand!

Or, more precisely, his ability to feel had been stolen by the green-eyed vixen who also stole his heart, his mind and his future. Correction, he still had his mind – more significantly, his memory. That damned eidetic memory that forced him to remember everything. Every mistake. Every missed opportunity. But also every smile, every touch, every kiss. It was torture.

She had also taken away was his ability to think about anything but her and the mess he had made of things. Even though he didn't fully understand what went wrong, it was clearly his fault. Because she was gone. And he was more alone than he'd ever been. Numb and cold and alone.

It had been the longest 12 days, nine hours and 43 minutes of his life. After that fateful Skype session with Amy, he had gone to bed without bothering to change into his pajamas. And that's where he had remained ever since. All of his rituals and routines abandoned. He hadn't shaved or even showered. No going to work, no video games with his friends, no compulsive food schedule. In fact, he rarely ate at all, and when he did, it was whatever Leonard forced on him with a soft voice and pleading eyes. Nothing had a taste anyway, so what did it matter?

Ironically, although he spent all of his time in bed, he was exhausted. Sleep rarely came, and when it did he tried to push it away. The dreams were unbearable. So he spent his time checking his phone and staring at the screen on his laptop that sat silently on his bedside table. He felt like he was waiting for something, but he wasn't sure what that was. Or if he even wanted to know. Amy had made her feelings plain, but he never got a chance to voice his. Their conversation was over before he had a chance to realize what was going on. And then she was gone.

Was he supposed to call her back? Beg her not to leave him? Would she answer if he did? She said she needed time, so he guessed he owed her that much. But he was certain she had no idea what her words had done to him. Amy would never have deliberately left him in such a state. But how could she not know? She was aware of his lack of social skills and his need for closure. So surely she knew that her lack of communication after such a vague goodbye would leave him in piece. The silence thundered in his ears until he wrapped his long fingers around his head in an attempt to hold it together.

How long does a break take, anyway? How much _time_ does she need?

Well, he'd had enough time and way too much distance. And he was definitely ready to break. He climbed out of bed and stumbled on shaky legs to the mirror. What he saw both appalled and embarrassed him. He didn't recognize the man looking back at him. He couldn't stop the tears from forming when he saw the empty, hollow look in his eyes. He was staring at a lost man. A dead man walking. It was the final straw.

Anger started to fight its way to the surface. How dare she do this to him – to them! If that was love, then he was right to avoid it for so long. Didn't she know that she had the power to hurt him like nobody else in _any_ universe? To destroy him? Didn't she care? What a hypocrite! She certainly wasn't giving him the time and attention that she accused him of not providing. She wanted him to fight for her, but where was her fight? Where was all that patience he kept hearing about? Couldn't she see how hard he was trying? How could she just go away? After all they'd been through.

The tears he thought he had run out of began to roll silently down his pale, drawn face. What a fool he was! What a hypocrite! No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stay mad at Amy. Because deep down he knew he was full of it. She'd been a saint and a martyr for years, waiting for him to give her what she needed. And the tragic thing was that he could have done it. His thoughts and feelings were exactly what she wanted them to be. He just refused to share them with her. At least not the way she wanted. Everything in Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper's life had to be done on _his_ terms. Orderly. Detached. It had always worked for him in the past.

But that was before Amy. Since the day he walked into that coffee shop with Raj and Howard, everything had been different. So why was he still trying to play by the old rules?

It was so much easier in the beginning. Pretending not to care and shutting himself off from the emotional aspects of their relationship only hurt him. And after surviving his childhood, pain was something he could handle. But he wasn't prepared to handle _her_ pain. Especially if he was the cause. That was too much to expect of any man, even a robot. Even a homo novus.

He turned from the mirror, unable to look at the haunted image anymore. When he did, his eyes flickered past the framed picture on his dresser of him and Amy at their impromptu prom. He remembered the day a nervous and shy Amy had given it to him. He realized now that she expected him to reject it, or at least downplay its significance. When he immediately took it to his room, she was overjoyed. It really took so little to make her happy. So why was it so hard for him?

Because he was a selfish bastard.

His mind went back to prom night. He had been terrified, but she had been so patient and understanding. While they may have both wanted the same thing, only one of them was ready to give it. And yet she let him off the hook. In the midst of his panic, she decided to tell him that she loved him. Amazing! When most girlfriends would have been angry, she was loving and selfless. As always.

Which was why he was so lost now. Amy was the strong one. She was the smart one, at least where relationships were concerned. So how was he supposed to handle this by himself? How was he supposed to just go on with his life while she decided their fate?

Dammit! He couldn't stand it anymore. He could not lose her. It was that simple. He would not let her walk away. He wouldn't let her give up on him. And he wasn't going down without a fight!

Another glance in the mirror told him what he had to do. "Pull yourself together, man. You don't even deserve her." He continued to mutter under his breath as he gathered some things and headed for the shower. It was time to get his woman back, and he couldn't do it looking like some train-jumping hobo.

Before he left his room, he grabbed his phone and gave in to the urge that had been plaguing him for days like an itch he was forbidden to scratch. He was sure she didn't want to hear from him, and he wasn't really sure what to say. But they had to start somewhere, so he started at the beginning.

"Hey."

After typing the simple message, he took a deep breath and hit the send button. "Please, Amy," he begged to the silent room. "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her phone. Her first instinct was to ignore it, especially considering the fact he sent it so early. He couldn't know she was already awake; had, in fact, been up all night. Again. Maybe she should take a sabbatical like Sheldon. At least then she wouldn't have to pretend that she was okay. She could hide away and mourn in peace.

She had taken a couple of days off after she told Sheldon she needed some time. The last thing she wanted was to run in to him at work. When Penny told her that Sheldon had essentially shut down and wasn't going to work at all, she started going in. The hope was that returning to her normal routine would help her sort things out faster. She hated hurting Sheldon. Going through with this was the hardest thing she had ever done. But it was important. Even though ending both of their pain would be the easiest thing to do, she knew it would cost them in the long run. They were at a crossroads, and if they didn't deal with it now, they would just end up back there later. There was too much at stake to take the easy way out. No matter how painful.

Her first instinct was fleeting. She couldn't ignore him. That would be too cruel. And as much as she wanted to be annoyed that he wasn't giving her the space she asked for, in her heart she couldn't. Because the truth was she'd been waiting for him. And if she was _really_ being honest with herself, she was disappointed that it had taken him so long to reach out to her.

"Damned if he does and damned if he doesn't," she grumbled to herself. "With mixed signals like those, it's no wonder he can't make you happy." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to suck them back in. That was a lie. He _did_ make her happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Unfortunately, also more miserable than she'd ever been. Because he gave her a glimpse of the possibilities. He inadvertently tricked her into hoping for a future that she thought was unavailable to her.

As she continued to stare at his innocuous text, she wondered why she was so bitter. This was what she wanted, right? He didn't rip her heart out; she did. And in the process, ripped out his. So what was she waiting for? She'd spent almost two weeks obsessing over every angle of their relationship. While she didn't have any answers yet, she was certain more thinking wasn't going to bring her any closer to a solution. And yet she couldn't bear the thought that it had all been in vain.

 _So get on with it, Fowler! Make it count for something._

She carried the phone to the bathroom and laid it on the side of the tub while she ran a bath. No sense pretending to sleep anymore. May as well get this day started. As she lowered herself into the hot, lavender-scented water, she stared at the phone. She needed to answer him, but she didn't know where to begin. There was so much to say, and yet she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

She picked it up and re-read his brief text, wondering what he was doing at that very moment. Then she smiled despite her foul mood. She knew exactly what he was doing … staring at his phone, waiting for a response. And she wanted to give him one. After typing and erasing several messages, she decided on something safe.

"Hello, Sheldon. How are you?"

Sheldon stood naked and shivering in the middle of his bathroom, staring at the phone. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. He had interrupted his shower no less than a dozen times to check it, fooled by his ears into thinking it beckoned. This time his ears were right, the phone was chiming and vibrating, and all he could do was stand there. Fear gripped him to the point he was oblivious of the water pooling on the floor. He took a deep breath, bit his lip and swiped the phone.

His heart fell. It was a text from Raj, just checking to see if he was okay. Apparently he had a nightmare about Sheldon and needed some reassurance. While Sheldon appreciated the love and concern his friends had shown him and Amy during their time apart, he was in no mood to deal with a weepy Raj. Especially not when he was hoping to hear from Amy.

He was just about to slam the phone down on the sink when it started vibrating again. He eyed it warily, half expecting it to be more details about Raj's dream, but it wasn't Raj this time.

 _Yes!_

He let out the breath he'd been holding and read Amy's message. Then he read it again. Amazingly, he laughed, both from the giddiness of her actually responding and the absurdity of her question.

 _How am I? Um … how about dead inside? Adrift like a leaf on the ocean? Lost, confused and unable to function? Take your pick, woman!_

The banality of her question floored him. With all there was to say, why were they wasting time on these silly pleasantries? Why were they acting like strangers? His fingers moved furiously over the tiny keyboard as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"I'm lost, Amy. Totally and completely lost. I miss you so much and I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I love you. Please come back to me."

He backed out of the message and ran his hand through his wet hair. As much as he wanted to tell her all of those things, he knew it wasn't what she needed to hear. She already knew all that stuff. He had to think of something that would make a difference.

"I'm hanging in there, Amy. Thank you for replying. I hope you are well. I worry about you."

He hit the send button quickly, before he could overanalyze it. As he waited for her response, he dried himself and the floor and put on his robe before heading to his bedroom to dress. He still hadn't had the heart to shave, but at least he'd brushed his teeth and showered. It was progress.

He was trying to decide which t-shirt to put on when his phone went off again. He grabbed the first one he saw and put it on quickly before hurrying to his spot on the couch to see what Amy had to say. If they were going to have a conversation, he needed the safety of his spot.

"It's sweet of you to worry, but I'm fine. Well, maybe not fine. But okay. As good as can be expected, I guess. I was surprised to hear from you, but pleasantly so. Believe it or not, I miss you."

Sheldon gasped. He tried to keep things light so he wouldn't scare her off.

"Of course I believe it. I'm a delight, Amy Farrah Fowler. Who wouldn't miss me after 12 days, 11 hours and 22 minutes?"

Amy smiled at his last sentence. She knew it was his way of telling her that he missed her just as much.

"Indeed you are a delight, Dr. Cooper. And it's been 26 minutes. As usual, you need me to fix your math." She knew that would get a rise out of him.

"I wasn't accounting for the four minutes I stared at the blank screen after you signed off." It was actually a black velvet box that he lost track of time staring at. But he couldn't tell her that. So much for keeping the conversation light.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as she thought of how he must have felt after their Skype session. She knew how hard it was for her to say, but could only imagine how hard it must have been for him to hear. The look of confusion and blank acceptance on his face broke her heart. She knew she would never forgive herself for it, no matter what happened between them.

"Oh. Well … um … I'm sorry about that, Sheldon. More than you will ever know." She was sitting on her bed again wearing nothing but a robe, having abandoned her bath. Even the hot water couldn't take away the cold chill that had settled in her bones.

Part of him wanted to punish her, to make her feel as bad as she made him feel. The selfish child in him wanted to make her suffer. But the man in him that loved her so much wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to comfort her, but how could he from so far away?

"I know. And I understand. No, I really don't. But I'm trying, Amy. I'm really trying."

"I know you are."

No longer content to converse in stilted sentences, Sheldon was desperate to see her. He decided to go for the brass ring.

"Can I come over?"

There was no answer for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes. He cursed himself for his boldness, even as he waited anxiously for her answer. He had just begun to pace in front of his sofa when she responded.

"No. I'm sorry. If I see you now, Sheldon, I'll cave."

His shoulders dropped in disappointment. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

Now it was Amy's turn to pace. How could she explain it to him when she barely understood it herself?

"It's too soon. I'm not ready." She knew he wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer.

"For what?"

"For you, Sheldon! For us! I'm not ready to just accept things as they were, and I don't have a clue how to fix them. Not yet anyway."

He sighed wearily. They were just going around in circles. They would never be able to work this out until they met face to face.

"Maybe I can help. But you have to let me. Don't shut me out."

When she didn't respond for several minutes, he got nervous.

"You still there?"

He went to make himself some tea, but changed his mind. He was so fidgety he would probably end up burning himself. He checked his phone; still no response.

"Please, Amy. I love you." What else was there to say?

She replied immediately with the most shocking four-letter word he'd ever heard her utter:

"Okay."

He swallowed loudly, daring to hope.

"Okay what?"

Amy took a deep, cleansing breath before she answered. While their problems still existed, they needed to work through them together, come what may.

"Okay, you can come over. But don't wear the Flash t-shirt, and don't come smelling like baby powder. Give me a fighting chance."

Sheldon chuckled.

"It's talc and you've got yourself a deal, Little Lady."

He jumped from the couch and ran to his bedroom to change out of his Flash t-shirt and put on his bus pants.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know I said this isn't a story about a Shamy reconciliation, and it's really not. I just need to get through the first few chapters so I can have them where I want them. I can't rush through it or the end result will be hollow. So bear with me, please. Also, forgive the long chapter. I couldn't find a natural stopping place.**_

 **Chapter Three**

Amy sat on her couch, staring at the door, both willing the familiar knock and dreading it. She had already fought off the overwhelming urge to leave before Sheldon arrived, deciding it was more cowardice than she was willing to display. Especially to him. But she wished she had refused his request. She wasn't ready to face him, no matter how desperate she was to see him.

She had changed her clothes three times. Nothing felt right. It was as if she was wearing someone else's skin. Everything felt off, distorted. At first she thought it was just nerves, but now she was beginning to wonder if it wasn't her body trying to warn her. Was she making a huge mistake?

She glanced at her watch, calculating the time he should arrive. Assuming he had left his apartment immediately upon her agreement, and factoring in the number of stops the bus would have to make, she knew he would be at her door any minute. Her breathing became shallow and she began to feel lightheaded. Unable to sit still, she started pacing behind her couch.

"Just breathe, Amy." It was more of a reminder than an order. She thought she heard the ding of the elevator as it reached her floor, but couldn't be sure it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. Part of her wanted to run to the door and fling it open, but that part lost the battle. Instead she held her breath and waited.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Amy."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Amy."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Amy."

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper - genius, esteemed physicist, certain future Nobel winner – was a hot mess! The tedious bus ride had sapped his enthusiasm and left him nervous and afraid. Not to mention squeamish and a little grossed out. Why did he always get stuck sitting next to the snot-nosed toddlers? As he walked toward Amy's building, he briefly wondered if she would be willing to let him take a shower before they talked. But even that thought vanished as the elevator arrived at the third floor.

He took a deep breath, adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder, and stepped forward. Leaving the relative safety of the elevator made him feel naked and exposed. Vulnerable. Which was the feeling he hated most in the world.

"The things a man will do for his woman," he muttered under his breath. Then it struck him. Was she still his woman? The uncertainty of that question chilled him to the bone. If she was, then he knew they could work out whatever was bothering her. But if she wasn't … that thought was too dismal to complete.

He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and regain some of the confidence he had earlier. He was through considering worst-case scenarios, determined instead to fix this mess and get his life back on track.

"I'm from Texas, and we Texans know how to keep our women in line!"

With those words whispered to an empty hallway, he approached Amy's door, squared his shoulders and knocked.

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Amy answered the door and the air pushed its way out of his lungs in a whoosh. He didn't notice that Amy suffered the same reaction to seeing him for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

They stood for several seconds just taking each other in. Sheldon noticed that Amy was pale and looked tired. And she had lost weight. Was that on purpose, or was she taking their separation as hard as he was? For some reason that thought gave him pleasure, but he wasn't proud of it. He wondered if he should mention it. Didn't all women like to be told they looked thinner? He debated it, but decided to keep his mouth shut. His compliments never came out right, especially where she was concerned.

"Hello, Amy," he said instead.

"Good morning." Her voice sounded colder than she intended, but that was probably for the best. She needed to steel her resolve and not get swept away at the sight of him. Even though he was pale and even thinner than before, he was still beautiful to her. And the facial hair made his blue eyes seem even brighter. So sexy. She fought the urge to run her fingers across his cheek, just to see what it would feel like.

"May I come in?" Amy was jarred from her fantasy by Sheldon's soft voice. Afraid to meet his gaze, she simply nodded and moved aside to let him enter. He stood stiffly just inside the door, her aloofness making him feel awkward and unwanted.

"Go on, sit down," she said, trying to add some warmth to her voice. But it was difficult because everything in her world had been cold for so long. It was hard to remember how to relate to another human being, especially one who made her entire body hum just by being near her. As he walked by her she caught the unmistakable scent of baby powder. _Damn him._ She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second to bask in it, and opened them to find him watching her with an expression she couldn't read. She cleared her throat and turned toward the kitchen.

"Can I get you a hot beverage?" she asked, almost mockingly. Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh wait, have you had breakfast yet? I can make you something if you want. I haven't been to the store in a while, but I can probably scrape up some eggs and toast. Or cereal - what day is it?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Some tea would be nice though. If it's not too much trouble." He hated the formality he heard in his voice, but he was incapable of changing it. He had been there less than five minutes and already things were going wrong.

"Don't be silly, Sheldon. Of course I'll make you some tea." She turned her back to him and started the preparations for two cups of tea. She didn't bother to ask what kind he wanted, knowing neither of them would taste it anyway. It was just a formality, but she welcomed it.

He welcomed the chance to watch her without being noticed. She had never looked more beautiful to him. It was as if his soul was getting a cool drink of water after a long drought. Why did this have to be so hard? Two people who love each other should be able to talk about anything. He certainly thought they could. At least he used to.

She turned with the two mugs and caught him staring at her. Once that would have earned him the look she reserved only for him. But this time is just elicited a self-conscious smile.

"Here you go." She set the cup on the table in front of him and perched nervously on the opposite end of the couch. "So, are you ready to talk?"

"First things first," he said with the voice he reserved for lectures. "Amy, are you still my girlfriend?" Despite his bravado, he was unable to maintain eye contact with her as he waited for her to answer.

"Of course I am." Her answer was firm and immediate. She seemed almost offended by the question. His instinct was to point out to her all the reasons the question was valid, but he decided against it. No sense poking the bear.

"Oh, good. Then I guess I don't need this," he said as he reached into his bag for the bound documents that they both knew so well.

"No, Sheldon. We don't need to go over the Relationship Agreement. I am well aware of the breakup protocol. And since you wrote it, I'm sure you are as well. You'll notice I met none of the requirements, which should have eased your mind. I just want a little space, that's all."

He visibly relaxed as relief washed over him. He nodded briskly and put the papers back in his bag. "Very well. Glad to hear it. That will save me from having to point out that we did not, in fact, break up. I apologize if my question insulted you. I just wanted to be sure we were in full agreement."

"About that, yes." Her voice was sad and it tore at Sheldon.

Once again, they fell into silence as they sipped their tea and stole glances at each other. There was a time they could spend hours in comfortable silence, but this was anything but comfortable. Amy couldn't stand it anymore, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You look thin."

"You look beautiful." He said it so softly he was afraid she didn't hear him. But the look on her face confirmed that she did.

"See," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Was that so hard?"

"What do you mean?" He had no idea what she was talking about, and he hated seeing her tears.

"When is the last time you told me I was beautiful, Sheldon?" She could give him the answer, but she wanted him to search his much-touted memory for it. She knew it would be a long wait. She finished her tea and went to the kitchen to rinse out her cup while Sheldon sat motionless on the couch, deep in thought.

"I don't remember," he said at last, clearly bothered by the admission.

"Neither do I. Because it never happened. Five years and not once have you told me I was beautiful. Not until now, when it is clearly a lie."

"I never lie, Amy. You know that. And what about prom night?" He raised his chin in defiance.

"What about it? You said I looked pretty, but only after nearly having a nervous breakdown. It shouldn't cause you pain to tell me you find me attractive once in a while." Her sadness was giving way to frustration. "There are times when it should be instinct, especially if you really loved me. Unless you find me repulsive." She sat up straighter at the last sentence like it was a thought that had just occurred to her.

"Now who's being silly?" he huffed. "And let's not start the 'if I love you' game, missy. Let's just state our love for each other as a given. That is not in question. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Amy said with a brisk nod. "But you are deliberately missing my point."

Sheldon squirmed in his seat before glaring at her. "Amy, I always find you attractive. But you know I'm not a fan of all that hippy-dippy touchy-feely stuff."

Amy was trying to keep her temper in check, but he wasn't making it easy. In her attempt to sound calm, her voice came out in a whine. "I don't want to hear that anymore, Sheldon. That's just an excuse, and a tired one at that."

"No it isn't! You know I have a hard time expressing my feelings."

"So what?" she exploded. "I have a hard time doing lots of things in my life, but I do them. It's called being an adult. You should try it some time," she snapped.

"That's not fair. I _am_ trying and you know it." Now it was Sheldon's turn to whine.

Amy sighed in defeat. Her anger evaporated at the look of innocence on his face. "I know. But maybe you aren't trying hard enough. At least not where our relationship is concerned."

"How can my hardest not be enough?" He sounded like a child pleading with an angry parent.

"Do you really expect me to believe that a man with your intellect can't grasp why I would be tired of your antics by now? It's exhausting, Sheldon. _You_ are exhausting!"

"Does this mean you don't find all my rage inducing qualities cute as a button anymore?" He lowered his head and cut his eyes up at her, once again reminding her of a boy.

"Maybe not all of them," she muttered. Then she moved closer to him and slid her hand along the cushion until it was mere inches from his leg. "Look, I know this all seems to be coming from nowhere. But I have been dealing with these issues for a long time. I thought I was okay with all of your quirks. But now…."

"But now… what?" he asked, preoccupied by the way her fingers were rubbing against the couch cushion so close to him as if she was deliberately teasing him.

"Now I wonder if it's enough." She slumped back on the couch as if a huge weight has been lifted. _There, I said it._ One glance at his face told her he needed it spelled out. She took a risk and moved her hand forward a few more inches until it was resting on his knee, emboldened by his lack of reaction.

"What I mean, Sheldon," she began, looking into his eyes, "is that the little bit you can give used to be enough to sustain me. It was all so new to me that I didn't know what a girlfriend should expect. So I was happy with anything. Just to sit next to you was enough. To have you acknowledge me in a room full of your friends was everything."

He stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar, waiting for her to continue.

"But the closer I got to you, the closer I wanted to get. And at first I thought it was just me, that I was trying to extend the parameters unfairly. But I have come to realize that in most pair bonded relationships, that's the way _both_ parties should feel."

"Penny. I should have known," he began. But she cut him off.

"Penny has nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does! All that clucking she and Bernadette do, putting notions in your head that cause nothing but trouble. I'm this close to banning your so-call 'Ladies Nights.'" He felt her grip on his knee tighten and looked up to see her scowl.

"You're this close to what?" She took a moment to regain her composure. One fight at a time. "We'll just stick a pin in that for now. But if you really want to talk about Penny, explain this to me? Why can you share your feelings with her and not me? Why does she get to see a side of you that I never can?"

He sighed dramatically. "Not this again. Penny most certainly does not get the best of Sheldon Cooper. And I'm sure she would be the first person to agree with me on that."

"But you can relax with her. On some levels, your relationship with her is more intimate that ours."

"That, little lady, is a bunch of malarky! Penny is a friend, nothing more. And that's all she ever will be. You have no reason to be jealous of her."

"She's so pretty, though. And sexy. Much more than me." She hated how pathetic she sounded, but what could she do? The facts were the facts. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"More malarky!" he said, his voice rising an octave. When she continued to stare at her lap, he softened his tone. "Look at me, please." He waited patiently for her to comply. "If I seem more at ease with Penny sometimes, it's because there is no pressure with her. I'm not trying to impress her and she is incapable of impressing me. At least not in a good way," he added with a smirk.

"Do I impress you? In a good way, I mean," Amy asked shyly.

Sheldon smiled for the first time since entering her apartment. "Oh Amy, of course you do. I am impressed by everything about you. You are the second-smartest person I know and you're witty and so much fun to be around. And, believe it or not, I _do_ think you are beautiful. So much so that I spend all of our time together trying to impress you instead of giving you what a good boyfriend should."

Amy arched an eyebrow at his last comment.

"Not that!" he sputtered. Then he took her hand. "I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings in the past by not telling you what I assumed you knew. I placed more importance on your mind than on your physical appearance. I guess I forget sometimes that there is a silly girl behind that big brain."

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Sheldon. I know that wasn't easy for you, but I do appreciate it. So much so that I will disregard your use of the word 'silly' to describe my need for more affection from my longtime boyfriend."

"But it is silly," he said. "I meant what I said. I am sorry for hurting you. And I am committed to giving you more of what you want. But I really don't understand it at all. I thought our relationship was going great. I was happy and I thought you were too. I don't see how me gushing a bunch of sloppy words makes me a better boyfriend."

Amy pulled away and sighed. And here she thought they had been making progress.

"I doesn't make you a better anything. Especially if you don't mean them. I don't want you to say things just to make me happy. I want you to say it because you feel it."

"I do mean all of the things I said. I find you attractive in every single way. But why is in necessary to keep restating it?" He could see she was getting frustrated, so he tried harder to make her understand.

"Do you love me, Amy?"

"I thought we weren't doing that. Remember? It's a given."

"Okay, fair enough. Do you find me attractive?"

She snorted and tilted her head before answering. "You know I do. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

"More so than Zach?"

She snorted again. "Where did that come from?"

"What, you're the only one who can be insecure?" He smiled like he was joking, but the smile never reached his eyes. Instead he watched her cautiously and bit his bottom lip.

Amy took pity on him. "Way better! You are the finest champagne and Zach is sour milk. Stupid sour milk," she added, knowing Sheldon's intellect was the feature he was most proud of. "And I guess there's a 'silly' boy behind that big brain, too." She tapped the side of his head to emphasize her point.

"Let's move on," he said briskly. "While I will admit that it pleases me to know that you don't find my appearance unappealing, the point I was trying to make is that you don't tell me that stuff all the time either. You spend far more time praising Penny than you do me."

"Are we back to Penny?"

"No, we're not. I don't care about Penny. This is about us. And, once again, the _point_ is that I thought you didn't need repetitive confirmation because you don't give it."

"Because you mock me!" she exclaimed. "Anytime I say anything even remotely romantic or complimentary, you accuse me of being sex-crazed. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Sheldon nodded solemnly. "Fair enough. Once again I apologize for making you feel bad. But you are the one who changed, Amy. Not me."

"But YOU changed me, Sheldon." She looked down at her hands that were now twisting in her lap. "I guess I just wanted to think that I had changed you too. Clearly I was wrong."

Sheldon huffed. "Now hold on a minute. I never said you hadn't changed me. I think I've changed quite a lot, actually. I'm just not sure I like all the changes."

Amy winced at his words, wondering if he even realized how offensive they were.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Sheldon. Because I like the changes I've seen in both of us. I think with a little more work, we could have something really perfect." Her voice was sad with a trace of melancholy. "Do you even want that?"

Sheldon scooted closer to Amy and waited for her to look up at him. "You know I do. Why else would I be here?" he said softly.

She nodded, acknowledging his answer, but she didn't take any comfort in it. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever be able to work through their problems. He thought talking was enough, and she needed action. But any action that she had to demand would just end up being hollow and meaningless. So now what? She couldn't change what she wanted, and he couldn't will himself to give it. So where did that leave them?

"Sheldon, how many times have I told you I love you?" she asked suddenly.

Despite being confused by the shift in topics, he answered almost immediately. "Twenty-three, if we're counting what you never actually got around to saying on prom night. Fourteen of those have been in texts, four were accidental-"

"And how many times have you told me?" Amy interrupted.

Sheldon froze, finally getting the point of her question. He bit his lip and glanced away from her before meeting her gaze again. "Twice to you and once to Bernadette," he said. "But I did say it first." He stiffened his spine as he said the last part. Surely she could see the significance of the fact that he'd told her before she told him.

"Exactly." Amy looked at him through unshed tears. "I know you said it first. In a moment of gratitude that you wouldn't have to touch me."

"Now wait just a minute-" Sheldon interrupted, but Amy held up her hand so he would let her finish.

"I'm not saying you didn't mean it then, Sheldon. I'm questioning why it hasn't occurred to you since. If you never say it, I can only believe it's because you never feel it." She touched his cheek briefly as she stood. "And that's how we ended up right here. Maybe I love you too much, or maybe not enough. I just know I can't do this anymore."

The finality in her voice made Sheldon shiver. He watched as she walked over to the door and held it open, silently asking him to leave. He walked on wooden legs to stand in the hallway before turning back to her.

"You may not have known what you were getting into when you entered that coffee shop five years ago, Amy. But I'm certainly out of surprises now. I don't know why we have to keep treading the same ground. You know me better than anyone, and you know how hard I've tried. If everything about me is so difficult to cope with, I wonder how you could love me at all."

He took a step forward and ran his hand along Amy's cheek, briefly closing his eyes when she closed her own. "But I will tell you this. I DO love you, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I'm sorry that can't be enough."

Amy opened her eyes when she felt his lips lightly brush her cheek.

Refusing to say goodbye to the love of his life, Sheldon simply walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sheldon made his way to the bus stop, replaying his conversation with Amy over in his head. It frustrated him that they hadn't really resolved anything. But at least they had talked. _Really_ talked. Even though he didn't like everything that was said, he was glad they had finally laid their cards out on the table. It felt like progress, even if Amy couldn't see that yet.

His shoulders slumped when the bus stop came into view. There was already a large crowd waiting, and the bus wasn't due to arrive for another ten minutes.

"Drat!"

He contemplated walking home, especially since he was not likely to get a seat on the bus. After standing on the sidewalk looking from the bus stop to the bend in the road leading to Los Robles, he walked slowly across the street to join the waiting throng. As much as he hated the idea of being one more sardine in that can, he just wanted to escape into the solace of his own room. And that noisy, crowded, disease-infested bus was the fastest way.

Grumpy and emotionally spent, he stood apart from the crowd in a desperate attempt to avoid both their germs and their attempts to draw him into a conversation. He had too many important things on his mind to make idle chit chat about the weather. He had to get Amy back. Nothing else mattered.

The more he mulled it over, the worse he felt. Despite the depth of their conversation, things were still the same as they were when he woke up this morning. He didn't know if Amy was still his. That really bothered him. He knew he _wanted_ her to be, now and forever. And she had deliberately not followed the breakup protocol, so she must still be holding out hope for a reunion as well.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he quickly grabbed his phone to see if she had sent him any official notification of a break up after he left her apartment. As long as she didn't do that, he still had time to figure this mess out. He gasped when he saw that she had, in fact, sent him a text.

 _Oh please, oh please, oh please …_

Trembling hands made his task difficult, but he eventually managed to retrieve her message. With a deep breath and a glance over his shoulder, he lowered his head to her words, fearing the worst.

"Sheldon, in light of our situation, I know this question is ironic. But I find myself needing clarification. Did you just break up with me?"

 _What?_

"No! God, no. Amy, what are you talking about? I kissed you and told you I loved you. How can that be misconstrued as a break up?"

He waited impatiently for her response, which came quickly.

"I don't know. You made it sound so final. I thought you were giving up on me."

Once again he fumbled with clumsy fingers to type out his response. The words were coming faster that he could type, so he gave up in frustration and dialed her number. She answered after the first ring, and he pounced before she could utter a sound.

"Woman, you need to pull yourself together," he said in a rush. "I'm standing on a crowded sidewalk and you are trying to give me a heart attack!" He took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But in no universe would I _ever_ break up with you, Amy."

His Vulcan hearing picked up her soft sigh, as well as her sniffling.

"Are you crying?"

She didn't answer, so he repeated the question. "Amy, are you crying?"

Finally he heard her soft voice. "Not anymore."

The sadness in her voice tore at his heart, but also confused him. "I don't understand. Did I misread the situation? Didn't you want me to go?"

"I thought I did. But watching you walk away hurt more than I thought it would."

He stepped farther away from the crowd, turning his back. "It hurt me too," he said. "But I don't know what you want from me. You tell me and I'll do it."

"I wish it was that easy, Sheldon. But I -" she stopped suddenly. "I have to go. There's someone knocking on my door. Can I call you later?"

Sheldon smiled. "Of course. You can call me anytime." _I will come running, Amy. All you have to do is ask._

"Thanks."

"And Amy," he added in a rush, "I will never give up on you. Because I love you. How can love not be enough?"

"It's enough," she said softly. "I love you, too." And then she was gone. Sheldon turned to find the bus lumbering toward them and he rushed to get to the front of the line.

As luck would have it, he did get a seat, and a few glares for his efforts. He sat with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his shoes, trying to avoid any interaction with anyone or anything. When he heard someone clear their throat, he panicked over the germs and looked up to reprimand the culprit. What he saw was an elderly woman standing in the aisle with the rest of the passengers who weren't quick enough to get seats. She had her back to Sheldon, but he still knew what he had to do. His Meemaw would skin him alive if he kept his seat while a lady stood. Even worse, she would be disappointed in him.

"Ma'am," he said as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When she turned, he gestured to his empty seat, feeling better about his decision when he saw the look of appreciation on her face. He smiled as she thanked him profusely. Reaching for the germ-infested hand rail, he hoped this would not end up like the nun thing.

As the bus lurched forward, Sheldon's phone rang. He considered ignoring it, but was afraid it might be Amy. When he saw that it was Leonard, he answered it. Things between Leonard and Penny had been a little tense the last couple of weeks. Sheldon didn't want to abandon his best friend in his time of need. Not after he had been so supportive during the "break" with Amy.

"Hello, Leonard. Is everything okay?"

"Funny, that's just what I was gonna ask you. I was surprised to find you gone. Where are you?"

"I went to see Amy," Sheldon said, ignoring the literal question and jumping ahead to what Leonard really wanted to know. "It was early and I didn't want to wake you." He nearly dropped the phone when the bus came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh. I'm really glad to hear that," Leonard said, and Sheldon could hear the sincerity in his voice. "But don't let me interrupt. You guys need to talk."

"Where do they get these drivers from?" Sheldon muttered as he fought to keep his balance. Unfortunately, nobody got off the bus and several more people squeezed on. "Good Lord, where did all these people come from?" he grumbled.

"Wait, what people?" Leonard asked. "I thought you were at Amy's."

"No, I _was_ at Amy's and now I'm one of a million people on a single city bus. God I need my Purell!"

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"My Purell? No."

"Come on, you know I meant Amy, but that's a pretty good attempt at sarcasm." Leonard said.

Finally at his stop, Sheldon pushed his way toward the open door, grateful to be off the 20-ton petri dish. "I appreciate your concern, Leonard, for both me and Amy. But as I am currently drowning in hippy juice – and God only knows what else after that bus ride - can we please not talk about it right now? I'll be there soon anyway," he said as he crossed the street heading toward home.

"Sure, Buddy. I'll see you in a little bit." Leonard said cheerfully. Since he sincerely believed that their problems could be resolved through communication, he was glad to see that Sheldon and Amy were at least on speaking terms now.

Before he could disconnect the call, Leonard heard a loud gasp, a piercing scream, a whispered _"Amy!"_ and then the horrible crunch of glass and twisted metal. Then the phone went dead.

"Sheldon!" he screamed as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" It wasn't like Penny to show up unannounced, so Amy was immediately concerned.

"Gee, good morning to you too, Ames," Penny said as she rolled her eyes and walked past Amy to sit on the couch. "With a welcome like that, I'm glad I ate the bear claw I bought you. Here, I did manage to save the coffee." She held out a cup to Amy, who took it and put it on the coffee table.

"Sorry," she said absentmindedly. "And thanks for the coffee. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

"Uh-huh, I get it. We haven't had much of a chance to talk since I got back from Vegas. Kind of a rough time for all of us, huh?" Penny patted the couch, indicating she wanted Amy to join her. But she seemed reluctant.

"Come on, Amy. I won't bite. I just want to talk to you. See how you are." When Amy continued to stand in front of her staring blankly, she started to get perturbed. "What is it with you today?"

Amy snapped out of her reverie and gave Penny her full attention. "Sorry. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe it's because I talked to Sheldon this morning."

Penny choked on her coffee. "What! Oh, Sweetie, that's fantastic!"

Amy held up her hand to stop Penny. "Don't get too excited. Everything isn't fixed. But we did talk, and I do feel better about things."

"Good enough to take him back?" Amy was touched by the hopeful look in Penny's eyes. She knew her bestie loved Sheldon, and her desire to protect him touched her.

Amy smiled. "I'm not sure yet. But I think it's really sweet that you care so much about him. Now how about you and Leonard? What's going on there?" She finally sat down on the couch next to Penny.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not here to talk about me and Leonard. We're doing much better, by the way. I'll tell you about that later," she added in a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm here to fix the Shamy. And I love you _both_ , Amy. So listen to me for once, would ya?"

Amy nodded, not sure what Penny was going to say, but knowing full well that she would not leave until she'd said it. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Good," Penny said, surprised Amy had given up so easily. "Now I swore I was not gonna get involved in this. Like I said, I love you both, and I only want what's best for you. I hate it when people butt into my business, thinking they have all the answers to my problems."

"I sense a 'but' here," Amy interjected dryly.

Penny ignored the tone and forged ahead. " _But_ , I feel like I owe it to you to point out what you don't seem to see."

"What don't I see?"

"Sheldon loves you, Amy. So much. More than I ever thought he was capable of.

"I know he does, Penny. But-"

"Wait. Let me finish." Now it was Penny's turn to interrupt. "Do you remember when you and I played beer pong?"

Amy smiled. "Sure, but I'm surprised you do. As I recall you lost badly."

"Whatever. What I remember is your story about tossing so many coins in a wishing well that you became a quarter-flipping savant. I have to ask you, Ames, what did you wish for?" She raised her eyebrows, daring Amy to deny her.

Amy frowned, but answered. "Friends. A life. True love."

"Look around, Sweetie. You have all that."

Amy's frown deepened. "Penny, you yourself have told me that I could do better than Sheldon. You joke about it all the time." She once again tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong and to concentrate on the point Penny was trying to make.

"Yes, I _joke_! The truth is, you guys are perfect for each other. Do you know how lucky are are? I envy what you have."

"But you have Leonard."

"Do you have any idea how many frogs I had to kiss before I found my prince? Honey, it's okay if you found yours on the first try. In fact, it's great!"

Amy pushed her glasses up on her nose and glared at Penny. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you don't have to throw him back just because you found the right one so early. Don't go chasing the frogs when you already have your prince."

"Sheldon is hardly a prince, Penny," Amy said, smirking.

"Says the girl with a tiara in her bedroom," Penny muttered. "Describe your perfect mate, Amy."

"Oh please, Sheldon is far from perfect!"

"Describe him!"

"Tall, handsome, smart – _very_ smart – funny, gentle, sweet. And he'd have long hair that blew in the wind," she added. _If we're going for the dream, let's go for the dream._

"Except for the hair thing, you just described Sheldon. And we both know he'd look ridiculous with long hair."

Amy nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But nowhere on my list did I put selfish, stubborn, dismissive, clueless –"

"Oh Sweetie, they _all_ come that way. Even the princes," Penny said with a knowing smile.

Amy laughed and rose to dispose of their empty coffee cups. "I understand what you are saying, Penny. And I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I don't think I'm over-complicating our situation."

Before Penny could respond, her phone rang. "It's Leonard," she said, glancing down at her phone. "Let me take this, and then I will tell you just how wrong you are." She stuck out her tongue at Amy in response to the look she was receiving. "Hey Hubby!" she said brightly.

Amy watched as the smile slide from Penny's face, morphing to a look of horror. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Is he okay?" Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded absently as if Leonard could see her. "Okay. Yeah, I got it. Hang on, Sweetie. We're coming."

"I'll explain on the way," she said as she grabbed Amy by the arm and dragged her from the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Amy sat by Sheldon's hospital bed, holding his hand and replaying the events of the last 48 hours. It was late and she was alone with him in the room after insisting that their friends go home. She gave them the excuse that Sheldon wouldn't want a lot of gawkers watching him sleep, but the truth was that she needed them to go. She needed to be alone with him.

She blamed herself for everything that had happened between them in recent months. Not because she has asked for some time to think. She knew her reasons were valid. But, in retrospect, she wished she had handled it differently. She realized now that maybe her method was, on a subconscious level, intended to hurt him by denying him the order and closure he desperately needs. He wasn't giving her what she needed, so she wanted him to see how frustrating it was. Maybe. She couldn't be sure. And she certainly wasn't proud of it if that was the case.

Now, looking into his still, innocent face, she couldn't fathom ever wanting to hurt him. She only wanted to hold him in her arms and love him forever. Why did he have to make that so difficult?

She glanced at the clock, wondering if it was too late to call his family in Texas. Leonard had spoken to Meemaw several times over the last two days, but Amy had avoided her. She wasn't sure if Sheldon had told his family about their breakup and she would feel like a fraud pretending nothing had happened. But she couldn't shake the need to apologize to them for hurting their precious Shelly.

Meemaw had been frantic upon hearing about Sheldon's accident, but she was recovering from a knee operation and couldn't come to him. Mary was on a mission trip to Mexico with a group from her church. Communication was difficult because of their remote location, but Meemaw vowed to keep trying.

Amy knew how upset Mary was going to be when she finally heard the news. She would never forget the look on Penny's face as she spoke to Leonard on the phone, or Leonard's face when they finally arrived at the emergency room. He was white as a sheet and obviously scared out of his mind. Amy could taste the bile in her throat as he told them everything he knew.

 _"_ _I'll explain on the way," Penny said as she grabbed Amy by the arm and dragged her from the apartment._

 _"_ _Explain what? What's going on?" Amy said as she struggled to keep up. "Is it Sheldon?"_

 _Penny didn't answer, and she wasn't willing to wait for the elevator. Instead she dragged Amy down three flights of stairs and through the lobby doors without breaking stride._

 _Since the visitor's parking area was farther away, they got to Amy's car first. "We'll take yours. I'm outta gas," Penny gasped. Amy stared at her, wondering if she meant literally or figuratively as they were both out of breath. "Give me the keys!" Penny snapped, breaking Amy from her reverie._

 _"_ _Where are we going?" Amy asked as she jumped into the already moving car. She frowned at Penny, who was peeling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell._

 _Before she could answer, Penny's phone rang and Amy caught a glimpse of Leonard's face as she moved it to her ear. "Did you find him?" she said before Leonard could say a word. "Oh God, Leonard! How did that even happen?" She nodded into the phone mutely._

 _Amy could hear Leonard's voice, but she couldn't make out any words. She was on the verge of panic, fearing the worst, when Penny's words nearly stopped her heart._

 _"_ _Is he…?" Penny whispered, glancing over at Amy like she didn't want her to hear._

 _Amy's eyes were wide and her face was ashen. Penny knew that Amy understood the question and was just as anxious for the answer. She shook her head vehemently in Amy's direction as Leonard explained that Sheldon was still alive and was currently being loaded into an ambulance. "Okay, okay. I understand. We'll be right behind you."_

 _"_ _What the hell, Penny. TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Amy shouted as soon as she lowered the phone._

 _"_ _Sheldon got hit by a car as he was crossing the street near their apartment," Penny said in a rush. She took Amy's hand. "I think he's hurt pretty bad, Ames. But he's alive. That's what we have to hold on to. He's a fighter. We both know that."_

 _Amy nodded as she continued to stare at Penny blankly._

 _"_ _Do you understand, Sweetie?" Penny asked, afraid her friend was going into shock._

 _Amy nodded again. She reached for her own phone and dialed Sheldon's number. She wanted him to answer it and tell her that Penny was wrong. But he didn't. After several rings it went to voice mail. The tears that had been gathering in Amy's eyes began to roll down her cheek._

 _Penny sped through the streets of Pasadena, laying on her horn as she blew through stop signs and traffic lights, while Amy listened to Sheldon's voice over and over as he admonished callers not to waste his time with rambling messages or idle chit chat._

 _They arrived at the hospital just as the ambulance came screaming up to the emergency room entrance. Penny stopped in the first space she saw and jumped from the car, ignoring the "No Parking" signs that littered the area. Amy was already at the ambulance doors when they swung open. EMTs jumped from the vehicle and pulled out a gurney with the battered, lifeless body of her soulmate strapped to it. She reached for him, calling his name softly._

 _Leonard was the last one to emerge from the ambulance and he was clearly relieved to see his wife. They embraced quickly as Amy turned to follow the gurney into the hospital. She tried to listen as they shouted out vital information to the waiting nurses, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She was preoccupied with a line of dried blood that ran down Sheldon's face. She knew he would hate that and wanted desperately to wipe it off. As she moved closer, one of the paramedics told her she would have to wait there. And then Sheldon was gone._

 _Amy turned to find Leonard and Penny standing right behind her. Penny wrapped her arms around her shoulders and led her to a nearby waiting room. "Come on, Sweetie. We have to wait in here. They'll come tell us when they know something."_

 _Penny half-dragged Amy to a row of chairs lining the far wall of the small room. From their vantage point, they would be able to see anybody who entered or left the area where Sheldon was being worked on. Amy could hear Leonard's muffled voice as he stood in the hallway making phone calls. It was all so surreal; she expected to wake up any minute. God, she_ hoped _she would wake up. And soon!_

 _They both watched as Leonard paced back and forth, relaying what little information he had to their friends and Sheldon's family. Then, with a tired sigh, he sat down in the seat next to Amy and got ready to repeat the story one more time._

 _He glanced first at Penny, then at the door Sheldon had disappeared behind, before he turned his attention to Amy._

 _"_ _I don't know much, Amy. Just what I got from the few witnesses. Sheldon was out cold when I got there and he never regained consciousness."_

 _"_ _Yet," Penny interjected._

 _"_ _Right. Yet," he agreed. "Apparently, he was crossing the street after just getting of the bus. I was talking to him on the phone and he told me he would be home in a few minutes." He stopped and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "Then I heard him scream. Oh God, I can still hear that scream." He wiped his hands roughly across his face before continuing. "Then all hell broke loose."_

 _Leonard had managed to stay calm throughout the ordeal, but re-telling the story to Amy and Penny, and seeing the horror in their eyes, brought tears to his own. "I ran towards the bus stop and found a crowd gathered around something in the middle of the street. I pushed my way through the crowd and found Sheldon lying in a crumpled heap. There was blood everywhere," he said in an anguished whisper, glancing at Amy as he said it._

 _She closed her eyes against the picture his words painted._

 _"_ _I called his name," Leonard continued, reaching out to take Penny's hand as she moved to sit next to him. "But he didn't answer. I checked for a pulse, and found a pretty strong one. So that's good," he added with a weak smile. I screamed for somebody to call an ambulance, but there was already one on the way. Then a cop showed up and starting asking a whole bunch of questions."_

 _They all looked up when they heard voices and saw the two paramedics coming from the other room. On their way out the door, they looked at Amy, Penny and Leonard. One of them gave a small wave and the other a thumbs up. Amy hoped that was a good sign._

 _When the men were gone and the area had settled into agonizing silence once again, Amy turned back to Leonard. "Who hit him?" she asked bluntly._

 _Leonard shrugged. "Cops don't know yet. The bastard took off after he mowed Sheldon down." He bristled at his choice of words and offered Amy an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he muttered._

 _"_ _Don't be," she growled. "You aren't the one who needs to fear my wrath, Leonard. "But if I ever find out who left my Sheldon to die in the street like a dog … well, that person had better be afraid. Very afraid. I have long needles and I know how to use them." She nodded emphatically and Leonard almost laughed._

 _"_ _Down, girl," he said softly. Then another thought occurred to him. "You know, when I first heard the crash, I thought it might have been you who got hurt."_

 _"_ _Why me?" Amy asked._

 _"_ _Well, between Sheldon's scream and the sound of the crash, I heard him whisper your name. That's why I called Penny, because I knew she said she was going to see you."_

Amy squeezed Sheldon's cold hands, rubbing them in a vain attempt to get them warm. The idea of him calling for her in that moment pierced her heart now as much as it did when Leonard first told her. Nothing would stop the tears then, but now she was all cried out. There was nothing left but raw pain. And cold, numbing fear.

She leaned over him and ran her fingertips across his forehead. It was one of the few areas on his body that wasn't bruised or swollen. He had a lot of cuts and abrasions, a broken right arm and three broken ribs. But those were no cause for alarm. At least not until he woke up. Then Amy knew he would be impossible to live with. "Poor Leonard," she said with a smile.

Her smile faded when she looked around at all the machines he was hooked up to. He had a head injury, which is why he wasn't waking up. His vitals were steady and his life was not in jeopardy. But there was no way to determine the extent of his brain injuries until he regained consciousness. And with the swelling in his brain, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

She stared into his face, wondering what was going on in that beautiful mind of his. She wanted so desperately to speak to him. To try again to make him understand why she did what she did.

"Sheldon, please, you have to come back to me" she whispered close to his ear. "You can't leave me like this. Everything is such a mess. How did we end up here?" She continued to stroke his face gently as she poured out her heart to him.

"I never meant for this to happen. Not a breakup, just a break. I needed to process my emotions, that's all. And I guess I hoped that you would do the same. Instead, you humiliated me in front of our friends, and I just reacted. Overreacted, maybe. But why did you have to push me? And why can't you understand? I know I said that I found your childlike qualities attractive, even a little sexy. I don't mind you smelling like a toddler or obsessing over toys and games. But sometimes I need you to think like a man. Act like a man. _React_ like a man. Is that even something you can give me? Are you even willing to try? I love you so much, Sheldon. But your love hurts."

She could feel her temper starting to rise, which just added to her guilt. So she sat back down next to him and rested her head on their joined hands. "Please, Sheldon. Where are you? I love you. You have to wake up so I can tell you. I love you, Sheldon. Please. I love you." She fell asleep whispering her plea and kissing his hands, begging him to come back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Amy hung up her phone and let out a deep breath. She had finally found the courage to call Texas, and Meemaw had been so kind it brought tears to her eyes. Sheldon had told his family about their break up, but none of them thought it would last. They all felt like Sheldon and Amy were destined to be together, or as Mary put it, God-ordained. And not even Sheldon and Amy could get in the way of that for long.

Mary had been reached and was slowly making her way to Pasadena. Amy both anticipated and dreaded her arrival. She liked being the go-to person where Sheldon was concerned. Even though they weren't pair bonded anymore, their friends deferred to her where he was concerned. They left when things got too crowded so she could stay. None of the medical staff even knew she and Sheldon were no longer a couple. They all spoke to her and treated her like she was his wife. Amy liked that.

But she knew it would all change when Mary arrived. That was the bad part. The good part was that Mary had a way of getting what she wanted, and she and Amy both wanted the same thing: a happy and healthy Sheldon Lee Cooper. Mary would never accept anything less. And Amy liked that, too.

She looked over at Sheldon resting quietly in his bed, wondering again where he was during all of this. Were the neurons in his brain firing him into unknown places, taking him on adventures he would never remember? Or was he simply asleep? As a neurobiologist, she knew a lot about the human brain. But she wasn't arrogant enough to think she had all the answers. But boy, would she love to take a peek under his skull right now!

She caught the slight movement of his eyelids, causing her to rush to his bedside. While she knew it was most likely just an involuntary muscle movement, she dared to hope he might be coming back to her.

"Sheldon?" she whispered, running her fingers gently along his temple.

"Sheldon? Can you hear me?"

"Sheldon?"

He heard her, but her voice was unwelcome. He just wanted to sleep. The only place he found happiness anymore was in his dreams.

"Sh-Sheldon. Wake up. You don't want to miss this."

Now that was a voice that was always welcome. "Professor Proton!" He opened his eyes to find Arthur Jeffries standing in front of him. Everything around them was black, so he couldn't tell where they were.

"Hello, Sheldon."

Sheldon abruptly sat up. "It's about time you showed up! Can't you see I'm in crisis? Where have you been? Aren't you supposed to come when I'm in trouble?" The questions tumbled out one after the other, leaving Arthur no time to answer. Not that he had any answers.

"Oh, b-boy, have I missed that?" he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm here now and I brought a friend."

Sheldon looked over his mentor's shoulder and saw Penny standing behind him wearing nothing but a red bikini.

"Why is she here, and why is she dressed like that?" he scoffed.

Professor Proton looked over at her and then back to Sheldon. "Y-You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you." Sheldon snorted derisively.

"You should have. I hate to break it to you, but most people prefer this to wool cardigans and sensible shoes. B-Believe me."

Sheldon arched an eyebrow. "I'm not most people."

"Don't I know it!" Arthur snapped.

Sheldon glanced at Penny, shaking his head. "Again, why is she here?"

"What, you can have a fantasy but I can't?" Arthur stepped back and put his arm around Penny's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Is that what this is, a fantasy? I hate to break it to you, but my fantasies do not include Penny. Unless it involves teaching her to chew with her mouth closed." Sheldon smirked at Penny.

"Chew with her …. You're w-worried about how she ch-chews? And you said you were a genius." Arthur gave Sheldon a pitying look. But his disappointment was lost on his young protégé.

"I didn't say it," Sheldon said, "the test scores did. Plus the two doctorates, a masters degree and –

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Arthur interrupted. "But there's more to life than science."

"More to life than science!" Sheldon repeated, clearly outraged. He climbed out of bed and stood before his visitors with his arms folded across his chest. But before he could launch into a lecture detailing the merits of science, not to mention a breakdown of his disappointment in Professor Proton for needing to be reminded, Penny intervened.

"Would you guys stop yammering," she said, stepping away from Professor Proton to move closer to Sheldon. "And stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

"For the third time … why are you here?" Sheldon shouted.

Penny could see that he was out of patience, but she was unmoved. She rolled her eyes and took another step closer to him. "I'm here to give you what you want, Sheldon. So be nice!" She added with a poke to his chest.

His eyes raked over her and he grunted. "You don't have anything I want."

"Are you s-sure?" Arthur interjected, looking at her very differently than Sheldon had. Penny folded her arms across her chest, ignoring the professor, and mimicked Sheldon's posture.

"Look Sheldon, I don't need this. I'm trying to do you a favor. Are you gonna cooperate, or not?"

Sheldon dropped his hands and looked past her to see Arthur. "In my fantasy she wouldn't be so bossy," he said, glaring back at Penny. "And she wouldn't be naked. Where are you clothes, woman?"

"Now j-just a minute," Arthur said. "We're getting off track here. Did you hear what she just said, son?" He moved to stand between Sheldon and Penny. "What this lovely lady is – or isn't – wearing is not important right now. We are here for you."

Feeling crowded, Sheldon sat on the bed to put some space between him and his visitors. "Fine," he said. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep. I find being awake tedious and trying. Now what is it you want to do for me, Penny?"

"I'm here to grant you a wish, Moonpie," she teased.

"So now you're what … my Fairy Godmother?" He ignored her use of his Meemaw-only nickname, knowing that she would only use it more if she knew how much he hated hearing her say it. "I don't want to know where you are hiding the wand."

Arthur sputtered and swayed on his feet, but said nothing. The look on Penny's face was all the warning he needed.

Penny turned on her heels and starting walking into the darkness. "Forget it, Arthur," she said as she stomped away. "I'm over trying to help Dr. Wackadoodle! Let him suffer."

Amy was fascinated by the way Sheldon's eyes were moving beneath his lids. Maybe he was just asleep and was going through a normal REM cycle. Or maybe the shock to his brain had sparked a vivid dream.

She had surreptitiously studied his chart over a nurse's shoulder, but the new computerized version made it much more difficult since the nurses took it with them when they left. And Amy wasn't a medical doctor, so some of the jargon was hard to decipher. But between what she had read and what she had overheard, she was beginning to realize that this team of medical professionals had no idea what to expect when he awoke.

She had been told that the swelling was receding, which was a good thing. And that they would know more once he woke up. "I know it's not much," the doctor had said as he patted her hand, but it's all we can do right now. We must be patient with our patient." He thought it was funny, but Amy had been less than amused.

Amy thought surely this burst of activity was a good sign. She buzzed the nurses station and stood impatiently by while several different people stood over him and gawked, checking machines and typing into their computers. But, in the end, the diagnosis was the same: wait.

 _If we wait until he wakes up, I won't need you people._ I _will be able to tell_ you _if he's different._

Her mind raced with all the possibilities, both good and bad. Maybe he would wake up and not be a genius anymore. She knew that would kill him. He would rather be dead than common. Just thinking that sent a chill down her spine. On the other hand, he could open his eyes any minute and be the same perfect person he was before. Well, perfect to her at least. That thought made her heart flutter.

She was so consumed with the possibilities that she didn't notice when Penny and Leonard entered the room, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Penny whispered. "So, how's he doing?"

"The same," Amy answered sadly. "We just have to wait and see."

"Let him suffer? But what about the wish?" Arthur said to the blackness that Penny had disappeared into.

"You take it," she said.

"I would need three more just to make what I want possible," he muttered to Sheldon, who just rolled his eyes. "Besides," he called to Penny, "It doesn't work that way. You already gave it to Sheldon. Remember the experiment?"

Penny groaned, but returned to Sheldon's bedside. "Whatever! Let's just get this over with. I should have known he wouldn't appreciate my generosity."

"What is she talking about?" Sheldon says, directing his question to Arthur.

"She was granted three wishes and she has donated one of them to you."

"And this is how you thank me!" Penny snapped.

"I will thank you to stop interrupting." Sheldon took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Arthur. "Please, continue."

"That's pretty much all there is to say."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped. "That cannot be all there is because that doesn't make any sense. Who gave her three wishes?"

"I did?"

"Well, if you had that kind of power, why didn't you give me three wishes?"

"You never asked," Arthur said flatly.

"Good Lord! This is getting us nowhere. Forget the wishes, tell me about the experiment."

"Wh-what experiment?"

"The one you just reminded Penny about!" Sheldon yelled.

"Oh, he means the love test you and I took," Penny said. "Remember, you told me your fondest wish."

Sheldon nodded. "Of course I remember," he snapped. "I also remember you said you wanted to be smarter. Clearly you didn't use one of your wishes for that."

Penny shrugged off the insult. "No, I realized I was already smart enough to know better than to waste a wish on that!"

"Nothing spent on achieving knowledge could ever be a waste, but that is clearly a foreign concept for you, so let's move on," Sheldon replied haughtily.

Penny agreed with a nod. "I don't know why you are being so mean to me," she said when Sheldon continued to glare at her. "I was generous enough to give you one of my wishes. After what we shared during that test, I thought we had reached a better place in our relationship."

"You're right and I'm sorry." Sheldon conceded with a sigh. "I don't mean to be unkind, Penny. I told you, I just want to go back to sleep where everything is good again. So stop pouting and explain how this wish thing works."

She smiled at him, ignoring his backhanded apology.

"It's simple. Just tell Arthur you want to be able to read minds." She tilted her head in Arthur's direction, then turned to look at him. "You can do that, right?"

Arthur nodded and sat next to Sheldon on the bed. "S-sure. If that's what you w-want."

"Now hold on," Sheldon said, his voice high and cracking. "Let me think about this a minute. This is a big decision."

"But you already thought about it," Penny interjected. "You said -"

"I know what I said, but that was just an off-the-cuff response. Maybe there's something better out there. Like winning a Nobel."

"Or getting Amy back," Penny added.

"Or maybe a d-different girl. One who is w-willing to show a little, you know, s-skin." Arthur winked at Sheldon as he made his suggestion.

"Shhhhh! Let me think!" Sheldon sat quietly for a moment, weighing his options.

For the first time since he'd been so rudely awakened, he curved his lips into a small smile. The possibilities were intriguing. Winning a Nobel Prize had always been his fondest wish, but wasn't that already a foregone conclusion? Did he really need magic to make that happen? He shook his head in silent answer to his own question.

What about Amy? He certainly wanted her to come back to him. And to stay forever. Was that even in Arthur's power? And would it count if he used trickery to get her? Would she stay? Maybe he should just wish to not care anymore - to forget about Amy once and for all. Again he shook his head. Not even wizardry could make that possible. Besides, he didn't want to forget Amy. Not ever.

He rubbed his chin as he considered his final option. Mind reading would allow him to fix things with Amy - both now and in the future. Once he knew what she wanted, he could give it to her. He would give her anything. Everything. Whatever it took to make her happy. To make her stay.

With a brisk nod of resolution, he told Arthur his choice. "Mind reading it is."

"Really? Not money or f-fame? Not the Nobel?" Arthur was shocked by his choice. "Not even the g-girl?"

Sheldon was adamant, and typically smug. "Nope. I have enough money and I'm already well-known in the circles where it matters. And I _will_ win a Nobel, without the need of your hocus pocus."

"And the girl?"

"I will get her back as well. The ability to read her mind will only make that easier. I don't know if you know it, but women can be tricky," he added softly, as if he didn't want Penny to hear.

"I've noticed," Arthur said dryly.

Penny laughed. "Some women may be difficult to understand, Sheldon. But not Amy. Her needs are simple. She just wants to be important to you. She wants some of your time and a little attention. Really, that's what most women want."

"I appreciate what you're saying, but never compare my Amy to most women. There is nothing common about her. She is truly extraordinary." The smile finally reached Sheldon's eyes. "She belongs with me, and I'm gonna get her back!"

He stood and braced himself for whatever would happen next. "Come on, Arthur. Let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, this is where things get tricky. I can see this all so clearly in my mind, but I'm not sure it's coming across on paper (so to speak). I'm using standard rules - italics for thoughts, quotation marks for spoken words - so I hope it makes sense as you read it. PLEASE let me know if it doesn't. This is kind of a short chapter, but it was getting away from me so I decided to split it up. That's the curse we windbags must bear! :) Thanks to everyone who is reading it.**_

Chapter Seven

Sheldon could sense the bright light that had permeated the darkness, even though he had not opened his eyes. It was like he could _feel_ the light, warming him from the inside. He could also hear voices, murmuring in the distance. He felt himself being drawn closer to both the light and the noise, but he didn't have the strength to move a muscle.

 _Oh God, am I dead? Is that the light they always talk about? Is this heaven … or hell?_

As the sound got closer, he was able to decipher some of the words, but he still couldn't distinguish the voices. It was maddening, yet he felt totally relaxed. Almost like he was floating. He knew some people would describe the sensation as pleasant – but he hated it. It felt like he had no control, and that was always insufferable.

He tried to move his right arm, but he couldn't. It felt heavy and sore. He winced, although his body didn't move. He felt like stone; warm, weightless stone that somehow had him pinned to the bed and yet also floating above it.

Despite intense frustration over his predicament, he was oddly calm. Like he was agitated in his head, but his body wouldn't cooperate. This was how he imagined it would feel to be stoned, but he certainly didn't remember taking any drugs. _Did somebody slip me a mickey?_ He tried to think back to the last thing he could remember, and then he really began to panic. He couldn't remember anything!

As he struggled to make his way through the fog in his brain, bits and pieces of a conversation with Professor Proton came to mind. _There was someone else there … who was it? Penny! Was she wearing a bathing suit? Did we go swimming? Did I slip at the pool and hit my head? Maybe that's how I died! But wait. Arthur is already dead. He can't go swimming. Oh God, I am dead too! So is Penny! And Mom was right. There is an afterlife. Oh, this is horrible!_ He jumped when he heard his last thought echoed from the abyss.

 _Oh, this is horrible._ Howard stared into his coffee cup, his face twisted in distaste. "You'd think with all the waiting people do in hospitals, they could at least provide a decent cup of coffee." He looked around the crowded room for sympathy, but found none. He and Bernadette were in Sheldon's hospital room, along with Raj, Leonard, Penny and Amy. The nurse on duty had bent the rules to allow so many, and promised she'd be lenient as long as they were quiet.

Amy sat on the edge of Sheldon's bed since there weren't enough chairs. She rested her hand upon his and stared into his still face. Occasionally she would comment on something that was said, but she mostly seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

 _Nice to see the Shamy bubble is still intact,_ Penny thought. _Wonder if me and Leonard look so wrapped up in each other when we're together?_ She looked over at Leonard, whose smile was automatic. She smiled back and looked over at Howard and Bernadette. _Nope, not them either._ "Anybody wanna go get some fresh air?" she asked as she stood. "I really need to stretch my legs."

Bernie, Raj and Howard took her up on the offer.

Penny kissed Leonard on the cheek and patted Amy on the shoulder. "We won't be long," she said. "Let us know if anything changes." Leonard nodded and moved to sit in the chair that Penny had vacated. He looked at Amy, who was still studying Sheldon. He hated the lost look in her eyes, and he knew Sheldon would be very upset if he could see how sad she looked.

"Amy, can I get you anything?" he offered. "Some tea perhaps?" He smiled when he realized how much Sheldon had changed him over the years. He instinctively went to his best friend's go-to method of comfort – the hot beverage.

Amy shook her head, but otherwise ignored Leonard. The irony was lost on her because she was too focused on her sleeping Prince Charming. _There's a twist on the fairy tale,_ she thought. _Instead of the princess in distress, it's the prince. The gentle, handsome prince. It should be me lying in that hospital bed instead. He wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for me._

Sheldon was growing more and more frustrated. He wanted to ask Howard why they were at the hospital, but he couldn't find his voice. He was still trapped in a paralyzed body, yet he could hear everything his friends were saying. He had been distracted by Penny reference to a "Shamy bubble." _What on earth is that?_ But Amy's voice pulled him back to the present.

Hearing her words, Sheldon wanted to reprimand her. _Why would Leonard let her say such a thing without correcting her? And why would she call me a prince? Wait, did she say hospital bed? Am_ I _in the hospital? Why?_ He tried to focus again on what Amy was saying.

 _I wish I could take Sheldon's place. Or go wherever he is. God, I miss him so much, and it's only been a few days. How did I ever think I could live the rest of my life without him?_ Careful to avoid the IV tubes, she gently took his hand and squeezed it. _Oh Sheldon, this is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed you away, you wouldn't have been on that street in the first place. When you left my apartment that day, why didn't I stop you? I wanted to, so badly. But I let you walk away. And look what happened. I did this to you, Sheldon. I guess my love hurts, too. How can you ever forgive me?_ A sobering thought occurred to her. _What if I never get the chance to say I'm sorry?_ She fought back the tears that threatened to fall because she didn't want Leonard to see her cry.

Amy's thoughts were mirrored on her face. Leonard knew she was about to cry, and he wondered what he would do if she did. He didn't have a lot of experience with weepy females. Penny was tough and rarely cried. And when she did, the last thing she wanted was somebody fussing over her. _That'll wake Sheldon up. Let me put one finger on his precious Amy and the green-eyed monster will show up for sure._ He smirked at the thought of Sheldon coming out of his coma just to lecture him. He absentmindedly rubbed his right shoulder as he remembered the last time he got too close to Amy for Sheldon's comfort. " _She is not for you!"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Amy sniffling.

"Amy," he whispered, moving to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, glancing at Sheldon as if he would see it. "Please don't cry," he soothed. "Sheldon's gonna be okay. I know it. He'll be back and being a big pain in the butt real soon. Don't give up on him."

"Thanks, Leonard. You're a good friend," Amy said, dabbing her eyes with the tissue he handed her. "And I will _never_ give up on him."

Leonard rubbed her arm lightly and smiled weakly. "I know." He had just reclaimed the chair beside the bed when the door swung open and their friends came back into the room, arguing about whose turn it was to pay for lunch.

"Shhhh! You guys have to be quiet or they're gonna start throwing people out." Leonard's rebuke was met with muttering and eye rolling from Howard, but the rest of the group looked apologetic.

 _Who died and left you in charge? Oh, right. It was Sheldon._ Howard smirked, then he looked over at his comatose friend and regretted his dark joke. _Sorry, Sheldon._

"Sorry, Sweetie," Penny said, waving off Leonard's offer of the chair. "Any change in here?"

Leonard shook his head and gestured toward Amy, running his index fingers down his face to indicate tears. Penny took the hint and tried to comfort her, but Amy wasn't in the mood. The only person she wanted to talk to was Sheldon. "I'm okay, Penny," she said, turning away from her bestie and back to Sheldon.

 _God, if you are really up there, please bring Sheldon back to us. Even if he can't forgive me, at least I'll know he's okay. And please let there be no lasting effects from his brain injury. The world needs his brilliant mind. Don't let it be taken away because of some senseless accident. Please, God, I'll do anything if you'll bring him back to me, even-_

Bernadette was watching Amy closely. _She looks exhausted. I wonder how long it's been since she's eaten anything._ "Amy, are you hungry?"

 _Is she hungry? Why on earth would she interrupt Amy at such a crucial time to ask such an asinine question?_ Sheldon was incensed. The information was coming too quickly for him to decipher, and his mind definitely needed a minute to catch up, but that was no reason to be rude to Amy. _Looks like it's time for a refresher course on Amy etiquette for the whole group. And that's a strike for Bernadette!_

The fact that her concern for Amy was what prompted the question was totally lost on Sheldon. He was more interested in the fact that Amy was actually praying, and nobody seemed to notice. And why did everyone kept talking over her? _So rude!_

Sheldon tried to tune out their voices so he could digest what he'd already heard. So he was in the hospital because of some accident, Leonard was pawing Amy, and Howard was being his typical self. But what did Amy mean about an accident? As he replayed everything he'd heard, two words screamed to the surface: brain injury!

Amy jumped off the bed when she felt Sheldon flinch. She lost her grip on his hand, but quickly grabbed it back and squeezed it. "Sheldon?" She turned to the group, who were all staring at her like she'd lost her mind. None of them noticed the flinch.

"He moved," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper because she couldn't seem to get any air into her lungs. "He moved!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm sorry this update has taken so long. Between my job and the holidays, I can't seem to catch up! Thanks for reading (and reviewing). I'm doing this without a beta, so feel free to let me know if something doesn't make sense._**

Chapter Eight

"He moved!" Amy shouted it this time, but it wasn't necessary. Everyone had moved to stand around Sheldon's bed, waiting with bated breath for … something. They weren't really sure what. Would he move again? Open his eyes? If he had awoken at that precise moment, it would have been to the sight of his friends all staring at him with huge eyes and open mouths.

Unfortunately, he didn't open his eyes. After a few minutes, everyone but Amy wandered back to their previous perches and resumed their waiting. But Amy knew what she saw and wasn't ready to give up. She sat back down on the bed and squeezed his hand again before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Sheldon, if you can hear me, please open your eyes. You are safe and loved and surrounded by all of your friends. We miss you. Please open your eyes." _Do it for me, Cuddles._

She stared into his lifeless face, trying to hold her tears of disappointment at bay.

Sheldon was giddy with relief. After counting pi to the thousandth place, sorting the periodic table by atomic mass, reciting Raiders of the Lost Ark from memory and replaying every date he'd ever had with Amy, he was confident that his brain was fully functioning. _Whew! That was a wild ride. Wonder why Amy would scare me like that? Brain injury … please! Nothing can wreck what's hiding inside this man's skull!_

He instinctively tried to raise his arm so he could tap the side of his head to emphasize his point, but the attempt was futile. He wasn't feeling as stiff as before, but there was definite pain. Before he could analyze it any further, his attention was diverted once again by Amy's voice.

 _Did she just call me Cuddles? She knows I don't like her calling me that in front of other people. Good Lord, has she been drinking?_ Suddenly her words became less important than her tone. _Is she crying? Oh, I can't have that. Why is she crying?_ His confusion was beginning to ruin his good mood.

He tried to talk, but nothing happened. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. When he felt Amy squeezing his hand, he harnessed all of his powers of concentration and tried desperately to squeeze back. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded until he heard her gasp.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" She turned toward the group and grinned. "He squeezed my hand!" Their nonplussed reaction annoyed her. They obviously didn't believe her, but she had already turned back to Sheldon. "I felt that, Sheldon. I know you can hear me. Can you open your eyes?"

She thought she saw him shake his head ever so slightly in denial, but couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

Once again everyone had gathered around his bed, each lost in their own thoughts. Into a room so silent that you could hear a pin drop, Sheldon finally spoke without opening his eyes.

"Why is everyone talking at once?" His voice was weak and brittle from lack of use, but there was no denying his chastising tone.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Nobody is talking at all, Sheldon. Leave it to you to wake up bitching."

Squinting from the fluorescent lighting, Sheldon opened his eyes and stared at the people surrounding his bed looking as somber as a firing squad.

"Who are you?" he asked to a round of gasps.

Amy tried to stand, but his grip on her hand tightened. She looked into his eyes.

"Bazinga!" He smiled at Amy before looking at his friends. "Another classic prank. You people never see them coming."

Everyone reacted differently. Penny, Amy and Leonard were shocked by his ill-timed joke. Raj and Emily laughed. Bernadette fought the urge to slap him. And Howard was begrudgingly impressed.

Amy jumped to her feet, pulling her hand from his. "Sheldon, that's not funny!"

"Nonsense! It's hysterical." He lightly patted the spot Amy had vacated, but before she could reclaim it Penny pushed past her.

"No, it isn't, asshat!" she said, punching him lightly in the chest.

Sheldon flinched. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You all look so serious. Who died?"

"You did," Leonard said. "Well, almost," he added when Sheldon's mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about?" For the first time, Sheldon took the time to examine himself. There were tubes coming from the back of his left hand that were attached to something behind him. His right arm was in a cast and there was something soft yet unyielding wrapped tightly around his torso.

He tried to move everything to see what worked and what didn't, and the only real source of pain came when he tried to sit up. As a familiar stab of pain shot through him, he realized why his body was wrapped. Broken ribs. As an often-bullied child, he was no stranger to that. He looked to Amy first and then Leonard with panic in his eyes.

"What happened to me?"

"First things first," Amy said as she poured him a glass of water and dropped in a straw. "You must be thirsty. How about a drink?" She held the glass out to him, but he just shrugged and looked at her helplessly. She held the glass to his lips and waited patiently while he drank his fill. He nodded when he was finished and she took a step back.

"Thank you, Amy. Now quit stalling and tell me what happened." When she hesitated, he turned to the other person in the room whom he trusted the most. "Leonard?"

Leonard drug the chair a little closer to Sheldon's bedside and sat down. "Well, Buddy, you were in an accident." He began. Amy nodded and sat back down on the edge of Sheldon's bed. She wanted to take his hand, but decided he would not appreciate the public display of affection.

Sheldon's eyes went back and forth between Amy and Leonard. "What kind of accident?"

Leonard cleared his throat and looked at Amy, who nodded for him to continue.

"You were hit by a car as you were crossing the street near our apartment. You had just gotten off the bus. Do you remember?" Leonard tried to keep his voice as casual as possible because he didn't want to spook his skittish friend.

Sheldon looked down as he searched his memory for the event. "No," he said as he shook his head slowly. "When did it happen? How long have I been here?" Sheldon asked.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" This question came from Penny.

Everybody in the group turned to look at her except Amy, who kept her focus on Sheldon.

He struggled with his foggy memory again before looking back at Amy. "You," he said triumphantly. "I remember leaving your apartment. I was disappointed that we didn't work everything out, but also optimistic. We had a good talk, didn't we?" He voice, already a whisper, softened at the last words.

"Yes, we did. I wish it had ended better, but we did have a good talk." Amy smiled when Sheldon timidly reached for her hand.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

Amy took a deep breath before launching into her story. "Well, you left my apartment headed home on the bus. You were talking to Leonard on the phone as you were crossing the street and he heard a scream and a crash. He rushed to the scene and discovered that you had been hit by a car. He rode in the ambulance with you to the hospital, where Penny and I met up with you." She looked around the room to see if she'd forgotten anything.

"How badly was I hurt?" He asked, looking to Leonard.

"You have a few injuries, but none of them are life-threatening."

"Are any of them life altering?" He turned to look into Amy's eyes, knowing she would tell him the truth.

"You mean brain damage?" She smiled gently when he nodded. "The truth is, they don't know, Sheldon. The doctors have been waiting for you to wake up so they could assess the amount of damage done. Bernie went to the nurse's station to inform them that you are awake. I expect there will be a lot of tests forthcoming. But I am very optimistic."

He sat silently for a few seconds and then turned his attention to Penny. "Penny, I'm glad to see you finally put some clothes on. Where is Arthur?"

Amy and Leonard both sputtered at the sudden change of topic. "I'm sorry … what?" They said it in unison as if it had been rehearsed, causing Sheldon to smirk at them.

"Maybe he does have a serious head injury," Emily whispered behind her hand.

Bernadette agreed with Emily, but Penny just laughed. "Wow! Those must have been some good drugs they had you on."

"I want some if they gave you dreams like that!" Raj said, ignoring the glares he got from Leonard and Emily.

Howard held up his hand. "Careful now, Raj. Was Professor Proton naked too? Because it might not be worth it." He raised his eyebrows and turned to Sheldon who gave him his patented look of haughty derision.

"Never mind," Sheldon said. "I guess it was just a dream." He turned to Amy and motioned for her to come closer. "Did you pray for me?"

Amy was taken aback. As a scientist, she didn't put any more stock in religion than Sheldon did. Would he think less of her if she told him the truth? That she would have sold her soul to the devil if that's what was needed to bring him back to her. _Hell, yes I prayed!_ That's what she thought, but she didn't want to have that conversation in front of their friends, so she stalled.

"I … um. Why would you ask that? We're scientists, right?"

Sheldon stared at her, but he didn't say anything. He knew she had prayed, she had just admitted it to herself. So why was she lying to him about it? He was suddenly exhausted and very confused. What was real and what wasn't? If his conversation with Penny and Professor Proton was a dream, then how could he hear words that Amy didn't actually speak? _Maybe I do have brain damage! Maybe this is the beginning of my descent into madness. Good Lord!_

Even more confusing is why Amy was acting so strangely. He knew she had been holding his hand all this time, yet she was hesitant to touch him now. He had also heard her pour out her heart to him, and now she was acting aloof. Was she coming back to him, or not?

"Why are you here?" He said it so softly that Amy wasn't sure she heard him correctly. But Penny's gasp confirmed that her hearing was sound. She felt like she had been slapped.

"Are you serious?" she screeched. "Why am I here? That's it. I can't do this anymore." She jumped to her feet, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Sheldon was shocked by her reaction. He hadn't meant the question as an insult. He was just looking for some kind of clarification about how things stood between them. "Wait, Amy. Don't leave. Everybody else get out."

"Yep, he's gonna be fine," Howard smirked.

Leonard laughed. "Still saying stupid stuff. Maybe he didn't hit his head hard enough. Who votes we try again?" All the men raised their hands.

"I said get out!" Sheldon found his voice at last.

Howard's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Damn. I was hoping for a new and improved Sheldon. Instead we get the same old douche." He followed his friends out the door, turning to take one last look at Sheldon. _I can't believe I was worried about the crazy bastard. Why do I even care?_

Both Sheldon and Amy glared at him. She was angry over his words, but Sheldon was softened by his thoughts. Insult aside, it was nice to know that Howard cared.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." As he was still sorting everything out, Sheldon did not understand the odd look Howard gave him as he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Sheldon and a still-fuming Amy alone.

Before they can resume their conversation, the door burst open and the room was suddenly a beehive of activity. Now that the patient was awake, everyone wanted a piece of him. Amy sighed. She wanted to leave. He certainly deserved it. But she was tired of all their conversations ending badly. So she pressed herself into the corner of his room, folded her arms across her chest and waited her turn.

"Dr. Fowler, you can go back in now."

Amy smiled at the nurse and threw away her untouched cup of coffee as she left the tiny waiting room located down the hall from Sheldon's hospital room. She had been forced to leave while the doctors finished their tests. It was probably for the best, she realized. Although she and Sheldon did have an intellectually intimate relationship, and even an emotionally intimate one, their physical intimacy was limited. Her presence would have only added to his anxiety.

She walked down the hall, ready to have it out with him over his insensitive question, but her anger evaporated when she saw how tired he looked. He was propped up in bed, but clearly not comfortable. His sigh of relief at the sight of Amy warmed her. _Why can't I stay mad at you?_

Sheldon gave Amy an odd smile that she couldn't decipher as he tried to pull himself up farther in the bed. Between the pain in his right arm and the pain radiating from his broken ribs, he was helpless. "It hurts, Amy. Help me."

Amy hurried to his bedside and helped him get more comfortable. Once he was satisfied, she sat down in the chair next to his bed. They looked at each other for a long while, conversing without words. Silence between them was never uncomfortable. On the contrary, Amy never felt more at home than she did sitting next to Sheldon in companionable silence. No words needed.

Sheldon had just closed his eyes when Amy spoke.

"You scared me you know?"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "Sorry. I thought it was funny."

"No, not the 'Bazinga.' I meant the accident."

Although she seemed serious, Sheldon thought her comment was absurd. "Well, don't expect me to apologize for that! I had nothing to do with it."

Amy smiled begrudgingly. "Come on now, Sheldon. Be serious. I'm concerned about you."

Sheldon looked down, biting his lip. "I know." She could see that he was wrestling with something, so she remained silent. After a long pause, he looked up at her resolutely.

"Amy, I'm sorry about the 'Bazinga.'" He wanted her to come back and sit next to him but he didn't have the courage to ask her, so he glanced down at her hands that were twisting in her lap. Seeing that, she cautiously put her hand in his and waited for him to continue. "I can't think of anything worse than having you forget who I am and what we meant to each other. I should have been more sensitive. That's what you're always trying to tell me, isn't it?"

He raised his eyes from their joined hands and looked at her. He wondered if she noticed that he had used the past tense.

Amy frowned. _Why did he say 'meant' to each other? Is that it? Are we done?_

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat. How was it that he could suddenly read her so well? It was like he could hear her thoughts! But wasn't that just a dream? "What's happening to me, Amy?"

"What do you mean?"

Sheldon debated how much to tell her. It all sounded so crazy to him. How could he possibly explain it to her? "I'm not really sure. I'm afraid something's not right with my brain. I'm having trouble making sense out of some things."

Amy smiled warmly. "That's perfectly normal, Sheldon. You've been through a lot. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Wait for the test results." She moved to sit next to him on the bed, oblivious of how happy that simple move made him. "Besides, I know your beautiful mind is still perfectly intact."

"Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Fowler?"

Sheldon was smiling, but Amy could see that he was still concerned. She leaned forward, her face very close to his, and looked him in the eye. "No. That's not Amy the neurobiologist talking. It's Amy, the woman who knows you better than anyone. I'd know if you were different. And when I look into your eyes, I still see the same brilliant, quirky, beautiful man that I fell in love with."

The tears in Amy's eyes mirrored Sheldon's own. "I missed those eyes," she whispered as she gently kissed his lips. "I'm lost without them." Then she very carefully laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

She knew they still had a lot to talk about, but now wasn't the time. He was clearly exhausted and she didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment. She smiled when she felt his hand on her back, his fingers brushing softly against her sweater.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she basked in his words. "I love you too, Sheldon."

A few minutes later, when his movements slowed, Amy eased away from him and saw that he was asleep. She brushed the hair away from his forehead and placed a feathery kiss there. "You have no idea how much."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the support, folks! I said up front that this wasn't going to be about their reconciliation, and yet here I am in chapter nine still getting things sorted out. But we're getting there at last. Enjoy.**_

Chapter Nine

"Where's my mom?"

At the sound of Sheldon's voice, Amy opened her eyes. Sheldon was sitting up in bed watching her.

"What?"

"My mother. Why isn't she here?"

Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced out the window and noticed that it was now dark outside. She had slept much longer than she intended. She looked at Sheldon, who was watching her closely as he waited for an answer.

"She's on her way," Amy began, clearing her throat. "She was on a mission trip with her church group in a remote area of Mexico."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. She told me about that but I wasn't really listening. If the area was so remote, how did you find her?"

"I didn't. Meemaw did."

"You talked to Meemaw? How is she? You didn't scare her did you? She's recovering from knee surgery herself." He winced when he tried to push himself up, forgetting about his injuries.

"Calm down, Sheldon," Amy fussed, rising to help him get settled again. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Too late!" Sheldon grumbled.

Amy frowned at him. "Meemaw is fine and I only told her the truth. Of course she was scared. We all were. But you need to think about yourself right now, or you'll make your injuries worse." She roughly arranged the covers over him and tucked them around his legs.

Sheldon sat back and glared at her. After she had settled back in her chair, matching his glare, he softened. Now he was practically pouting. "Why are you mad?"

His voice was a whisper, but to Amy if felt like a slap. _Is that what he thinks? That I'm angry? Doesn't he know how scared I've been? He is worried about his family. But what about me? For a genius, sometimes he isn't too bright!_

Amy looked up to find Sheldon looking at her with a strange expression on his face. There was a soft smile playing on his lips, but his eyebrows were arched comically. The look was almost maniacal. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Sheldon demanded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she countered, ignoring his question.

He said nothing, just continued to stare at her. After a few minutes, he settled back on his pillows and started fussing with the blanket across his hips. Without looking up at Amy, he spoke.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Amy." It was gently spoken and obviously sincere. If he had been looking at her, he would have noticed the shocked expression that flashed across her face before she schooled her features and nodded briskly.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I appreciate that." _How did he know I was just thinking about that?_ She was about to ask him, but his next words derailed her.

"I still want to know why you are here." Again the words were softly spoken, but there was a challenge in his eyes as he looked at her.

Amy took a deep breath, secretly adopting Kolinahr to keep from strangling her estranged boyfriend. She didn't want to fight with him and, despite what he thought, she didn't enjoy being angry with him. She considered her words carefully, then threw the question back at him.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Sheldon?"

He shrugged and looked back down at his lap. "I don't know. Because you broke up with me. Because you said you needed space. Because you don't love me anymore. Take your pick." He looked up at her through his lashes as he uttered the last sentence.

Amy couldn't decide if she wanted to hug him or strangle him. He watched her closely, unnerving her. She realized he had been studying her a lot since the accident. Her mind wandered to another question that had been plaguing her.

"Why did you call my name?"

Sheldon was clearly shocked by the change in topic. "What?" he asked, clearly confused. "When was that?"

"Leonard said he heard you speak my name just before the car struck you. Why?"

Sheldon searched his memory and then narrowed his eyes. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Amy nodded. "Fair enough. I am here, Sheldon, because I care about you more than anyone else on earth. When I found out you had been hurt, I was frantic to get to you. And once I did, there was no way I was going to leave your side. Not for a second. And while I swore I wasn't going to dignify your comment with a response, let me tell you once again that I _do_ love you. More than you will ever know or understand. Actually, more than I understand sometimes. Which was why I asked for some space in the first place."

Sheldon licked his lips and blinked at her. "I'm glad," he said. "I hate that I need to hear it so much, but I do. I hope you're happy." He shook his head in disgust. "You have turned me into a full-fledged hippie. I may as well let my hair grow and start wearing sandals."

Amy, seeing through his bluster, laughed. "Don't burn your library card just yet, Moonbeam. I think you'll be okay. Now it's your turn. Why did you call my name?"

Sheldon sighed before answering. "I had just left your apartment, so you were on my mind. And when my life flashed before my eyes, all I could see was the way we had left things. I didn't want it to end that way between us."

Amy reached out to touch Sheldon's hand. "I didn't want that either. It was all I could think of in the waiting room. 'What if I don't see Sheldon again?' It was torture."

They fell into a comfortable silence, each of them reminded of just how much they mean to each other … and just how much they have to lose.

"I miss my best friend." Sheldon said at last.

The melancholy in his voice touched Amy. "Want me to go get Leonard?"

"I'm not talking about Leonard!" Sheldon was exasperated. How could she really think he meant Leonard?

"Oh," Amy said simply. She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes. _I miss you too, Sheldon. If you only knew how much._ "You've never called me your best friend before." she said instead.

Sheldon nodded. "I know. But you are more similar to me than anyone I've ever met. Surely you know how much I treasure –"

"Hey Shelly!"

Sheldon was interrupted by Howard poking his head around the door of his hospital room. He watched, disgruntled, as Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and removed her hand from his. With a sigh of resignation, he greeted his visitor, albeit not too fondly.

"Howard, what are you doing here?" His gaze shifted back to Amy, who gave him a weak smile.

"Be nice," Howard warned. "Last night was new comic book night, so I brought you this." He held up the latest issue of The Flash and waved it in front of Sheldon. "You're welcome," he said sarcastically when Sheldon continued to stare at him.

"Thanks." Sheldon was actually touched by the gesture, and of course he wanted to read it, but he resented his friend's lousy timing.

"You know what?" he said, an idea suddenly occurring to him. "That's actually a great idea! While I'm stuck here in this germ-infested disease factory, what better way to spend my time than reading comic books? I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius, Howard Wolowitz."

Howard looked from Sheldon to Amy and then back to Sheldon. "Okay, we all heard him say that right out loud. Drugs or no drugs, I won't let him forget it."

Sheldon gave him a withering glare. Even bearing gifts, this guy was tedious. "Anyway," he said drily, "I was thinking maybe you could go to my apartment and get me some of my favorite comics. They would make my stay here so much better," he pleaded, trying to sound pitiful. Really he just wanted to get rid of Howard so he could continue his conversation with Amy, but having something to read wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Me?" Howard whined. "No good deed goes unpunished, huh?" he muttered under his breath. "Why can't Leonard do it?"

"Because Leonard is very busy at work after missing so much time waiting for me to come out of a coma!" Sheldon was as close to yelling as Amy had ever heard him.

"Well, so am I," Howard interjected, meeting Sheldon's challenge. "Do you think Leonard was the only person sitting by your bedside?"

Before Sheldon could respond, Amy spoke up. "I'll go, Sheldon. A little fresh air will probably do me good anyway." She stood and moved to whisper in his ear. "We'll finish our talk later."

Sheldon nodded reluctantly. _Hoisted by my own petard!_ "Alright, but don't be long. Please," he added when she arched an eyebrow.

"I won't. Anything in particular you want?" She gathered her things and headed for the door while he gave her specific instructions about where to find exactly the ones he wanted. She was secretly giddy about how easily he was allowing her to go into his bedroom, but she would never let him know it. She tried to stay calm and detached. Yet when she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel like he knew exactly what she was thinking. She gave him a wave, said goodbye to Howard, and slipped out the door before he could say anything.

"What a great girl," Howard said as he lowered himself into the chair she had vacated.

"I thought you were busy at work," Sheldon said, still bothered that his plan hadn't worked.

"Nah, I've got some time. So tell me what's new around here. Test results come back yet? Any word from the police on the driver?" Howard was obviously settling in for a long visit, so Sheldon relented.

"Well, still waiting for results on most of the neurological tests, but so far everything looks good," he began. "Amy says she can't see any signs of long-term damage, and she's almost an expert. So I think I'm going to make a full recovery. Good news for humanity," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, right. We can all sleep easier tonight," Howard snarked.

Sheldon sat up abruptly. "Sarcasm!"

"Very good, Sheldon. Maybe a hit on the head was just what you needed. I've been telling the guys that for years." Howard laughed at the look of excitement on Sheldon's face over something as simple as recognizing sarcasm.

"Very funny," Sheldon said. "As for the police investigation, I do not know anything about it. Amy and I have not had a chance to discuss it yet."

"Haven't discussed it?" Howard was incredulous. "Sheldon, somebody hit you with a car and drove away. I mean, not that I haven't considered it myself once or twice, but it's a big deal. I would have thought you'd be calling the police every five minutes, demanding a full FBI investigation."

"I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Getting my woman back!"

Amy felt strange being in Sheldon's apartment alone. She found herself tip-toeing toward his bedroom because she didn't want to disturb the silence. She slowly entered his room like she was entering a cathedral. Even though she had been in there before, there was something oddly sacred about being alone in Sheldon's private sanctuary. She stood in the middle of the room and basked in the essence of Sheldon. His scent was there, along with all of the things that made him who he was. She was awestruck.

Upon closer examination, she could see that things weren't in their typical pristine order. His bed wasn't made and his clothes were spilling out of the top of the hamper. One of his drawers was open and she could see unfolded t-shirts peeking out. The disorder made her feel sad. She knew it was her request for a break that had disrupted his usual routine.

Shaking off the gloom that had descended upon the room, she got down to the task at hand. She took down one of the trays holding his comic book collection and placed it on the bed so she could pick out the ones he wanted. As she sat on the bed, she felt something underneath her thigh. She dug under the covers and pulled out a legal pad. She didn't want to pry, but when she saw Sheldon's own handwriting scrawled across the pages, she could not resist the urge to read it.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what he had written across the top of the first page: Why does Sheldon need Amy?

He loves her.

He values her.

He admires her.

He trusts her.

He needs her.

He believes in her.

He enjoys her company.

He wants to impress her.

He wants to please her.

He thinks she is brilliant.

He finds her interesting.

He finds her fascinating.

He finds her beautiful.

He is drawn to her.

He is bewitched by her.

He is at home with her.

He laughs with her.

He tries for her.

He cannot refuse her.

He belongs to her.

He dreams with her and of her.

He plots with her.

He touches her.

He hugs her.

He kisses her.

He holds her hand.

He cuddles with her.

He worries about her.

He takes care of her.

He defends her.

He is possessive of her.

He got her a tiara.

He got her a ring.

Amy choked on the sobs that were clogging her throat. While part of her felt guilty for reading something that was so private, she knew that seeing this list would change her forever. She reached for a fistful of tissues before flipping to a new page and continuing to read his beautiful words.

She is my best friend.

She is important to me.

She amazes me.

She baffles me.

She confuses me.

She overwhelms me.

She challenges me.

She comforts me.

She warms me.

She soothes me.

She honors me.

She understands me.

She belongs to me.

She consumes me.

She loves me.

She frees me.

She terrifies me.

She is my hiding place.

She is my fortress.

She is my refuge.

She is my strength.

She is my peace.

She is priceless.

She is home.

She is mine.

Amy dropped the pages and ran to the door, the comic books all but forgotten. All she cared about was getting to Sheldon and telling him that she'd had all the time she needed. She didn't need a break or any more space. All she needed was him.

She was rounding the second-floor landing when a thought struck her. She turned on her heels and ran back to Sheldon's apartment, reaching for her phone as she crossed the living room and headed back to his bedroom. Fighting tears and bursting with love, she carefully snapped a picture of each of the pages she had read. She knew she would revisit them often.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Really, Mom, there is no reason for you to fly all the way to California. I'm fine." Sheldon had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince his mother not to waste her time coming to check on him. The crisis was over. Mary, on the other hand, was anxious to make sure for herself that her baby boy was on the mend.

"Now Shelly, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't come and take care of you? You're gonna need help once you are released from the hospital." She was tired from her journey through Mexico and hated the idea of more traveling, but she still wanted to see her son.

"The kind who is smart enough to listen when her genius son says it isn't necessary."

"Sheldon Cooper, don't you go throwing your big brain up at me. And don't think that you having a higher IQ means you're smarter than me."

"Um … that's _exactly_ what it means," Sheldon said, exasperated.

"And don't sass me!" Mary snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come up there and make sure you're okay."

"How about because I'm a grown man."

Mary snorted. "Are you now? When did this happen?" Sheldon could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Now who's being sassy?" Sheldon muttered grumpily.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know you are in pain and I shouldn't be making fun of you. But you still haven't given me a reason not to come."

"How about Meemaw?" he ventured. "I spoke to her a little while ago and she needs you more than I do."

"Bull!" Mary said. "Missy can take care of your grandmother and you know it. Now tell me the real reason you don't want me to come or I'm gonna hop on the next plane outta Houston."

Sheldon struggled with how much he wanted to tell his mother. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea, and he definitely didn't want to talk about his relationship with Amy. But he didn't see any other way. He finally relented with a dramatic sigh.

"Amy will help me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

His confession was met with silence from the other end of the phone. The wait seemed endless, but was really only a few seconds.

"I see," Mary said simply, but Sheldon could hear the smugness in her voice. He shook his head in agitation, but remained silent.

"So you want me to stay away so Amy will be forced to take care of you. Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"I thought you two broke up," Mary said. "What makes you so sure she's willing. She's not there right now is she?"

"No ma'am. She went to get me some comic books to read while I am recuperating. But she has been here the whole time," he added.

As if on cue, Amy burst through the door, red-faced and out of breath. She was just about to speak when she noticed Sheldon was on the phone. So she waited in the doorway, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her obvious excitement intrigued Sheldon, who motioned her forward.

"My mother," he mouthed, rolling his eyes. Amy nodded and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Even as she sat, she couldn't keep from bouncing her knees up and down. She was anxious to discuss with Sheldon what she had found in his room.

"So are we agreed?" Sheldon said, his voice pleading with Mary to go along with his plan.

"Okay," Mary relented. "I'm dead on my feet anyway. So I won't come right away. Especially if you think you can patch things up with Amy. But if your plan doesn't work, I'm coming. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, baby. You know I only want you to be happy, right?"

"I know. And I'm working on it."

"Good. Keep us posted, Shelly, or we will _all_ be coming to Pasadena." Mary's words were threatening, but her tone was light.

"I will. Bye, Mom."

"Bye baby."

Sheldon placed his phone on the bed beside him and gave his full attention to Amy.

"So, where are they?" he asked, looking at Amy's empty lap.

"What?"

"The comic books," he said, shaking his head. "Honestly, Amy, how could you have forgotten so quickly?"

"I didn't really forget," Amy hedged, suddenly nervous about her confession. "I sort of got sidetracked." _And totally swept off my feet, you romantic fool. Just when I thought I couldn't love you more._

Sheldon did a double take. What did she mean? And why was she grinning at him like that? As she went over the list in her mind, it was as if Sheldon could hear her reading it. He still didn't understand why he was hearing her thoughts. Surely it had all been a dream. Right?

"Amy? What did you do?" The blush creeping up his cheeks told Amy he already suspected what she had done. _Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad._ She repeated it in her head like a mantra while she gathered the courage to look him in the eye. This had gone so much smoother when she rehearsed it in the car on the way over.

"I was in your room picking out the books you wanted, but they were too high on the shelf. Some of us aren't giants," she added with a smirk. "So I brought the tray to your bed so I could browse through them without any bending or creasing." She stopped to be sure he caught that because she thought she deserved brownie points for her thoughtfulness.

"I appreciate that," he said with a nod. "Go on."

"Well, when I sat on your bed – which was unmade by the way. I don't think I have ever seen your room in such disarray." She felt the urge to apologize for blindsiding him with that awful Skype session, but she didn't want him to remember how she had hurt him.

Sheldon looked away from her. "It is not typical. In fact, I have not left my bed unmade – not once - since I was four years old. At least not until …" his voice trailed off. He looked up at her as he finished, his eyes both challenging her to remember and begging her to forget. "Anyway, back to what you were saying. You were sitting on my bed … and then what?"

Amy leaned forward to get closer to him. "I sat on what turned out to be a legal pad." She waited for him to acknowledge what she'd found, but he continued to stare at her mutely. The dread that was rising inside him did not show on his face. "It was a list of reasons you need me," she said shyly.

"Amy!"

"Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to see it, but once I did, how could I not read it?" Her eyes were pleading. "I had no idea you felt that way about me," she began.

"But Amy, how could you-"

"I had to, Sheldon," she interrupted. Once I started, it was so beautiful … I just couldn't stop." Her voice broke on the word beautiful, fading to a mere whisper. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I just couldn't stop. I couldn't stop," she repeated, once again pleading with him to understand.

Sheldon reached for her hand. When she took his, he pulled her closer until she was sitting on the edge of his bed. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke.

"Amy, I'm not upset that you read the list. Now that does not mean I am giving you free reign to go rifling through my possessions," he added hastily. "But the list was always meant for you. I am, however, bothered that you were so shocked by it. How many times have I told you that I love you? Why won't you believe me?"

Amy looked down at their joined hands. "I _do_ believe you love me, Sheldon. But that list went a lot deeper than that. To be honest, it was deeper than I thought you were capable of going." She squeezed his hand when he looked offended. "Come on now, you know you aren't the most emotional man on the planet. That list was the most romantic, hippy-dippy thing I have ever seen. You can't blame me for being surprised that it came from you, nor that it was directed at me."

Sheldon nodded. "I guess. But I want to change all of that, Amy. Yes, it is hard for me to express my emotions, but that does not mean I don't have them. I do have them, and I want to share them with you. I just don't know how."

Amy smiled. "This says otherwise." She pulled out her phone, Found the screen she wanted, and handed it to him.

"You took pictures?" Now it was Sheldon's turn to be shocked.

"You bet your ass I did," Amy laughed. "I want to read those words every day to remind me how you feel about me."

"I hope you won't need to be reminded," he said sadly. Then he shocked Amy again by reading the list aloud. Hearing those words coming from him brought a wave of fresh tears. She closed her eyes as his soft, sexy voice washed over her, giving her the words she had waited so long for.

When he was finished, he looked at her shyly. "I'm sorry that you didn't know all of this, Amy. I'm just not good at this romance stuff."

"On the contrary," Amy said with a wink. "You just unseated Leonard as the Romance Ninja!"

Sheldon chuckled. "I did?" He shrugged arrogantly. "I don't know why I am so surprised, I excel at so many things," he added, returning her wink.

Amy laughed and edged closer to him. "Indeed you do." _I can't wait to see what else you excel at._

Sheldon cleared his throat, her thoughts making him blush.

"Are you blushing?" Amy asked, her suspicion aroused.

Embarrassed, he shook his head in denial. He considered telling her that he knew exactly what she was thinking, but decided against it. He changed the subject instead.

"So, what does that mean for us?" he asked.

Amy was charmed by his blushing, but decided to let him off the hook. "It means that I no longer need space. In fact, I never want to be separated from you again." She ran her fingers gently up the inside of his arm to the elbow and back again. She knew she was taking liberties, but he didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he had not noticed. Either way, she wanted to touch him, so she took a chance.

"I don't want to run anymore, Sheldon." She looked into his eyes, expecting to see joy, but she saw something else instead: fear. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. She inched away from him, but he pulled her back. When she stopped tracing a path up his arm, he looked to where her fingers had been and raised his arm slightly off the bed, urging her to continue. When she resumed her ministrations, he spoke.

"You hurt me, Amy. And worse, you made me question everything I thought I knew. I broke all my rules for you. And I have never done that for anyone." His voice was firm, but not unkind. He was not accusing her; he just needed her to know how he felt. "I let you into my life; into my heart. You became my spot. My 0-0-0-0. And then you just left without even telling me why. I know the reasons were obvious to you, but they weren't to me."

Amy nodded solemnly. "I know, Sheldon." A tear that was once a happy one began to slide down her cheek. "I had valid reasons for what I did. You said you didn't know how to tell me how you felt. I guess I had the same problem." She looked up when he squeezed her hand. "I guess we both thought we were communicating, when in fact we were both just being stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Sheldon's brow creased as he digested her words. The thoughts were running through her head too fast for him to keep up with, but the feelings of sadness and desperation that she felt were coming through loud and clear. It made him feel like the worst boyfriend in the world.

"Sure," Amy said. "We both blamed the other for not knowing what we were thinking. But neither of us bothered to voice our feelings. At least not well enough for the other to understand."

"Who would ever have thought that poor communication would be our downfall?" Sheldon said, shaking his head. "So much for our 8.2 on the Relationship Closeness Inventory. Looks like Bersheid, Snyder and Omoto are just a bunch of witch doctors peddling lies."

"Now don't be hasty. I bet if we took it now, after all we've been through, we would do even better."

Sheldon's grin turned into a grimace as he gingerly moved over to make room for Amy beside him. "Get up here, Woman, and let's show those witch doctors what we are made of."

As gently as possible, Amy snuggled in beside Sheldon. With her head on his shoulder, she took his phone and found the test. When he lightly placed his free arm on her back, she sighed in contentment and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's do this, Cuddles!"

After celebrating their 9.6 score with a chaste kiss, Amy settled back against Sheldon. "I wish we had just talked to each other sooner," she said. "Look at all the heartache we could have avoided."

"Well," Sheldon mused, "maybe. But then we wouldn't be where we are right now, and I wouldn't trade that for anything." He emphasized his point by wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing her gently.

"You mean here, in this hospital bed?" she teased. "Or are you talking about our score?"

She felt his breathy laugh blow softly against her skin. "Both! Besides, I am a scientist. I don't believe in wishes and all that nonsense."

Amy poked him in the chest. "Just a minute, mister. I am a scientist too, and I have tossed a lot of pennies into a lot of fountains over the years, hoping my wish would come true."

"And did it?"

"Are you kidding? You, of all people, should know that it did."

Sheldon pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "Why me?"

"Because you, my beautiful, brilliant boyfriend, are the embodiment of all of my wishes. And far beyond what I dared to dream. Between our 9.6 relationship," she added, pleased when he smiled at their score, "and the friends that came along as part of the bargain, I hit the jackpot!"

"Haven't I been telling you that for the last five years?" he said, his voice rising.

Amy laughed. "We're gonna have to do something about that ego of yours. But for now, you need your rest. Why don't you take a little nap?"

"A nap? How am I supposed to sleep with you lying so close to me?"

Amy slid off the bed and resumed her place in the chair. "We both know that's not true, but it is sweet of you to say." She gave him a quick kiss, thrilled inside when he leaned toward her as she tried to break it and kissed her again.

"It's truer than you think, Vixen," Sheldon whispered. Amy's joy was bittersweet for him. He was glad that something as simple as a smile and a kiss could make her so happy, but also saddened by the fact that it took so little effort from him. And yet he had failed her for so long. He vowed he would never fail her again as he drifted off to sleep.

Amy sat in the chair watching him with tears in her eyes, wondering if the even realized he was once again reciting the list of reasons he needed her, this time from memory.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This one's a little long, but I couldn't find a natural stopping place. Next chapter, Sheldon's secret is out.**_

Chapter Eleven

"Okay, buddy, you've been sprung."

Sheldon frowned at the orderly who came bursting through his door pushing a wheelchair. Not only was the man too cheery for Sheldon's liking, but he was humming. Actually humming! _What kind of hospital subjects its patients to this kind of torture? I should lodge a formal complaint to his supervisor._

"Amy!" He shouted for reinforcements, completely ignoring the humming stranger in front of him. He could hear her running water in the bathroom, so he yelled louder. "AMY!" He needed someone else to deal with this lackey. He was certainly in no mood. He was just about to call her again when Leonard came out of the bathroom drying his hands on his pants.

"Do you know you're out of paper towels in there?" he asked, his voice tapering off as he took in the scene he was walking into. Sheldon was scowling at a very large man who was standing nonchalantly behind an empty wheelchair.

"Leonard? When did you get here?" Sheldon had been napping when the chirping buffoon came through his door and had no idea there had been a changing of the guard. His heart sank. "Where's Amy?"

Leonard glanced at the orderly before answering his friend. "I don't know. She called and asked if I could sit with you for a little while. Apparently you have been giving the staff a hard time and they insist on having someone here to run interference." Leonard folded his arms across his chest, daring Sheldon to deny the accusations. He didn't have to wait long.

"Nonsense. I have been a model patient. It is the staff who have made my stay far more difficult than was necessary. For example, do you hear this?" He gestured to the still-humming orderly who waited patiently.

"Yes, Sheldon. I hear it," Leonard said. He looked at the man sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but Sheldon really hates humming." His tone was apologetic, but the man didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, okay. No problem at all." He stopped humming for a few seconds, then started to whistle. Leonard could not tell if the guy was deliberately trying to annoy Sheldon, or if his behavior was innocent. But Sheldon knew.

"Oh good Lord," he snapped. "I know you are doing that on purpose. And I know you think I am a fussy, rude, prissy little man with a Napoleon complex." The orderly's eyes widened as Sheldon quoted his thoughts exactly. "However," Sheldon continued in his most condescending tone, "if you had even a community college education, you would know that I, at over six feet tall, cannot have a Napoleon complex. That would be reserved for someone like Leonard here."

The man turned on his heels and walked out the door without saying a word. He just kept whistling until the door had closed behind him. "Wait," Leonard called as he started after him. Then he turned to Sheldon. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to go home or not?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran after the orderly.

Sheldon sat alone in his room and pouted. What he wanted was Amy. They had been inseparable since their reconciliation. And he thought they were both blissfully happy. He knew he was. So why did she leave without saying goodbye? Was he missing something again? Besides, she knew he was scheduled to be released this morning. She had been the one to help him get dressed. _I close my eyes for two seconds and she sneaks away._ Just as he picked up his phone to call her she came bustling into the room.

"I see you are continuing your campaign for patient of the year," she said with a laugh. She dropped her purse in the chair next to his bed and stood in front of him, smiling when he visibly relaxed. She had a strong urge to kiss his pouting lips, but decided he would not appreciate it. _If you only knew how adorable I find that sexy toddler._

Sheldon looked at her oddly and licked his lips. For a moment his eyes took on a glassy, faraway look. But he quickly came back to the present. "Where have you been?" he demanded, ignoring his sudden desire to kiss her. "You said you would take care of me and then you abandoned me the minute my eyes were closed."

Amy reached down and gave him a quick kiss to appease him, then pulled some papers from her purse and shoved them at him. "Your discharge papers. For some reason, nobody here wants to deal with you directly. I can't imagine why." She laughed good-naturedly. She knew everyone else was sick of Sheldon's antics, but they didn't bother her. For one reason, she understood that he was uncomfortable and in pain. And, unlike their friends, she didn't find his long-standing fear of hospitals amusing. She knew he hated every second he was there.

Secondly, he did not treat her with the same impatience and hostility that he showed to everyone else. Even now, she understood that his accusing tone was due to him missing her and being afraid she would not be there for him when he needed her. That was his damage from their time apart. She would give him some time to regain his confidence in their relationship.

Sheldon took the papers and looked over them. Typical stuff. A breakdown of his injuries, follow up treatment, etc. It was the itemized bill attached to his insurance info that caught Sheldon's attention.

"Well that doesn't seem fair," he said, anger rising in his voice. "Why should I have to pay for my injuries when I was the victim of a violent crime?" He looked at Amy, but she knew he wasn't expecting her to answer. They both understood that the criminal justice system could not hold the driver responsible if they didn't know who the driver was.

"You're right, Sheldon. It is not fair. But what else can the hospital do?"

Sheldon snorted. "Maybe they don't have any other options, but I certainly do. We Texans don't take this kind of thing lying down." He glanced down at his supine position and quickly tried to stand. The effort was daunting with his arm in a cast and his ribs still sore.

Amy gently pushed him back down on the bed. "Hang on there, Cowboy," she teased. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To the police station of course!" Sheldon swatted at her hands. "Stop pushing on me, Woman. I have to get out of this bed and handle my business." Amy resisted the urge to giggle at the way his accent came through so strongly when he was riled up. She eased her grip and helped him sit up.

"Fine," she said. "We'll leave. I'm sure the staff will be happy to see us go." As she walked to the door to find an orderly, Leonard came into the room pushing an empty wheelchair.

"I couldn't get the guy to come back, but he did give me the chair." He noticed Amy for the first time. "You're back," he said, stating the obvious. "Did you get everything done?" Amy turned her back to Sheldon and silently shushed Leonard, but the gesture did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"What things did you have to get done?" he asked. "Is that why you left me all alone in this hotel of horrors?"

Amy turned back to him with a placating smile on her face. "I didn't leave you all alone, Sheldon. Leonard was here."

"And?" he prodded.

"And what?" She tried to play dumb, but when his eyebrows hit his hairline, she knew there was no use. "It was nothing. I just had to take care of something. Okay?" _Geez, try to do something nice for somebody and it turns into a federal offense. Nice going, Leonard!_

Sheldon stared at her, then glared at Leonard before relenting. He knew that Amy was hiding something from him. She was being far too evasive about her recent whereabouts. But Leonard was thinking about Penny, so he was no help at all. Sheldon had to let it go. "Okay. As long as you promise not to leave me again."

"I promise."

He looked skeptical. "And you are still going to take care of me while I recuperate?" He gingerly raised his right arm, wincing at the pain it caused. "You know I will need help with some things."

"Of course, Sheldon. I said I would, didn't I?"

Satisfied, he let Leonard help him into the wheelchair without too much complaining while Amy gathered his belongings. As they made their way down the hallway towards the elevators, Amy noticed that none of the nurses were around. She had wanted to thank them for their patience. As Leonard and Sheldon turned the corner, she glanced over her shoulder to see nurses and orderlies peeking out of different doorways, looking relieved. One of the nurses gave Amy a quick wave and a long-suffering smile. Amy waved back, shaking her head. _They just don't understand how special he is._

When she walked around him to press the elevator button, Sheldon looked at her. He wondered why she was thinking about him being special. And he also wondered if he should tell her that he could hear her thoughts.

It had taken a while for him to accept it himself. He remembered the dream with Professor Proton vividly, but he thought it was just that: a dream. Clearly it was more. He could definitely hear what the people around him were thinking. And it was freaking him out! Surely Amy, as a neurobiologist, would have some insights. He couldn't imagine telling anyone else, but he knew he could tell her. He could tell his Amy anything.

He was just about to speak when he was interrupted by Leonard, complaining about how heavy Sheldon was. His presence frustrated Sheldon, who had forgotten he and Amy weren't alone. "You know I have a higher than normal _body density," he said defensively. "And if that's the way you are going to be, why don't you just go home? Amy will take me to the police station and then back to the apartment." He looked up at Amy to confirm his assumptions. "Right, Amy?"_

 _Amy nodded. "Sure, Cuddles," she teased. The truth was, she liked being needed by Sheldon. And it always made her happy when he deferred to her over everyone else. No matter how loudly the feminist in her rebuked, it made her feel special. And that was not a feeling Amy Farrah Fowler was used to._

 _Leonard threw up his hands and walked away. "Fine. I don't need this crap." He dropped the bag he was carrying in Sheldon's lap and touched Amy's shoulder. "Good luck," he said, and then he disappeared around the corner._

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting in the police station waiting to speak to the detective assigned to Sheldon's case. Sheldon's pain killers were wearing off and he was anxious to get to the drug store to get his prescriptions filled. Unfortunately, the Pasadena Police Department was _not_ feeling his pain.

"Excuse me," Sheldon called loudly to every cop who walked by. "When can I expect some service? I am a tax-paying citizen." He and Amy had already been ushered from the front lobby to the detective's office, but that was as far as they had gotten in their quest for justice.

Finally, a grey-haired man in an inexpensive suit approached them. "Hello. I'm Sgt. Palmer." He shook both their hands before sitting behind the desk. "I'm sorry for your wait, Mr. Cooper," he began, only to be interrupted by Sheldon.

"It's Dr. Cooper."

"I'm sorry, _Dr._ Cooper. As I was saying, I apologize for the wait. Unfortunately we've had to put your case on the back burner due to a lack of evidence."

Sheldon was flabbergasted. "Back burner!" he spat. "You do realize I was run down in the street like a dog and left for dead, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do realize that. And don't get me wrong, we are still investigating it. But there isn't much to go on, so we are pursuing cases with hotter leads at the moment." He looked Sheldon straight in the eye, not intimidated in the least by his bluster. "Now if you'd be willing to answer a few questions, maybe we can get somewhere."

Sheldon nodded. "Ask away," he said, glad to finally have the attention of someone official.

"Okay, great. That would be very helpful. Now tell me, Dr. Cooper, what you remember about the incident."

Sheldon resisted the urge to inform the detective that he had failed to ask a question and decided instead to be cooperative. "Not much. I had just gotten off the bus, and I remember being very relieved about that. I was on the phone with my roommate –"

"That would be Leonard Hofstadter, correct?"

"Yes. I was talking to Leonard when I heard the sound of a car accelerating. I looked up just as it was descending on me. I tried to get out of the way, but there was no time. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital."

Amy had taken his hand and was now squeezing it, wondering if he realized what he had said.

"And you are sure the car was accelerating?" Sgt. Palmer asked, taking notes on a legal pad.

Sheldon was taken aback, not realizing until that moment what that suggested. He looked at Amy, then back to the detective. "Yes. I am positive."

"He has an eidetic memory," Amy added. It horrified her to think someone had actually hit him on purpose.

"I see. And can you tell me anything about the car?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I don't remember the car. Big and loud. That's all I can tell you. And painful." He winced at the memory.

Sgt. Palmer sat back in his chair and looked at Sheldon. "Take a minute and think all the way through the accident. You'd be surprised by what you might remember if you just put yourself back at the scene."

Sheldon scoffed. "I don't have to put myself anywhere. I remember everything. But, in the spirit of cooperation, I will retrace my steps." He stood slowly and paced in front of the detective's desk, ignoring the concern he heard in Amy's thoughts.

"Okay, I'm stepping off the bus, taking in large gulps of fresh air. I walk away from the bus stop toward Los Robles Avenue. I'm talking to Leonard on the phone and telling him I will be home soon. Then I heard the car and looked up."

"And what, exactly, did you see?" Sgt. Palmer was now leaning forward, hanging on Sheldon's every word.

"A car, sedan. Brown, maybe gray. Hard to tell; it was so dirty. And it was barreling towards me."

"Could you see the driver?" This question came from Amy.

"No. There was a shadow across the windshield.

"Can you give me any details about the car? License plate? Bumper sticker? Anything hanging from the rear view mirror?" The detective had opened his laptop and was searching car makes and models.

Sheldon thought for a moment, then turned to Amy in a rush. "I do remember something else," he gasped. "There was a parking sticker on the windshield."

"You could read the parking sticker?" Amy hated to think about how scared he must have been, that close to a charging vehicle.

"No, I didn't need to read it. I would recognize that logo anywhere. I see it every day." His eyes searched Amy's as the truth sunk in. She gasped.

"Caltech!"

On their way home from the police station, Sheldon and Amy stopped by Walgreens. Amy tried to get Sheldon to wait in the car, but he refused. So together they browsed through the store, waiting for the pharmacist to fill his prescriptions.

They were standing on the shampoo aisle while Amy tried to decide which dandruff shampoo to buy when another couple approached. The girl, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, stepped in front of Amy to get something off the shelf and ended up stepping on Amy's foot. When she started to walk away without even acknowledging what she had done, Sheldon took offense.

"Excuse me," he called after her. "That was awfully rude." When the girl turned around, Sheldon pointed at Amy's feet. "You stepped on my girlfriend's foot. Don't you think you should apologize to her?"

The girl's companion, a man in his early forties, put his arm around her shoulders and turned to Sheldon. "C'mon buddy, I'm sure it was an accident. Don't have a cow."

Sheldon was outraged. "Are you suggesting it would be possible for me to give birth to a cow?" He gave Amy and incredulous look. "Fascinating," he said smugly. "I wonder if Penny's friend Zach has an older brother."

"Just let it go, Sheldon," Amy said. The last thing she wanted was a scene, even though her foot was still throbbing.

"No, I will not let it go. We are trying to have a civilized society and there is no excuse for such boorish behavior. Now apologize to Dr. Fowler," he added to the girl.

The girl just glared at Sheldon, but her boyfriend was beginning to get angry. "Come on, Amber. Ignore that jackass and let's get out of here. This place is lousy with freakin' nerds!"

Amber gave Sheldon and Amy one last look, her gaze lingering on Sheldon. _Look at the size of those feet! Bet I could teach that nerd a thing or two. I could have him begging for it, cuz I know that Lady Poindexter ain't puttin' out."_

Sheldon gasped. "Excuse me. I don't think that's appropriate with your father standing right there," he said, not noticing the man's angry reaction. "Furthermore," Sheldon continued, "I doubt you could teach me anything. I have two doctorates and an IQ of 187."

"Whatever," the girl said as she continued to ogle Sheldon. Her eyes went from his feet to his crotch, a violation that was not lost on Amy. She moved to stand in front of Sheldon with her back to the offending couple.

The older man's anger shifted from Sheldon to Amber. "Are you kidding me?" he shrieked. "Look at him; he's just a boy. I bet he doesn't even shave yet."

"Come on, Sheldon. Let's go see if your medicine is ready." As they started to walk away, she turned back to Amber. "Don't worry about the apology. I can understand how my boyfriend could get a girl all tongue-tied. I couldn't help but notice that your own man has significantly smaller … feet. I guess that is punishment enough."

"Amy!" Sheldon knew that Amy was a spitfire, but he had never heard her speak in such a way.

"Don't 'Amy' me. Just keep moving." She pushed him toward the pharmacy counter, leaving the other couple standing slack-jawed in the middle of the shampoo aisle.

A few minutes later they were in Amy's car, finally ready to head to Apartment 4A.

Sheldon looked at Amy. He could see that she was embarrassed, but he didn't understand why. She wasn't the one who had behaved badly. He watched her closely, feeling guilty for hearing her thoughts. Even so, they made him smile.

"Green is your color," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

Amy didn't bother to deny it. She was jealous of the way that woman had looked at Sheldon. Even though their relationship was unconsummated and their physical contact barely deserved a PG rating, she still thought that part of Sheldon belonged to her. If anybody was going to see his naked " _feet_ ," it would be her and not some bimbo with fake boobs and pink hair.

"Yeah, well. Don't get used to it. Not exactly my finest moment," she said, finally risking a glance up at him. The look on his face changed her mood entirely. His smile was soft and warm and full of love. _He liked it!_

He nodded at her. "I liked it." He kissed her gently before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Then again, green _is_ my favorite color."

"Well, I know I can rule Amy out, obviously." Sheldon was sitting in his beloved spot, surrounded by his closest friends. It was so good to finally be home, even if they had surprised him with a welcome home party. They knew how much he hated parties _and_ surprises, but he forgave them. Eventually. After a lecture on heart attacks and fire codes.

He thought that maybe that had been the surprise Amy had been working on, but one look at her face told him she was just as shocked as he was. He hadn't even needed to listen to her thoughts. He was, however, trying desperately not to read the thoughts of the others. They ranged from vulgar to insipid. In order to block them out, he had told them what he remembered about the car that hit him. They were trying to figure out if it was just a coincidence, or if Sheldon had actually been targeted.

"Obviously," Amy said, smiling shyly. _Like I would ever damage that brain._

Sheldon smiled at her thought before continuing. "And probably Leonard."

"Probably?" Leonard choked on his pizza. "Believe me, Sheldon, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it years ago."

Sheldon eyed him before turning his attention to their guests.

"Where were you that day, Howard?" he asked.

Howard glared at him. "Don't worry about me, Sheldon. I'm smart enough not to do it in front of an audience."

"Besides, he only has a scooter," Raj interjected, smiling at Howard, who gave him a withering look. Sheldon was not amused. "How about you, Raj?"

Raj was insulted by Sheldon's insinuation. How dare he accuse him of something so dastardly. _And here I thought we were friends._

"Friendship has nothing to do with it," Sheldon said, too distracted to realize that Raj had not voiced his thought aloud. Raj's eyes got bigger and Sheldon got flustered, but before either of them could address it, Penny's question broke through the tension.

"Maybe it was Ramona." All of their friends spoke at once.

"Of course," said Raj.

"It's a possibility," said Leonard.

"No. She's too hot to be that crazy," was Howard's single-minded response.

"I forgot about her," Sheldon said, searching his memory for their last exchange.

"Who's Ramona?" That came from both Amy and Bernadette, but they had very different tones.

Howard was happy to fill in the blanks for Sheldon's girlfriend. "She was this super-hot redhead who had a thing for the Boy Wonder a few years ago. His first groupie really. But he blew it. Or maybe he didn't blow it and that's why she left."

Sheldon and Amy glared at Howard, but it was Penny who came to their rescue. "Oh please, I don't care how hot she was; that bitch was psycho! She could be crazy enough to run him over. She was pretty mad." She looked at Amy and saw the hurt on her face and clarified. "Oh Ames, don't give her a second thought. She did have it bad for Sheldon, but he was totally clueless. In fact, he begged me to get rid of her."

Sheldon nodded, hoping Amy would let the matter drop. He didn't like being reminded of what a fool he had been where Ramona was concerned. For him, the woman did not exist.

Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes and smiled. His dismissive attitude was all the confirmation she needed. He smiled back and nudged her with his knee. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes to Amy. Leonard's voice broke the Shamy bubble.

"Aren't we ignoring the obvious? Besides those of us in this room, who at the university would want to get rid of Sheldon?"

"Kripke!" The vote was unanimous.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After a heated discussion about whether or not Barry Kripke hated Sheldon enough to kill him, the group's conversation shifted to other topics. Sheldon knew that all he had to do was get in the same room with Barry and he would know whether or not he was responsible. So for him, the discussion was over … for now. Tired from the pain and the pills, he settled into the couch and closed his eyes.

Amy noticed and wondered if he was okay. Maybe it was time for everyone to go home. She was about to start clearing the room when Sheldon reached across his body with his good hand and patted her knee. "I'm okay, Amy." She covered his hand with hers briefly and sat back on the couch. Not realizing that he had heard her concerns, she was pleased at how intuitive he had become.

While Sheldon rested, Amy's gaze moved to Penny. The pretty blonde was sitting on the arm of Leonard's chair, laughing at something he said. Amy was jealous of the way Leonard looked at his wife. She knew that Sheldon loved her, but he had never looked at her that way.

When Penny caught her watching, Amy mumbled something about liking her blouse to cover her embarrassment. Then she got up and wandered over to the kitchen island to keep herself from staring at the happy couple. She felt guilty for her feelings, but was helpless to change them. She and Sheldon were in such a good place and she really was happy. So what was making her so melancholy?

She looked over at Sheldon, who still had his eyes closed. She wanted to talk to him about it, but didn't want to disturb him. He had been through and lot and deserved whatever peace he could get. So she turned her back to the room and started on the dishes.

She stood at the sink trying to occupy her mind with more worthwhile pursuits, but her thoughts always came back to Sheldon. She knew everything about him – his hobbies, his habits and routines, even the way he liked his socks folded. But she felt a sudden longing to know more about his thoughts. His innermost feelings. She couldn't stop the flood of questions that crowded her mind.

 _Does he miss me when I'm gone? Does he even notice?_

 _Does he ever wonder what I'm doing when we are apart?_

 _Does he ever think I look nice? Smell nice?_

 _Does he ever steal glances? Ever watch me walk away?_

 _Do his hands itch to touch me? Arms ache to hold me?_

 _Do sappy love songs make him think of me?_

Amy's train of thought was derailed by her chirping phone. She quickly dried her hands and dug her phone out of her pocket to see who had texted her. She was shocked to see that it was Sheldon, and the text was only one word: "yes."

She gasped and looked up to find him watching her.

The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She immediately began to experience other symptoms: elevated heart rate, moist palms, dry mouth and localized vascular throbbing. It was as if everyone else in the room vanished, leaving only Sheldon and Amy to gaze into each others eyes with what could only be described as hunger.

"Oh, get a room!" Howard said, bursting another Shamy bubble.

Amy wanted to punch him. Instead, she walked over to Sheldon as if drawn by a magnet, the two of them never breaking eye contact. She took her place beside him wishing more than anything that they were alone.

"Howie, why do you always have to be such a pig?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah," Emily chimed in. "Leave them alone already."

Howard raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Touchy crowd."

Amy turned her gaze away from Sheldon to thank her friends for defending her. Only then did she notice the strange looks on their faces. Emily was staring at Sheldon's feet and Bernadette was eyeing his biceps. None of the women noticed Sheldon's obvious discomfort.

Bernie was wishing Howard was stronger. _I bet the boy genius could take a woman against a wall without making her do all the heavy lifting._

Penny, on the other hand, had a different wish. _If only Leonard was taller, I could wear my new smokin' hot Jimmy Choo stilettos._

Howard had a question Sheldon was tempted to answer so he would get his wife in line: _Why is Bernie looking at Sheldon like that?"_

Emily licked her lips as her imagination began to spiral out of control. _What is that, a size 13? Raj is only a size 9. Boy, what I could do with those extra inches!_ At a crucial moment in her dirty thoughts, Sheldon cleared his throat and crossed his legs, avoiding eye contact with Emily. He turned his attention to Raj, wishing he, too, would get his woman in line.

But Raj had other things on his mind; things more unsettling to Sheldon that what the women were thinking: _I wish I could pull off that shade of purple Amy is wearing. I'd just look like a walking bruise in a color like that, but look what it does for_ her _skin tone. She should really show more skin. Maybe a silk nightgown in that same color. I bet she has beautiful cleavage._ Sheldon glared at Raj, readying himself to let his friend know just what he thought about his ramblings, but Amy broke the silence first.

"Sheldon, what's wrong? Why do you keep looking at your feet?"

Sheldon blushed and turned away, but both Emily and Bernie looked guilty. Amy, looking back and forth between her friends and her boyfriend, looked suspicious.

Emily suddenly jumped up and told Raj she was ready to call it a night. She was still eyeing Sheldon, but had replaced him with Raj in her thoughts. "Somebody is gonna get lucky tonight?" she cooed into his ear. The room was filled with groans and gagging noises as everyone reacted to what was supposed to be a private statement. Everyone except Sheldon. He found her thoughts far more offensive than her words. As they left, Emily wondered if Raj could fake a Southern accent while he rode her. And Sheldon wondered if he would ever be able to gouge that image from his mind's eye.

Howard and Bernadette left soon after Emily and Raj, leaving Penny and Leonard to help Amy clean up the mess. After seeing that everything was settled and saying their goodnights, they slipped across the hall to Penny's apartment.

"Alone at last," Sheldon said. Amy locked the front door and went to join him on the couch, surprised to find him sitting on the middle cushion instead of his usual place. He gestured with his head for her to take his vacated "spot" and took her hand as soon as she did.

"What brought this on?" Amy asked.

He answered by lifting his broken arm away from body. "I can't hold your hand unless you sit on this side."

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Hippie." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled and nodded, but said nothing. Amy was bothered by how tired he looked. As much as she looked forward to their alone time, she knew it was time to put her patient to bed. "Are you ready to call it a night?" she asked, rising to help him up.

Sheldon pulled her back down beside him. "Not yet. I've waited a long time to get you alone on this couch. Let's just sit here a little while longer."

"Why Dr. Cooper, are you flirting with me?" she teased.

Sheldon shook his head at her. "I am a man of science, Dr. Fowler. We do not flirt – not even with pretty lady scientists."

"Are you saying I am pretty?"

"No," he said, once again shaking his head. "Not pretty. Beautiful."

"And you are _definitely_ flirting with me!" She watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "C'mon, Sheldon. You are clearly exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

"In a minute." He arched an eyebrow and added, "Unless you plan on staying in there with me."

Amy laughed. "It would serve you right if I took you up on that offer."

Sheldon chuckled. He reluctantly dropped her hand and tried to stand, but found he was weaker than he expected. Luckily Amy was there to help him keep his balance.

"Let me do it, Sheldon. That's why I'm here." She put her arm around him and pulled him up, then lowered her hand to his waist and led him to the bedroom.

"I thought you were here because I am so irresistible."

Amy looked at him, wondering where this flirtatious behavior was coming from. _Must be the medicine. Wonder how long he'll be on it. I could get used to this._

Sheldon sighed, frustrated at her reasoning. Had he really treated her so coldly in the past that she would be suspicious of every kind word? "I am just glad you are here, Amy. Is that so hard to understand?"

Amy pondered the question, not sure how to answer him. Yes, his behavior was hard to understand. Flirtatious would be one of the last words she would ever use to describe him. And yet tonight he had been so attentive. In fact, since he woke up from the accident, his treatment of her had changed. While he had always been respectful, he was never solicitous. But now he was giving her the one thing she wanted most from him: attention. _Oh yes, I could definitely get use to this._

"I'm happy to be here for you, Sheldon. That's what good girlfriends do."

"You aren't just a good girlfriend, you're the best. I have always said so."

"I know," she said with a smile. "And you are the best boyfriend."

Sheldon stopped as he was about to enter his bedroom. "No, I'm not," he said, staring intently into her eyes. "But I will be. From this moment on, Amy. I swear it."

They stood in his open doorway for endless seconds, neither of them speaking. They just looked at each other; telling each other all the things they didn't have words for. Only when he got too heavy for Amy to support did they move toward the bed. That's when Sheldon realized that his bed was made and his room was clean.

"Amy? Did you do this?" He looked around the room in awe. Everything was exactly as it should be; as if the weeks he had spent holed up there in total agony had never happened. His dirty clothes were no longer spilling out onto the floor, which meant she had also done his laundry. He had no doubt that it, too, was perfectly executed. Once again he was bewitched by his little Vixen.

She nodded as she went to retrieve a fresh pair of pajamas. "That's where I disappeared to this morning," she said. "You needed a clean place to recuperate. And I didn't think you would be comfortable at my place. So I did a little tidying up. That's all."

Sheldon sat on the end of the bed watching her gather his things. He was torn between the two things he wanted to do most: kiss his wonderful girlfriend senseless, or climb into bed and sleep for days. In the end, Amy decided for him.

"Do you need my help in the shower, or would a bath be easier?" She asked the question out loud, but was pondering the situation like the choice was hers. She turned to him with her hands on her hips as if now she was waiting for him to decide.

"Shower, definitely," he said. "And I can probably manage by myself if you can help me cover my cast. I think that's the safest option."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we can't have you falling asleep in the tub."

"That's not what I meant." Sheldon's voice was low and thick, catching Amy by surprise. When she didn't respond, he lowered his head and looked up at her through his lashes. "Company is what might be unsafe."

Amy blushed, but could not stop the grin that spread across her face. "Let's go, Romeo," she said as she led him to the bathroom. After helping him secure his cast and making sure he had everything he needed, Amy left him alone to shower. He was hesitant for her to be so far away, but she vowed to come running if he needed her. He thanked her sweetly and closed the door. She stood on the other side until she heard the water running, then she retreated to his bedroom to get herself ready for bed.

Amy was just coming back into the living room when she heard him call her name. She went to the bathroom door and knocked, afraid to catch him unprepared. "Sheldon?"

"Help me, Amy!"

She rushed inside to find Sheldon standing in the middle of the room with his pajama bottoms on, but no shirt. His hair was standing on end from where he had tried to towel dry it with just one hand. He held out his white t-shirt to her. "I can't get this on by myself."

Amy ignored the shirt and reached for a towel instead. She put the lid down on the toilet seat and motioned for him to sit down. Then she stood in front of him and vigorously dried his hair, pretending not to notice that his face was mere inches from her chest. So close, in fact, that she could feel his warm breath through the fabric of her nightgown.

She labored over the job, enjoying his nearness, but eventually had to step away from him. She was pleased that he did not seem to be bothered by the close contact. He almost seemed disappointed when she stopped. _Could he have been enjoying that as much as I was?_

When she looked at Sheldon, he gave her a devilish smile and offered her the t-shirt again. This time she took it and together they wrestled him into it. He was forced to forego the pajama top because of the long sleeves, but that was fine with Amy.

"So now what?" Amy was jarred from ogling Sheldon's semi-naked body by his voice. He was watching her intently, but she could not read his thoughts. She cleared her throat and tried not to let him see how flustered she was.

"Now we get you to bed," she said, hoping her voice sounded casual. Sheldon nodded and started toward his bedroom. The shower seemed to have given him a second wind, so Amy didn't need to support him as much. She ran ahead and pulled back his covers, then tucked them in around him once he was settled.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked when she turned out the light and started to close the door. It was clearly the first time it had occurred to him and he seemed in a near panic.

"I was going to sleep on the couch, but Leonard graciously offered me his room. So I will be right next door if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call, Sheldon. I mean it." She smiled at him and turned to go, thinking the matter was closed. But Sheldon thought otherwise.

"You can't sleep in Leonard's bed," he said flatly.

"Why not?" Amy did not understand why he was suddenly so concerned about their sleeping arrangements. Where had he thought she would sleep?

"Amy," he began, his tone that of one lecturing a child, "I cannot let my girlfriend sleep in another man's bed. It wouldn't be right."

"You do realize that Leonard won't be in it, right?" She was kidding, but he was not amused.

She walked back over to his bed and bent down to kiss him goodnight. "Don't be silly, Sheldon. I'll be fine in Leonard's room. Now go to sleep." She hurried out the door before Sheldon could argue. Suddenly tired herself, all she wanted was to get some sleep.

She awoke a couple of hours later to find Sheldon standing in the doorway, the light from the hall making him no more than a silhouette. With a hand on her chest, she reached for the light. "You frightened me, Sheldon." He stood still as a statue, just staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She got up and walked over to him and he took her hand as soon as she was within reach.

"Yes, something is wrong," He tried to pull her out into the hallway, but she would not budge. He sighed in exasperation. "Amy, you cannot stay in here!" When she started to plead her case, he interrupted her.

"How am I supposed to rest with you all cozy in Leonard's bed? It's a travesty!"

Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she went with Sheldon to his bedroom and sat down on the end of his bed. Once he was seated beside her, she spoke. "Okay, now calmly explain to me why you are so upset about me sleeping in Leonard's _empty_ bed?"

"Amy," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I am your boyfriend. And you are my girlfriend."

When he stopped and stared at her, Amy realized he was through with his explanation. "And?" she prodded.

"And if you are going to sleep in any man's bed, it should be mine!" His voice echoed through the dark apartment. "You can't sleep in another man's bed. Ever. For the rest of our lives." His voice was quieter now, but no less urgent.

Amy smiled when she realized that it was jealousy that was making him upset, not some strange rule that he had put into place. She ignored his command, choosing instead to be touched by the sentiment behind it.

"Okay, thank you. Now I understand," she soothed. "So are you inviting me to sleep in your bed?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She had him this time and he knew it.

He glared at her, not appreciating her smug attitude. This time the joke was on her. He knew exactly what she was thinking, but she had no idea what was going through his head.

"Yes I am," he said, calling her bluff.

Amy swallowed the gasp that tried to escape her throat. _Oh my God! Did he just say what I thought he said? Is this really happening?_

She looked up at Sheldon, who gave only the slightest nod. Then he walked around to the right side of the bed and climbed in, holding up the covers of the left side. "No funny business, Woman. Just sleep."

Amy slipped into bed beside him, turning so that she was leaning over him. "Are you sure? Leonard's already been to second base?" Her wink was met with an icy stare, so she kissed him and started to move away. But his hand on her back kept her in place. "Kiss me again," he whispered, and she happily complied. Knowing his love of repetition, she kissed him a third time and then settled in beside him. She wanted to snuggle into his chest, but thought that might be pushing her luck.

They lay beside each other silently for a while, neither of them able to sleep despite being so tired earlier. Amy was too caught up in Sheldon's nearness to sleep and Sheldon had something weighing on his mind. Should he tell Amy about his new "ability?"

He grabbed her hand under the covers as he let his mind wander. There were only two constants in Sheldon's life; two great loves: Amy and physics. Everything else seemed transient and possible to lose. But even though he and Amy had recently suffered through a breakup, he now realized that he would never truly lose her. They were bound together for life by a force greater than themselves. He was secure in that. He could screw up – and he would; he could make her angry – and he would. But neither of them would ever be able to sever the cord that held them together.

And now that he had given her his heart, he knew he could trust her with anything. But how could he possibly explain to her something as bizarre and unfathomable as … what? Telepathy? Mind reading? She would surely think the accident had left him with a severe brain injury. Would she think he was crazy, even though she knew his mother had him tested when he was just a boy? Would she want to have him re-tested? Did he need to be re-tested? Maybe he _was_ crazy!

If he had only stopped to listen to Amy's thoughts, he would have realized that they were not too far from his. She was currently replaying all the times he had seemed to intuitively know what she was thinking since waking from his coma. _Is this a some kind of new lease on life?_ _Is he just paying more attention? Or is it more than that? But wouldn't he tell me if something was wrong? Especially something that unbelievable? Listen to yourself, Amy. Are you really suggesting that your boyfriend can read your mind? You really_ are _tired! But is it possible, though? That's the real question._

She sighed heavily, deciding the late hour was getting to her. What she was thinking just wasn't possible. It was time to kill the sci-fi fantasies and get some sleep. "Good night, Sheldon."

Sheldon turned at the sound of her voice. He took one look at her sweet face in the moonlight and knew exactly what to do. Awkwardly, he sat up in bed, not bothering to turn on the light. He waited for her to join him, smiling at the way she hugged the blanket to her chest like she was naked. Pulling her hand down from her chest, he placed their joined hands between them and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, I have a secret."

 _ **A/N: Once again, my chapter got away from me. So I didn't get as far into his revelation as I'd hoped. But next chapter for sure. Hope y'all are still with me.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this is so dialogue heavy. I guess I had a lot to exorcise!**_ **:)** ** _Now that everything is resolved between them, the fun can begin!_**

Chapter Thirteen

Amy let out the breath she had been holding. _So something_ is _wrong. I knew it!_

"No, nothing is wrong. Not really," Sheldon explained, not realizing that he had responded to something she had not said aloud. "At least I don't think so." He swallowed the lump in his throat and started again. "You see, I had what I thought was a dream back when I was in the hospital. And when I woke up, the dream had come true." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. His casual manner belied the nervousness he was feeling inside.

Amy brought their joined hands into her lap, wrapping his in both of hers. She took a deep breath and began carefully. "Sheldon, I think I already know the secret."

"No. Believe me, you could not possibly know."

Amy smiled. _After all these years, he still underestimates me._ "In this dream, were you granted a wish?"

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Amy thought a demonstration might be easier than an explanation. _Do you know what I'm thinking right now?_

His eyes were huge, making him look even more childlike.

Instead of answering her, he simply nodded.

 _Prove it._

"Do I really need to?"

Amy shook her head, her own eyes larger than normal. _This cannot be happening._

"It obviously can be happening, because it is," he stated matter-of-factly. "And I have never underestimated you. You are a formidable woman, Amy Farrah Fowler. And nobody knows that – or appreciates it – more than I."

"Thank you," she said, absentmindedly patting his hand. Her mind had already leapt ahead to the staggering possibilities. "But how is that possible? I knew that while in a dream state your subconscious was conjuring up Arthur. You muttered his name more than once. I assumed it was a way for you to speak to the person you deemed wisest: yourself. Same as every other time. But your subconscious cannot issue you super powers!"

Sheldon sat up straighter. "I do have super powers, don't I?" He was elated. "What could my superhero name be?" He lost track of time considering his options, but could not think of anything that he felt was worthy.

Amy looked up as if she'd forgotten he was there. "I'd really like to see inside there," she said, her eyes traveling over his head.

Sheldon wrapped his good arm around it. "Back off, Woman!"

"But you love having your brain examined."

Sheldon snorted. "Not by a mad scientist. You should see the look in your eyes."

Amy laughed at the raw terror on his face. She pulled his arm away from his head and brought his hand back to her lap. "Calm down, Sheldon. I'm not Dr. Frankenstein."

"Are you sure? Because you kinda went there."

"I'm sure. Now relax and tell me everything you can remember about the dream."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You know I can remember _everything_ , Amy. Or do I need to remind you that I have an-"

"Eidetic memory," Amy interrupted. "No, you don't need to remind me. My uterus is already quivering. So just tell me the dream."

After looking at her oddly, he relayed every detail of his dream. She waited patiently without interrupting, taking mental notes. When he was finished, she began her questioning.

"First off, why was Penny wearing a bikini?"

"How should I know?" Sheldon was exasperated that of all the things he had just told her, _that_ was what she fixated on. _Women!_

"Well, it was your fantasy, Sheldon. Somewhere deep in your psyche you wanted her to be practically naked."

Sheldon sighed dramatically. "Not this again. Weren't you listening? I told her to put some clothes _on_."

"Yes, I was listening." She thought a minute and then her face brightened. "Maybe it was a sign of her vulnerability."

"Amy, _you_ might be vulnerable prancing around with no clothes on. But Penny is not."

"You're right. She thinks sex appeal is all she brings to the table. So for her it would be a sign of empowerment. The real question is why she would need to feel empowered in that situation."

"Fascinating," Sheldon said. "Maybe it was because she was hanging out with a couple of scientists, so she certainly was not bringing anything intellectual to the party." As they pondered the implications of Penny's motivation, it occurred to Sheldon that they had gotten way off track.

"Wait a minute," he declared. "Who cares why? Here I tell you that I can read your mind and you want to talk about Penny's wardrobe!"

Amy nodded. "You're right. But I would really like to peek inside her brain sometime too. I think my bestie has issues."

"Not a newsflash," Sheldon snapped. "Now let's get back to me."

"Okay. Tell me what you think Arthur represents."

"Duh, you already said it. Arthur represents my own intellect. It's a way for me to talk to myself without ending up in a straitjacket."

"Uh-huh," Amy mused. "But maybe it's more than that. Maybe he represents a father figure."

Sheldon pulled his hand away to stifle a yawn, then returned it to Amy's grasp. "It's possible. I do trust Arthur in a way I never really trusted my own father. And I certainly could never have a discussion about anything scientific with my dad. But I don't understand why any of that matters. I didn't conjure all this stuff up, Amy. It happened. I really _can_ read your mind. Not even _my_ superior brain could have made that possible."

"Fair enough. But the symbolism must mean something."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm bored with all this psychobabble. Sometimes a banana is just a banana." Sheldon scooted back down to a reclining position. "All I know is that I am tired and we are not getting anywhere near an answer. So let's pick this conversation up in the morning."

Amy nodded and leaned down to look him in the eye. "Answer one more question for me and then we can get some sleep."

"Very well."

"Why did you choose mind reading as your wish? I would have expected you to pick a Nobel or maybe going back in time and becoming friends with Leonard Nimoy."

Sheldon's mouth dropped open. "I never thought of that," he said. Then his eyes filled with tears. "Or Pop Pop. I could have talked to Pop Pop again."

Amy scooted down next to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Don't do that to yourself, Sheldon. You would have gone back to him as a child. You couldn't change anything."

He blinked as the tears threatened to fall. "I know. But it would have been nice to see him again."

"I know." She hugged him, letting her head linger on his chest a moment longer than necessary. "You never did answer my question," she said softly after a lingering silence. "Why mind reading?"

"Well, it made the most sense. I don't want some dream-induced voodoo to get the credit when I win the Nobel. And I never even thought about Leonard Nimoy."

Amy laughed.

"But it wouldn't have mattered anyway," Sheldon continued. "I have always had trouble reading social cues and facial expressions, which makes it very difficult for me to understand some situations. I often cannot tell if someone is joking with me, or legitimately angry." He looked at her sheepishly. "Not even you, the one person I want to understand the most. So, since the only thing I wanted was a way to end our breakup. I really thought that if I understood better what you were thinking, I could fix what was wrong. I could make you happy. And that's all I wanted." He shrugged, but Amy could see the depth of his emotions when she looked into his eyes.

She traced his jawline with her fingers as she moved in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and perfect. "You do make me happy, Sheldon."

After several minutes of silence, Amy assumed Sheldon had fallen asleep. She was on the verge of nodding off herself when he spoke.

"I must say, Amy. I am impressed with how quickly you picked up on it. Nobody else has noticed. Well done." His sounded tired, but she could hear the laughter in his voice.

She smiled into the darkness. "I'm glad I impressed you

He pulled her closer to him. "You always impress me. And not many people do. So congratulations."

She laughed. While other people were put off by Sheldon's arrogance, it was one of the things she loved most about him. It was a quintessential part of who he was, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He was perfect, and she loved him just the way he was.

"I love you, too," he whispered drowsily.

Amy nudged him, careful to avoid his tender ribs. "It's not fair. You know everything I'm thinking, but I am still in the dark about what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

Sheldon smiled. He loved it when she complimented his brain. "What do you want to know?"

Amy lifted her face to his. "What are you thinking right now?"

He didn't answer her with words. Instead, he smiled a secret smile, pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I think it might be related to your head injury." Amy had fixed breakfast for Sheldon and was sitting next to him at the kitchen island while he ate. They had gone through their morning routines without discussing Sheldon's new ability, but she was ready to resume the conversation.

"Why do you think so?" Sheldon asked between bites of French toast.

"Because you and I both know that telepathy is, in your words, hokum. So this must be nothing more than a psychosomatic manifestation of your discussion with Penny during the Love Test. You told her that it would make your life easier, and she said she wished she could give you that ability. So what happens when your brain suffers a traumatic episode? Penny delivers your fondest wish."

"I'm beginning to regret telling you about that conversation." Sheldon took his empty plate to the kitchen sink. Amy watched him and then followed him to the couch, smiling when he chose the middle cushion. She sat down in his spot and immediately took his hand. _I hope this is okay._

Sheldon looked up at her. "Why else would I sit here?" he said, holding up their hands to make his point. "Now quit trying to distract me and explain to me how I can hear your thoughts when this is all just a figment of my imagination."

"I never said it was your imagination. But to answer your question, I think that perhaps you are just paying closer attention to people. As you know us all so well, it wouldn't be that difficult to guess our thoughts in any given situation."

Sheldon found her theory insulting. "Okay then, Little Miss. If your hypothesis is correct, reversing it should yield the same results. You know me well. So go ahead. Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Amy did not like the way he was glaring at her. She had certainly seen his condescension before, but not often directed at her. "I'd rather not," she stated flatly. "Besides, I have a better way to disprove it."

"I'm listening," Sheldon said smugly.

Amy turned to him with a smug look of her own. "Prove it," she challenged. "I want you to close your eyes so you cannot read my body language. Then tell me what I am thinking."

Sheldon chewed on his lip. "Very well."

Amy let go of his hand and moved slightly away from him so there would be no physical contact. _I hope he won't think I'm mad at him._

"He won't," Sheldon said.

Amy looked up to find Sheldon with his eyes closed, smiling.

"We haven't started yet!" she said. _Now come on Amy, think of something good._

"It better be good, since this whole farce is an insult."

"Wait for me, Sheldon," Amy pleaded. "I will tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay."

Amy thought about the day she and Sheldon met. "Okay, I'm ready. Just answer the question I'm asking." What did I order-?

"Tepid water … please," he said, smirking.

"Well, that was an easy one. Let me come up with something harder."

"Amy, the purpose of this experiment is to prove that I know what you are thinking, not to determine my level of intelligence. You certainly aren't going to stump me. So just think of something."

Amy groaned. _He's right._

"Of course I am."

Amy glared at Sheldon, but he was unaware of it because his eyes were still closed. _Ha! This will stump him. What's my favorite color?_

"Blue," he said shyly. "It used to be gray, but since meeting me you have changed your mind."

"Dammit!"

"Amy! Language!" Sheldon opened his eyes to look at her, shaking his head in disapproval. "How much longer must we do this? The results are conclusive."

Amy tried to think of a hard neuroscience question, but one look into his eyes told her it was useless. _Okay then, Romeo. Tell me you love me._

"I love you," he said softly as he took her hand again. "Juliet."

Amy laughed. "I give up," she said, walking to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "I cannot deny that you are reading my thoughts. But I still don't understand how it is possible."

After she brought the tea, they sat for a while in silence, each of them absorbing the truth. Finally, Amy spoke. "It must have been hard for you."

"It?" Sheldon was taken off guard by the comment.

"The mindreading thing." Amy said, nudging his knee with her own. If he could read her mind, then surely he knew what she was asking. "Wasn't it scary when you first realized you could hear the thoughts of those around you?"

Sheldon considered the question. "Yes. I suppose it was. But it was mostly confusing. Hearing what someone else is thinking doesn't mean I always understand it."

Amy nodded. "I guess not."

"Plus, some people's thoughts make me uncomfortable. I don't really need to know if some guy thinks I'm a dork or some girl admires the size of my feet."

Amy spit out the tea she was drinking. "What? Whoa now. Who has been noticing your feet?"

"Emily, for one," Sheldon said, not understanding her reaction.

"Is that why you were so uncomfortable when our friends were here?"

He nodded.

"Tell me exactly what she was thinking." Amy listened quietly as Sheldon relayed the events from the night before. He told her what Emily had been thinking, as well as Bernadette and Penny. But he left out Raj's inappropriate musings.

The more he talked, the angrier Amy became. _Those biceps, big feet and everything that goes with them are mine!_

"Amy!"

"Stop listening if you don't like it," she snapped. She was outraged that her friends would think such things about Sheldon. Especially after the disparaging comments they made to her face.

"I can't help it!" Sheldon said, pressing his hands over his ears. "Besides, it's no different than what I have to hear about you." Remembering Raj's thoughts brought his anger to the surface.

"But you haven't seen Stuart since the accident." Amy's comment was innocent, but it bothered Sheldon a great deal.

"Good Lord! I forgot all about Stuart! I don't want you to go near him anymore," he said. "I will not be able to handle those thoughts without resorting to violence."

"If you didn't mean Stuart, then who?" Amy asked, but Sheldon just pursed his lips and shook his head.

"We are not having this conversation," he said flatly.

Amy walked over to the window. She was annoyed by his dictate, and also his unwillingness to discuss something that she felt was important.

Sheldon knew they had been putting off a much-needed, _very_ personal conversation, and he desperately wanted to continue putting it off. But not at Amy's expense. He didn't want her to be upset, so he gave in. He joined her at the window, standing close enough for her to hear him breathing.

"Amy," he began, touching her arm so she would face him. "You are the only person who has ever treated me like a man and not a boy. I know I don't always rise to that challenge. But I am a man. And I am ready to talk about the more intimate parts of our relationship if that's what you want."

Amy's anger vanished. "Really?"

Instead of answering, he took her by the hand and led her back to the couch.

"It's kinda funny," Amy said. "In most situations like ours, the relationship ends because the girl won't put out." She laughed nervously.

"Put out? Put out what? A fire?" Sheldon's voice got higher with each sentence.

Again Amy laughed. "You could say that. But my point is, I have been extremely patient. Most people would have left the relationship by now." She tried to choose her words carefully. She had waited a long time for this conversation and the last thing she wanted to do was pick a fight.

"But you did leave the relationship," Sheldon reminded her. If he had said it in his usual smug way, she would have been furious. But the sadness and confusion she saw in his eyes softened her reaction.

"Not because of sex, Sheldon."

"Really? Then why?"

"I needed things to change. I kept waiting, but they never did." Amy shrugged, not sure how to make him understand.

"I did change, though. A lot," Sheldon said. "And I know I said I didn't like the changes, but that was just my ego talking." He turned to face her. "The truth is, you have made me a better person, Amy.

Amy smiled and reached for his hand, marveling at his sudden willingness to do something he once hated. "You did that for me too, Sheldon. Meeting you changed my life in so many ways."

"If your leaving wasn't about our relationship not being as physical as you would like, then why did you go?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of it," Amy said after a long silence. "But another part of me is actually afraid to take our relationship to the next level."

Sheldon was clearly surprised. "Afraid? Of what? I thought that's what you wanted."

"Oh, it is. I want that for both of us. But I can't help but worry about the consequences of waking up your endocrine system." Amy smiled, but he knew it was a serious concern for her.

"You're afraid I will want you too much? Too frequently?"

Amy looked down at their joined hands to avoid his gaze. "No, the opposite." Her voice was a whisper, but he heard her.

"Not enough?" he said, squeezing her hand until she looked at him. "I don't understand. Do you think I won't have a normal sex drive?"

Amy shook her head. "It's not that. I know what a passionate man you are, Sheldon. My fear is that once we unleash that passion in the form of your baser instincts, I won't be enough for you. You will see how lacking I am."

Now Sheldon was really confused. "Lacking? In what way are you lacking?"

Amy glared at him and looked away.

"I see," Sheldon said. "We have circled back to Penny. Amy, I-"

"Not just Penny."

Sheldon was growing impatient but trying desperately to hide hit. He took a deep breath to gather himself before continuing. "I have seen you both naked, Amy. I don't understand why you are so insecure. You are not lacking in any way. In fact, I would say your attributes were … ample."

Her eyes flew back to his. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"It certainly is not! But if it pleases you then I'm glad. I am only telling the truth. Now, if you want to revisit Penny, what about Zach?"

Now it was Amy's turn to be confused. "What about him?"

"Well, we can easily stipulate that he is a far better physical specimen than I. Maybe I won't be enough for you." He licked his lips and swallowed deeply. He had come to realize that falling in love meant giving someone the power to hurt you. And while he knew he could trust Amy, he hated feeling vulnerable.

Without realizing it, Amy gave him a great gift. "Don't be absurd," she said with a wave of her hand. "You are perfect. That mouth-breather has nothing on you."

Sheldon smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Well, I hope not. But it is true." Amy leaned forward and kissed him quickly before continuing. "Not to be dramatic, but that really is the crux of our problem. You don't want me and I don't want anybody else." It wasn't meant as an accusation. It was just, in her mind at least, a simple fact that they needed to deal with if they were ever going to get past this hurdle in their relationship.

"No, the crux of our problem is your false belief that I don't want you. Of course I do, Amy."

Amy's jaw dropped. She wanted to believe him, but was afraid he was just saying what she wanted to hear. Suddenly afraid she was going to cry, she ran into the bathroom. After splashing her face with cold water and staring at her reflection in the mirror, she began to panic. _Why did I run away? How are we supposed to resolve this if I can't handle an honest conversation?_ She glanced at the door, wondering how long she'd been hiding in the bathroom. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

As if on cue, Sheldon knocked softly on the door, repeating her name after each knock. When she opened, he offered her his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as they were settled back on the couch.

She nodded, embarrassed by her behavior. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I am more afraid of this conversation than I thought."

He gave her a tight smile, not because he was angry, but because he was going to say something he wasn't sure she wanted to hear. "Amy, I have something I want to tell you and I hope it won't make matters worse. Okay?"

She nodded.

"You told me that I had changed you, and I arrogantly assumed it was for the better," he began.

"Sheldon –"

"Wait, let me finish." He took her hand again. "You have turned into a runner, Amy. I recognize that as my influence, but it is definitely not a good one. What happened to your fight?"

Amy sighed. "Maybe I don't want to fight anymore. Maybe I'm tired of it."

"Nonsense! You are a passionate woman, Amy Farrah Fowler. Brilliant and head strong. Nobody can take what you want. But you can give it away."

Because she had been thinking roughly the same thing while hiding in the bathroom, his words did not bother her. She knew he meant well and was actually glad that he was opening up to her. This was probably the most adult conversation they had ever had. She decided to see just how far he was willing to go.

She squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine. "Maybe you're right, Sheldon. But you left me no choice. You denied me physical contact, then forbade me – contractually speaking – from seeking it elsewhere."

Sheldon considered her words. She was right. Hadn't he, in fact, laughed with Raj about the situation? "Well, would you want to seek it elsewhere, if it was allowed?"

"No. I don't want to. I never did. But I also couldn't hang around like a dog begging for whatever scraps of affection you were willing to offer. Always with a complaint or a comment that made me feel foolish and unloved."

"And that's why you left? Because you felt like your wants and desires didn't matter to me?"

Amy's silence was answer enough. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was time for Sheldon's medication. She went to retrieve it, and waited for him to swallow it, before continuing.

"Sheldon, all my life I wanted to make a connection with someone. Not a physical connection, but an emotional one. An intellectual one. What I said when we first met was true. I was not looking for anything physical. I didn't want that. At least not until I met you."

Sheldon understood perfectly. "I didn't want _any_ of it. I think maybe I thought it would get in the way of the goals I had set for myself. I didn't need it. Not until I met you."

"And now?" Amy's mind flashed back to the day they played Dungeons and Dragons and were forced into a very awkward situation. Sheldon followed her thoughts and smiled. "It's still an uncomfortable topic, but that day didn't end so badly, did it?"

She shook her head and they once again fell into silence. They were each replaying that day, but their emotional responses were polar opposites. Sheldon was still apprehensive and afraid, but Amy was intrigued by the possibilities. She always wanted more of him. Maybe more than he would ever be able to give.

Sheldon studied her closely, afraid of what she was thinking, but even more afraid to let the moment pass. He steeled himself and forged ahead. "Think about it, Amy. I mean _really_ think about it. We aren't some couple from a movie, or one of those sappy novels you like to read." His eyes bore into hers as the most daring questions he could imagine danced through his head. "Do you really want to stand naked in front of me? To do things to me? To have me do things to you? That doesn't scare you?" The words spilled out in a rush, leaving him breathless.

Amy was breathless too, but for a very different reason. She could not believe her sweet, shy boyfriend had let his mind go to such a place. "Of course it does?"

Sheldon looked relieved, but it quickly turned to agitation. "Then why are you so desperate to put us both through it? Is it just so you can see me naked? So you can brag about it at the next hen party?

Amy met his glare with one of her own. "I want you to want it to, Sheldon. Is that really so hard to believe?" She softened her tone and moved closer to him. "Aren't you even the least bit curious about what I look like naked? Don't you want to touch me? To do things do me?" By the time she finished her own barrage of questions her voice was down to a whisper and she was blushing profusely.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide as he remembered that awful book that Leonard had given him. Picturing him and Amy like that made his throat so tight he could barely breath. "Do you?" he rasped.

Amy answered without hesitating. "Yes! I think about it all the time. I dream about it at night. I can't wait to see you naked, and I can't wait to stand before you naked. I want to give you everything I have, Sheldon. And I want the same from you." She took a deep breath, relieved to have her deepest secrets out in the open.

Sheldon took her revelations in stride. "But why?" They had both edged closer to each other as they spoke so that now their knees were touching. Amy bravely placed her hands on his knees and smiled warmly.

"Because I love you! Are you honestly saying that you don't want to touch me?"

Sheldon covered her hand with his own in an effort to prove to her that he did not find the idea of touching her repulsive. "I'm afraid, Amy," he whispered. "So afraid."

Amy was taken aback. "Of me?"

Sheldon laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Of course of you! I've spent my whole life being afraid of bullies and big dogs, and even germs. But I wasn't prepared to have some tiny little girl from Glendale be the scariest thing I have ever faced." He reached up to touch her face. "You … all of this … it scares the hell out of me."

Amy finally understood. The last thing she wanted was to be another bully in his life. But she also was not going to let fear get in the way of what she now realized they both wanted. Didn't he understand that she was afraid, too? She found herself getting frustrated that it had taken them so long to reach this place. Why hadn't he been honest with her sooner?

Sheldon sighed. **"** Why are you always mad at me?"

Amy felt defensive. "I'm not mad," she said as she tried to stand. Sheldon's hand on her arm stopped her.

"A moment ago you were spouting off about how much you love me and now you can't wait to get away from me. What happened to us, kid?" He was trying to lighten the mood, but it was lost on Amy.

"That's just it, Sheldon. I'm not a kid. I'm a grown woman. You don't seem to get that."

Now Sheldon felt defensive. "Good Lord! Not you too. Why does everyone think I don't see you clearly? I think I see you more clearly than anyone ever has."

Amy could not deny his words. "That's probably true," she admitted.

"No probably about it, Little Lady."

"And?" Amy tone was challenging and Sheldon was tired of arguing.

"And what?" His voice got louder with every word. "I love you, Amy. I already told you that. But it's not enough."

Amy jumped to her feet, her hands fisted at her side. "Not enough! It's everything, Sheldon."

He stood to loom over her. "Then why are we here?" he countered.

"Because I need you to _show_ me sometimes! I want to be special to you. Not taken for granted or outright ignored." She crossed her arms across her chest, rebuking his attempt to intimidate her.

"You are special to me!" he yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of the quiet apartment. "More special than anyone in my life ever has been."

The ridiculousness of the situation finally struck them both. Here they were, professing their undying love at the top of their lungs. The absurdity made them both laugh.

"Except Meemaw," Amy joked as they reclaimed their positions on the couch.

"Well …," Sheldon mused. "I would have to think about that. I do love my Meemaw and I always want to please her. But I've never turned myself inside out for her like I have for you." He smiled as if he was joking, but the rawness of his emotions kept the smile from reaching his eyes.

Amy gulped. "You have to show me," she repeated.

"Alright." In that one simple word Sheldon surrendered. "And _you_ have to promise never to leave me again. Talk to me next time, please Amy. I can't go through that again."

"You don't always listen."

"Then make me listen."

"That's easier said than done. I don't think you realize how difficult you can be sometimes, Sheldon".

"And I don't think you realize how hard I am trying to not be difficult. At least where you are concerned. You just don't understand," he added in frustration.

"Then make me understand."

He sighed heavily. "Okay. It's like multitasking. I have observed you many times doing multiple things at once. Well, that's how my mind works. I am always thinking of several things at once. Unfortunately, when you broke our kiss on the night of our anniversary, my main focus at that exact moment was not where you wanted it to be."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement."

"But," he continued, holding up a finger "that does not mean I was thinking about that the whole time we were making out like a couple of teenagers."

"Why can't you just tune out everything else, at least on date night? I can certainly choose _not_ to multitask."

"I can't. It doesn't work that way."

"But I want to know that you are thinking of me, especially when we are kissing. Is that really so much to ask?"

Sheldon let his exasperation show. "That's just it, Amy. I'm _always_ thinking of you! I wish you could read my mind. Then you would believe me. You belong to me … and I belong to you."

Amy wondered if he even realized what he had said. The emotions of the morning had taken a toll on both of them and she knew that Sheldon needed to rest. But she could not resist walking through the door he had opened.

"If you belong to me, can I do this?" She once again placed her hands on his knees.

"Of course." Sheldon's voice was calm, but he eyed her suspiciously.

"How about this?" She leaned forward and kissed him, her hands sliding farther up his legs.

"Amy," he warned.

"And this?" She put her hands on the hem of his t-shirt and started to lift it from his body.

"Amy!" She took pity on him after hearing the panic in his voice.

"Relax," she laughed. "I just want to check the bruising on your ribs."

Sheldon's relief was visible. He sat back and let Amy examine him, his eyes never leaving hers. She was aware of his scrutiny so she kept her touches gentle and innocent. When she was done, she pulled his shirt back down and smiled at him. The tension between them had morphed into a warm, peaceful understanding.

"After all this soul-baring, you would think a fella could get a kiss from his girl." Amy was shocked by his words, but happy to comply. She leaned into him carefully and kissed his soft lips. When she tried to pull away, he held her in place, kissing her twice more. Amy was beginning to sense a trend; one that she was very much in favor of.

"You know, I belong to you too," she teased, still snuggled close to him. "So why don't you ever touch me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes, of course! You can read my mind, so you know I do." She let her mind wander through some of the things she wanted him to do, teasing him with how far she would go. His eyes widened.

"But Amy, I can't go around pawing you whenever I feel like it."

"Yes, you can," she said as her fingers drew circles on his chest. "I'm giving you permission."

Sheldon watched the progress of her hands as the circles widened. "You don't know what you are saying."

Amy licked her lips. "Why don't I?"

Sheldon's voice was low and husky. "Because once I start, I may never want to stop."

Amy laughed. "Promises, promises." She gave him three more quick kisses then slipped out of his grasp. She felt good about what they had accomplished today. But now her superhero needed a nap. He had convinced her that his telepathy was real, but there was no way of knowing when it would go away.

Until that day, she was going to have fun with it!


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter is shorter than I intended, but it's looking like it will be another week before I can get time to finish it, so I'm just gonna post what I've got. Forgive any typos. Also, Barry Kripke makes an appearance and his lisp can be tricky. Sorry if my attempts made it hard to read.**_

Chapter Fourteen

Over the course of the next two weeks, Amy and Sheldon became closer than ever. Instead of a reboot, they called it Shamy 2.0 … bigger and better and, Amy hoped, faster. Their communication skills had definitely improved. Of course, Sheldon knowing all of Amy's thoughts made miscommunication difficult.

Although Amy was not allowed to sleep in Leonard's room, he still spent each night across the hall with his wife. Amy was content to sleep on the couch, but Sheldon would not allow that either. He procured a cot for her and had it put in his room, but Amy never slept on it. At her boyfriend's insistence, she slept nestled up beside him every single night.

While Amy considered it very romantic, it was never sexual. A chaste kiss goodnight followed by PG cuddling was as far as Sheldon was willing to go. But Amy was happy just to be near him. She loved the way he smelled, and the softness of his t-shirt underneath her cheek. Those intimate moments warmed her heart and fed her soul. Although she was still ready for them to take their relationship to the next level physically, lying next to him each night was a satisfactory consolation prize.

Sheldon, on the other hand, would not admit that he liked having her so close. Instead he found a different excuse each night for her to join him in his bed. At first Amy looked forward to whatever transparent reason he would come up with, but after a week she took pity on him and ended the charade by climbing in beside him without waiting to be asked. But it was strictly their secret. Without even discussing it, they both knew they wanted to keep their arrangement to themselves.

Although Amy loved staying with Sheldon, it had backfired on her in one way: he had become so used to her being there that he complained anytime she tried to go home. She spent the better part of one Friday night explaining to him that even welcome guests can become unwanted if they stayed too long. But he was unconvinced.

"You are not a guest, Amy," he pouted. "You belong here now."

"Is that an invitation?" She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. _You've stepped in it this time, Dr. Cooper. I've got you!_

Sheldon checked the bottom of his shoes before snorting derisively. "You already had me, Dr. Fowler. And I haven't stepped in anything." He lifted his foot to show her that his shoes were clean.

Amy rolled her eyes as she joined him on the couch. "It's just a saying, Sheldon. How can such a smart man be so ignorant?"

Sheldon took offense. "Hang on now. Why am I ignorant for not being familiar with every homespun, backwoods idiom you throw at me?"

Amy shot him a look. "Do you really wanna go there, Tex?"

"Amy, being from Texas does not make me homespun or backwoods."

"If you say so," she chuckled. "Besides, you are just trying to change the subject."

"Am not."

"I need to go home, Sheldon," Amy said, placing her hand on his arm and looking him straight in the eye. She was afraid that she was getting too comfortable there and that it would hurt her deeply to have to leave. What would she do when he longer needed her?

"But why?" he whined. "Don't you like it here? Haven't I been a good host? We bought the laundry detergent you like, and I let you rearrange the stuff in the medicine cabinet. Plus, I made sure we had ladies yogurt and any feminine products you may need. I even let you sit in my spot."

Amy decided to stop him before he tripped over his lip.

"Of course I like it here. But it's not my home." It hurt her to say that, but that didn't keep it from being true. She kissed him quickly and stood up. "But I will make a deal with you. Let me go home for one night so I can air the place out a little and take care of some things that have been neglected, and I will come back tomorrow morning and stay the rest of the weekend."

Sheldon clearly was not happy with the plan. "Proposal," he said coyly. "You stay here and I'll send Leonard to air out your apartment and do anything else you need."

Amy smiled. The fact that he didn't want to be apart from her was not lost on her. And wasn't that one of the thinks she always begged him for … more time together?

She looked at Sheldon, who nodded in response to her unspoken question, and once again took pity on him. "Counterproposal. You come with me now to my apartment, and I drive you home after dinner?"

Sheldon bounded out of his seat and ran for the door.

When Sheldon suggested to Amy that they keep his telepathy a secret, she readily agreed. They had settled into a kind of groove with it and she liked it being their little secret. She was sure the rest of the gang would figure it out soon enough anyway. But she had overestimated their friends, or at least the amount of attention that they paid to Sheldon.

In fact, she was almost insulted on his behalf. How could they not see it? Especially Leonard. She knew that Howard and Raj merely tolerated Sheldon on most occasions, but Leonard was supposed to be his best friend. And Sheldon had been trying very hard in recent weeks to be kinder and more understanding. All he'd gotten for his trouble was a few comments on his "Vulcan" hearing and an occasional raised eyebrow.

When Sheldon decided to go back to work, even though he had some time left on his leave of absence, he asked Amy to drive him. She had been forced to return to work days before and he was still getting used to her not being at his beck and call. Nobody anticipated his needs like Amy did. Plus, he got bored with the mundane thoughts that filled the heads of their friends. Even Leonard, Sheldon had discovered sadly, rarely had a thought that he found intriguing. It was all Penny, all the time.

Unfortunately, Sheldon's first day did not get off to a very good start. Amy had to go to her lab, leaving him alone to figure out how to get his thoughts from his head to his white boards without being able to write. Leonard had graciously answered his distress call, but it was not a successful solution.

"That's it, Sheldon," he growled, slamming the marker into the tray. Sheldon had asked him to erase and start over no less than eight times because he thought Leonard's handwriting was too "pedestrian."

"I'm a physicist too, you know? With a doctorate of my own. So stop acting like the rest of us are your lackeys. I'm doing you a favor. Or at least I was. Now I'm outta here," he said as he marched out the door, slamming it behind him.

"I don't know why he's so angry," Sheldon muttered to the empty room. "I'm the one left in the lurch." He called Amy, who answered after the first ring.

"What's wrong," she said, her voice sounding worried.

"Leonard walked out on me," he answered, sounding pathetic.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Sheldon's voice got higher with each word. Amy could almost visualize him stomping his feet like a petulant child.

"Poor baby," she cooed, smiling at the double meaning.

"Come help me, Amy. Leonard was useless. I need you."

"But I'm not even a physicist. How could I possibly be more help than Leonard?"

"Physicist or not, you're ten times smarter than Leonard. Plus, you aren't mean," he added softly.

"Well thank you. I appreciate your confidence in me. But I'm afraid I can't come right now, Sheldon. I'm so busy myself." She heard him groan and immediately felt bad.

"Maybe Barry could help," she offered sheepishly. She knew how Sheldon felt about the man, but over the years the two had at least come to a slightly less hostile, begrudging respect for each other's work.

"Kripke? I take it back, you are mean!"

Amy sighed. "That's the best I can do. Sorry, Cuddles. I'll see you at lunch."

Sheldon smiled at the endearment. While he would never let her know it, he had come to appreciate the nickname. And she had begun to use it more often since they started sharing a bed. But his mirth was short-lived.

"Kripke! Over my dead body." The phrase struck him like a thunderbolt. His perfect mind immediately went back to the day of the accident with such clarity it made him wince. Maybe he would pay ole' Barry a visit after all. He knew that if anybody at Cal-Tech wanted him gone, it was Kripke. _Who else could it be? Everyone else here loves me!_

With the police investigation still stalled, Sheldon decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked purposefully to Barry's office and knocked on the door. Because of Sheldon's trademark knock, Barry knew who it was and took his sweet time answering.

"Hey, Coopah! You're back. What was it wike being a speed bump?"

Sheldon glared at him, but refused to take the bait. "That's right, Barry. I am back, despite your best efforts." He muttered the last part under his breath, pretending he didn't want Barry to hear it.

"What efforts? I could give a wats ass what you do, Coopah. I just enjoyed not having you awound," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "And you have to admit, the image of you wying on the gwound covered in skid marks is pwetty funny."

"Agree to disagree," Sheldon said. "But are you certain that you had nothing to do with the unfortunate … incident?" He hated to give his nemesis more fodder for his tasteless jokes, but he needed to be sure that Barry was not the culprit. And the best way to do that is to get him to think about it.

"I don't know anything about it. I wish I did. I would wove to buy that guy a dwink!"

Again Sheldon glared at Kripke but let his remark pass without retaliation. "I wonder who it could be," Sheldon mused, lost in his own thoughts.

"What are you tawking about now?" Barry grumbled. "And why are you here?"

Sheldon decided to level with him. "Well, it turns out the car that hit me had a Cal-Tech parking sticker on the windshield. So I'm thinking maybe it wasn't an accident after all."

Barry burst into laughter. "Aw man, now I weally want to buy them a dwink! That's cwassic, Coopah!"

"Indeed," Sheldon said dryly. "But do you know who it could be?"

"Are you sewious? I can think of a hundwed people who want to see you dead. Starting with your own fwiends. Did you ask Hofstadteh?"

As this conversation was getting him nowhere, Sheldon decided to leave. None of Barry's thoughts were incriminating, so why should he continue to put himself through the torture of being in the same room with him.

"Thanks for nothing, as usual, Kripke."

Sheldon turned to go, but Barry stopped him. "Look, Coopah, I was just joking awound. I reawy don't know who hit you, and I'm gwad you're okay. But if you ever wepeat that, I'll kill you myself."

Sheldon nodded. "Thanks, Barry." Sheldon was almost out the door when Kripke stopped him again.

"So, how's your wovewife?" he sneered. "You getting' any?"

Sheldon sighed. "You never disappoint, Barry," he said, shaking his head.

"Funny, that's exactwy what Amy said to me wast night!" Kripke emphasized his point with clenched fists and a pelvic thrust.

Sheldon gaped at him, angry at himself for almost feeling something akin to friendship for the Neanderthal. He could not stop himself from hearing Barry's vulgar thoughts, and knew his eidetic memory would never let him forget them. Which just made him hate Barry that much more.

"You guys still using the wocket?"

That was the final straw for Sheldon. "You're a pig, Kripke, and this is a waste of my time." He marched out and slammed the door only to poke his head back in a second later. "By the way, that's Dr. Fowler to you. And stop picturing her naked!" He slammed the door again and practically ran down the hall. He wanted to get far away from Barry and his thoughts.

Sheldon went back to his office and hacked into Kripke's email and social media accounts, but all it yielded was a wasted afternoon. And probably a few nightmares. _That guy is one sick puppy!_

By the time five o'clock rolled around, a petition had been circulated begging President Siebert to force Sheldon to spend the rest of his leave at home as originally planned. Citing "the potential for harm to come to the one-handed nuisance," the petition had even been signed by three of Sheldon's closest friends: L. Hofstadter, H. Wolowitz and R. Koothrappali. And, of course, Batman, Mickey Mouse and Jesus.

Siebert ignored the obviously bogus signatures and told Sheldon to spend the rest of his leave at home … or else he could find another place to work. Sheldon was very displeased, but a quick listen to his boss's thoughts told him the man was serious. Foolish, Sheldon thought, but serious.

So as he walked to Amy's office to catch a ride home, he had only one thing on his mind: how could he get her to take the next two weeks off as well.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Hope y'all didn't think I had abandoned you. Been a kuh-razy couple of weeks at work! This is kind of a fun chapter, but full of portent.**_

Chapter Fifteen

"Why must we go through this every time? You all know that I will get my way."

"Come on Sheldon," Penny whined. "Why does it always have to be Star Wars? We wanna watch a love story." Bernadette, Amy and Raj nodded in agreement, but Leonard and Howard were on Sheldon's side. Leonard knew he would not survive another viewing of The Notebook.

"First of all," Sheldon instructed, "it's not really Star Wars I want to watch. It's Return of the Jedi."

"What's the difference?" the girls asked in unison, causing the guys to sigh in defeat. Except for Sheldon, who took their ignorance as a personal affront.

"What's the difference?" he gasped. "Well, for starters-"

He was interrupted by a pillow to the face, courtesy of Penny. "Nooooo," she shouted. "We don't want a lecture. We just want to watch something romantic for a change."

"Hello!" Sheldon snapped back. "Princess Leia and Han Solo. Now _that's_ romance!" He softened his voice and added, "Besides, I'm sick. Shouldn't you give me whatever I want?"

"You're not sick," Leonard said. "You're 99% recovered from the accident. And when _don't_ you get whatever you want?" He glanced at each of the girls before looking at Penny. "What do you think, ladies? Are you in?"

Penny and Bernadette nodded reluctantly, but Amy was lost in her own thoughts of Han Solo. Sheldon cleared his throat and bumped his knee into hers to get her attention. He frowned at her, shaking his head.

"What?" she whispered. "I'm on your side." She grinned at him, ignoring his disapproving look.

"How 'bout you, Raj?" Leonard asked sarcastically. Everybody laughed, including Raj, as Sheldon started the movie.

By the time Princess Leia showed up in the bronze bikini slave costume, Sheldon was beside himself. Wasn't it bad enough that Amy had ruined Raiders of the Lost Ark, did she have to ruin the whole Star Wars franchise too? Her unladylike thoughts concerning Han Solo were upsetting to him.

Amy, sensing his tension, leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Relax, Sheldon. He's not even real. And it's not like you didn't know that tall, handsome and smart is my type."

Sheldon grumbled under his breath before looking her in the eye. "You could at least _try_ to control your thoughts."

"And miss out on all this fun?" Amy laughed. "No way, Cuddles."

Amy let her mind wander, picturing her and Sheldon in those roles. _Not sure I could pull off that slave costume, but I sure would like to see Sheldon in that tight little vest waving his big 'ole gun around._

Sheldon choked on the popcorn he was eating, glaring at Amy when she dared to pat him innocently on the back. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, her eyes full of mischief. Sheldon ignored the question and returned her gaze. When he finally turned back to the movie, she let her thoughts continue down their dark path.

Amy could feel the tension in Sheldon, but his face remained passive and calm. He was pretending not to know what she was thinking, but his shallow breathing gave him away.

"I know you hear me," Amy purred, her breath tickling his ear.

"Behave!"

His loudly whispered admonishment drew the attention of the whole group. He scowled at them and ordered them to mind their own business before giving Amy his full attention once again. "Behave," he repeated, much softer this time.

Amy brought his hand into her lap and held it in both of hers. "Sorry," she said, fearing she had pushed him too far. As the rest of the group returned their attention to the movie, Sheldon was preoccupied with Amy's thoughts. She had stopped teasing him and was actually thinking about her most recent lab results, but Sheldon was still distracted.

"I don't always listen you know?"

Amy smiled when she realized he was still pouting. She patted him on the leg and stood to go into the kitchen. "You never did," she teased as she walked away.

Sheldon watched her go and started to picture her in the bikini. _Good thing she can't read my mind._ He completely forgot about the movie as he tracked Amy with his eyes while she puttered around in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea.

Amy didn't notice his appraisal, but he still had an audience.

"Everything okay over there, Sheldon?" Howard asked, looking his friend over from head to toe. "You look like you're about to swallow your tongue." Howard followed Sheldon's gaze into the kitchen before continuing. "Wondering if that bronze bikini comes in wool?"

Howard smirked at Sheldon, enjoying his discomfort, until Bernie elbowed him in the ribs. "Leave him alone, Howie."

Amy heard Howard's comment and turned to look at Sheldon, who avoided her gaze. After a minute of awkward silence, he chanced a look in her direction and found her grinning at him.

"Vixen!" He muttered it under his breath, and it certainly was not meant as a compliment, but it made Amy feel warm all over.

Just as the tea kettle started to whistle, there was a knock at the door. Amy waved Leonard off and hurried to the door, still feeling Sheldon's eyes on her. She heard him groan when Stuart followed her inside. She knew Sheldon felt oddly threatened by Stuart, but she thought it was silly. And maybe a little flattering. It was nice to see her boyfriend jealous once in awhile.

Amy walked back to the kitchen to finish making their tea, oblivious of the fact that Stuart was watching her intently, his gazed focused on the way she filled out that denim skirt. Howard noticed it, too, and turned to see Sheldon's reaction. He was not disappointed. Sheldon was glaring at Stuart with Death Glare focus, clearly willing the comic book peddler to spontaneously combust. When that didn't happen, he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Amy, would you please come back and sit down?" His face was a twisted mixture of smile and scowl, one for Amy's benefit and the other for Stuart's.

Amy's non-committal "in a minute" response was not enough to satisfy Sheldon, especially since Stuart was still more interested in what was going on in the kitchen than he was in the movie. When Amy bent down to pick up the spoon she had dropped, Sheldon's patience snapped. He leapt off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, positioning himself to completely block Stuart's view.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked when she saw his face. "The girls measuring your … um, feet … again?" she teased, letting her eyes slowly travel the length of his body.

Sheldon glanced over his shoulder before stepping closer to her. He leaned in, towering over her, and whisper-shouted dramatically, "That's nothing compared to your ex-boyfriend's leering thoughts."

Amy frowned in confusion and peeked around Sheldon to see Stuart watching them. She returned his nervous wave and turned back to Sheldon.

"Now Sheldon, you know Stuart was never my boyfriend." Amy stroked his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

"Don't tell me, Little Lady. Tell him!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go back and finish the movie. You're being silly." She took his hand to lead him back to the couch, but he wouldn't budge.

"You've already ruined the movie with your dirty little mind." His tone was accusatory, but his voice was soft and low. Amy winked at him and smiled. "Gotta get it where I can, Cuddles."

To Amy's great surprise, Sheldon leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now who's being ridiculous," he whispered as he led her back to the couch, glaring at Stuart the whole way.

"So, Amy, are you gonna miss playing nurse maid to Little Shelly over there?" Penny, Bernie and Emily all turned to look at Sheldon, who was jamming a letter opener into his cast. It was due to come off soon, and he couldn't wait. The itching and the smell were unbearable; which, in turn, made him unbearable.

While Sheldon was anxious to have it removed, Amy knew she would miss it. She had enjoyed being his nursemaid, even if she was singing Soft Kitty in her sleep. She loved being the person he counted on. She knew she would miss the quiet times when everyone else was at work, not to mention sitting in his beloved spot just so he could hold her hand. Even now, she was the only person allowed to sit there and it made her feel special.

Of course she knew that those days would be over soon. Sheldon would get his cast off and go back to work and everything would go back to normal. While she was glad he had made a complete recovery, she didn't relish the idea of going back to the status quo. She liked their new closeness and hoped it would continue even though she had moved back to her own apartment.

"Yes, I am actually. It's been nice spending so much time with him."

"Nice," Bernie said, rolling the word around on her tongue. "Not sure that's the word I would use to describe it."

"Damn straight," Penny interjected, "I think I would choose different four-letter-words."

The girls laughed, but Amy shook her head. "There's a side to him you guys don't see. He can be very sweet when he wants to be."

"Apparently he doesn't want to be very often."

Amy frowned at Emily. She didn't think Raj's girlfriend knew Sheldon well enough to make jokes like that. Amy liked Emily, but she didn't appreciate the woman's unfair opinion of Sheldon. And she had not forgotten her unseemly thoughts from before, either.

"Agree to disagree," Amy muttered. She left the girls in the kitchen and wandered back to the living room where the guys were gathered around the couch. Sheldon had asked Howard to show him the card trick that had plagued him for years. As Amy slipped up behind the men, Sheldon gave her a secret smile, knowing that he would finally have his answer.

None of the other men were aware of Amy's presence. They were focusing all of their attention on Sheldon, reveling in his frustration. Amy stood back and watched, stunned when Raj lied about the card he had chosen. Sheldon was still flummoxed, and she could tell by the look on his face that Howard's thoughts were not offering him any clues.

"Stop gloating and think," Sheldon snapped.

Howard laughed. "I _am_ thinking … about what an arrogant douche you are. And here I thought you were a genius."

Amy stepped away, not wanting any of the guys to know she had seen the trick. Sheldon looked at her with confusion, but said nothing. When Howard took a break to get something to drink, Amy caught Sheldon's eye. _Raj lied. That wasn't the card he pulled. They're just jerking your chain._

Sheldon licked his lips and lowered his gaze. He quickly looked back at Amy and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Amy went back to hang out with the girls while Sheldon plotted his revenge. When Howard came back into the room he was ready to pounce.

"Want to see it again?" Howard asked, shuffling the cards. Raj reached for a card as Howard held the deck out to him, but Sheldon stopped him.

"Wait, I think I have finally figured it out. Let me try."

Howard smirked, thinking Sheldon had once again fallen into his trap. He held out the cards to Sheldon, waiting for him to take one, as Raj casually moved to sit beside Sheldon so he would be able to see the card. But Sheldon thwarted them.

"No, I meant I want to tell _you_ what _your_ card is." Howard was speechless. He gave Sheldon the deck and picked one of the cards he was offered. _Ace of spades. How appropriate._

Sheldon looked at him and declared smugly: "Ace of Spades."

Howard gasped, turning his card to show Raj that Sheldon had guessed correctly. "Lucky guess," Raj said.

"Do it again, Sheldon." Leonard, who had enjoyed seeing Sheldon played for a fool, was just as happy seeing the tables turned on Howard.

Sheldon did it three more times to Howard, completely stumping the guys.

"Let me try," Raj said at last. Sheldon happily agreed. As Raj was deciding which card to pull he started humming. Everybody turned to look at him, even the girls, but they quickly went back to their conversation.

"What?" he defended. "Amy does it all the time." Amy looked at Sheldon, whose face had gone white. She and Sheldon had realized a couple of weeks ago that Sheldon could not hear her thoughts if she was humming. They had no explanation for it, but it had been confirmed repeatedly. Sometimes she did it when everyone else was around, just to tease Sheldon. Neither of them realized that the group had noticed.

"You're not Amy," Sheldon said simply, and the matter was dropped; however, Raj continued to hum.

Sheldon looked at Amy with panic in his eyes because he could not hear what Raj's card was. So Amy casually excused herself and went to the refrigerator. From there she could see Raj's card and gave Sheldon the answer. The guys were, once again, dumbfounded.

Now all three guys were humming, mostly because they knew it was annoying Sheldon, but under the guise of ruining his concentration. When Leonard picked a card, Amy had to pretend to go to the bathroom so she could see what he drew.

Sheldon was impressed with her poker face. She never indicated that she had any idea what the guys were doing, but she found a way to see every card they picked. After awhile, Howard became suspicious. He started to notice that Amy was constantly on the move.

"Let Amy pick one," he suggested, sure he had found Sheldon's secret weapon. She wouldn't be able to cheat with them all watching her.

Amy shrugged and pulled a card from the deck that Howard now insisted Sheldon could not touch. All three guys came to stand behind Amy, waiting for Sheldon to guess.

"Queen of Hearts," Sheldon said. "How appropriate." He smirked at Howard as he repeated his words from earlier, then smiled at Amy.

Howard still refused to give up. As a trained magician, he knew there had to be an explanation. "Turn around, Amy."

"Why?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I know she is sending you signals. I know you are two of a kind, but even you two weirdos can't read each others minds."

"Fine. Amy," Sheldon said, motioning for her to turn her back to him.

After several more successful guesses, Howard made Amy go stand in the kitchen with a wall of friends separating them. The results were the same. Once Howard fixed it where Amy would draw the instructions card, but Sheldon immediately identified it.

Sheldon was nearly giddy but Howard was becoming more and more agitated. Finally he snapped. "I know you guys are cheating. And I know she told you how I was doing it … but how are _you_ doing it?"

Sheldon just shrugged blankly and started clearing away some dishes from the coffee table. "I guess we'll never know, will we?"

He winked at Amy as he passed her and chewed on his lip to keep from laughing as Howard grumbled in the background. Revenge had been a long time coming, but it had been very, very sweet.

"Wow! I thought they'd never leave." It was late and Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch together after finishing up the dishes. Howard, Raj and their women had left in frustration soon after Sheldon's demonstration. Penny and Leonard had slipped across the hall as soon as the rest of the group left in order to avoid cleanup duty. Which left Sheldon and Amy alone … finally.

"Yeah, you always did know how to clear out a room," Amy giggled. "You should have brought out the card trick sooner." She kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet underneath her as she leaned into her boyfriend's side.

"I know. Wasn't that great?" Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Thanks for your help. The look on Wolowitz's face was priceless!"

"I got your back," Amy said, smiling up at him. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Amy broached a new topic.

"So, you ready to get that cast off? Only a few more days to have me as your slave." She was teasing, of course, but his face turned serious.

"You know, I will be glad to get rid of this barbaric, germ-infested tortured device. But I think I'll miss having you around to help me."

"So I really am just a slave to you." It was a statement and not a question, but she was still only half kidding this time.

"No. I don't mean that." Sheldon turned to face her. "I have gotten used to having you here. I'm worried that I won't be comfortable anymore without you. You know what a creature of habit I am," he offered in way of an explanation. But Amy could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"What's really bothering you, Sheldon?" She knew he had become accustomed to her near-constant presence, but she had already moved back to her own apartment. So why was he just bringing this up now?

"Well, as you know I wanted to cut my leave of absence short and go back to work. And I thought things went great, except for that scene with Leonard about my white boards," he added quickly when he could see she was about to interrupt. She nodded instead.

"My point is, while I was happy to be back at the University, everyone else wanted me to stay away." He looked sad, which made Amy angry. _Who told him to stay away?_

"Nearly everyone," he answered. "There was a petition."

Amy sighed. It bothered her that his colleagues could be so mean, but she knew that he had earned much of their wrath. And in normal circumstances it would not have bothered him one bit. But he was feeling abandoned already and their callousness just played into it.

"They were probably just trying to be funny," she offered, but his expression told her he wasn't buying it. So she tried another approach.

"Since when do you care what anybody thinks? They're all beneath you anyway, right?"

Sheldon nodded and sighed heavily. "You're right, Amy. Maybe I've just spent too much time with you lately. Nobody else enjoys my company quite so much."

"Well, you are an acquired taste, Sheldon."

"Like haggis?" He turned up his nose at the insult.

"More like fine wine," she corrected.

"And you like fine wine?"

"I do, Sheldon. Very much." She punctuated her vow with a soft kiss.

He returned her kiss in triplicate and smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Uh huh. It's been a long day and its well past my bedtime."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too," Amy said, stifling a yawn.

"Then don't go. You know I want you to stay."

"I have to."

"But why?" Sheldon's voice took on the high whine of a boy begging his mother for another cookie.

Silence hung between them while Amy pondered his question. "I don't know, Sheldon. It just feels like what I'm supposed to say. And I'm too tired to work it all out right now."

"I'll miss you," he said, defeated.

"I'll miss you too. I already do, but …." She let the word hang between them as she stood and reached for her purse. When she didn't make a move for the door, Sheldon pulled her back down next to him.

"See, you don't want to go." Amy didn't say anything. Instead, she started humming.

"Amy?" he drawled, dragging her name out. "What are you hiding from me?"

She looked up at him sheepishly, chewing on her lip. "The truth is, Sheldon, I'm kind of afraid to go home."

"What? Why?"

Amy released a long slow breath before finally confiding in him.

"I'm a little creeped out at home because somebody keeps leaving gifts at my door. It started a few days ago and at first I thought it might be you, but when I opened the first gift, I knew it wasn't from you because it was perfume and you know I don't wear perfume because my mother says only whores wear perfume." Once she started talking the words wouldn't stop coming. "Then there was a fruit basket that had avocados and you would never give me that because you know I'm allergic. So anyway, I just ignored it thinking maybe whoever it was had the wrong apartment. But then, this morning, all I got was a note that said 'You're Welcome!' in really heavy black lettering."

When she ventured a look at Sheldon, he was frowning at her.

"And then," she continued, "there's also the cigarette butts."

"What cigarette butts?" he asked warily.

"Each morning there is a small pile of cigarette butts beside my car. I thought it was just one of my neighbors, so I moved to a different spot. They were near my new parking spot the next morning. I did that three times, and the cigarettes butts are always next to my car."

"Amy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already had so much going on," she shrugged. "And what would be the point?"

"The _point_ is that I don't want some lothario stalking my girlfriend and giving her gifts, especially gifts that could kill her!" He turned sideways on the couch so he could see her face. "Why haven't I heard you thinking about this?"

"I tried not to think about it around you. Besides, you said it yourself … you don't always listen."

Sheldon was exasperated. "Oh Amy, I didn't mean you. Hearing and understanding _you_ is the whole point." He pounded his knee with his fist. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

She took his hand in hers. "You are not! How could you have possibly known?"

"I'm the man, Amy. It's my job to protect you. I think we should call the police."

Amy shook her head vehemently. "I really don't think that's necessary. I am not the kind of woman who gets stalked, Sheldon. The police will think I'm being ridiculous and probably have a big laugh at my expense."

"I'd like to see them try!" Sheldon's inner Texan was rising to the surface. She knew it was just a matter of time before he started talking about getting a gun.

"Tell you what, Mister Man," she said, rubbing his large hand between her smaller ones. "If it happens again, you can rescue me like Han Solo." She smiled when his chest puffed out. "Will you wear the vest, though?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Want me to wear the slave costume?"

He looked her over and swallowed thickly. "That won't be necessary. But I will need a weapon."

Amy smiled. "Hoo! I have been dying to see your lightsaber."

"Be serious, Woman. I'm talking about a gun!"

Amy laughed then, knowing they had finally come full circle. "How about if we just go to bed now and we'll talk about it tomorrow? If you still want me to, then we can go and file a police report. It will give us a chance to check up on your case anyway. But no gun! Deal?"

"Deal … for now." Sheldon followed Amy into his room, his mind flashing back to Stuart and his shameless admiration of Amy's womanly curves. He was about to chastise Amy for flaunting herself when she subverted him.

"So, what about the girls tonight? Anymore thoughts I need to know about?"

Sheldon thought the subject was unworthy of their time. "I'll have you know the girls were on their best behavior. At least as much as I bothered to listen," he added. "Probably because the wine wasn't flowing as much as they are used to."

"Well, you let me know if they cross the line again. Can't have them ogling my Sweet Baboo."

"Your sweet what?"

"Nevermind." Amy didn't want to discuss it with him now, but she wasn't ready to let their transgressions go. And she had a plan!


	16. Chapter 16

_**I feel like a broken record, apologizing again for the slow updates. I promise to do better. This chapter is a lot of fluff and a little bit of plot. But in the next chapter, somebody is gonna figure out their secret. Any guesses?**_

Chapter Sixteen

"Oh Amy, please. I don't want to." Sheldon gave her his most innocent face, pouty lip and all, but she was unmoved.

"Sorry, Sheldon. You promised." She glanced at the clock on her dashboard, wondering if Sgt. Palmer would even be in on a Saturday.

"But you tricked me!" Sheldon had turned to look out the window, but was still in full pout mode.

"No, I outsmarted you. There's a difference."

"Well now you're just being ridiculous. You most certainly did not outsmart me, Little Lady."

"Fine," Amy smirked. "Believe what you want, but you said you would do it and you _will_ do it. Besides, we both know you let me win. Why didn't you read my mind to get the answer?"

"Because that would be cheating. And I knew the answer anyway. You just changed the rules in the middle of the game."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Look, Sheldon. The game was unnecessary. You wanted me to go to the police station and I wanted you to listen in on _one_ girls' night, just so I can know what they are really thinking. "Now here we are." She waved her hand to indicate the parking lot she had just pulled in to. "I kept my end of the bargain. Now you have to keep yours."

"But isn't it dishonest to spy on your friends?"

"Yes, but do you really care?"

He shook his head. "No. I just don't want to do it. Inebriated women talking about man problems and menstrual cycles. Yuck!" He shuddered at the thought.

"Well too bad! You're doing it." Amy got out of the car and started toward the front door of the police station, only to find that Sheldon wasn't following her.

She was on the verge of returning to the car to retrieve him, but she had a better idea. She crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting for him to make eye contact. As soon as he did, she let her mind wander back to her last visit to the gynecologist. As she conjured up a detailed memory of one of the posters on the wall, Sheldon bounded from the car with his hands over his ears.

"Okay, okay! Stop the madness!"

Amy smiled in victory, but it was short-lived.

"For a woman pushing for coitus, you certainly did not help your cause," Sheldon said as he moved to walk ahead of her, shaking his head in disgust.

Amy frowned and her shoulders slumped. "Dammit," she muttered as she followed him inside.

Thirty minutes later Sheldon and Amy were on their way back home, both feeling very dissatisfied. Amy was upset because they had made no progress on Sheldon's case. They still had no idea who had tried to run him down. And when they once again gave her the "back burner" excuse, she lost it. Sheldon, hearing the words she was on the verge of speaking, intervened. He reminded her that they were also there to report what was going on at her apartment.

Amy gave the detective a timeline of all the strange things she had noticed in the last week. She was clearly afraid to go home, but the officer took her fears lightly. "Probably harmless. Just some guy with a little crush. I wouldn't worry too much about it. I thought women fantasized about that kinda stuff anyway."

 _"Probably?"_

 _"Fantasized!"_

The first was from Sheldon, who took offense at the man's lack of concern. The second was from Amy, who did not appreciate the broad and insulting generalization of women. Not to mention the perpetuation of an erroneous stereotype.

The detective held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry folks. I meant no harm. You," he said, pointing to Sheldon, "Call me if you remember anything else about the accident. Sometimes the simplest thing can blow a case wide open." Then he turned his attention to Amy. "And you be sure to let me know if your secret admirer crosses the line."

With that, he walked away from them and disappeared behind a closed door.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Amy called from the kitchen.

"If we must." Sheldon sat down heavily in his spot. Tonight the girls were gathering at Penny's apartment and Amy wanted to put their plan in motion. Sheldon was less than enthusiastic.

"Cheer up, Sheldon." She waited until she was closer before continuing. "It's not like I'm asking you to hang out all night. I just want you to listen outside the door for a few minutes. Once you file a few thoughts of theirs away in that beautiful mind of yours, you are free to go."

She offered him a cookie from the tin she was holding, smiling at the pure joy that lit up his face. _It takes so little to make him happy._

Sheldon shook his head. "Not a little," he corrected as he grabbed a handful of cookies. "A lot!" He smiled at her as she took her place beside him. "These are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like them," she said. "But save some for the girls. It's my turn to bring the sugar, Sugar." She winked at him and he grinned before sneaking one more cookie.

"So are we clear on the plan?" she ventured when he'd finished his glass of milk.

"Ugh. Why do you keep reminding me?"

"Sheldon," she began in a warning tone.

"Fine, we're clear." He scowled as he took their glasses to the kitchen and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. When he had returned to the couch, he turned to Amy.

"You will text me when you think the time is right. Incidentally, when do you think that will be?"

"When the wine starts flowing, obviously."

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her answer; she rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"You'll text me and I will go stand outside the door and listen," he continued in a monotone. "Then, when I've heard them think something scandalous about you, I can go home. Is that about it?"

"Just about," Amy said, ignoring his petulance. "We need to see if it makes a difference where they are sitting. We've never checked to see if distance matters."

"How could we?" Sheldon scoffed. "You're never more than ten feet away!"

"Oh please, you begged me," Amy said as she stood up and headed for the door. "Of course, I could always leave right now."

"No!" Sheldon said, scrambling to his feet. "It was just a joke. You didn't give me a chance to say it."

"Go ahead."

"Bazinga!"

"That's better." Amy smiled and nodded as she continued to the door.

"Amy, where are you going? You aren't mad are you?"

She turned to face him. "Relax, Cuddles. You'd know if I was." She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "I just want to see if you can hear me from out here." Sheldon stood just across the threshold watching her closely. She reached out and touched his arm lightly. "You go back to the couch and see if you can hear what I'm thinking."

Sheldon nodded and returned to his spot, leaving Amy to close the door between them. She turned around and leaned against it and thought about the night Sheldon asked her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't remember now what the movie was or even what she was wearing. Everything became a blur when she looked up and saw Sheldon coming down the aisle toward her and Stuart.

"Whenever you're ready," Sheldon called from inside.

Amy frowned. She tried to think louder, if that was even possible, and waited. Another moment passed before she fell into Sheldon's arms after he opened the door behind her. "Amy, when are you gonna start?"

Amy was embarrassed by the placement of his hands, but he was oblivious. At least at first. When she started to focus on it, he gently righted her and let her go.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," she said, blushing.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sheldon remembered why he had ventured out into the hallway in the first place. "When are you going to start the experiment?" he repeated.

Amy stared at him blankly. "I did start. You couldn't hear me?" She let her mind go back to the previous topic, once again trying to remember the details she had forgotten."

"Not before," he said. "But I can now."

Amy nodded, considering the ramifications. If he couldn't hear through closed doors, how was their plan going to work? _He can't eavesdrop if he's in the same room with us. Or can he?_ Amy got excited about the possibilities, but one look at Sheldon told her he did not like where this was headed.

"No, Amy. Forget it. I will not be strong-armed into spending the evening at your hen party."

"No, not the entire evening. I just need to get you in there for a few minutes. Then you can listen, file and go." She closed the door behind them as they wandered back to the couch. She was lost in thought, but Sheldon had something itching in his brain that he needed to get out.

"You were wearing a striped sweater with a pink shirt underneath. And a plaid skirt. I don't know what movie you were watching because I never saw it. You'll have to ask Stuart if you really want to know." He looked at her, his eyes holding a hint of sadness, and she realized that he didn't like the idea that it might matter. _Silly boy, that night is not a Stuart memory, it's a Sheldon memory. And a very good one._

"Nah," she said, taking her seat next to him once again. "I don't really care about that part."

She took his hand and they smiled at each other dreamily, each of them revisiting that special night.

"Well, that's enough of that," Sheldon teased. Amy laughed and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Amy. I think I did even then."

"That's so sweet," she cooed, resting her head on his shoulder. "But you're still coming to girls' night."

"Neil Diamond," Sheldon said flatly. Amy was quizzing him to be sure he could still read her mind. She was due at Penny's in a few minutes and she wanted to be sure her plan would work. Sheldon had actually touched a nerve when he accused her of spying. She did, in fact, feel guilty about what she was doing. But as a young girl, anytime something good happened to her, it turned out to be a prank. Fake friends, ugliest date parties, people using her to get their homework done. She knew all that was a long time ago, and she wanted to be confident that her new life was legitimate, but she couldn't silence the nagging. And now she had a perfect opportunity, once and for all, to know the truth. She just could not pass it up.

"Okay, how about this one," Amy said, turning her back to him to test his response.

"Ricky. And he really was an ass." Sheldon turned his nose up as he remembered the waft of smoke that the monkey blew in his face that night. That seemed like such a long time ago. He smiled when he remembered Amy's drunken kiss. They had come a long way since then. But not far enough. The smile slid from his face as he realized just how slowly their physical relationship had progressed. No wonder Amy was frustrated with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Amy clearing her throat. He looked up to find her glaring at him. Apparently she had been waiting for him to answer the next question and he had drifted away.

"Amy, this is a waste of time. How many questions will it take to prove it to you? _I can hear you_." He held his hands to his mouth as if he was shouting, but his voice wasn't raised. In that moment, Amy tried to remember if she had ever heard him yell. Certainly never at her. She smiled as she realized what a gentle soul he really was. A true Southern Gentleman.

"You're right," she said as she pulled her purse over her head. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a goodbye kiss, the tenderness she was feeling toward him causing her to linger longer than usual. They broke the kiss, both somewhat reluctantly, and Amy reached for the tin of cookies.

"Come back here afterward," he demanded. "Even if you're drunk." He added a "please" when she gave him an icy stare.

"Where else would I go?" she said as she headed for the door. Just before she opened it, she turned back to him. "Wait for my text." Then she was gone.

Nearly an hour passed before he heard his phone chirp. The message was simple, but confusing: _About!_

Sheldon scratched his head. What on earth was that supposed to mean. They had agreed that the code word would be "Tweepodok" since he would be the elephant in the room that would be impossible to ignore, even though his mission was supposed to be covert. He texted her back: _What?_

She immediately responded with a laughing emoticon.

"Amy," Sheldon growled, his fingers flying across his keypad. "Do you want me or not?"

"Alwayzzz," was her reply.

"Now?" he texted, only to receive a winking emoticon. Frustrated, he shoved his phone in his pocket and marched to Penny's door, nearly forgetting the tweezers he was supposed to bring as an alibi. He quickly backtracked and grabbed them before rushing back across the hall.

"Amy-Penny-Bernadette!"

"Amy-Penny-Bernadette!"

"Amy-Penny-Bernadette!"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" Amy placed her hand on his arm, and then traced a path up to his shoulder and around to his chest. Sheldon looked down at her hand resting on his chest and rolled his eyes at her poor acting skills. _What a ham!_

Before he could comment, Amy saw the tweezers and rushed to his aid. She grabbed his finger to remove the phantom splinter. Apparently forgetting the plan, she moved his hand around, looking for better light so she could find what she was supposed to be removing. She pulled him around wildly by the finger, moving it closer and then farther away. Finally she moved very close, squinting and giggling, and plucked at thin air.

While she was occupied with that, Sheldon looked over her bent head at Penny and Bernadette, who were watching the scene with bemused delight.

"Is this a booboo or an ouchie?" Penny taunted.

Sheldon smirked at her, but his attention was drawn back to Amy when he felt a sharp pinch on his finger.

"Ouch!"

"I guess that answers your question," Bernadette quipped, taking a sip of the wine she was holding.

Amy's eyelids lowered and her voice dropped an octave when she saw him sucking on the offended finger. "Need some help with that?" she purred … or maybe a better word would be "slurred."

Sheldon took in the scene and realized that Amy was the only one who appeared to be inebriated. "Are you drunk?" he whispered, clearly displeased.

"Nooooooooo," she whispered in return. "Well, maybe," she added when she felt the floor sway underneath her feet.

"Amy!"

"Don't be a pooty parper," she said, poking him in the chest. "I just had a little wine. Nobody died."

"But what about our plan?"

"I told you not to come."

"When?"

"I sent you a text."

Sheldon reached into his pocket and showed her their text conversation, causing her to break into another fit of giggles.

"Auto correct," she finally managed to say, reaching out to him for support. "It was supposed to say abort."

"More like drunk dialing," Sheldon muttered under his breath. "Why did you decide to abort the mission?"

"These gals are great!" she said, pointing over her shoulder at her friends. "I don't need to invade their privacy to know that they are true blue friends." Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "Wonder where the phrase 'true blue' originated?" She pondered it while Sheldon stared down at her, his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. "C'mon, Boy Wonder, you know everything." She turned to look at Penny and Bernadette. "Hear that ladies? My man knows everything!" Then she turned back to Sheldon, who was still frozen in place. "Tell 'em, Cuddles. Tell us all where 'true blue' came from."

Sheldon shook his head, her term of endearment snapping him out of his reverie. "Well, I could, but I doubt you would remember and I am quite sure that Penny and Bernadette are not interested."

"You got that right!" Bernie said.

"Never stopped you before." Penny added, smiling to soften her remark. Both women held up their glass in a salute to Sheldon's astuteness.

"Well, on that note," Sheldon began as he turned to go, "I think I'll go."

"You don't have to leave, Sheldon," Penny said. "Why don't you stay for a little while and enjoy some of Amy's cookies." She and Bernadette both began to giggle, but Sheldon wasn't sure why.

"He doesn't want Amy's cookies, remember?" Bernadette teased.

"I'll have you know I've already had some of Amy's cookies and I enjoyed them very much." Sheldon said, confused by the outburst of laughter from the two women.

Amy pulled on his hand, practically dragging him to the couch where Bernie scrambled to make room. "Please stay. Just for a little while. I've missed you." She gave him a sloppy smile and wobbled just a little.

The last thing he wanted to do was stay, but he was growing concerned about Amy's condition. "Maybe you should just come back with me."

"Later." She winked as she pulled him down beside her.

He briefly wondered when she had become so strong, manhandling him the way she was. But he quickly blamed it on the alcohol. "Well," he said hesitantly as he took in his surroundings. "I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt. But I won't be getting a facial or a manicure, and nobody better try to kiss me." He gave them each a stern expression. "I have a sister. I know what these parties are like."

He settled in next to her, grimacing when she snuggled up against him and wrapped her right arm around his waist. It wasn't that he minded the physical contact. He had long ago become comfortable with her touch. There were even times that he craved it, but that was a deeply buried secret. His problem was that he still was no fan of public displays of affection. If she wanted to wear him like a suit in private, that was one thing. But he did not want to be a public spectacle. Luckily she realized that she needed that hand to drink, so she quickly abandoned him to reach for her wine glass. She settled, instead, for placing her left hand on his knee, which he accepted without a fuss.

When the women resumed their silly chatter, Sheldon let his mind wander in pursuit of more interesting topics. He soon realized that the reason Amy was the only one feeling the effects of the wine was because she was such a novice. The other two women were actually drinking her under the table; they just had a higher tolerance. He was on the verge of forbidding Amy to drink anymore, but knew that would not be taken well, so he compromised. He tried to ply her with water and food, hoping it would offset the alcohol.

"What are you trying to do, Sheldon?" Bernie asked when he practically forced another cookie down her throat. "Fatten her up so nobody else wants her?"

"No. He's just being a mother hen. It's really very sweet." Penny smiled at Amy, suddenly jealous of the way Sheldon was treating his girlfriend. Amy really brought out his gentle side, a side not too many people got to see. She looked over at Amy and her thoughts turned dark. Here was this mousy, nerdy little brainiac, and she had everything Penny wanted: a successful career in a job that she loved, a man who would do anything for her, and the respect of her friends and co-workers. Penny realized that she didn't have any of that. Well, except for the man part. But Leonard had been with other women. Sheldon was innocent and unspoiled. That was special.

She turned her attention back to Sheldon. He had been watching her, but looked away as soon as they made eye contact. She took the chance to study him more closely. He was tall and thin, with muscular thighs and broad shoulders, and beautiful skin. Not to mention those eyes! Sure she didn't have Amy's intelligence, but she had things that men desired more. Well, most men. But not Sheldon. He never gave any indication he was attracted to anyone buy Amy. Not that she wanted a romantic relationship with him, but she was used to being the prettiest woman in the room and she didn't like feeling rejected. She looked around at her two friends and smiled to herself. _Well, I guess I'm still the prettiest._

Sheldon turned his gaze back to her and she couldn't read his expression. There was his usual haughtiness and, of course, boredom. But he almost looked angry. She suddenly felt like she was under a microscope and she did not like it.

Amy had been catching Bernadette up on her research, and even drunk she was brilliant. Sheldon found himself listening to their conversation and beaming with pride. Amy was oblivious to it, but Bernie noticed the look of adoration on his face. She, too, began to feel jealous. She had always been the smartest woman in any room, but now here was Amy showing her up … in front of Sheldon … and she was drunk! Bernie took in Amy's orthopedic shoes and mousy hair and felt instantly better. _Well, at least I'm prettier._

Sheldon's gasp drew the attention of all three women.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, concern obvious on her face.

Sheldon jumped to his feet and started for the door. "Nothing. It's just time for me to go. I need to … um …" He struggled to come up with an excuse and ended up shrugging in defeat. "It's just time."

Amy followed him to the door, leaning on him for support. When he had stepped into the hallway he turned to face her. He surprised everyone, including himself, when he leaned over and kissed her. "Don't be too long, little mouse." He gave the other two women a knowing look, throwing their insult back in their faces, and left.

He was angry and wanted to confront the women for slandering his beloved Amy, but he knew the time wasn't right. She would be upset if he made a scene. And he knew that their animosity was nothing more than jealousy. And they should be jealous. Amy had everything: beauty, brains and a winning personality. She was fun and interesting. Every woman on earth should be jealous of her. In that context, his anger softened. They were simply inferior. So why should he expect anything better from them?

Sheldon had just gotten comfortable in his spot after an invigorating round of equation solving when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it, only to find Amy slumped between Amy and Bernadette.

"Tag," Penny said.

"You're it!" Bernie finished.

Sheldon took Amy from them, pulling her arm across his shoulder and her body into his side. She happily went, reacting to his scent even in her compromised condition. "You stayed too long," he whispered, not realizing the girls could hear him. "If you had come back with me you wouldn't be in this condition." He continued to whisper to her, although he had moved out of their hearing range. He had started to put her on the couch, but decided it was best to just put her to bed.

"You need some help?" Penny offered when he headed for his bedroom.

"I've got her," he said, turning to face them before disappearing down the short hallway. "Thanks for bringing her home."

Penny and Bernadette melted at his choice of words, so innocently spoken. They wondered if he had any idea how much Amy wanted his apartment to be her home. The fact that he was starting to feel the same way made them both giddy.

"Amy will be so happy when I tell her what he said," Penny said.

"You really gonna tell her?" Bernie asked, wondering if it was too private a moment to turn into gossip fodder.

"You bet your ass I am. She waits so long for every little crumb. She deserves to know."

"Yeah, she's really invested a lot of time in him. Think he's worth it?"

Penny snorted. "For me? Hell no! But for Amy, absolutely. They are perfect for each other. She loves him so much, and I know he loves her just as much."

Bernie nodded and both women became lost in their own thoughts about Amy, Sheldon and their unique but magical love story. What they didn't know was that Sheldon had heard every word. Neither of them had noticed him standing in the alcove. After hearing all he needed to, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"I didn't expect you to still be here," he offered as he went to the kitchen to get Amy a glass of water.

"We just wanted to be sure she was okay?" Penny said while Bernie nodded. "Yeah, we forget what a lightweight she is. Hope she won't feel too horrible in the morning. Is there anything we can do?"

Sheldon shook his head and walked the two women to the door. "No thank you. I have everything under control. I'm sure Amy and I will see you both tomorrow. Good night, ladies."

The two women took the less-than-subtle hint and left, but not before Penny noticed the way Sheldon was looking at her. She felt like he was looking right through her and she was coming up lacking. It was unnerving. She smiled at him, and he readily returned it, so she wondered if maybe the wine was making her paranoid. She said her goodbyes and closed the door behind her, leaving her and Bernadette on one side and Sheldon on the other.

Penny was afraid he was upset with her, when just the opposite was true. While he did not appreciate their unflattering comments about Amy, he knew the two women cared deeply about her. He was touched by how sweet and protective they were towards the love of his life.

When he had left Penny's apartment earlier, he felt certain he would tell Amy everything. Now he wasn't so sure. Why taint their obvious affection for her over a few drunken ramblings borne of jealousy and insecurity? He would only be hurting the last person on earth he ever wanted to cause pain.

So, with that decided, he locked the door, turned out the lights and followed his heart to his bedroom where the center of his happiness was nestled in his bed. And soon, in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry if I gave y'all the Shenny vibe. I can ASSURE you that I won't be going there. While I don't particularly mind the Penny/Sheldon relationship, I hate that moments between them usually come at Amy's expense. Like the 200th episode ... too much sweet Shenny moments, not nearly enough sweet Shamy ones. Now, soapbox dismantled. Happy Easter!**_

Chapter Seventeen

"Now I know how you felt," Amy muttered as she padded across Sheldon's living room floor to join him on the couch. She had no idea what time it was or how she came to be wearing one of Sheldon's t-shirts with her tights. All she could think about was the pounding in her head and the horrible taste in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon shouted. When she heard how loud her footfalls were, she realized that he probably wasn't shouting. But the sound echoed in her head all the same.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," she explained as she sat down beside him.

"I didn't get hit by a bus," Sheldon said, his voice gratingly cheery and loud. "I got hit _by_ a bus." His breathy chuckle told her he had made a joke, but her fuzzy brain was not computing. And since it hurt to think anyway, she was okay with that. " _By_ a bus," Sheldon repeated, "as in near one. Get it?"

When Amy ignored him, he became offended. "Besides, it's rude of you to make light of that anyway. That's not like you, Amy. Are you feeling okay?" His smug tone suggested he knew exactly how she felt … and why.

"Stop shouting," she implored, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Have some respect for a dying woman." She curled up next to him, expecting him to push her away in her present state. But he surprised her by pulling her closer and kissing her rumpled hair. He handed Amy a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin that he had procured in anticipation of her condition.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling at his thoughtfulness. They sat in silence for a while as Amy struggled to get her bearings. She was on the edge of sleep when Sheldon spoke at last, this time his voice was soft and gentle.

"I think you need something to eat," he suggested as he slowly pulled away from her. "And I know you need to brush your teeth!" She looked at him, frowning at his rudeness, but the loving way he was looking at her melted her anger. He was right. She did need to brush her teeth. And the fact that he had taken so long to tell her was a sure sign that he was trying to be more respectful of her feelings.

She nodded and started toward the bathroom while he went to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. She stopped just short of the alcove. "Sheldon, why am I wearing one of your shirts?"

Without looking up from his task, he answered, "You couldn't sleep in what you were wearing." His tone was so matter-of-fact that she felt a little foolish for asking.

"But why didn't you get my nightgown? You know I've been keeping one here since you came home from the hospital."

Again he answered without looking. "I can't go through your things, Amy. That wouldn't be right." He closed the refrigerator door and looked at her at last. "That's enough questions. Now scoot."

Amy took another step toward the bathroom before stopping again. "And the tights?"

"Amy!" Sheldon said, raising his voice for the first time. "I certainly was not going to take off something so intimate. What are you thinking?"

Amy shrugged. "I wouldn't have minded. Besides, I was drunk, so I wouldn't even have known."

"Well I was _not_ drunk. And while I may have thought about peeling those tights from your soft, shapely legs many times, I would never want the first time to happen while you were inebriated. Now go on in there and clean yourself up," he demanded. "And brush that hair!"

Amy smiled the way she did when he slapped her butt at Howard and Bernadette's that fateful Thanksgiving Day. She wondered if he even realized what he had said. When she looked back at him he had turned his back to her as he rifled through the cabinets. With a little more spring in her step, she hurried to the bathroom to make herself more presentable. If Sheldon was feeling frisky, she wasn't going to let a hangover ruin it.

Twenty minutes later she had showered, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Between that and the aspirin, she was feeling almost human again. She reluctantly traded in Sheldon's t-shirt for a denim skirt and her usual three-shirt look. Although tempted to sneak the t-shirt into her bag, she dropped it into the hamper instead, knowing it was one of his favorites and he would surely miss it.

As she joined him at the kitchen island for some French toast with butter and syrup, she wondered if she had done anything to make a fool of herself the night before. "Are apologies in order?" she asked, holding her breath as she awaited his response.

"Not from you," he said without thinking. He had already decided that he would not tell her what he heard at Girls Night. He hoped she hadn't picked up on his slip of the tongue.

"From whom then?"

Sheldon sighed. _No such luck._ He licked his lips as he stalled for time. He couldn't help what he heard, but that was no excuse to start blabbing. Oddly enough, this was the first time since he woke up from the coma that he had been faced with this dilemma. Amy knew he could hear her thoughts, so it was not an invasion of her privacy. In fact, she often used it to her benefit. And with the exception of the comments the girls made that upset Amy, most of what he'd heard had been harmless. Boring even.

But this felt like a betrayal, not just to Penny and Bernadette, but also to Amy. She had asked him not to listen, too drunk to realize how impossible that was. But her request meant she did not want to invade them in such a fashion. Or was that just the booze talking too? Now he was totally confused and, quite frankly, annoyed at being in the middle of petty problems in the hen house.

"Sheldon?" Amy's voice broke into his thoughts, her wary tone giving him his answer.

"Apologies aren't needed from anyone." He took a deep breath and continued. "I did hear what the girls were thinking and you have nothing to worry about. They really do care about you, Amy."

"But I told you not to listen."

"I couldn't help it!" he whined. "You wouldn't let me leave."

Amy studied him while she ate. She couldn't be angry with him. He had only been doing as she'd asked. And he had made it abundantly clear that he was against it from the very beginning, even if his motives were a little selfish. Besides, she didn't want to be mad at him. And apparently he didn't hear anything scandalous. So she shrugged it off and dove back into her breakfast.

Her feeling crappy and Sheldon being so attentive took her mind back to a naughty place. She looked at Sheldon, swallowed the food in her mouth, and decided to go for it.

"You know, Sheldon, it was wrong of me to put you in such an awkward position," she began, laying a little groundwork. "I had no right to ask that of you. And then to bail on you because of a booze binge. That was a really lousy thing to do." She tried to look both contrite and innocent, even though her thoughts were far from innocent.

Sheldon looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew immediately where her mind had gone. Her head hurt too badly to allow humming, so she couldn't block him out.

"Well, that's probably true," he mused. "But I forgive you. That is what you are asking for, right? Forgiveness?"

Amy missed the coy smile he flashed. She was too busy trying to figure out how to get what she wanted. "Yes, forgiveness. But maybe you shouldn't make it so easy. After all, I need to learn a lesson or I might do it again. Right? You did tell me not to get drunk before I even went over there. And I disobeyed you." She cut her eyes up at him like a child standing before her father.

Sheldon fought the urge to laugh. This was quite a performance he was witnessing. He would have seen through her even if he couldn't read her thoughts. His Amy would never apologize for disobeying him. _Disobeying! Can she hear herself?_ More likely, she would rip his head off for daring to give her orders.

"Amy, are you suggesting some form of punishment?"

"Well," she said, "that might be in order."

"What do you suggest?"

Amy bit her lip. "That's really for you to decide," she said as she walked over to the couch. "What kind of punishment did you get when you were a child and you broke a promise?"

Sheldon watched Amy walk across the room and the extra swing in her hips did not go unnoticed. He swallowed roughly and joined her on the couch.

"Let's see," he ventured, pretending to mull over his options. "Oh, I've got it! My mother had a lot of success in modifying Missy's behavior when she made her do chores around the house." He looked around the room until his eyes lit on the breakfast dishes. "Go on in there and take care of those dishes, and we'll call it even."

The sparkle in his eyes should have given him away, but Amy wasn't paying close enough attention. Her lip jutted out and her shoulders slumped at his suggestion.

"But Sheldon, I'm not sure what that will teach me. I already know how to do dishes," she pouted. "Besides, have you forgotten that I don't feel well?" She laid her head back on the couch cushion and closed her eyes. She tried her best to look pathetic, but Sheldon's outburst was a clear indicator that he was not buying it. She opened her eyes to find him grinning at her, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you care that I'm sick?" she asked.

"Amy, have you forgotten?" He cupped his finger over his ear with one hand and lightly tapped her forehead with the other. "I can hear you?" He got comfortable beside her and then pulled her gently against him. "Come here, little Vixen," he whispered. "I have no intention of punishing you."

Amy sighed contentedly as she nestled up against him. Sitting next to him and doing nothing but breathing in his scent was her favorite thing in the world. Well, so far. Once again her mind drifted back to that spanking and how it felt to be touched so intimately by him, even if he didn't think it was sexual.

After a lengthy silence, Sheldon interrupted her thoughts. "You assume I fell into your trap that day in your apartment," he said, pulling away so he could see her face. "Maybe you fell into mine."

Amy's mouth fell open.

"You mean…" she sputtered.

He nodded. "Not at first, admittedly. It started out as a sincere attempt on my part to whip you into shape."

"Pun intended?" Amy asked.

"Happy accident," he replied with a smile. "Then I wanted you to know what it felt like to be manipulated."

"Manipulated?"

"Yes. To have someone you trust trick you into a self-gratifying situation." He looked down at her and saw that he had her full attention.

"Self-gratifying?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Amy, who do you thing received more satisfaction from that spanking? You or I?"

"Satisfaction?"

"Yes. In that one event you unwittingly stroked my ego, soothed my disappointment and forced me to kiss my anger goodbye." He intentionally emphasized certain words, smiling when he heard Amy gasp.

Her heart stopped beating at "stroked." There was a thundering in her ears that she now recognized as vascular throbbing. _Dry mouth? Check. Moist palms? Check._ Her headache long forgotten, she stared up at Sheldon in wonder. _Is he deliberately trying to arouse me?_

He arched an eyebrow and a smile played at the corners of his mouth, but he said nothing. He just stared at her, waiting for her to form a coherent thought. But she couldn't. All she could think about was stroking and soothing and kissing. So she dove for him.

He met her halfway.

Sleeping in the same bed had definitely made them more comfortable with each other's nearness. And it had increased their intimacy tenfold. But the level of their physical relationship had not advanced beyond holding each other as they slept and some light caressing of non-sexual areas like arms and shoulders.

Even their kissing remained fairly chaste. Amy had bravely initiated French kissing once during a particularly heated make out session. At first Sheldon balked, but he eventually gave in. He was, in fact, a natural. Amy would have agreed at that moment to never venture beyond it if only he would have kept kissing her. But she made the mistake of lying back and it was more than he could take. He abruptly, but gently, put an end to their activities for that night. And Amy hadn't gotten him to go that far again. She knew he was afraid to lose control, but that was all she wanted to do. Give him everything. And take everything from him.

But now, as they sat on his couch tasting the maple syrup on each other's lips, Amy could feel him giving her more and more and more. He was allowing himself to slip farther out of control and it made her want to sing. Any fly. And kiss him forever. There was no repulsion over shared saliva or worry about being caught. He surrendered himself to her, allowing her to take whatever she wanted. And he took in equal measure, plundering her mouth like man possessed. Like she was a cool spring in the desert and he was a wandering nomad.

He wanted so much to know what she was thinking, but all he could hear was _more, more, more!_ And he wanted to give her more. He wanted to give her all the things he had held back from everyone else on the planet. There were always good-natured jokes about his lack of hormones or disinterest in sex. And while it was true that he had no interest in that aspect of life for a very long time, he was certainly not devoid of hormones. And he was definitely interested now. He wanted to know everything about Amy. And he knew with a throbbing certainty that he would definitely succumb to her one day soon.

But he wanted it to be perfect; everything Amy had ever dreamed of. Not groping on the couch in a room that anyone could burst into at any moment. It needed to be as special as Amy. Pure and perfect. Nothing else would do. And he would never forgive himself if he let things go too far before he could make it perfect. Which was why he always held something back - that little piece of control that would keep him from shaming them both. He knew Amy was afraid he would never be able to shed that last veil, but one day he would be able to show her the true meaning of surrender. And it would be everything she deserved.

Amy could feel Sheldon begin to pull away from her and she knew he would soon put an end to their kissing. She longed for the day he would shut off his mind and listen to his heart. That day was getting closer; she could feel it in the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her, the way he held her so tightly when these romantic interludes were over. It was no longer a matter of trust. It was just a matter of time.

Sheldon slowly eased himself out of her arms. They sat with their heads together, each gasping for air, and lightly rubbing each other's arms in an attempt to retain their nearness. Once their breathing returned to normal, he gave Amy a quick kiss and pulled her to her feet.

"Why don't you go back into our room and take a nap. Maybe when you wake up the headache will be gone."

"What headache?" Amy said, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist. As she rested her head on his chest, he pressed her body flush against his, just as he always did. It was a moment Amy always treasured. She knew she would never be able to get enough of him.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him sweetly. "Thank you for breakfast," she whispered.

"Thank you for dessert," he whispered in return. Then the twinkle in his eyes was back. "Now if you ain't gonna take a nap, get in here and help me with the dishes," he said, his drawl in full effect.

Amy giggled and followed him to the kitchen, smiling wickedly as she enjoyed the view. Oh yes, he would be hers, body and soul. It really was just a matter of time.

"So, when do you intend to tell me what they said?" Amy and Sheldon were standing in his bedroom later that same day. He had finally convinced her to take a nap, but had come to retrieve her for dinner.

"My intention is _not_ to tell you." He smoothed out the bedspread and started for the door, reaching for Amy's hand as he passed. But she stood firm. He turned to look at her and found her frowning.

"Amy," he began, pulling on her hand in an effort to move her forward. "I thought we had exhausted this topic. Now Leonard will be back soon and you know I can't trust Wolowitz around my food. So let's go."

"But I really want to know, Sheldon." She dropped his hand and he allowed it, no longer urging her out the door. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"I think it would be a mistake. You will overreact. The negative will upset you and the positive will just inflate your ego. And frankly, you're already too big for you britches, Little Lady."

"So there was negative?"

Sheldon sighed. "Fine. Your friends are sometimes jealous of you, Amy, and it manifests itself in derogatory comments about your appearance. There, are you happy now?"

Amy smiled at him, visibly relaxing. "Oh that. They pretty much tell me that to my face. Nothing new there."

"Fascinating," Sheldon said, gaping at her. "You call yourselves 'besties' and yet you are critical and jealous of each other. And I don't appreciate them saying such things to your face. How is that friendship?"

"You make fun of Howard and you guys are friends," she challenged.

"First of all, I'm not sure I would categorize us as friends. And when, exactly, do I make fun of him?" He shook his head at her like she had lost her mind.

Amy snorted. "All the time, Sheldon! You are always telling him he's not as smart as you and that his job is menial. You constantly remind him that you find his intelligence to be lacking."

Now Sheldon snorted. "His intelligence is lacking! And in no universe is he anywhere near as smart an I. That isn't my fault." He started walking toward the door. "Besides, me pointing our Wolowitz's shortcomings isn't the same thing at all," he said over his shoulder.

"And why isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Because what I said about Howard was true."

With that he was gone, leaving Amy to follow behind him with her mouth hanging open. _Did he just tell me I was pretty?_ His inference that Penny and Bernadette were not telling the truth about her appearance was probably as close as she would ever get. She knew that sort of thing was not important to him, but it still mattered to her. She knew he admired her brain, but wanted to think he was also pleased with the shell that housed it.

"Amy, the food is here." She picked up her pace at the sound of Penny's voice, the smile on her face etching itself on her heart.

Dinner with their friends turned out to be an awkward affair for Amy and Sheldon. They were sitting in their usual spots, but for some reason Sheldon was especially attentive. While that would not normally bother her, it made her uncomfortable this time. He kept asking her work-related questions and smirking at everyone when she answered. Or telling everyone how smart his "beautiful girlfriend" was any time she contributed to the conversation.

When he commented on Penny's "masculine haircut and dull complexion" and then called Bernadette at "glorified pharmacist with a cartoon-character voice," she realized what he was up to. He was overcompensating for their earlier remarks in an attempt to make Amy feel better about herself. She thought the effort was sweet, but he was really beginning to tick off the group. She noticed that Raj, in particular, seemed to be eyeing them closely.

 _Down boy. I thought I was supposed to be the one who overreacted._ Sheldon arched an eyebrow at Amy's thoughts, but still commented on the smell of her hair when she leaned in closer. "None of that foul-smelling coconut shampoo for my beautiful girlfriend," he said to the room at large.

Amy patted him on the knee in an appeasing gesture and shook her head at him imperceptively. _Knock it off! You're making everyone uncomfortable._ To which Sheldon simply shrugged. So she tried another approach. _I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I'm asking you to stop. Please. For me._ When she grabbed his hand, he relented, nodding his consent.

Everyone in the room was watching them, but only Raj was truly interested. Ever the romantic, he thought it was sweet that Sheldon was finally willing to show Amy some affection, especially in front of other people. He looked over at Sheldon, who was looking back at him, and smiled. Sheldon smiled back and squeezed Amy's hand, an action not lost on Raj.

 _Sheldon has really come a long way. The way he looks at Amy just melts my heart. It's like a fairytale. The beautiful misunderstood maiden falling in love with the unattractive simpleton, only to learn that true love can make a Prince Charming out of even the most arrogant ogre._

Raj looked up again to find Sheldon glaring at him, clearly seething, while everyone else chatted amiably amongst themselves. He gave Sheldon a "What? Me?" look and reached into the box for another slice of pizza. _What's his problem? Did somebody finally tell him that dark matter is an even bigger dead end than string theory?_

"How dare you!" Sheldon said, jumping to his feet to loom over Raj.

Raj just laughed and pointed at him. "I knew it! Dude, how are you doing that?"

Amy gasped. "How did you know?"

"Four books and five movies," Raj said. "Thank you Stephenie Meyer."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Penny asked, her question aimed at Leonard.

"I have no idea," he said, dropping the pizza he was holding onto the plate in his lap. "Sheldon?"

"Um …" Amy stammered, but Raj came to her aid.

"Allow me," he stated as he moved to stand behind Sheldon. "Sheldon, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers where everyone but Sheldon could see them. But Sheldon remained silent. "Sheldon," Raj urged, but he remained steadfastly stubborn.

"Amy, please," Raj implored. "Don't leave your boy hanging." Sheldon looked at Amy, who nodded, and then he said softly, "Three."

"And now?" Raj asked.

"Four."

Howard ran to stand next to Raj. "And how about now," he said, his middle finger sticking in the air. Sheldon ignored him but Amy glared at him.

"What does it mean?" Bernadette asked. "Are you some kind of psychic?"

Sheldon shook his head. "It's telepathy. I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if you were speaking them."

Audible gasps went around the room as they each worried about what he may have heard. Emily was ashamed. Bernie was embarrassed. Howard was unrepentant. Amy just wished it could have stayed their secret. Sheldon heard her and agreed with a nod. Leonard, on the other hand, was a little jealous. _Why does he get all the good stuff?_ Sheldon heard that as well and just shook his head at his roommate.

"It ain't all good," he said. "Trust me on that." He looked around the room at the shocked faces of his friends before resting his gaze back on Amy. She didn't have to read his mind to know that he was relieved to have it out in the open, but worried about how what they would think.

"You mean like Edward Cullen?" Penny asked. Everyone looked at her with confusion except for Raj, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Tall, pale and moody," Penny said to Amy. "You clearly have a type."

Amy nodded. "You forgot hot!" she said as she looked Sheldon up and down.

"No." Penny shuddered. "No, I didn't."

"Who is Edward Cullen?" Sheldon asked, anxious to move the subject away from his "hotness" and back to his newfound abilities.

"From Twilight?" Raj answered, frowning at the collective groans.

"What? It's classic sci-fi," he defended.

Sheldon was outraged. "Twilight is _not_ science fiction! And it most certainly is not 'classic' anything!" He was so upset he used air quotes when he spoke.

"What are you getting so upset about?" Raj said, looking to Amy for support. "It's a beautiful love story, right?"

 _I think you are much sexier than Rob Pattinson._ Amy gave Sheldon a dreamy look, like he was an ice cream cone she wanted to lick.

"Who is Rob Pattinson?" Sheldon asked, growing more confused by the second.

"Edward Cullen!" Penny and Raj shouted in unison.

"For crying out loud," Bernie said, rolling her eyes, "That's just a movie!" Howard nodded in agreement.

Leonard finally weighed in. "I don't know, guys. Sheldon does have that pale, pasty skin. And he doesn't seem to be aging." He poked at Sheldon's boyish face, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Everyone except Sheldon.

"Rip open his shirt," Emily said "And let's see if his skin sparkles."

"Yeah!" Amy and Raj said.

"No!" came the unanimous reply from everyone else. Everyone except Sheldon, who was standing in the middle of the room like a statue, dazed and confused.

Leave it to Howard to break through the fog and bring Sheldon back to himself.

"Don't you have to be a vampire? Maybe when he was in Germany he swung by Transylvania for a nibble."

Sheldon gave Howard a withering glare. "One doesn't _swing by_ Transylvania from Germany. It's more than 1,600 kilometers from Heidelberg to Bran, which is where the castle commonly known as 'Dracula's Castle' is located." He gave Howard a look of both pity and disdain. "When you say stuff like that, it just makes you sound dumb." Then he glanced over at Amy with an "I told you so" look and returned to his place on the couch.

The group sat silently for a moment while everybody absorbed the news. Surprising no one, Penny was the first to break the silence.

"But how did it happen? And how long have you been able to do this?"

"And when can I take you to work with me," Bernie added. "I don't like the looks I've been getting from a couple of my co-workers lately."

"We don't know how it happened," Amy said. "But it has something to do with the head injury he received when he was hit by that car. At least that's when it manifested itself."

"You knew all this time? And you didn't tell me!" Penny was both impressed and insulted.

Amy just shrugged. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Do his doctors know?" This question came from Leonard.

"No." Sheldon shook his head slowly as he contemplated the question. "It honestly never occurred to us," he said, turning to include Amy by taking her hand. "I wonder if they could give us any insights."

Emily chose that moment to speak up. "Um … I'm a doctor. And I can tell you that these kinds of things are not possible. People do not suddenly develop superhuman characteristics just because of a little bump on the head. You guys have been reading too many comic books. Or trashy teen novels," she added, looking at Raj. He smiled unapologetically.

"Would you like me to take a look at you, Sheldon?" Emily asked, standing to move closer to him.

"No way, Saw Bones," Amy said, standing in front of Sheldon. "You had your chance."

'Amy!" Sheldon said, surprised at her outburst. She thought Amy and Emily were friends, so where was this hostility coming from? He realized that if he lived to be a hundred years old, he would never understand women.

"Don't 'Amy' me," she said over her shoulder. Then she looked back at Emily. "I'm a doctor too, you know. In fact, this room is drunk with doctors. Sorry, Howard," she added sheepishly, drawing a frown from Bernie and a smile from Sheldon. "And this is much closer to my field than yours."

"I realize that you are all doctors, Amy," Emily said tightly. "But you're not medical doctors. I am the only one with extensive medical training."

"In popping zits!" Amy spat. "I know more about the human brain than you ever will, and far more about this man than I will ever allow you to. So back off, Sister, or I'll show you just how extensive my knowledge is."

Everyone in the room sat spellbound by the tension that had developed between the two women. While the others wondered why Amy was so upset with Emily, Sheldon knew that it stemmed from some of Emily's earlier thoughts concerning him. She was jealous, and that was his fault. If there were every any women in any universe who had to reason to be jealous, it was Amy. And if she didn't know that, he had only himself to blame.

He reached up and touched her arm, that one simple gesture taking the wind from Amy's sails. She sat back down beside him and smiled when he took her hand in his again. They looked at each other as the rest of the group watched and had an obvious, but unspoken, conversation. After a few minutes, Sheldon nodded slightly and Amy turned back to Emily.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I don't know what came over me. I apologize for my rude behavior and hateful comments. I do respect your profession, and I admire you so much as a person. I guess the stress of this whole situation just hit me and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Emily looked around the room at all of Raj's friends and then back to Amy. She nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and gave Amy a weak smile. "Of course," she said.

"Raj?" Amy asked, knowing she had also insulted him by treating his girlfriend so badly.

After a few tense seconds, he broke into a warm smile and nodded. "We're good." He even stepped forward to hug Amy, but before she could get her arms around him Sheldon had pulled them apart.

"No need to get handsy, Raj."

Emily broke the awkward silence by grabbing her purse and saying her goodbyes. While she was willing to forgive Amy, especially knowing how possessive she was of Sheldon, she still didn't feel like hanging out with her. Not tonight anyway. She loved Raj and wanted to love his friends. But sometimes they were a lot of work. "You coming, Raj?" she asked as she swung the door open. She deftly stepped over the small package that was resting against the door frame, but Raj ended up kicking it across the landing.

When he bent to pick it up, he saw that it was addressed to Amy. He innocently offered it to her, but she didn't take it. Instead she looked up at Sheldon, her face as white as a sheet. Sheldon reached past her and took the package from Raj and placed in on the coffee table.

As they all stood around the table staring at it, Sheldon divulged their final secret.

"Oh yeah, one more thing we haven't told you yet … Amy has a stalker."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone absorbed Sheldon's announcement. Most of them were looking back and forth between the box that sat on the table and Amy, who eyed it warily. But Leonard was focused solely on Sheldon, who met his gaze.

Leonard knew how much Amy meant to his friend. He knew that Sheldon was a man who usually didn't need other people for his own happiness. For his convenience, maybe. But he had always been a man perfectly comfortable with his own company. At least until Amy came along. Since meeting her, everything had changed. Suddenly Sheldon did need someone for more than a ride to wherever he needed to go. He actually wanted her around, to tell her his thoughts and even listen to hers. For most men that was the normal routine of falling in love, but for Sheldon it was so much more. It was life altering. Paradigm shifting. And that had to be the scariest thing on earth for him. Until now.

Now she was in danger and Sheldon was dealing with a vulnerability that Leonard knew made him uneasy. Instead of enjoying the emotional upheaval of falling in love – the highs and the lows – he knew that what Sheldon felt most keenly was the loss of control. And he was a man who liked being in control. He needed to be in control. Otherwise he was a slave to his fears.

But Sheldon had faced those fears and come to realize that giving a part of himself to Amy wasn't a bad thing, even if it did open a can of emotional soup. Like that soup, when he put a little time and effort into it, what he got in return was warm and satisfying and nurtured his soul.

Leonard smiled at his clever soup metaphor, but Sheldon was clearly not impressed. He shook his head derisively at Leonard and mouthed the words "emotional soup" over everyone's bowed heads. Leonard shrugged and bent over the coffee table with the rest of the group. He didn't see the soft smile that Sheldon gave to Amy when no one was looking.

"Open it," Bernadette demanded, breaking the silence at last. She slid the box in Amy's direction.

"Nuh-uh," Amy snapped back quickly.

"Give it to me," Penny said. "I'll open it."

Sheldon and Amy both said "No!" at the same time. Then they looked at each other, falling into the routine of having a conversation with no words. At Sheldon's curt nod, Amy picked up the box and sat down on the couch. Sheldon took his place beside her while everyone else, including Raj and Emily, gathered around them.

Amy slowly untied the ribbon, giving Sheldon one last glance before she gently lifted the lid from the box. What she found inside was a greeting card with "In Deepest Sympathy" written across a golden sunset in large script letters.

"It's a condolence card." Amy said. As she opened it to see if there was anything written inside, something fell onto the floor by her feet. She picked it up and leaned into Sheldon so they could read it together. They both gasped and Amy crumpled it up and threw it on the floor again as she reached for Sheldon's hand.

The rest of the group scrambled to retrieve the piece of paper. Penny was the first to reach it, mainly because she was willing to throw a few elbows. She smoothed it out as best she could and held it up so that everyone could see that it was actually a newspaper clipping. "Oh," she said, "It's the write-up about Sheldon's accident." Her eyes got wider as she read what was scribbled across the page in large, bold letters: TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT NEXT TIME HE WON'T BE SO LUCKY!

There was a collective gasp, then total silence.

"Someone is after the Shamy?" Penny said, nudging Bernadette. Jenkies!"

"This isn't funny, Penny!" Bernadette's disgust was obvious.

"Seriously? How is this NOT funny?" Penny looked around the room and could tell from the looks on her friends' faces that she had gone too far. But seriously, how could this be anything but a joke? Who would want to harm those two? She looked at Sheldon, who was still studying Amy closely.

Penny's heart sank as she thought about Sheldon and Amy. They were both so sheltered and naive. Plenty of book smarts, but zero street smarts. There were like a couple of baby chicks. Harmless and innocent. How could anyone want to hurt them? And if sweet, straight-laced, play-by-the-rules Amy could be a victim, shouldn't they all be afraid?

"She doesn't really think it's funny. She's just frightened." Sheldon said, breaking through the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Don't do that!" Penny glared a Sheldon, pointing a finger at him. "It's not fair."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I can't help it. And we have bigger problems than me hearing any of your idiotic thoughts. Same goes for the rest of you." He looked at each of them before turning back to the pale, trembling woman by his side. "Now what are we going to do about Amy?"

"It's not just me anymore," Amy said. Her throat was so dry that her voice came out hoarse and scratchy. Sheldon, Penny and Raj all offered her some water, but she chose to accept Sheldon's. After taking a long drink, she had them all sit back down while she told them the brief but scary story of her stalker. As soon as she stopped talking, the questions started flying.

"How did he know you were here?" Bernadette asked?

"I'm not sure. I guess he's been watching me."

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Raj asked. "Remember that crazy girl who took over Sheldon's life that time?"

"Ramona," Leonard supplied. "But Sheldon is a man."

"Barely," Raj said, smiling to himself and ignoring the glares of both Sheldon and Amy.

Leonard shook his head. "C'mon, Raj. I think it's safe to assume that we are looking for a man, here. Not some silly little Sheldon groupie."

"Sure smokes like a man," Amy muttered under her breath. She didn't like being reminded of Ramona and wanted everyone to stop talking about her. She glanced up at Sheldon to see if he was still thinking about Ramona only to find him shaking his head at her. The disapproval in his look should have been insulting, but instead it made her smile. _Ramona who?_ Her smile widened when he winked at her.

"How do you know he's a smoker?" Emily asked, lifting the box to see if she could smell cigarette smoke.

"Each morning I find a pile of cigarette butts next to my car," Amy explained. "No matter where I park it, the cigarettes are there."

Penny, Emily and Bernadette immediately rushed from the room without saying a word. Bernie ran back in a second later to ask Amy where she had parked her car. When the rest of the group realized that the girls were going to check for cigarette butts, they all followed.

Amy pushed her way to the front of the crowd to find everyone staring at the small pile sitting on the curb next to her car. She felt someone take her hand and looked over to find Sheldon standing beside her, pulling her slightly toward him. He wasn't looking at her, though. His eyes were roaming the surrounding area, looking for anyone or anything suspicious.

Before long, everyone except Raj and Emily made their way back upstairs. They talked for more than an hour about whom the stalker could be and why Amy, of all people, would be a target. Finding no answers, they broke for the night.

Penny and Leonard walked Howard and Bernie out as they made their way to their own apartment, leaving Amy and Sheldon alone on Sheldon's couch. "I don't know why they keep saying it's my stalker," Amy said. "Tonight's note was a clear message that you are in just as much danger."

Sheldon nodded. "Maybe. But his interest in me is due to the fact that we are together. So you are still the main target."

"So … if you and I were _not_ together …" Amy stammered, not wanting to say it, but desperately wanting to keep Sheldon safe.

"Don't say it, Amy," he warned. He looked at her so intently she felt like he had gone beyond her mind and had, in fact, pierced her soul. "It's not an option," he whispered.

"But Sheldon," she began, only to stop when he looked at her again.

"Not an option." His voice was hard, but he didn't sound angry. It was anguish that she heard. After all they had been through in recent months, she knew he was right. They had fought hard to be together and letting each other go now was simply not in the realm of possibilities. "Not an option," she repeated as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He reached for her hand, squeezed it tightly, and pulled her to her feet. "It's getting late. You better grab your keys."

Amy was confused by the sudden change. "Wait … what? You want me to go?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay." Amy blindly reached for her purse and tossed it over her shoulder. "I mean, I guess I just kind of figured …"

They wore matching confused expressions. Hers because she didn't understand why he was suddenly kicking her out, and his because he didn't understand why she would ever think he would do that. Sheldon threw on his windbreaker and followed her to the door.

"You're coming with me?" Now Amy was really confused.

"Of course I'm coming with you, silly. Dangerous world out there, remember?"

"Uh huh. So, you're just walking me to my car then?"

"No, I'm coming with you to your apartment."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Why would I do that?" Amy didn't know it, but Sheldon was just teasing her now. He found her confusion adorable.

"So once you see me safely home, you'll catch the bus back here?" Her voice got higher with each guess.

"At this time of night? Not likely," he snorted.

Having had enough, Amy stopped walking and folded her arms. "Sheldon, will you please give me a straight answer? What's the plan here?"

He smiled and relented. "Fine. This stalking business is making you grumpy," he said, ignoring her frown. "The _plan_ is that I am going to accompany you to your apartment so you can pack a suitcase. You will be staying here, with me, for the foreseeable future."

Amy's heart started hammering against her ribs. She wasn't sure why his words made her so nervous, especially considering the fact that she had spent more nights in his bed in recent months than she had her own. But this felt different. He no longer needed her to take care of him. He wanted to take care of her this time. _That's so sweet. He really does love me._

"It's not sweet, Amy. It's necessary. And of course I love you."

"Why your apartment instead of mine? He found me there already."

"My building is safer."

"How? You don't have a doorman and anyone who wants to can just walk right in. What makes it safer?"

"Because I'm there," he said. "Now get moving!"

Amy happily complied. The truth was, she had found it very difficult to sleep alone on those nights she had been away from Sheldon. She missed his scent, the sound of his breathing, his weight next to her. But most of all, she missed his strong arms around her. He really did make her feel safe.

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Sheldon was trying to devise a plan of attack against the person who dared to intrude upon their lives. Sheldon Lee Cooper was not to be trifled with, and neither was his woman! Together, they had the intelligence to outsmart any foe. But how do you fight a villain you cannot see?

Amy, on the other hand, was thinking about Sheldon. More specifically, how far their relationship had come in light of recent events. Now he was so attentive and loving. Maybe not sappy sweet like some boyfriends, but she was okay with that. He was a man of action where romance was concerned. While he didn't spout sonnets or shower her with flowery words, he showed her daily how much he cared about her.

It could be little things like fixing their tea or letting her get a shower first in the morning even though is violated the roommate agreement. Or the way he kept his knee pressed against hers when they weren't alone. He always wanted to be touching her in some small way and she thought that was extremely romantic, especially coming from him. But there were bigger examples. Like him giving up his spot to her just so he could hold her hand while his arm was in a cast.

When she thought back to the days that she would have sold her soul to the devil just for a kind word from him, it made her sad. She had been almost desperate for his attention then; starving for even a fraction of the kind of affection he willingly showed her now. She used to become angry with herself for needing what she knew it was difficult for him to give, and then angry with him because he was unable to give it.

She sighed with relief, glad that those days were over. As hard as their breakup had been, the changes that it wrought in their relationship made all the pain worthwhile.

"Amy, can you please think about something else?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him and hated the sadness she saw in his eyes. "I don't want you to remember all the mistakes I've made."

"Mistakes _we_ have made," she corrected. "I am very pleased with our relationship today, and I am convinced that our breakup was necessary for us to reach this state. But I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did, Sheldon. I blindsided you and I'm sorry. Really, _really_ sorry."

"Your motives were fair."

"But my method was pretty lousy. I see that now and I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have, Amy," he said softly, resting his hand on her knee. "And I hope you can forgive me for being so blind and selfish that I left you with no recourse."

"Already done." She covered his hand with hers and as she turned into her parking space. "Let's pack quickly. I have a sudden urge to go to bed." She smiled at him and he returned it shyly.

Fifteen minutes later Sheldon was standing in her hallway holding a heavy suitcase while she stood in the doorway surveying her apartment.

"Feels kinda sad," she lamented, wondering when she would be back.

"Don't think of it as an ending," he said. "Think of it as a new beginning."

Amy nodded. He was right. She had known some good times in that apartment: their first kiss, the VapoRub, the Christmas cookies. But there had also been pain and loneliness. The important thing to remember was that as long as she was with Sheldon, she was home.

"Let's go home," he said, echoing her thoughts.

Amy's heart nearly exploded in her chest. Penny had told her about him calling his apartment her home the night she got drunk, but this was the first time she had heard it with her own ears. She also remembered him referring to his room as "our room" that next morning. As she looked at his sweet, handsome face, she felt her heart expanding to give him even more room. Love flowed through her body like warm honey. She adored this man more than she would ever be able to tell him. Hopefully one day, he would allow her to show him.

The smile he gave her was sweet and humble, a very charming look on her egotistic boyfriend. He swallowed heavily as she moved closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He shocked them both when he dropped the bag he was holding and pulled her against him for another kiss, this one longer and slower. When he pulled away, she sighed and leaned into him. Then she reached up to give him the final kiss in their usual trilogy, but he pulled away.

"Amy, please. We're in public."

He kissed her frown away with a third quick kiss and then took her hand. "Let's go, Vixen."

They were so consumed with getting the car loaded and getting back to Los Robles Avenue that neither of them noticed the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stood outside the building watching them come and go, chain smoking and stewing. He hated being lied to and that's exactly what she had done. Lured him in, led him on and then lied to him. Women were all the same. He knew that. But for some reason he had thought she was different. So sweet and smart. Much smarter than him, probably, but she never lorded it over people like that arrogant bastard she was dating. And probably sleeping with … making love to ...

The more the thought about the two of them in bed together, the angrier he became. She was supposed to be his girl. Tall, good-looking, successful men had their pick of all the women in the world. But plain girls like Amy were for people like him. Dammit! He was tired of always losing out. Tired of the winners taking everything he wanted and leaving him with nothing.

Well no more. This time he would take what he wanted. And nobody was gonna stop him.

He crushed his cigarette under his heel, got into his car and drove away, 80's hair metal blasting from the radio.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Oh boy, this chapter really got away from me. Hope it's worth it! I am changing the rating on this because I'm starting to walk a fine line. And I'm thinking future chapters might just tread all over it._**

Chapter Nineteen

"So that's why you challenged us to another game night and then kicked our butts!" Penny was standing in the middle of the living room floor pointing an accusing finger at Sheldon and Amy, who were sitting side by side on the couch. Penny had been on her way to the kitchen when she suddenly turned on them. "I told you they were cheating!" she added to Leonard.

They exchanged smirks as they remembered the night Sheldon casually suggested another game night, only this time he wanted to play couples. Leonard had assumed it was because Sheldon blamed him for their losses, but now he knew better. Sheldon and Amy had a secret weapon. And with that weapon, they had mopped up the floor with Leonard and Penny, no matter what game they chose.

"It wasn't cheating," Sheldon said. "We were just using the strong bond we have forged to our advantage. Is it my fault I know Amy so well?"

"Is it my fault I didn't get hit on the head so that I could read Penny's mind?" Leonard countered. Penny offered him a high-five, but Sheldon just scoffed at them both.

"Oh please, a monkey could read Penny's mind. Blah, blah, wine. Blah, blah, shoes. What's there to know?"

Leonard looked affronted on his wife's behalf, but Penny took it in stride. "Can you guess what I'm thinking now?" She laughed when Sheldon's mouth fell open. "That's right," she said. "You heard me."

"Don't pick on him," Amy interjected. "And yes, Sheldon, we did cheat. I remember having to remind you not to answer before I started drawing the clues." They smiled at each other as they remembered.

"What a great night. We should do it again sometime," Sheldon said as he stood and walked to his bedroom. Amy glanced at her watch, knowing exactly what he was planning, which was confirmed when he returned carrying a basket of clothes. "Laundry night. Let's go, Amy."

Amy rose without question, although she had already done her laundry. Sheldon had not let her out of his sight for the two weeks since she had moved back in. She never left the apartment alone and there were new security measures in place for when they left together. For the most part, she was okay with it. She loved being with Sheldon and was touched by his concern. It was nice to be the center of his attention.

But she drew the line at her lab. There, she was the boss. Alpha dog all the way. And she felt safe there, even though the driver who hit Sheldon had a Caltech sticker on his car. Her department was relatively small, after all, and she rarely came into contact with anyone outside her group. Except in the cafeteria, and Sheldon had a plan for that. If he was too busy to escort her, then he would send one of his friends to do it. After a lengthy and sometimes heated discussion, Sheldon relented and stopped nagging her about working from his office. He did, however, still insist on delivering her each morning and picking her up each afternoon. It was an arrangement they both could live with.

Now, as they headed downstairs to the laundry room, a wave of appreciation swept over Sheldon. He knew that Amy was a strong, independent woman. And most strong, independent women would not allow themselves to be ordered around so readily. Yet she never complained, well not since they got the work situation settled. She never tried to prove herself or exert her own will. Even when he forgot to say "please" and "thank you," she still complied with a smile and a sweet disposition. He knew he still had a long way to go to become the kind of boyfriend that she deserved, and he was trying. But moments like this made him realize just how special Amy was. And it made him want to work even harder to please her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amy said, startling him.

"My thoughts are worth far more than a penny, Little Lady," he said, one corner of his mouth turning up.

"A dollar then?" she offered.

"That's more like it."

When he didn't answer, she waited for him to finish loading the washing machine and then prodded him. "I really want to know, Sheldon. You were a million miles away. What were you thinking?"

"Just work. I've been struggling with something all week and I just can't get past it."

"Liar."

He turned to look at her. "Okay then, smarty pants. I'll tell you." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around, and then he moved closer to her. "I was just thinking what a warm, wonderful, understanding girlfriend I have. And I was wondering if I'm working hard enough to make her happy."

"Fine then, don't tell me," Amy said, but she didn't move away from him. In fact, she took a step closer. "But if that really was something you ever worried about, let me put your mind at ease. Your warm, wonderful girlfriend is very, very happy."

She looked up at him, wanting very much for him to kiss her but knowing that he wouldn't in a public place. So she was content with the way he reached out and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His other hand rested lightly on her hip. When he lowered his head, she held her breath. _Is he really going to kiss me right here in the laundry room?_

He nodded, an arrogant smile on his lips, and moved closer until Amy could feel his warm breath on her face. But before their lips could meet, a noise in the hallway sent them clamoring apart. Suddenly the lady from 3A came bustling into the room.

"Sorry, kids. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, giving them a knowing look. "I just remembered that I left Muffin's blanket in the dryer. She bent down to pick up the cat that was rubbing against her legs. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" She cooed at the cat as she retrieved the blanket. "Good night you two," she said, as she hurried toward the door. "I promise not to return, so go ahead and finish what you were doing." With a wink and a wave she was gone as quickly as she came.

Sheldon found her presumptions to be rude and offensive, but Amy was charmed.

"I've always wanted to be someone's sweetheart," she said. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the look of first shock then sadness on Sheldon's face. When she did notice, she frowned.

"What's wrong, Sheldon," she asked, wondering what had soured his mood.

"You're _my_ sweetheart, Amy," he said urgently. "Don't you know that?" He looked at her with such intensity that she felt the urge to take a step back. She took a step forward instead.

She reached up to stroke his face, smiling when he leaned into her touch. She wasn't sure what had made him suddenly so vulnerable, but she was determined to treat it gently. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," he nodded. "But you are my sweetheart, right?" His voice was whisper soft.

"Of course I am. And I always will be," she reassured. "I just meant that no one ever calls me that. I think it's so romantic," she added with a shrug.

He considered her words. Had he really never called her Sweetheart? His mind went back to their past conversations about pet names. _Gollum!_ He was disgusted by his silly choices and his stubborn refusal to choose something she would like. _How arrogant and clueless can one man be?_

"Well, we never did decide on an official pet name. Do you want to go with Sweetheart?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I like the one I've got. I wouldn't want to lose it."

Sheldon stared at her blankly. "Gollum?" he asked.

"Hardly!"

"What then? I don't remember using a pet name for you."

Amy's face fell. How could he have forgotten? Not willing to get upset over something so silly, she relented. "Okay, fine."

Sheldon nodded. "Good. Glad that's settled. Sweetheart it is … Vixen."

Amy's smile matched his. She ran to him and gave him a quick kiss, witnesses be damned. He would not release his hold on her until they had exchanged three kisses, all of them chaste and sweet.

" _You_ are the vixen, Sheldon Cooper!"

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart."

Amy giggled and went to sit on one of the empty machines so she could watch Sheldon fold his laundry. As usual, she was distracted by the allure of his form. He really was beautiful and she wondered why more women didn't see it.

"Sheldon," she began, seeing no reason not to talk about it since he could read her thoughts anyway, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he said without turning around.

"Back in the dream, when Arthur gave you the wish, why not a vanity pick?"

Now he turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand," he said.

"Well, I mean, a lot people would have gone for something more superficial. Do you really have no insecurities about your physical appearance?"

He swallowed. "Should I?"

"You make a good point," Amy chuckled. "You already are pretty perfect, physically speaking."

He stared at her, his face inscrutable. "With vanity in mind, what would you have chosen?" he asked at last.

"For myself?"

He nodded.

"I don't know, Sheldon. Are you a breast man or a leg man?" She raised her eyebrows comically, but he just continued to stare at her.

"Be serious."

"Okay, where do I start?" She started ticking things off on her finger. "Longer legs, tinier waist, smaller hips for sure!" She settled in as the list got longer. "Larger breasts, silkier hair, porcelain skin …"

He nodded again, his eyes following the path of her words.

"Well, you know that I place no importance on physical appearance," he said as he resumed his laundry folding. "And to answer your question, I am a _brain_ man. And none of your desired changes would affect that, thank God. But if those things did matter, I still wouldn't change a thing about you, Amy Farrah Fowler. You are beautiful, inside and out."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Amy wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. How could he say something so sweet and make it sound like a lecture?

"To answer your earlier question," he continued, "I had no clue about why you had left me. I thought that understanding would be the key to getting you back, and there was nothing more important to me than that."

"I appreciate that, Sheldon. I really do. But as much as you may hate to admit it, you are human. Every thought cannot be that noble."

"You think I'm noble?" he asked, surprised by her choice of words. For all his academic accolades, no one had ever called him noble before. He found that he liked it a great deal.

"Yes. Noble and honorable. You are true gentleman."

He loaded the last of his clean clothes into the basket and turned to give Amy his full attention. "And what about my physical appearance?" he asked, a hint of vulnerability on his face. "What should I have wanted to change if my nobility had not interfered?"

Amy looked him over slowly from head to toe. She even circled him, just to tease. She ran her fingers through his hair, squeezed his bicep and made a point to remark upon the size of his feet. After a thorough inspection during which she hummed the whole time so he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts on the subject, she stood in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, Dr. Fowler," he said. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. "What is your verdict?"

"My professional opinion as a scientist, as a woman, and as someone who is madly in love with you is that you are a perfect physical specimen. I wouldn't change a thing about you, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon visibly relaxed. "So your opinion is unbiased then?" he teased.

Amy nodded. "Completely."

"Would you care to elaborate on the aforementioned perfection?"

"You bet I would." She circled him again as she listed his attributes. "Beautiful skin, soft hair, beckoning lips, eyes a girl could get lost in, a voice that melts my butter, broad shoulders, strong thighs, long legs and the sexiest brain I have ever seen."

Sheldon gulped at her comments, and the way she was looking at him. She never laid a finger on him and yet he felt her touch on every part of his body. It was exhilarating.

"My turn," Amy said shyly. "You said I was beautiful inside and out. So tell me. What revs your motor?"

Sheldon mimicked her by taking his sweet time to look her over. Once he was done, he started his own list. "Soft, shiny hair, a beautiful smile, eyes a _man_ could get lost in, a sultry voice, shapely legs, an ample bosom, hips perfect for child-bearing, and the sexiest brain I have ever seen."

Amy positively glowed under his praise. She knew it wasn't easy for him to talk about such things, but he had done it. For her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, smiling when he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said, biting her lip. She pulled away so she could see his face. "Now I know you won't appreciate me saying this, but I have wanted to tell you since the first day we met."

"What is it?" Sheldon asked.

"You have a great ass!"

"Amy!" He covered his face to hide the blushing while Amy grinned wickedly.

"I know, I know. You don't notice things like that, but I -"

"Of course I do, "Sheldon interrupted. "I am a man."

"Don't I know it?" Amy teased, but Sheldon's face turned serious.

"Not yet. But you will." With that promise he grabbed the basket and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon called as they reached the fourth floor landing. He bent to whisper in her ear as she stood with her hand on the doorknob to Sheldon's apartment. "You have a great ass, too!" With a quick smack on her great ass, Sheldon slipped through the door, leaving Amy standing alone in the hallway with a smile on her face.

Sheldon and Amy were surprised to find all of their friends scattered around the living room. Not only did they not have plans for the evening, but since Amy had moved in and Leonard had started sleeping at Penny's, it was rare that anyone would enter his apartment without permission. Even Leonard knocked, and he still officially lived there. He didn't usually wait for Sheldon to answer, but at least he gave them the courtesy of notifying them that he was about to enter.

"Seems awfully late for guests. Is this an intervention?" Sheldon said as he walked toward his bedroom. The last time he had found them all there in such a fashion, it was to complain about him not having a driver's license. Surely they weren't going to revisit that. After all, he had learned to drive, thanks to Amy. But he still didn't like it and didn't see why he had to except in cases of emergency. After doing a quick scan of their thoughts, he realized that they were just here to find out how the stalking case was going.

"Let me put these away and Amy and I will give you all a briefing," he said before anyone could ask, effectively creeping all of them out. While they were getting used to him hearing their thoughts, they were still pretty uncomfortable with it. Luckily, Amy had told them the trick to blocking him out.

"I know you didn't ask for one, but Penny wants to know," he said when Penny grunted. "And so does Bernadette. Howard, on the other hand, wishes I would trip and fall on my face and Amy … well, let's keep Amy's thoughts private, shall we?" He looked at her and she silently thanked him for not divulging that she was once again admiring his physique. _It's your fault. You brought it up. No fair anyway, you got to cop a feel and I didn't._

Sheldon shook his head and continued to his room, smiling only after he had turned away from the group. "Come along, Sweetheart," he called when he realized Amy wasn't following him. He knew their friends were waiting to talk to them, but she had made a valid point. He had touched her without giving her the chance to reciprocate. Fair was fair.

Neither of them noticed the way Penny and Bernadette mouthed "Sweetheart" to each other and made kissy faces to their backs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amy returned minutes later looking very pleased with herself. Sheldon was a few steps behind her and as soon as he entered the room everyone started humming.

"Very funny," he said. "Now Howard, get out of Amy's spot." Howard moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Bernadette without complaint. He was fully prepared to give Amy her spot, he just liked getting under Sheldon's skin.

"So, whose question should I answer first?" Sheldon asked as he looked around the room at each of his friends. "The ladies want to know about the investigation, but the gentlemen are more interested in my new telepathic abilities. So I repeat, who first?"

"Ladies first," Penny said. "I want to know what the detective said when you took him some of the cigarette butts." She knew Sheldon had been tagging and cataloguing anything he thought might be connected to the stalker, including random junk mail that had been dropped in the lobby. He'd even attempted to collect fingerprints and DNA samples from anybody who entered the building.

Unfortunately, the police didn't seem to be particularly interested in his evidence, or his database of known felons and/or sex offenders within a 30-mile radius of his apartment building. And while Detective Palmer still was not as committed to catching the guy as Sheldon and Amy would have liked, he was at least now taking the matter a little more seriously.

"Well," Sheldon began, "He thanked me for my diligence and told me he would have them checked out. Of course I knew he was just patronizing me because I could hear him wondering to himself which trash can he would throw them in."

"But why? They are evidence, right?" Bernadette asked.

"That's exactly what I said," Sheldon continued. "And he told me that yes, they were indeed evidence … evidence that someone had smoked a cigarette. Which is not a crime. In his estimation, it could have been anyone and they could not devote the department's limited resources to expensive DNA testing on the cigarettes just to see if the same person smoked them. Especially when the only thing that person has done is buy Amy some unwanted gifts and yell at her in writing." He rolled his eyes to show his friends what he thought of the detective's attitude.

"That's insane!" Penny chimed in, clearly agitated by the lack of effort the police were putting into the case. "By now cops are supposed to know better than to ignore these kinds of psychos."

"I think the detective's heart is in the right place," Amy added. "He seems to sincerely believe that whoever this is will get bored and go away. And, you know, I haven't received any gifts or letters since the one he brought here. That's been almost two weeks."

"Maybe the cop was right then," Raj said with a shrug. "Or maybe the dude found a girlfriend."

"Maybe," Sheldon said, glancing at Amy. "But I still have an eerie feeling. I'm not letting my guard down."

"None of us will," Leonard said. "Now can we talk a little more about this mind reading thing?"

Sheldon turned to face his best friend. "What do you want to know?"

Leonard looked at him, but said nothing. _I want to know how you are doing it._

"I don't know." Sheldon said. "I already told you about the dream."

 _How long do you expect it to last._

"I have no idea."

Howard decided to get in on the action. _Can I talk you into a trip to Vegas?_

"No!"

"No fair," Bernie interjected. "We can't hear the questions."

"Believe me, they aren't worth repeating," Sheldon said.

 _If it's unrepeatable questions you're looking for, I've got a few._

Sheldon looked at Amy, who was smiling innocently, but he could see the wicked gleam in her eye.

"Like what?" he challenged.

She arched an eyebrow and steadied her gaze. _Like how many squats does a man have to do to get a butt as firm as yours?_

"Amy!" Sheldon hissed.

"Out loud, people!" Penny shouted.

 _How can we get rid of these people?_ This time Amy's smile was not innocent. _I'd like to continue our earlier discussion, but I don't want to be rude to our -_

"Everybody get out." Sheldon said abruptly.

At first everyone just looked at him, stunned by his sudden outburst.

"You heard me. Time to go." Sheldon walked over to the door and held it open as their friends straggled out.

"Have fun," Penny whispered when she saw the blush on Amy's face.

"You just mind your own business," Sheldon said. "And keep moving."

Once they were all out the door, Sheldon locked it behind them and turned to Amy.

"That was impressive," she said.

"Oh Sweetheart, I haven't begun to impress you yet." He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Hoo!"

As soon as he had closed his bedroom door, he pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up passion that their earlier conversation and her teasing had roused. In his fervor, he had her bent back so far that she would have lost her balance had he not been holding her up. She wondered where this loss of control was coming from, but she didn't dare question him. Whatever caused it … she liked it!

He broke the kiss then, but kept his hands around her waist to keep her close. After a few seconds, she stepped away and pulled him to the bed. As soon as she sat down, he drew her closer, wrapping his arm around her to anchor her to him. She rested her face against his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me too."

She wrapped her arm around his middle and nestled into his neck.

"I'm really glad we are finally alone."

"Me too."

She smiled at his lack of verbal skills. Had she rendered the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper speechless? Well, two could play that game.

"I want you to take me, right here, right now," she said in her sultriest voice.

"Me too."

Now she was rendered speechless. She pulled back to look at him, but he claimed her lips before she could. He kissed her with an urgency that both frightened and excited her. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed her body against his so tightly she found herself gasping for breath. But she didn't mind. She had dreamed of driving him to this kind of abandon, and it was as thrilling as she had imagined.

In an effort to get closer, she straddled his lap, keeping her weight on her knees. The sound that escaped his throat told her he liked it. He deepened the kiss and let his hands wander over the curve of her hips and down her thighs to the back of her knees. For a minute, he just caressed the soft skin there, but then he abruptly pulled her knees forward so that all of her weight shifted to his lap.

She gasped when she felt the evidence of his arousal, but he would not give her time to dwell on it. He continued his assault on her swollen lips while his warm hands started to slide farther up her legs. For a brief moment it occurred to her that he didn't' seem to be nervous at all. But before she could comment on it, his lips moved to the pulse point on her neck, effectively banishing all cohesive thoughts.

"Sheldon … Sheldon …" His name was on her lips, turning each breath into a mantra. She was being swept away and she hoped he was too. She had waited so long for this kind of intimacy with him and now that he was finally able to give in to her, she was afraid she would do or say the wrong thing and it would be over.

He moved his hands to her hair to anchor her while his lips moved back to hers. While Sheldon had submitted to French kissing in the past, he had never embraced it with such fervor. She felt like he was trying to devour her and no matter how close he was, it wasn't close enough.

Determined to let him set the pace, the resisted the urge to peel his shirts off and touch his bare skin, settling instead for the soft hair at the nape of his neck. When he pulled away from her, gasping for air, she saw the reckless abandon in his eyes. He was lost, but he was also afraid. She could see it and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Why are you crying," he asked as he swept a tear from her cheek. "Did I go too far?"

Amy shook her head and tried to get off of him, but he wouldn't allow it. "Don't run, Amy. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sheldon. It was perfect. Kissing you always is."

"But?" he prodded.

"But I can see that you are terrified. I don't want you to go farther than you're ready for."

Sheldon's whole body relaxed and he gently lifted her off of him. This was his biggest fear realized. Maybe he would never be able to do this for Amy. Wouldn't he always be afraid?

"I want so badly to do this for you, Amy." His voice was thick with emotion. He was disappointed in himself and it broke Amy's heart.

"I know, Sheldon. And you will."

He shook his head in agitation. "No! Don't baby me. I need to do this. I'm tired of being a failure and a disappointment to you."

Amy grabbed his face. "As if you ever could, Sheldon Cooper." She stood up and changed for bed then helped him do the same. Gone was the passion from before, replaced with the steadfast love and understanding that had always been the hallmark of their relationship.

When Sheldon returned from brushing his teeth, Amy had turned down the bed and scattered a few flameless candles around the room. She smiled when he immediately pulled her to him after they had both climbed into bed. She wasn't angry and she didn't want him to be. What they had shared was beautiful and sweet and she didn't want him to feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Even though his voice was soft and low, she could still hear the anguish.

"For what, exactly?" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

For a long time he didn't answer. They let the silence of the room overtake them. Amy was so happy about what had happened between them tonight. It had been a huge leap forward for him. And even now he was rubbing her back; seeking more of her instead of less. Even if they didn't go all the way, she was blissful. Blissful and hopeful. But Sheldon was miserable.

He was feeling guilty and ashamed. He had never equated sexual interactions with women as a measuring stick for his worthiness as a man. He had spent most of his life above such banal pursuits and he was happy with that choice. And no woman on earth had ever made him second guess it. Until now.

Now he, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Nobel-bound homo novus, was doubting himself because he couldn't perform coitus. _Good grief! What has this woman done to me?_ As soon as the question entered his mind, a thousand answers followed. _She loved you. She accepted you. She made you a better man. And she waited for you – continues to wait – while you get your act together and learn how to show her how much you love her._ And yet he could hear her thoughts even now and knew that she was not upset with him. She was happy. _Always so forgiving, my sweet Amy._

"I'm sorry for leading you down a path I couldn't follow," he said at last. "For making you think I could finally give you what you want – what you deserve – only to chicken out at the last minute."

"Oh, that," Amy said. "I thought you were gonna say you were sorry for kissing me and loving me and making me feel special and beautiful and wanted."

Sheldon tilted her face up to his. "Did I do all that?" he asked. His vulnerability was her undoing.

"Of course you did! You made me happier than I have ever been. This is all new and scary to me too, Sheldon. But tonight showed me just how much I really do want us to share that experience together. I now more fully understand that even though there is great passion involved, it will still be making love. I want that for us. And we'll have it. But not until you are ready."

"You're too good for me," Sheldon said, awestruck.

"Well now that's true," she teased. "Lucky for you I love you to distraction."

"I love you too, Vixen. I really, really do. And I will make love to you. Soon. I promise."

They once again let the silence overtake them as they nestled together in their bed, breathing in each others scent and basking in each others love. For the moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them and what they felt for each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, down on the street below, a menacing figure stood in the shadows, staring up at the soft light coming from Sheldon's bedroom. _I bet he's doing her right now. Damn liar! Well enjoy it while you can, lovebirds. My turn in coming, and I'm used to sloppy seconds._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Amy awoke early Saturday morning and slipped out of bed quietly. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped in Sheldon's arms forever, her bladder would not allow it. So she tiptoed to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, hoping to slide back in unnoticed. But Sheldon had pulled her pillow into the spot she had been occupying and had buried his face in it, drawn to her scent even in his sleep. Unwilling to wake him, Amy stood watching him until her growling stomach convinced her it was time for breakfast.

She went into the kitchen to see what she could fix for them, but as soon as she saw the boxes of cereal all lined up on top of the refrigerator she remembered what day it was. Her plan to beckon her man with the tantalizing smell of bacon was thwarted. Cereal and Dr. Who was all he would be interested in when he woke up. She glanced at the clock and realized that would be sooner than she thought, so she decided to go ahead and fix herself a bowl while she waited.

Tucking the milk under her arm, she stood on her tiptoes and reached for the cereal. Unfortunately she was too short to reach the box she wanted, and she ended up shrieking when the milk crashed to the floor. She cursed under her breath as she went to find the mop, happy to see that her girlie hysterics had not brought Sheldon running.

After cleaning up the spill and realizing that there wasn't enough milk left in the carton for Sheldon's breakfast, she went to the refrigerator with her fingers crossed, hoping to find a backup. _Dammit!_ There was only one thing she could do: get her sweet baboo the milk he needed for his Saturday morning breakfast routine. She briefly considered borrowing from Penny, but then remembered that Penny never kept anything perishable in her refrigerator. She said that's what good neighbors were for.

With a reluctant sigh, Amy sneaked back into Sheldon's bedroom and dressed quietly, pausing once again to watch him sleep. He looked so young and innocent and sweet. And delectable. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but didn't dare risk waking him. At least not until she had replaced the milk. So she had to settle for kissing her fingertips and then placing them gently on his forehead. Then she slipped out the door and headed across the street to the Chevron on Colorado Boulevard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sheldon awoke from a peaceful sleep where he had been dreaming of butterflies. One butterfly in particular, a beautiful green one, had taunted him. It fluttered near his face, but when he reached for it, it always slipped through his grasp. And yet something about it drew him in. No matter how many times he tried to catch it, the butterfly kept coming back to him. And then suddenly it was gone.

Sheldon yawned and stretched as he tried to figure out what on earth would have caused him to dream of butterflies of all things. He wasn't a hippie and he wasn't a pre-pubescent girl either. No matter how many jokes Wolowitz made about it. _What's next? Unicorns!_ He shook his head and got out of bed. _Butterflies!_ _Good Lord, what is that vixen doing to me?_ Only then did he remember that he had not gone to bed alone last night. _Where's Amy?_

He left his room calling her name, softly at first, then with more urgency when he checked both the bathroom and the kitchen and didn't find her.

"Amy?"

After searching the apartment thoroughly, he texted Penny to see if Amy was over there. When Penny didn't respond quickly enough, he texted Leonard. While he waited for a response, he went to the kitchen for a drink of water. That's when he saw the note that Amy had left taped to the refrigerator.

 _Good morning, Cuddles._

 _I'm leaving this in case you wake up before I get back. Don't blame Penny for the empty milk carton. It was I who spilt the milk. And, by the way, you might want to consider getting a step stool for your more vertically challenged guests. Just saying. Anyway, I know I'm not supposed to go out alone, but I'm just hopping across the street to get more milk. Can't do Dr. Who without your cereal, right?_

 _I'll be right back, so try not to miss me too much. I miss you already. Last night was amazing. You are amazing. I love you._

"Amy!"

Sheldon immediately called Amy's phone, but it went to voice mail. Panic gripped him. How could she go out by herself? He was on the verge of hysterics when his phone beeped. It was Leonard, who was informing him that Amy was not over there and that Penny had threatened his life for texting so early. Ignoring the warning, Sheldon called Leonard.

"Amy is gone." It was all he said before hanging up, but it was enough for Leonard to hear the panic in his voice. Less than a minute later he was walking through Sheldon's door.

"She's gone," Sheldon repeated when Penny came stumbling in after her husband.

"What did you do, Sheldon?" she asked, jumping to her usual conclusion.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" he barked. Then his mind went back to last night and what he didn't do, and he wondered if Amy was mad about that after all. He looked at the note he was still holding and knew that wasn't the case. She would have told him if she was upset. She wouldn't lie to him.

"What's that?" Leonard asked as he gently pried the note from his best friend's hand. Once he read it, his whole demeanor changed. "Did you read this, Sheldon?" He held the note up so Penny could read it just as Sheldon ripped it from his hand.

"Of course I read it!"

"Then why are you so upset? She just went to the store. Kinda sweet, really, how well she knows you."

"Of course it's sweet. This is Amy we're talking about," Sheldon huffed. The anger in his voice belied the compliment, but neither of his friends bothered to point that out. "But she promised me she wouldn't go out alone. What if that lunatic is out there, just waiting to make his move?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Leonard said. "Give her a couple more minutes. She'll be back, Buddy. You'll see."

Penny had slipped the note from Sheldon's grasp and read it. "So," she cooed, "What was so amazing about last night?" She smirked at him suggestively, but he was in no mood for teasing.

"Give me that," Sheldon said, snatching the note back and stuffing it into the pocket of his pajamas. "What we did or didn't do is none of your business." He looked back and forth between them, then headed for the window. "Why aren't you concerned?" he asked when they didn't join him.

"Because Amy is a big girl and she is completely capable of fetching milk," Leonard said.

"Fetching? She's not a dog, Leonard." Since the window didn't face Colorado Boulevard, Sheldon knew it made no sense to stand and stare out of it. But he had to do something. After another minute passed and Amy still wasn't back, he turned and marched to his bedroom.

"I'm going after her," he announced.

Penny and Leonard watched him go, both of them shaking their heads. "Are we sure she didn't just come to her senses?" Penny said. "I keep telling her … lotta options out there," she said, smiling when Leonard laughed.

Although he wasn't really worried about Amy, Leonard was beginning to be concerned for Sheldon. It wasn't like him to be so clingy. This whole stalker thing was really starting to get to his emotionless friend. "Don't let him leave without me. I'm just gonna throw some clothes on," he said as he turned to go back to Penny's apartment.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Penny asked. "Amy is probably climbing the stairs right now."

"Probably not," Leonard called over his shoulder. "But we don't really know how long she's been gone. And it seems to me that she's had time to go and return since we got here. So what's taking so long?"

Before Penny could answer, Sheldon came rushing from his room fully dressed and on a mission. "My thoughts exactly," he said just as the door to Penny's apartment slammed.

"Try not to worry, Sheldon," Penny said, reaching out and touching his arm. "Amy wouldn't do anything reckless."

"I hope you're right," he said. "There are so many things that could befall an attractive young woman all alone. Lotta options out there," he added pointedly.

Penny grimaced. "You know I was only kidding about that, Sweetie," she began, but he was already gone, bounding down the stairs with Leonard hot on his heels.

Ten minutes later Leonard came bursting through the door of Penny's apartment wheezing. "Is she here?" He was out of breath and on the verge of an asthma attack.

"No," Penny said as she ran to get his inhaler. "You didn't find her?" she asked when his breathing returned to normal.

He shook his head. "She's not there, Penny. We looked everywhere."

"Maybe they were out of milk across the street and she had to take her car to get some."

Again he shook his head. "Nope. Her car is parked down the street."

"Did you check for cigarette butts?"

"Uh-huh. At least six of them. Guy must have been out there all night.

"Oh God," Penny said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Where's Sheldon?"

"Downstairs giving the cashier at Chevron the third degree. The girl swears Amy never came in there, but she won't let Sheldon see the surveillance video. Says it's against store policy. But you know Sheldon. He won't take no for answer."

Penny nodded. "We need to call the police, Leonard."

"Do it," he said as he headed out the door. "I have to get back to Sheldon."

"Keep me posted," Penny shouted to his retreating back. Then she called the police, paced around the room for a few more minutes, then grabbed her keys and ran after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you not understand what I am telling you?" Sheldon said, his voice louder than Leonard had ever heard it. He had bypassed the cashier and was now arguing with the store's assistant manager. "My girlfriend is missing and the last place she was seen is your store."

"But we don't know that, sir. Sandy said she never saw her," she said, indicating the cashier, who didn't appear to be out of her teens.

Sheldon snorted. "Oh well, if _Sandy_ never saw her then why am I so upset? I'm sure _Sandy_ knows the secrets of the universe. No way she could be wrong, now is there?"

"Sir, please," the woman said calmly. "I'm not saying we won't look at the video. I'm just saying that I don't have the key to unlock the box. My manager is the only one who can do that."

"Then get her in here!" he yelled. "We are wasting precious time."

"She's on her way, sir."

Sheldon rubbed his hands over his face, realizing for the first time that Leonard had returned.

"Help me, Leonard," he groaned in frustration. "We have to find Amy."

"I know, Buddy. The police are on their way. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise," Leonard said, rubbing Sheldon's back as he talked.

"Police?" Sheldon repeated. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that." He once again buried his face in his hands. "I'm no good at this, Leonard. I don't know how to do it."

"What's that?"

"Be a good boyfriend, husband, protector. I'm supposed to keep Amy safe, and instead I let her walk into God knows what just so she could get me some damn milk! She was trying to make me happy, to keep me from becoming upset like a baby over something as silly as cereal. I don't deserve her."

"That's foolishness, Sheldon. You love Amy and she loves you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sheldon sighed. "I wonder if she would say the same thing."

"Yes. She would."

Both men looked up to find Penny standing next to them. "None of this is your fault, Sheldon. And nobody would fight harder to prove that to you than Amy. So give yourself a break."

Sheldon nodded. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, he turned away so no one else would see them. But Penny would not let him cry alone. She wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. And when she was done, she told Leonard to go outside and wait for the police while she had a word with the assistant manager.

The last thing the two men heard as they slipped outside was Penny telling the woman in very colorful language that she had exactly five minutes to show her that tape or there would be consequences. "I swear, I'll rip your -"

"Mr. Cooper?"

Sheldon and Leonard turned their attention to the man standing in front of them. "It's doctor," Sheldon corrected automatically.

The man smiled. "Of course. I should have remembered that."

Sheldon looked again and realized that he knew the man. "Sergeant Palmer. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first."

"Don't worry about it. I was in the office when the call came in and I decided to check it out myself. So tell me what happened."

"That's just it. I don't know what happened." He handed the detective the note Amy had left. "She just ran over here to get some milk, but she never came back. I'm not even sure if she made it over here because they won't let me see the surveillance video." His voice got louder on the last sentence and he said it toward the door of the convenience store.

Sergeant Palmer nodded. "And I'm guessing you've already tried calling her," he said, looking at Sheldon expectantly.

"Yes, but she didn't take her phone with her."

"And her car?"

"Still parked down the street with a pile of cigarette butts beside it," Leonard answered. He could see that Sheldon was on the verge of becoming overwhelmed and he really wanted to get him back to their apartment. But he knew Sheldon wouldn't leave. Not until he had seen that video.

"Now don't be offended, but I have to ask. Did you two have a fight? Maybe she's just somewhere cooling off."

Sheldon was too full of fear. There was no room for anger. So he simply shook his head.

The detective looked at Leonard, who confirmed Sheldon's answer. Then he turned his attention back to Sheldon. "I'm sorry, son, for not taking this more seriously from the beginning."

Again, Sheldon wanted to be angry, but he couldn't muster it. All he felt was emptiness and desperation. "You can make it up to me – to us – by helping me find her. And by making them show me the video," he added through gritted teeth.

"We'll find her, Dr. Cooper. And while they may not be willing to show you the video," the older man said as he placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "They sure as hell are gonna show it to me." Sheldon was so dazed it didn't even register that the man had touched him.

Just as Sgt. Palmer - followed by Sheldon and Leonard - walked into the store, an older woman came rushing in behind them. She ran over to the woman Penny was still chewing out and held up her hand.

"There's no reason for you to keep yelling at her. She can't help you."

Penny turned her attention to the older woman, who was obviously the store manager, and the other lady slipped away quietly. "Well where the hell have you been?" Penny yelled.

"I got here as quickly as I could. And I've got what you 're looking for right here," she added as she held up a keyring full of keys."

"Finally!" Sheldon said. He moved closer to the woman, clearly indicating his intention to follow her to where the video could be viewed.

"Hold on now," she said. "I'm sorry for what you are going through, but we have a policy."

"What policy," Penny asked, her tone threatening.

"Store policy does not allow us to show the surveillance video to anyone except management or law enforcement."

Penny growled in frustration, but Sheldon simply stepped aside and gestured for Sergeant Palmer to come forward. He did so quickly, flashing his credentials to the store manager as soon as he reached her. "I appreciate your cooperation, ma'am. But we've lost a lot of time already. Let's see what you've got. Quickly please."

Penny and Leonard were not allowed to accompany the detective and the manager to the back room, but Sheldon was. Leonard continued to be concerned about his friend's emotional state. He thought about calling Sheldon's mother, but decided to wait until they knew more.

After what seemed like an eternity, the three of them returned to the front of the store looking dejected. Sheldon just shook his head to answer their unspoken question.

"Now don't be too discouraged. That just means she didn't make it inside the store. We'll look for other cameras at other locations and see if we can figure out which way she went. She's out there, Dr. Cooper. And we are going to find her."

Sheldon nodded blankly. His fear had turned to despair and left him feeling hollow and numb. His beautiful mind had failed him, leaving him unable to form a coherent thought. Except for one:

Amy is gone.

Amy is gone.

Amy is gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

 _Amy is gone._

The words thundered in his head, blocking out any other noise or thought. These were the words that breathed life into his greatest fears; taking his nightmares from the cool darkness of sleep into the harsh light of reality.

 _Amy is gone._

Those three simple words changed everything - his life, his future, his dreams. His reason to live. They were the first words he thought of the morning after their fifth anniversary when he woke up cold and alone and more confused than he had ever been. And they were the last words he thought of when everything faded to black.

 _Amy is gone._

"Sheldon!" Penny screamed when she felt him slump beside her. She tried to catch him so he wouldn't hit his head, but even with her Nebraska strength, she was too weak to hold him up. "Leonard, help me!"

Leonard immediately turned to her but still could not get to them in time. He watched in horror as they both slid to the ground, Penny doing her best to break their fall. She managed to shield his head for the most part, but still he took the brunt of the impact.

Leonard was there in a flash to help detangle them. As soon as she was free, Penny got on her knees and started gently slapping Sheldon on the face. "C'mon, Sweetie. Wake up now." But it wasn't working. He was out cold.

Before either of them knew what had happened, an ambulance appeared on the scene, summoned by the store manager who had seen him fall. Sheldon awoke soon after their arrival and he refused to be taken to the hospital. He was actually angry with himself for being so weak and wasting time that should have been spent looking for Amy.

 _Amy is gone._

The pounding in Sheldon's head and the heaviness in his chest had returned. And he was cold. So cold. When he shivered, Sgt. Palmer offered him his coat. Penny smiled at the kind gesture, but Sheldon was oblivious to his surroundings. He was trapped in his eidetic memory, trying to relive every second of his time with Amy.

 _Amy is gone._

Every mention of her name was like a dagger to the heart. One that he welcomed. One that he deserved because he hadn't kept her safe. He sat slumped against the side of the building with his knees up and his head in his hands. There was a swirl of activity around him as law enforcement began to organize, but he couldn't concentrate on anything they were saying. The questions kept flying, but he had no answers. Which only frustrated him more. Amy needed him and he was failing her.

 _Amy is gone._

Luckily Penny and Leonard were there. They answered the questions they could and helped Sheldon to focus and respond to the ones they could not. Eventually the scene cleared out and the three friends found themselves alone.

"Let's get you home, Buddy." Leonard's voice broke through the haze of Sheldon's thoughts. He looked up to find his best friend standing over him with his hand outstretched. He stumbled to his feet and looked around, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Penny said, answering the question Sheldon hadn't even realized he had asked. "The detective wants us to go back to your apartment and find a picture of Amy so we can put together a missing poster. Once that is done we'll get the group together and start canvassing the area."

Sheldon nodded, but she wasn't sure he really comprehended her words. Not until he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After a few swipes, he showed it to her. "We can use this. It's one of my favorites."

Penny smiled and nodded. "That's a great picture, Sheldon. She looks so pretty."

He studied it more closely. "She's beautiful, Penny. I wonder if she knows it," he said, his eyes filling with tears. "I wish I had told her."

The anguish in his voice broke Penny's heart. "She knows you love her," she said, trying to hold back her own tears.

Leonard patted him on the shoulder and they continued toward their building. After only a few steps, Sheldon spoke again. "Or this one," he said. Penny turned to find him still looking at his phone. "Or here's another one." He was browsing through his photo gallery, and to Penny's surprise there were dozens of pictures of Amy.

"They're all great, Sweetie. We can use whichever one you like."

By the time they reached Apartment 4A, Sheldon was physically and emotionally exhausted. He dropped into his spot, noticing that even that was of little comfort. He would never find peace again. Not until he found Amy.

"Amy is gone."

"I know, Buddy," Leonard said. "But we'll get her back." Once again Sheldon was surprised that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Howard, Bernadette and Raj came rushing through the front door just as Sheldon was closing the bathroom door.

"I can't believe this is happening," Raj said, glancing at the bathroom door. "How is Sheldon handling it?" For some reason he was whispering, as though the gravity of the situation made full voice offensive.

"It's been rough, but he's hanging in there," Penny said. She didn't really know what else to say. It seemed like an invasion of his privacy to tell them he had cried.

"What can we do?" Bernadette squeaked, panic making her voice even higher. The four of them stood around the kitchen island and Penny filled them in while Leonard went to check on Sheldon.

"I'm fine," Sheldon called when Leonard asked him if he was okay through the closed bathroom door. "I just need a minute." He waited until he heard the soft thud of Leonard's feet walking away before he turned back to his reflection in the mirror.

 _How am I doing? Better come up with an answer to that question soon, because I have a feeling I'll be hearing it a lot._ He splashed some water on his face and let the droplets fall to the sink below while he braced his hands on either side of the vanity.

 _Let's see, how do I feel? I feel numb, and powerless. Empty. Cold. Alone. My head hurts; my stomach is twisted in knots. And my heart is completely broken. No, not broken. It's worse than that. My heart is missing. Gone. It is wherever she is because I gave it to her. And all I'm left with is this heaviness. P_ _raecipitium mortis_ _. I am dead now. My lungs are still intact so the breathing continues. But without my heart, I am dead._

After a few more minutes, as his tears mingled with the water on his face, Sheldon once again met his own eyes in the mirror. What he saw there frightened him. His mind flashed back to the morning he finally got out of bed after Amy broke up with him. He looked into this same mirror and saw the same haunted figure. One he barely recognized. It had scared him then, too. But it had also made him feel ashamed. Crying and wallowing in self-pity is not how a man handles things. He had needed to get pro-active then, and he needed to do it again. _Pull yourself together, Dr. Cooper. Amy needs Smart Sheldon right now._

With those words, he dried his face and went back to his friends in the next room.

"Okay, people. Our task is to get a flyer made. This is the picture we are going to use. It's Amy's favorite," he added to Penny. She smiled warmly, glad to see bossy Sheldon back in place.

"Leonard, you do the computer work. You're much faster with that program than I am. I'll tell you what to say," he added when Leonard looked surprised. "Howard, would you please go over to Penny's and get Leonard's high-capacity printer? It will spit out copies much faster than my little inkjet."

Howard scurried away like a man on a mission. They were all confused by the change in Sheldon's demeanor, but happy to see that he was ready to take charge. This was the Alpha Sheldon they were used to. And this was the Sheldon who got things done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amy sat curled into a ball on the corner of a musty couch in an apartment she had never been in before. It was dimly lit and reeked of cigarettes and cheap cologne. She realized now that it was a smell she should have recognized. She had been exposed to it many times before, just never in this concentration.

She let her mind drift back to when she woke up this morning. Everything had been so perfect. And yet now it seemed like a lifetime ago. She flagellated herself again for being so careless. How could she have been stupid enough to play right into his hands?

It had all started out so innocently; her intentions pure. She just wanted to get the love of her life some milk for his cereal so he could have the peace of mind that came with his schedules and routines. Wasn't that a noble and selfless enough pursuit to warrant a victory from the fates? _Oh why did I have to drop that milk?_

She tried not to think of Sheldon and what he must be going through. It just made her too upset and she knew she would need all of her wits about her to get herself out of this situation.

She had walked right into his trap, running into him almost as soon as she stepped out of Sheldon's building. She was surprised to see him in that neighborhood, and told him so. But she didn't notice how he overreacted to the simple question.

While he rattled off several plausible explanations, she just smiled and nodded. She noticed he was sweating profusely, but it didn't register as something she should be concerned about. She really just wanted him to let her continue with her errand so she could get back before Sheldon woke up.

After a couple of minutes of polite conversation Amy started edging away from him in the direction of the Chevron. But he refused to take the hint. For every step she took away from him, he took a step closer. When he lit a cigarette she remembered being surprised because she hadn't realized he was a smoker. Then it hit her.

"It's you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sheldon sat curled into a ball on the corner of his couch in his apartment. The room was dimly lit and reeked of cold pizza and desperation. The fliers had been printed and distributed throughout the neighborhood. Howard and Raj had even plastered them all over the CalTech campus. Now there was nothing left to do but wait … and Sheldon wasn't very good at waiting.

His friends were gathered around him, each afraid that if they left the bond of their circle something bad would happen. Nobody really knew what to say, so conversation was minimal. The emphasis for all of them was in supporting Sheldon, but there wasn't much anyone could do.

So they worried about him and fussed over him until he got up and headed to his room. But he didn't get any farther than the hallway before he turned around and came back to his spot. Nobody had to ask why; the haunted look on his face told them that there were too many ghosts in his bedroom.

Amy's mother called and wanted to speak to Sheldon because she knew that he was the only one who loved Amy as much as she did, but Sheldon wasn't able to talk to her for long. He couldn't stand to be cast in the perfect boyfriend role, especially after he had failed her. And he hated the way Amy's mother kept slipping into past tense. She was afraid of the worst, but Sheldon refused to even consider it.

After disconnecting the call with Amy's mother, he immediately dialed his own. Leonard had already called her with the news, but until now Sheldon had not been strong enough to handle a conversation with her. He knew that simply hearing her voice would push him over the edge.

He also knew that Mary Cooper's straightforward way of looking at things always made him feel better, religious hokum aside. She never played the role of victim. She was a hands-on, get-things-done kind of woman, and that's exactly what Sheldon needed.

"Shelly, baby, is there any news?" She answered on the first ring in mid-sentence. And, just as he suspected, it was enough to bring on the tears.

"No, ma'am. Not yet. I don't know what to do, Mom," he sobbed. "She's gone and I'm so lost without her. I can't even think straight. Me. Sheldon Cooper."

Mary smiled at her son. Even in his lowest moments, his high opinion of himself shines through. Where she once would have scolded herself for not teaching him proper humility, she now considered it a point of pride. If her baby could face what he was facing without losing himself, then she must have done something right.

She spent the next twenty minutes telling him how much she loved him and how much Amy loved him. She told him he was the strongest person she knew as well as the smartest. And she told him that if love conquers all, then he had nothing to worry about. Because what he and Amy has was pure, true, eternal love and that it could not be defeated.

She cried with him, lectured him, and even prayed with him. For once he was grateful for her prayers, just in case there really was a God. There was no point of pride he wouldn't break to get Amy back. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had even prayed himself.

But then, when she was through consoling Sheldon, she got tough. She knew that what he needed was a little fighting spirit and she had plenty to share.

"Now I know that out there in California, everybody really wants to be an actor," she said. "From the guy who fixes your $8 cup of coffee all the way up to the mayor. I guess even the cops are just biding their time till they get their big break. But we are from the great state of Texas. And do you know what everybody in Texas really wants to be?"

"No ma'am," he said, sniffling.

"An outlaw!"

Sheldon smiled for the first time all day. "I hear what you're saying," he said, his accent shining through.

"Be sure that you do," she snapped back. "It's time to fight for what's important to you. And don't let anybody tell you that you can't do it. Rules be damned. Now Shelly, when life gives us lemons, what do we do?"

"Teach life a lesson." He said flatly, as if it was an answer he'd given a million times.

"That's my boy. We don't take stuff lying down, and this won't be any different. We'll get Amy back to you, Sheldon. That is a mother's vow."

Sheldon swallowed back more tears and nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now it's late, baby. I want you to go to your bedroom, put on a pair of clean pajamas and go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning and we'll sort this whole mess out. Sweet dreams, Shelly. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks Mom."

He dropped his phone onto the cushion beside him and wandered aimlessly to his bedroom. "I'll be right back," he said to no one in particular. The group watched as he ambled away, each of them struggling for something to say to make him feel better.

When he hadn't returned after several minutes, Leonard went to check on him. He knew that Sheldon didn't feel comfortable in his bedroom right now, not after Amy had spent so many nights in there. So he half expected to find Sheldon standing in the hallway afraid to go in. But when he rounded the corner he found Sheldon's door ajar. Easing closer, he heard it ... soft, gut-wrenching sobs that ripped his heart out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"When did that odd little lump of wool turn into a man magnet?" Penny said with a laugh. It sounded mean, but they all knew that she meant no harm. Despite all the jokes, Penny and Amy really had become besties. And there had been so much crying already. They were all out of tears. So like often happens at funerals, tears turned to laughter.

"Geek magnet maybe," Bernie added.

"More like freak magnet," Howard said under his breath.

Raj frowned at them. "Lay off, guys."

"We're gonna find her, Raj," Penny said. "And when we do, I will teach her my foolproof trick for shaking off creeps who can't take no for answer."

"What trick?" Bernie asked, drawing Howard's attention.

"Simple. I tell them I'm gay."

"What?!" Bernadette wasn't willing to go that far.

"Don't knock it; it works," Penny said with a shrug. "And with her wardrobe, Amy will be very convincing."

"Hey! My cousin is a lesbian!"

"Not cool, Penny!"

"Well that's rude!"

Penny held up her hands against the onslaught. "Relax, it was just a joke. No self-respecting lesbian would be caught dead in those shoes."

"Penny!"

While Penny and Bernadette continued to squabble, Howard and Raj just stared at each other.

"Oh my God," Howard said at last.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leonard walked slowly into Sheldon's room and found him sitting on the bed with his face buried in what he assumed was Amy's nightgown. He was rocking back and forth wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

Leonard stood in the doorway for a second trying to control his own emotions. It amazed him to see how far his friend had come. He had grown from an emotionless, asexual android to a real flesh-and-blood boy with feelings that ran deep. For a brief moment, Leonard resented those feelings and almost wished Sheldon could go back to his previous state because he hated seeing him in so much pain. When a sob broke in his own throat, Sheldon turned to look at him. Instead of being embarrassed and trying to stop his tears, Sheldon cried harder.

"She's gone, Leonard. What am I supposed to do now?"

Leonard walked over and sat next to Sheldon. "I wish I knew. All any of us can do is keep the faith. She's out there somewhere and we'll find her."

"I don't think I can stand it," Sheldon said.

"I know, Buddy. You are surrounded by people who love you and we'll help you get through this. We'll help each other. We love her too, you know?"

Sheldon nodded. "I know. And I may not act like it, but I'm really glad you're all here. I can hear how much you want to help and I really appreciate it. Amy will be so pleased to know how much you care."

They sat in silence for awhile before Sheldon spoke again.

"I'm a coward, you know."

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, puzzled by the change in topic.

"Last night, right here in this bed, Amy and I went farther than we ever have before. She wanted more, but I couldn't do it. I was too afraid. Too worried about myself. And you know what she did? She forgave me. Told me it was fine and that I made her happy. How selfish am I?"

Leonard shook his head. "You're not selfish, Sheldon. Well, not in this instance. What you and Amy are on the verge of is a big step. We've all taken that leap. You just happen to be taking it later than everyone else. To be honest, I envy you."

Sheldon snorted.

"No, really. What you and Amy have is special. More people should wait until they find the right person instead of giving in to their hormones. I wish Penny and I could have been each other's firsts."

"Penny said something very similar."

"Well it's true. Animals have sex, Sheldon. It's just a biological fact of life for them. But with humans there is an emotional aspect that makes it so much more than just biological. When the time is right, you'll know it. And when it happens, savor it."

"You mean if I get another chance."

"No, I mean _when_ you get your chance. And when that day comes, I hope it is magical for both of you. You guys deserve it."

"Hippie," Sheldon said with a smirk. Then he hugged Leonard for a long time.

They separated when they heard Raj calling Sheldon's name. Before they could move, Howard was in the doorway with a wild look in his eyes.

"I know who has Amy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Amy sat in the dark musty room all alone. She knew that dawn would be breaking soon and she was grateful for the light it would bring. Her captor was gone and she was also grateful for that. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Although she was not afraid of him hurting her physically, he had made it plain that he had an interest in her sexually. If he took from her what she was saving for herself and Sheldon, she would be devastated. And she could not imagine how Sheldon would handle it.

She spent most of the long night focusing on the list she had found in Sheldon's room that cataloged all the reasons he needed her. _God that feels like a lifetime ago!_ She knew that he needed her now more than ever and she needed him too. If they could both just keep their wits about them, she was confident that they would be reunited soon.

She had explored the room as thoroughly as her long tether would allow. She looked down at the chain that was wrapped around her ankle and became angry all over again. How dare he chain her up like a dog! She had searched for a way to free herself, but it was a futile effort. She cursed herself for leaving her phone at home. _For a woman who prides herself on her intelligence, you sure did everything wrong._

She suddenly heard the door being unlocked and knew he was back. Her heart fell and she fought the urge to vomit. She scurried back to her place on the couch and took a deep breath, praying to Mary Cooper's God that she would see Sheldon soon. Nothing else mattered.

She held her breath as he came closer, his big lumbering steps announcing his every move. He rounded the corner and looked at her, smiling as if they were long lost friends.

"Hey, Amy," he said as he towered over her.

She said nothing.

He sat down heavily beside her and reached for her hand, which she snatched away sharply.

"Now, don't be like that. We're friends, and we'll be much more than friends soon," he added with a leering sweep of her body. "You know I won't hurt you, don't you?"

She snorted. "You don't think this hurts?" she snapped, holding up the chain that bound her. "Have you ever had your heart broken? Believe me, _that_ hurts too!"

He leaned away from her. "I don't want to hear about him."

"Who? Sheldon? Well that's too bad, because he is all I can think about."

"That will change over time. You'll learn to love me just like you did him."

Amy lunged at him. "How dare you compare yourself to him! Sheldon is everything you are not. He's kind and funny and brilliant. He's beautiful, inside and out."

"So are you, Amy."

"Go to hell!"

"Stop. I mean it," he warned. "You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. I plan on being _real_ nice to you," he whispered as he moved closer and ran his fingers across her cheek, "very soon."

Amy pulled away from him. "Don't touch me! I will never feel that way about you."

He grabbed her by the throat, easily controlling her with one large hand.

"I said be nice!" His voice was low and menacing. "Now I don't ever want to hear you say his name again. Do you understand?"

She nodded and then scrambled back to the corner of the sofa when he released her.

When he stood and walked away, she became defiant. "I love Sheldon and I always will, no matter what you do to me."

He walked back over to her and drew back his arm

"Say my name," he demanded. "Not his name … _mine_!"

She shook her head and said nothing, so he backhanded her across the face, causing her glasses to go flying across the room.

"Say it!"

She covered her face where he had hit her as tears sprang to her eyes, but she remained silent.

He started to hit her again, and then realized he had a better weapon.

"You say my name or I'll go over there right now and finish this," he said. "I have nothing to lose, Amy. I'm already in too deep. I may as well take him down with me."

When she looked skeptical and still refused to give him what he wanted, he pulled a pistol from the back of his pants and started toward the door. "Okay," he said, "If that's what you want."

"No," Amy screamed. "I'm sorry. I won't say his name again. Please don't hurt him."

He stopped and turned back to her, waiting for her to meet his command.

She struggled to get out the one word that would satisfy her captor. It felt like a betrayal to Sheldon, but she didn't have any choice. So although it felt like a punch to the gut, she forced herself to say it:

"Bert."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A geologist?" Sheldon said, incredulous "Why am I just hearing about his?"

"Amy didn't want us to tell you," Howard said. He felt like he was tattling, but there was no way to keep it from Sheldon now. Besides, Amy had done nothing wrong.

"Why would she do that?" Sheldon asked.

"Dude," Raj interjected, looking at Sheldon as if the answer was self-evident.

"Is that supposed to be an answer?" Sheldon was quickly becoming impatient with his friends.

"You know how you were with Stuart," Raj said. "Amy didn't want you to go all cave man on Bert."

"She said he was harmless," Howard added.

"Oh yeah, he's a gentle little lamb," Sheldon said sarcastically. No one had the nerve to congratulate him on finally mastering it.

"He's not a _little_ anything," Howard said. Raj shook his head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"That dude is a mountain," Raj answered. "He could tuck Paul Bunyan under his arm."

Leonard scoffed. "He can't be that big. Besides, I thought you said he was a teddy bear," he added, speaking specifically to Howard and Raj.

"You knew about him?" Sheldon was shocked. He felt betrayed by his best friend.

Leonard shrugged. "I thought it was nothing. And I was honoring Amy's wishes."

At the mention of her name, Sheldon snapped back to attention. "We'll deal with this later. Right now we need to go get Amy. We have to find out where this guy lives."

"We're way ahead of you," Penny said as she and Bernadette came to the door of Sheldon's room holding the CalTech Faculty Directory.

Sheldon began to panic at the number of bodies in his bedroom. "Can we please go back to the living room? I can't have all these people in my room. Just me and Amy. Nobody else is supposed to be in here."

Because it was so sweet that he now let Amy come and go freely in his bedroom, his friends let him slide on his rudeness. They dutifully reconvened in the living room and immediately picked up their conversation.

"What's his last name?" Penny asked as she leafed through the booklet.

Leonard and Sheldon looked at Howard and Raj, who were looking at each other. "I have no idea," Howard finally admitted while Raj shrugged.

"Look in the Geology Department section," Bernie suggested. "How many mountainous men named Bert can there be?"

"What about the police?" Leonard suggested.

"What about them?" Sheldon replied hotly. "They didn't believe us in the first place. And they will take too long. We need to do something NOW!"

"Yeah," Penny agreed. Too much red tape. We don't have any proof and they'll have to get a search warrant. It'll take forever. Let's just go over there and bust Amy out. Then we can call the police and let them deal with Goliath."

As they were all in agreement, they continued their search for him in the directory.

"Who do we know in the Geology Department," Raj wondered aloud. "Maybe we can find somebody else who knows him?

Leonard and Howard seemed to be thinking about it while Sheldon scoffed.

"I don't know any geologists. I can assure you of that."

"This is no time to be a snob, Sheldon," Leonard chided. "There has to be somebody at the university who knows this guy besides Amy."

The guys all said it at the same time: "Kripke!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Howard talked to Barry on the phone, the rest of the group hovered around him trying to hear the conversation. But not Sheldon. He was pacing back and forth near the kitchen island. Penny watched him, wishing there was something she could do to help. She broke away from the group and walked over to him, reaching out and touching his arm to stop him. He looked down at his arm where her hand still rested and then into her eyes. Seeing the pain there, Penny slid her hand down until hers was interlocked with his. She squeezed his hand and then let it go. Even though the gesture was purely innocent, it felt like a betrayal to Amy when she couldn't touch Sheldon herself.

Then Penny had an idea.

"Sheldon, may I do something?" she asked as she took a step closer.

Sheldon was wary, but too tired to put up much of a fight. He simply nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. As she moved into him, he heard her whisper, "This is for Amy. I know she would do this if she could."

At first he was unresponsive, but as soon as Penny mentioned Amy's name Sheldon returned the hug. There was nothing romantic about it. It was simply one friend standing in for another when someone they both loved was suffering. Penny hoped that Amy would do the same for Leonard if the need ever arose.

After a few seconds Sheldon pulled away. He tried to hide his tears from her and she pretended not to notice. When she returned to the group Leonard gave her hand a squeeze. Even though she was the badass of the group, he knew she had a very tender heart, especially where Sheldon and Amy were concerned.

"Okay, thanks Barry," Howard said as he turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Sheldon was immediately at his side.

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked.

"He doesn't know Bert's last name," Howard began, "said he always calls him Godzilla."

The group visibly deflated.

"He did give me a piece of information that might be critical though," Howard continued, glancing up at Sheldon with eyes full of dread. "He said that Bert was leaving CalTech. In fact, he may already be gone. He was pretty sure his last day was Friday."

Sheldon gasped and sat down in his spot, burying his head in his hands. If he could just think clearly, he knew there was a solution. But his perfect brain was failing him. All he could see was his gentle little Amy being threatened by some faceless behemoth.

He could hear the rest of the group talking, but he couldn't focus on their words. Unable to take another minute of sitting in that room waiting for something to happen, he jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked.

"To the university," he said over his shoulder. "Somebody there knows this man's last name and I'm going to find them." He turned to look at them as he stood in the doorway. "We're running out of time," he said, panic rising in his voice. "I have to get to her."

Leonard, Howard and Raj ran after him. By the time they reached the lobby, they had a plan. They would knock on every door in the entire university until they found someone who knew where Bert lived. In the meantime, they would have the girls calling everyone they could find in the faculty directory.

One way or another, they would find that bastard. And while none of them would voice it out loud, they all had dark plans for him if he had hurt Amy.

Dark, deadly plans.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to do that. Why did you make me?" Bert was pacing back and forth in front of Amy, who was beginning to worry about his mental state. His mood swings were becoming worse; kind and gentle one minute and violent the next. And while his attempts at friendliness totally creeped her out, his anger terrified her.

"Why did you force me to hurt you?" he asked. His demeanor was calmer, but his eyes were still wild.

"I didn't force you to do anything," she said flatly. She wanted to keep him stable, but found it difficult to maintain any level of civility.

He retrieved her glasses and handed them to her, then sat down beside her. "I did warn you," he said, reaching out to touch her face where he'd hit her. She winced and pulled away.

"Please don't do that, Amy. I really do want us to be friends. Like we always have been."

He moved closer and she tried to hide her revulsion because she remembered that there was a gun in the back of his pants. If she could get that gun, this nightmare would be over.

"You're right," she said, casually dropping her arm to rest beside him. "We were friends. I don't want us to fight anymore either."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek carefully. Amy closed her eyes and tried not to gag at his nearness. Instead she rested her hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, he took the gesture as a sign to continue and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Amy slid her hand down his arm and around to his waist. When he brought his lips back to her face, she turned away. He pulled back and looked at her and she tried to smile, but she wasn't sure how convincing she was.

"Please, Amy," he said, the desperation in his voice chilling her blood.

He moved in to kiss her but she turned her face away again. Sensing his anger, she knew she had to act fast. She lunged forward and reached for the gun, but he beat her to it.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he sneered as he stood up and glared down at her. He hit her again, this time splitting her lip. When she cried out, he was immediately remorseful, but she refused his attempts to administer first aid.

"Just leave me alone," she said, wincing in pain.

"You know, he'll forget all about you and find somebody else. You'll forget him too. I promise." Once again his anger was fleeting, but the damage was already done.

When Amy continued to ignore him, he tucked the gun back into his pants and stormed off. He returned a few minutes later with a duffle bag in one hand and a Ziploc bag full of ice in the other.

"I was saving this surprise for later, but I may as well tell you now. We're leaving town as soon as I get back. I already have a job lined up and I start on Tuesday. I really think you'll like Alaska."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said through gritted teeth.

"You'll go wherever I take you. And you'll give me what I want or I'll take it. I don't want to force you, Amy. I want it to be beautiful between us. But I know you are not a lesbian and you're also not a virgin. And my patience is wearing thin.

With those words he dropped the bag of ice into her lap and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Amy was devastated. She was running out of time and was no closer to getting herself free. She remembered how deserted the area was when he brought her in, but she found herself screaming for help anyway. She screamed until her throat was raw, which wasn't easy with a bruised jaw and a busted lip, but help never came. She curled up into a ball on the end of the couch and cried.

"Oh, Sheldon. I'm so sorry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On their way to the university the guys were doing a lot of talking about exactly what they would do when they found Bert. But Leonard noticed that Sheldon was oddly quiet. Upon further examination, he saw that Sheldon was typing into his phone.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"Amy."

"But she doesn't have her phone." Leonard said, stating the obvious.

"I know."

"Is it just me, or is that crazy?" Howard interjected from the back seat.

"He's not crazy," Raj began, expecting Sheldon to jump in.

"His mother had him tested," Howard finished when Sheldon remained silent.

They all looked at each other, concerned about Sheldon's mental wellbeing.

"Um … buddy," Leonard began. He really wasn't sure what to say.

"I know," Sheldon said, letting them off the hook. "And don't worry, I haven't lost my mind." He turned to look at his friends in the back seat before continuing. "When I am upset or have a problem, Amy is the first person I turn to. I always feel better after speaking with her." He shrugged and they knew the explanation was over.

"That's actually very beautiful," Raj said, his voice a little weepy.

"It really is," Leonard agreed. He looked over and Sheldon and nodded his support. "And Amy will be happy to read them when she gets back."

Sheldon swallowed and continued texting. When he was done, he closed his phone and stared out the window. They all heard the song "Darlin'" playing from his pocket a few seconds later. Leonard knew the significance of that song and realized that Amy must have made that her notification song for Sheldon. He choked back his own tears while Raj sobbed openly in the back seat while being clumsily consoled by Howard.

A short while later they arrived at CalTech. "Okay guys," Leonard said as he pulled the key from the ignition, "since it's Sunday, there won't be many people around. But we have to find somebody who can tell us about Bert. We simply cannot fail."

"Mission accepted," Howard said with a salute. "Let's go."

Their first stop was human resources, but as they suspected, that department was closed until Monday. Then they headed straight for the geology department, fanning out to cover more ground. Most of the offices were empty, but there were some people milling around, mostly grad students. While a few of them knew Bert, no one had any idea where he lived. Until they struck gold.

"Well, I don't know where he lives, but I just saw him in his office about ten minutes ago."

Sheldon started walking away from the helpful student, not stopping to realize that he had no idea where Bert's office was. Luckily, Leonard got the info and texted Raj and Howard, who were searching a different area.

They all met up outside Bert's office, three of them trying to hold the fourth man back.

"Hang on, Sheldon," Leonard said. "We need a plan."

"The plan is to march in there and demand that he tell us where Amy is."

Leonard shook his head. "Do you think she's just sitting in his living room watching TV? No, we have to play this smart. We can't tip him off or we'll spook him and lose Amy forever."

Sheldon glared at him, but slowly acquiesced. "You're right. He'll never admit that he took her."

"Exactly," Leonard agreed. "Now here's what we are going to do. We will approach him and say we are looking for Amy and wondered if he has seen her since we know they are friends."

"Well he's not going to just tell us where she is," Howard said.

"No, but it won't matter what he says. One of us," Leonard says, gesturing to Sheldon, "can hear his thoughts. He'll tell us without even realizing it."

Sheldon's eyes got wide. "Then you and I can go and get her while these two keep him occupied here. What a great idea, Leonard! You know I really do not give you enough credit."

The men collected themselves and walked to Bert's office. Howard and Raj entered first since they had already met the man, with Sheldon and Leonard trailing.

"Hey there, Bert," Howard said as he sauntered up to their prey. Bert had his back to them and was startled by the sound of his voice. "You got a minute?"

Bert shook his head. "Not really. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Sure, sure. I understand. We just wanted to ask you a question."

Raj stepped up quickly and handed Bert one of the missing posters they had made up for Amy. "Yeah, I'm sure you've seen these around campus," he said. "And since Amy is a friend of yours, we were wondering if you had seen her."

Bert shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Think about it, Buddy," Howard said. "It would really help us out."

Bert became agitated. "I'm not your buddy. I know you lied to me about her. She's not a lesbian," he said. "She's dating that skinny, arrogant physicist. _Should have killed him when I had the chance._

"I surmise that compared to you the majority of the population of Pasadena is skinny," Sheldon said, causing Bert to turn sharply to him. Until that moment he had not realized that Sheldon and Leonard were there.

Bert glared at him, a look of pure hatred briefly flashing across his face before he schooled his features. "I didn't realize you were standing there," he said before returning to the task of packing up his desk. _Cocky bastard. What does she see in him? He could never deserve her._

"Be that as it may," Sheldon continued, "there is still the matter of Amy to deal with. She is missing and it is imperative that we locate her as soon as possible."

"Why should I care?" Bert said over his shoulder.

That made Sheldon angry, but he tried to mask it. "I was led to believe you and my girlfriend were friends. I guess I was misinformed." He walked around the desk to face Bert, who refused to make eye contact.

"If she's your girlfriend, how come I never saw you around here?" Bert asked. "If she was my girlfriend, I wouldn't just ignore her. I'd make sure she knew how special she is."

Sheldon stood to his tallest height, although he was still dwarfed by his nemesis. "Well, she's _not_ your girlfriend. She's mine," he said, knowing that his arrogance was getting to Bert. "And I never ignored her."

That got Bert's attention. "Really?" he said, looking up at Sheldon at last. "Think about it a minute and I'll bet your answer changes."

Sheldon was outraged. "Excuse me. You don't get to have an opinion about that. Just because you go chasing after her like a lovesick puppy, that doesn't mean you know anything about her or our relationship. And, by the way, you don't have to tell me how special she is. I know that in ways that you never will."

"Whatever," Bert said dismissively. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to go now. I'm starting a new job in a couple of days and I have a lot of stuff to move." _And one very special person._

"Oh really," Howard said, feigning interest. "Where are you going?"

 _Somewhere where I never have to see this pompous jackass again._ "Doesn't matter." He glanced at Sheldon, the hatred showing again, but turned away quickly. _If you only knew what I have planned for that beautiful body of hers. You would never let me leave this room alive. Just give me one night with her and I'll tell you things about her that you don't know._

The guys were watching Sheldon closely to see if there was any sign that he was getting useful information from Bert's unspoken thoughts, but he seemed calm and unmoved. Disappointed, Leonard decided it was time to go. They were wasting valuable time with this futile effort.

"Well, sorry to bother you, Bert," Leonard said. "Don't let us keep you." Then he motioned for the other guys to follow him out into the hall.

Sheldon stopped in the doorway and turned to Bert. "Some friendly advice; next time you try to pick up a girl, give hygiene a try. A long hot shower will make a far better impression than will the cloud of cheap cologne and stale cigarettes in which you are currently immersed. But pick a different girl," he added "Amy is spoken for."

He smiled to himself when he heard Bert's angry thoughts. It was a cheap thrill, but a thrill nonetheless.

Leonard waited until they were well out of earshot before stopping. He turned to Sheldon with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I'm just not convinced he has her."

"Au contraire," Sheldon said. His voice was low and cold. "That's our guy." He relayed some of Bert's thoughts, but kept the most salacious parts to himself.

"We should call the police," Leonard said.

"And tell them what?" Sheldon scoffed. "I don't like the way the guy who tried to hit on my girlfriend smells? Better yet, I _read his mind_ and know that he is holding her hostage?"

"Well what do you suggest?" Leonard asked.

"We follow him and he will lead us right to Amy." Sheldon turned and started walking away, leaving his friends standing in the middle of the hall with their mouths hanging open.

"Well come on," he said when he realized they weren't following him. "We don't have time to stand here gawking. We have a damsel in distress who is awaiting our rescue." They were shocked by his casual demeanor. A few minutes ago he had been angry. A few hours ago he had been distraught. And now he had an air of confidence that baffled them.

But Sheldon knew that everything was going to be okay. He had never doubted that he could rescue Amy as long as he could locate her. Because he knew that he wouldn't let anything stand in his way. All of his life knowledge had given him courage. He considered it the key that would unlock any door. And now that he had knowledge of who had taken his beloved, he was confident in her return. Neither the angels of heaven nor the hounds of hell could prevent it.

He pulled out his phone and tapped out a simple message, sending hope to Amy the only way he could: _Hold on, Sweetheart. I'm coming._

 ** _I hope nobody is bothered by the Sheldon/Penny stuff. I know some of us are sensitive about that. And while I have no problem with their relationship, I'm not always happy with the way things are done on the show. But I have to write this the way I see it in my head. So don't read too much into it. There is NO romance there. Also, I know there are a thousand loose threads here, but I'm not really interested in tracking them all down. This isn't a murder mystery, it's a romance ... I promise. ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

As soon as they were outside, the guys formulated a plan. Leonard would go and wait in his car just in case a quick exit was necessary. Better to leave the others behind than to lose Bert. Sheldon and Raj would stake out the two exits closest to Bert's office to be sure he didn't slip by them. And Howard would go to the parking lot and search for Bert's car. Since he and Raj had traveled with him to the rock and mineral show, he knew what kind of car Bert drove.

Meanwhile, the girls had been forced to wait for a decent hour to make their phone calls, but they had finally located someone who not only knew Bert, but also where he lived. They also mentioned that he would be moving soon, which caused Penny and Bernadette to panic. While Penny called Leonard with the information, Bernadette called Sgt. Palmer. She gave him the address and begged him to hurry.

Sheldon was hiding behind a tree with his eyes glued to the door he was covering. He silently pleaded for Bert to finish his packing and go back home. He didn't even want to imagine what Amy might be going through. He jumped when his phone chirped and looked down to see that it was Leonard.

"Do you see him? Did he slip past us? How could Raj let that happen?" The questions tumbled out before Leonard could say a word.

"Calm down, Sheldon," Leonard said. "It's not that. I just got a call from Penny and they got Bert's address. Do you want me and Howard to wait for you and Raj or go on over there?"

Sheldon went limp with relief. "Oh thank God," he said. He didn't have time to assess whether he meant it literally or figuratively, but for the first time in his life it may have been the former. "Don't go without me, Leonard. I'm coming."

Just as Sheldon reached Leonard's car, Raj came running up behind him. "The light finally went out in his office. He's coming!" he cried, jumping into the back seat. Sheldon gasped and Leonard swung the car out of the parking space and sped away. "

"Don't worry," Howard said calmly. "We've got time." He held up a car part that none of them recognized and smirked.

"What did you do?" Raj asked.

"I disabled his car."

"How did you know what to do?" Leonard said, glancing at him in his rearview mirror.

"I'm an engineer," Howard said, as if that explained everything. When all three men just stared at him, he threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine, Bernie told me."

As they hurried to the address that Penny had given them, Sheldon's mind went back to his conversation with Bert. His blood ran cold when he remembered the threats the man made about Amy. "What if tonight is that one night?" he said. "We have to get to Amy before he hurts her."

"Sheldon, what are you talking about?" Leonard asked.

"He said he had things planned for Amy. Bad things. And all he needed was one night. We can't let him get to her, Leonard. We can't let him take her away."

Leonard turned on his emergency flashers and sped up. "We won't, buddy. I promise you we won't"

...

Leonard came to a screeching halt in front of Bert's building. Sheldon jumped out, screaming for the apartment number. Leonard chased after him, yelling at him to wait, but Sheldon had already disappeared into the building.

He bounded up the stairs because the elevator felt too slow. Luckily Bert's apartment was only on the third floor and there was enough adrenaline pumping through Sheldon to fuel a twenty-story climb. As soon as he reached the right apartment, he started banging on the door.

"Amy! It's me, Amy. I'm here. Can you hear me?" He waited for her to respond, but there was nothing but a cold, eerie silence.

"Amy!" he turned the knob, but of course the door was locked. He was just about to start pounding on it again when he heard a sound from inside.

"Amy?" He fell to his knees to look at the lock knowing he could get in if he could just think clearly. It wouldn't be the first time he had picked a cheap lock, and by the looks of the building, he was sure it would be cheap.

He redoubled his efforts when he thought he heard Amy's muffled voice calling to him from inside. With a final click that rumbled through his head like a freight train, Sheldon was in. He jerked the door open, slamming it back against the wall as he rushed inside. There was nothing there; it was just an empty room. No furniture, no boxes and no Amy. He walked through that room and into the next one, finding a dirty little kitchen littered with cockroaches. But still … no Amy.

He called to her, but she didn't answer. He looked around and saw only one more door. If Amy wasn't in there, then that meant he was too late. He walked toward it numbly, afraid of what he might find – or might _not_ find – on the other side. He slowly turned the knob, every creak amplified in his ears, and braced himself before flinging the door open wide.

What he saw made him want to laugh and also cry. He was elated and horrified all in the same instance. The flood of emotions made him want to vomit. But he had no time to even consider it. His beloved Amy was in front of him at last. Only she wasn't alone. She was standing in front of a couch in a musty, windowless room. Bert was standing behind her with one hand across her mouth and another one wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her up against him in a way Sheldon found repulsive.

"How did you get in here?" Bert's question snapped Sheldon out of his stupor.

"How did _you_ get in here?" Sheldon said, shaking his head to clear it. "We left you at the university."

"I'm not as dumb as I look," Bert said. "I saw your friend standing at the exit and I knew you were going to follow me, so I took a cab. I paid some guy to wait 30 minutes and then turn out the light."

"Well, I suspect you probably are as dumb as you look, but we will save that discussion for another time. Right now, I need you to remove your filthy hands from my girlfriend."

Bert laughed. "And if I don't?"

"It's not optional. You will release her at once, or you will suffer the consequences."

Bert laughed again. "You don't scare me, beanpole. You know, you may have more book sense that me, but at least I'm smart enough to know what to do with a woman." He emphasized his point by pulling Amy more tightly against him. Sheldon watched in horror as Bert slowly slid the hand that had been covering her mouth down her body and over the curve of her hip.

He also took the hand that was wrapped around her waist and moved it up so that his fingers were stroking the underside of her breast.

Amy gasped and started to struggle, but Bert held her firmly in place. "Don't look, Sheldon. Please," she cried, humiliated at the way she was being manhandled while Sheldon was forced to watch.

"I told you to never say his name in my presence again," Bert growled. The hand that was on Amy's hip slid lower until he reached the hem of her skirt, then he started moving up the inside of her leg. Sheldon stared as Bert's hand disappeared up Amy's skirt, then his eyes went immediately to Amy's.

"Please," she begged. "Don't watch this."

It was at that moment that Sheldon noticed the bruises on Amy's face and the cut on her lip.

"Stop!" he yelled, bringing everything in the room to a standstill, including Bert's wandering hands. Both Bert and Amy stared at Sheldon in shock.

"He hit you?" he said, his voice high and tight.

Amy nodded.

"You hit her?" he yelled again, turning his attention back to Bert.

"She left me no choice. I'm sure you've wanted to smack her a time or two. So maybe you should thank me," Bert said. "You have to train a woman, Dr. Cooper ... how to behave, how to make love, how to do everything really. I mean, I know you've already fucked her, but you clearly haven't taught her how to shut her damn mouth! Or maybe you need her mouth to be open for the things you like."

Sheldon felt rage explode inside him. How dare this man say such things in front of a lady, especially a lady the caliber of Amy Farrah Fowler? How dare he insinuate such tawdry things? White hot anger heated Sheldon from the inside out until it consumed him. Suddenly everyone who had ever abused him flashed before his eyes, from his brother and father to the bullies in school. It fueled his anger and propelled him into Bert with a fury he never felt before.

He ripped the man's hands away from Amy and pulled her to safety before turning his rage back to Bert. He remembered all the things his father had taught him about defending himself, even going so far as to give him a couple of boxing lessons. It all came flooding back to Sheldon in a wave of feral clarity. He pulled back his fist and hit Bert with everything that he had.

Bert fell onto the couch holding his bloody nose. "I think you broke it," he shrieked.

"I certainly hope so," Sheldon said, shaking his hand to stop the throbbing. He turned away from Bert and rushed to Amy's side. "Are you okay, Amy?" he asked softly as he studied her battered face. "What did he do to you?"

Amy closed her eyes as Sheldon placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. It didn't matter what Bert had done. It was over now. Her prince had come.

Sheldon and Amy were so consumed with each other that neither of them noticed when Bert stood up and lumbered toward them, jerking Amy away from Sheldon and pushing him to the ground. Amy screamed when Bert pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sheldon, blood still dripping from his face.

As Bert knelt over Sheldon, his features etched with rage, the sound of police sirens broke through the surrealness of the stale, foul-smelling room. Instead of shooting Sheldon, Bert pistol-whipped him. Then he ran out the door in an attempt to flee the scene before the police arrived.

But he was too late. He rushed out the door only to find that the street was filled with police cars with their sirens blaring and their lights flashing. Behind each car was at least one policeman with his gun drawn. Bert briefly considered making a run for it, and then thought about suicide-by-cop. But in the end, he threw up his hands and surrendered without incident.

Sergeant Palmer was the one who dragged Bert away and stuffed him into the first police car he came to. Then he held back Leonard, Howard and Raj, who were anxious to get to Sheldon and Amy, reminding them it was a potential crime scene.

Back inside, Amy, still chained to the wall, cradled Sheldon's head in her lap. His eyes were open, but he looked dazed. The only sound in the room was the wail of the sirens and Amy's soft crying. She balled up her sweater and used it to apply pressure to Sheldon's head wound. Between sobs, she kissed his face and thanked him for coming to rescue her.

"He was even bigger that Todd Zarnecki," Sheldon whispered.

"Who?" Amy asked, but he didn't answer. He closed his eyes instead.

Amy patted his face, pleading with him to stay with her. His eyes fluttered open for a second, but then closed again as they rolled back into his head. Then his whole body went limp in Amy's arms.

Her scream could be heard all the way outside.

...

Sheldon opened his eyes when he felt someone sit on the bed beside him. He smiled, assuming it was Amy, but was shocked to find Professor Proton sitting there instead. He was lying in his bed at home, but the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Arthur, why are you here?" He sat up abruptly.

"You … uh … have another head injury. It's like r-rubbing a magic lamp I guess," Arthur said dryly.

Sheldon nodded. "Oh. I remember. Bert hit me with the gun. But I broke his nose first," he added smugly. "At least I think I did."

"Oh y-you did," Arthur assured him, smiling proudly.

"Am I dead?" Sheldon asked, suddenly shifting the mood.

"No, son. You aren't dead."

"Good." Sheldon smiled at Arthur and leaned back against his headboard.

"So, h-how did it go?" Arthur asked. "You know, w-with the mind reading"

Sheldon thought about it before answering. "Well, it was mostly good," he said at last.

"Did it help in the way you thought it would?" Arthur prodded.

"Yes. I was able to decipher the facial expressions of the people around me. But that wasn't always a good thing." He shuddered when he remembered some of the thoughts he had overheard.

"I hope you used it wisely."

"I tried to." Sheldon said, contemplating.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, I learned a lot. I also impressed my friends. And Amy-" He sat up again, his face twisted in horror. "Is Amy okay?"

Professor Proton nodded. "Yes. Amy is fine."

Sheldon sat back and waited for his breathing to return to normal. "I'm glad. That man hurt her, Arthur. He actually _hit_ her. What kind of person could do such a thing?" He bit his lip before continuing. "I didn't protect her," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Sheldon said sadly. "It's my job to keep her safe and I didn't do it. I failed her."

"Now just a minute, Sheldon Cooper. You did _not_ fail me. You rescued me!"

Sheldon looked up as Amy appeared out of the darkness wearing a red bikini identical to the one Penny had worn in his other dream.

"Amy!" he gasped. Then he turned to Arthur. "Why is she wearing that?"

"Don't ask me, Sheldon. It's y-your dream."

Sheldon jumped out of bed and ran to shield Amy from Arthur's view. "Put some clothes on, woman!"

"Don't blame me," Amy said. "It's not my dream. Although if it was, I might have you wearing even less." She let her eyes wander over him then met his gaze again. "Hubba Hubba," she said with a grin.

"Amy!" Sheldon gestured to Arthur. "We are not alone."

"I'll say!" Amy laughed.

Suddenly there were men everywhere and Sheldon was trying to keep all of them from seeing Amy so under-dressed. The more frantic he became, the harder Arthur laughed. Sheldon ended up dragging Amy to the bed and hiding her under the covers.

"You're ready, Sheldon," Arthur said. "Oh b-boy, are you ready."

"Ready for what?" Sheldon crawled in bed beside Amy and looked up at Arthur, who was beginning to fade.

"You're ready, Sheldon. You're ready." Professor Proton was gone, but his words lingered, echoing in the darkness.

Sheldon turned back to Amy, but his bed was empty. He instantly felt cold and alone. Arthur's words still rang in his hears.

"You're ready."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Sheldon opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the brightness of the light. He was unsure of what he would find. Would it be Bert pointing a gun at him or Arthur taunting him with riddles? A smile bloomed on his face when the first thing that came into focus was Amy. He stared at her, unable to speak because of the flood of emotions that threatened to overtake him.

Eventually she broke the silence. "If you ask me who I am, I'll kill you myself."

They both laughed and Amy reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from his forehead. He closed his eyes at her touch, happy to have her so near once again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"You're here, Amy. What could I possibly have to complain about?"

"Hold that thought," she said as she picked up her phone and started texting. "I promised your mother I would let her know when you woke up."

Sheldon tried to sit up. "She's here?"

Amy nodded as she finished her text and then pushed him back down on the bed. "Yes. She is having a cup of coffee with my mom in the cafeteria. But you need to lie still. You have a head injury."

"Good Lord, not again." He grumbled, but did as he was told.

"Don't worry," Amy said, smiling when he reached for her hand, "It's not as serious as last time. In fact, if the last one hadn't been so recent, they would have let you go home. Your doctor just wants to keep an eye on you for a little while."

He smiled up at her again and said softly, "Yes ma'am."

"So docile and yielding," Amy teased. "What have you done with the Sheldon I fell in love with."

"I nearly got him killed," he said, his tone turning serious. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Sheldon. You are the hero!" Amy rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I can't believe I did something so stupid."

"You could never be stupid," he said emphatically. "A little careless maybe, but your heart was in the right place." He gently ran his finger across her swollen lip. "Oh God, Amy, when I think about what he could have done to you … it just makes me sick."

"Then don't think about it. We're both safe now. All we have to do is-"

Amy was interrupted by the sound of a commotion in the hallway, followed by the door swinging open. Mary Cooper came striding in with Amy's mother trailing in her wake. "We'll finish this later," she muttered under her breath as she moved to make room for Mary. Sheldon's mother motioned for Amy to stay put as she walked around to the other side of Sheldon's bed.

"Well, Shelly, you had all the fun without me," Mary said as she bent down to kiss her son's forehead.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Really now? You thought I would leave you to suffer all by your lonesome while your lady love was missing?" She glanced over at Amy and shrugged. "It's like we've never met," she said.

"I wasn't alone, Mother," Sheldon corrected. "My friends were very supportive."

"I know, baby. But I'm your mother. I had to come. So quit acting like you aren't happy to see me."

Sheldon studied Mary closely, then looked over and Amy with a frown on his face. The silence grew awkward.

"Shelly?" Mary said at last. "Are you really not happy to see me?" She sounded hurt, which snapped Sheldon out of it.

"No, Mom. Of course I am. I'm just tired."

Mary nodded. "I understand. You've been through quite an ordeal, Sheldon. Amy told us all about it. I'm really proud of you."

Sheldon's smile turned into a smirk. "I have never hit anyone like that before. I thought I had broken my hand."

Mary beamed at him. "Don't mess with Texas! Right, baby?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but smiled at Mary warmly. Then he looked past her to acknowledge Amy's mother, who was still standing near the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowler. It's nice to see you again," he said, making both Mary and Amy proud. While Mrs. Fowler's first impression of Sheldon wasn't a good one, they had since made amends and actually got along very well. Any woman who could raise a daughter as perfect as Amy certainly deserved his respect and admiration. Not to mention his gratitude.

"Hello, Sheldon. It's nice to see you as well," she said warmly. When she moved closer he could see the tears in her eyes. "How can I ever thank you for bringing my Amy home?" She put her hand over her mouth to hide her quivering chin.

Her emotional reaction touched Sheldon. While he knew his friends and family all loved Amy, there was no one else on earth who appreciated just how special she was. She was _their_ Amy, and no one else's. It was a bond that was unlike any other in his life.

"You don't need to thank me, Mrs. Fowler. I was just doing my job." His tone was light, but the look they exchanged went a lot deeper. It was full of words that didn't need to be spoken. She reached for Amy's hand, squeezed it, and then turned away so she could get her emotions in check.

When Amy saw her mother's narrow shoulders begin to shake, she walked over and hugged her. Sheldon could hear them whispering and knew that both of their mothers would require a little extra attention for awhile.

Taking in the scene, his own mother wiped her eyes and let out a long, slow breath. "You know what? I think it's time for these two old weeping moms to make their exit. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," she said, giving Sheldon a knowing look. Leonard had told her the threats that Amy's captor had made and she knew from experience that those kinds of things need to be aired out or they will choke the life out of something good.

"Talk to her, baby," she whispered as she leaned down to give Sheldon a goodbye kiss. "And more importantly … listen." She walked over and took Mrs. Fowler's arm and waited patiently as she said her goodbyes; then the two women headed for the door.

Sheldon was relieved. While it was nice to see both of their mothers, what he really wanted was some alone time with Amy. He reached for her hand as she rejoined him on the bed, the look in her eyes telling him she felt the same way. Yet their relief was short-lived.

Just before their mothers reached the door, there was a soft knock and then Sgt. Palmer peeked around a crack in the door. "Is it a bad time?" he asked, his gaze swinging from Amy to Sheldon.

"No," they said in unison, not bothering to hide their disappointment.

He held up his hand and took a step back. "I understand. I'll come back later."

"Wait," Amy called. "That won't be necessary. Come on in, Sgt. Palmer."

As he moved past them, Amy introduced the mothers to the detective, whose eyebrows rose upon meeting Mary.

"Ah, Mrs. Cooper," he said, shaking her hand. "We meet at last."

"You know each other?" Sheldon asked.

"Not officially," the man said when he had finished shaking Mrs. Fowler's hand as well. "But we have spoken on the phone several times. Your mother is very persistent, Dr. Cooper."

"A fact of which I am painfully aware," Sheldon said dryly.

"A mother does what she has to," Mary said, unrepentant. "Right Mrs. Fowler?"

The other woman agreed and the room fell silent. Before it could turn awkward, Amy jumped in.

"So, detective, what brings you here? Anything new on the case?"

"Yes, Miss Fowler, as a matter of fact there is."

"Doctor Fowler," Sheldon automatically corrected.

"Sorry," the man said before resuming his train of thought. "The assailant has confessed to everything, including the hit and run attack on you, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon gasped. "I had almost forgotten about that. Seems trivial now," he said.

"It most certainly does not!" Amy interjected. "He tried to kill you, Sheldon. There is nothing trivial about that."

"Yes, well," Sgt. Palmer said. "I can assure you that the authorities feel the same way, Dr. Fowler." He glanced at Sheldon before continuing. "Bert will be forced to undergo a psychiatric evaluation. After that he will be prosecuted for his crimes against both of you. He is facing some very serious charges. And every add-on that I could find a precedent for," he added.

"Did he offer any explanation for why he did this?" Amy asked.

"Oh sure. It is entirely your fault for not really being a lesbian," Palmer said flatly.

Sheldon gasped; Amy's mother choked on the water she was drinking and Mary calmly patted her on the back while she looked to heaven in silent prayer. Amy just nodded.

"Amy, would you care to explain?" her mother said once her voice had returned.

"It's nothing, Mother. Bert asked me out on a date and then didn't believe me when I told him I already had a boyfriend. Howard and Raj promised to let him down easy, but it appears they may have gone a little too easy."

"I will need to see you two down at the station whenever you are released from this place," Sgt. Palmer said, trying not to smile at the look of horror on Mrs. Fowler's face. His first impression of Dr. Fowler had been that she had probably led a sheltered life. One look at her mother's reaction to the word "lesbian" proved his theory. "There are some questions that still need to be answered and I'll need your written statements. But it's nothing that can't wait until …" He looked at Sheldon expectantly, who in turn looked at Amy.

"Hopefully tomorrow," she supplied.

"Great, tomorrow it is. See you folks then. Nice to meet you ladies," he added as he walked past their mothers, probably hoping for a clean getaway. But Mary Cooper had other ideas.

She waved at Sheldon and Amy and followed the detective out the door, firing questions at him faster than he could answer. Mrs. Fowler kissed Amy and Sheldon on the cheek and ran after Mary, hoping to get in a few questions of her own.

"Alone at last," Amy said as she smoothed out his covers and fluffed his pillow. She suddenly felt shy around him. Her mother's earlier question was a valid one. How do you thank someone for saving your life?

"Where are our friends?" Sheldon asked. He wanted to know how much time they had before they would be interrupted again. He could see that she was nervous and he had no idea why. That thought struck him like a thunderbolt. He could no longer hear her thoughts. And now that he contemplated it, he hadn't been able to hear any thoughts since he woke up.

"I sent them out to dinner," Amy said, interrupting his thoughts. "You've been out for a while and they were getting a little stir crazy. I expect we'll see them again before visiting hours are over."

Sheldon snapped his head around to look at her. "Visiting hours? Does that mean you'll have to leave?" He reached for her hand again. "No, I won't let you."

Amy walked over to the curtain that ran across the length of the room and pulled it back to reveal another hospital bed. "Not that I plan to use it," she said.

"How did you manage that?"

Amy snorted. "Sheldon, are you so blinded by love that you didn't even notice that I am wearing what is potentially the most unflattering garment ever created?" She did a slow turn, and for the first time Sheldon noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown underneath her sweater.

He smiled. "I guess I am."

Amy resumed her place beside him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Good answer, Roomy." She then explained to him that the doctors thought that due to the trauma she had experienced, it might be wise to keep her overnight for observation as well.

"It was weird seeing you hit someone," she said, anxious to discuss their ordeal but not sure how to being. "You are probably the least violent person I have ever met."

Well, I am from Texas. And I had a pretty tough older brother and a father who could be abusive when he'd been drinking. Plus, you've met my mother," he added with a smirk.

"But I have never seen you react that way."

"I have never wanted to. When I was bullied as a child, my goal during the attacks was not so much to retaliate as much as it was to escape. I just wanted to be left alone, not maim another person. That would be a loss of control. And I have always prized control." He looked up at Amy before continuing. "But Amy, I have never felt rage like that before. For the first time in my life I wanted to hurt someone. Really hurt them."

Amy understood completely. "I really wanted you to hurt him," she confessed softly.

"I can't put into words how much I hated seeing you chained up like that, your face bloodied and bruised. It nearly killed me, Amy," Sheldon whispered as he reached out to stroke her battered cheek.

"I know, Sheldon. As much as I wanted you to come, I hoped you would never have to see me that way."

"Were you scared?" he asked, knowing it was a silly question but wanting her to open up to him about it.

Amy considered his question a long while before answering. He was already regretting the loss of his superpower. He could tell that she was reliving something and it made him want to rescue her all over again.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said.

She looked up at him and saw the depth of love and understanding in his eyes and knew that she was in a safe place. He wouldn't chastise her for leaving the apartment or judge her choices. She took a deep breath, swiped at a tear that ran down her face, and began.

"In the beginning I was just angry. At myself even more than Bert. The second I stepped out of your building, he was there. And it didn't occur to me to be suspicious. I was shocked to see him, but shrugged it off as not important. I was on a mission, you see," she added with a smile.

Sheldon smiled back, trying to choke back his guilt. This was about Amy, not him. He squeezed her hand and waited for her to continue.

"We chatted for a minute or two and then I tried to casually get back to my errand. But he would not take the hint. It wasn't until he lit up a cigarette that I put it all together. By the time I realized I was in danger, it was too late. May I?" she asked, indicating Sheldon's glass of water. He nodded and waited while she took a sip.

"When we got to his apartment, he immediately chained me up. But otherwise he was very friendly, as odd as that sounds. He treated me the same way he always did a work: awkward, but polite. And very chatty. It was only when I refused his advances that he turned mean." Her voice dropped and she avoided Sheldon's eyes as she made that last statement.

Dread filled the pit of Sheldon's stomach like a lead balloon. He once again fought the urge to vomit when he thought about what would have happened to Amy if Bert had managed to leave with her. Part of him wanted to know every grisly detail and yet he wondered if he could handle it.

He looked at Amy, who was still staring at her hands as she twisted them in her lap. The moment of truth had come, for both of them. It was time to face the worst. Sheldon gently lifted Amy's chin so she would look at him. What he saw in her eyes tore at his heart. It wasn't just fear, or even guilt. It was shame.

His heart fell into his stomach and he became angry. Why should she be ashamed? She was the victim. Innocent and fragile and pure. That waste of humanity didn't deserve to breathe the same air as his sweet Amy. How dare he hurt her and leave her to bear the shame.

He marshaled all his courage and asked her the question he was most afraid of. "Did he …?"

He couldn't even finish the question. It was humiliating for him and insulting to her. And yet he had to know because if she had been violated in such a way, she would need more help than he could give. And, less nobly, he needed to know what she had suffered through, no matter how much it hurt.

Amy's knuckles were white from the fist she was making. Sheldon wondered if she was even aware of it. He wanted to shake her and tell her to please answer him, but he could see her inner turmoil. She was struggling with how much to divulge and he hated that she couldn't just think it and he would know. Instead, the ugly words had to be spoken aloud, somehow giving them more significance.

Instead of giving him an answer, Amy walked to the window and stared out at nothing. He could tell from her sniffling that she was trying not to let him see that she was crying.

He had his answer.

Sheldon fought back his own tears as he climbed out of bed and went to her. She didn't need his sorrow, she needed his strength. His understanding. His undying, unwavering, unconditional love. When he reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and searched for the right words to say.

"Amy," he whispered, no other words coming.

She turned to face him, startled by the tears filling his own eyes. He looked shattered and she realized that she had never answered his question, leaving him to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh, Sheldon," she began, her voice cracking, "I didn't mean for you to think…" She reached up and touched his face. "No, Sheldon. He did not rape me. He made it plain that he intended to once we were safely away from Pasadena. But thanks to you, that never happened."

Relief washed over Sheldon like liquid sunshine, warming him to his core. He hated that Bert had hit her, but he knew physical scars would heal much quicker than emotional ones. He wanted so badly to take Amy into his arms, but he was afraid that she might be hesitant. While Bert had not taken his threats as far as he wanted, Sheldon knew he had still sexually assaulted her. He had witnessed his groping first hand and could tell by Amy's reaction that it probably was not the first time. He felt sure that while his own touch would not repulse her, she still might need some space.

"Sheldon," Amy said, bringing his gaze back to hers, "will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he whispered on a sigh. Anything wasn't a strong enough word to quantify what he would do for her. Anything. Everything. Nothing at all. Whatever she wanted. Whatever she needed. He would swim oceans, climb mountains, slay dragons. All she had to do was ask.

"Will you hold me, please? Like you'll never let me go? Just this once?"

Without hesitation, he opened his arms and she walked into them.

"Tighter."

He had been afraid his own desperate need to be near her would cause him to be too rough. So he gladly granted her request, wrapping his arms around her so tightly he couldn't tell where she stopped and he started. That's what he wanted, oneness. He wanted to absorb her, to make her a part of him forever. As he held her, he was struck by how frail she felt. Fragile. Delicate and priceless. He didn't know when it had happened, but at some point she had become the most important thing in the world to him. She was his everything, and he felt an aching need to be everything to her as well.

 _"You're ready."_

Arthur's words were screaming in his head. He pushed them away to focus on Amy.

"I won't ever let you go," he said. "I promise."

Her tears fell freely now as she rested her head against Sheldon's heart and held on for dear life. This was where she was meant to be and she was so grateful that Bert hadn't taken it away from her. "I learned a trick," she said, taking Sheldon by surprise.

"A trick?"

She nodded, but did not pull away from him. "I noticed that anytime I mentioned your name or alluded to our relationship, Bert got angry. And if I did it during one of his attempts to seduce me, he would get violent. That's when he would hit me." She pulled away at last and looked at him. "I would rather have him beat me to death than take what didn't belong to him. I've waited all these years so it could be with the right person. And I know that person has been you all along. I didn't realized it until I met you, but I have waited my whole life for you, Sheldon. And I couldn't let Bert take that from me … from us."

Sheldon was dumbstruck. To think she spent her time in captivity thinking of him and provoking Bert's wrath to preserve something that she didn't even think he wanted. It humbled him. It also made him ashamed.

He pulled her back into his arms, unable to look her in the eye. There was so much he wanted to tell her but he was having trouble finding the words. He wanted to thank her for waiting for him and for protecting something so precious at such a high cost. He wanted to apologize for keeping her at arm's length for so long and for denying her the most intimate experience two people in love can share. And, yes, he did love her. God, how much! And he did want to give her that last part of himself. He wasn't afraid anymore. He really was ready.

"Amy, can we talk?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _"Amy, can we talk?"_

The words hung in the air like a misty shroud. They both knew they had a heavy meaning, but they each went to very different places. Sheldon wanted to tell Amy that he was ready – _finally!_ – to take their relationship to the next level. Amy, on the other hand, feared that Sheldon had been pushed to his emotional breaking point and was ready to call the whole thing off.

They looked at each other, trapped in dark corners of their own making.

Sheldon was afraid that his timing was off. Now that he wanted to show her how much he loved her in a physical way, she would surely be averse to that kind of intimacy so soon after her ordeal. She needed to protect herself, even though she loved him.

Amy was afraid that Sheldon was going to establish new boundaries to rein in the emotional turmoil that their relationship brought. Or maybe he would want another reboot. He needed to protect himself, even though he loved her.

The lengthy silence was interrupted by their friends returning from dinner. Their voices caused the misty shroud of uncertainty to immediately disperse, granting an unwanted reprieve.

"Ooh, games," Howard said as Sheldon and Amy were slow to abandon their bubble. "Is this a staring contest, or a brisk round of the quiet game?"

"I've done the staring thing with Sheldon," Penny added. "Trust me, it's creepy."

Bernadette smirked. "I bet Amy wouldn't think so."

By the time the couple had taken their places, sitting side by side on Sheldon's bed, the rest of the group had settled in around them.

"So, how does it feel to be a real live superhero?" Leonard looked at Sheldon expectantly, waiting for the self-congratulatory diatribe that he was sure was forthcoming.

"Yeah, dude," Raj added with a look of awe. "You're Batman!"

Howard stood up and struck a pose. "No, I'm Batman," he said in a low, gravely voice.

Sheldon just shrugged. "I'm not a superhero. I just did what I had to do."

Leonard was shocked by his modesty. "Well, I gotta say, I'm very proud of you. And the way you were able to keep a straight face in front of Bert ... very impressive."

"I fooled you all didn't I?" Sheldon said with a coy smile.

Amy leaned in to Sheldon. "What is he talking about?"

"Once we realized that it was Bert, we went to the university to look for someone who could tell us where he lives, but we ended up finding Bert himself cleaning out his office."

"Okay," Amy said, nodding for him to continue.

"So the plan was that Raj and Howard would ask him some questions concerning your disappearance and I would stand back and listen to his thoughts on the subject. We knew that what he didn't say would be critical." Sheldon looked at his friends, who nodded in agreement.

"But Sheldon was so calm," Leonard interjected, "that I was sure that we had the wrong guy. It wasn't until when we got outside that he told us all the things Bert had been thinking. I don't often say this about Sheldon, but he was cool. He didn't flinch at all while Bert hung himself with every thought."

"Maybe you'd like some pointers, Penny," Sheldon said, "in case you decide to resurrect your acting career."

"Maybe you'd like me to resurrect your last meal with my fist," Penny said with a laugh.

While the rest of the group marveled at his ability to stay calm under pressure, Sheldon went to a dark place. His eidetic memory once again proved to be a burden as he unwittingly relived every gruesome word that went through Bert's head.

"What was Bert thinking?" Bernadette asked, unaware of Sheldon's torture.

The room fell silent. Sheldon stiffened and looked away while Leonard cleared his throat and Raj stared at the floor.

Howard leaned in and whispered to her. "Bad things."

All eyes turned to Sheldon, who was clearly upset. The mood had quickly shifted in the room and they knew it was because he couldn't forget the threats Bert had made against Amy. They all wanted to help, but none of them knew what to do.

Except for Amy. One touch from her was all it took to calm him down. She placed her hand on his leg and smiled up at him. "It's over, Sheldon," she said. "Doesn't matter what his plans were. He can't hurt us now."

Sheldon covered her hand with his and nodded, returning her smile weakly.

While the rest of the group tried to think of a less stressful topic, Amy forged ahead with the one they were on. She had so many questions and they were the only ones who could answer them.

"How did you know Bert was the one who took me?" she asked, posing the question to Sheldon.

"Howard and Raj figured it out. Of course, since I knew nothing about Bert or his earlier advances towards you there was no way I could have put it together." He looked at her pointedly.

"I thought it was nothing, Sheldon," Amy said. "It's not like I have a lot of experience with that sort of thing."

"I should hope not!"

Amy walked over to where Raj and Howard were sitting and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both for being so brave."

"Ok," Sheldon called from across the room when Raj reached up to pat Amy on the back, "that's enough."

Ignoring his protests, Amy also gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek to thank him for his help. And Leonard, knowing how much it would bother Sheldon, stood up to hug her, holding her longer than necessary. The rest of the group could see the grin on his face and laughed, but Sheldon was not amused.

"Leonard, take your hands off of her!" he snapped. "Amy, get back over here!"

Amy came back to sit next to him, glaring at him as she crossed the room. He met her glare with a disapproving look of his own. "If this is how you behave when I'm here, I hate to think what happens when my back is turned. Planting your lips on every man in the room? Should I go outside and see if any of the males on staff are in need of female attention?"

Amy laughed because she knew it was all bluster, and because she didn't want to fight with him. Instead she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek too. "Happy now?"

"Not remotely," he said, "but I'm willing to let the matter drop with the stipulation that such behavior not be repeated. We do have a contract, you know?"

"So stipulated," Amy said.

Penny had been watching them with her mouth hanging open. "You're such a hypocrite, Sheldon," she said, pointing at him. "You go crazy over Amy kissing these guys on the cheek, when you kissed Beverly on the lips!"

Leonard choked on the water he had just taken a sip of as Amy rounded on Sheldon.

"You kissed Beverly Hofstadter?"

"No," Sheldon said, glaring at Penny. "She kissed me."

"When?"

"Years ago. Before you and I met."

"Why?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I seem to have that effect on women. If you recall, you kissed me without provocation once, too."

"I hope it wasn't the same thing." Amy said defiantly.

"Yes and no."

"Explain." She folded her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow, clearly challenging him.

Sheldon, clueless as usual where body language was concerned, missed the challenge. "Well, you are both women I admire and respect. You were both drunk. You both walked away before I could wrap my head around what was happening."

Amy nodded. "Okay, that covers the similarities. Would you care to elaborate on how the two kisses were different?"

"My reaction, of course," Sheldon said simply.

"I'm listening."

Sheldon lowered his voice in an effort to maintain a level of privacy, but their friends all leaned closer. "First of all, her kiss meant nothing ... to either of us. As I said, she was drunk – thanks to Penny – and I was taken completely by surprise." He glared at his friends for their blatant eavesdropping and especially at Penny not only for opening her big mouth, but also for getting Beverly drunk in the first place. Then he frowned at Leonard for dragging Penny into their lives in the first place.

Turning back to Amy, he continued, "Secondly, the incident with Dr. Hofstadter was never wanted, reciprocated, or repeated. It in no way compares to our situation. Now can we please move on? I'm getting a heat stroke from all of this grilling."

Amy nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, but I do have one more question."

"Proceed."

"Who is Todd Zarnecki?"

…

Thirty minutes later the hospital room being shared by a very tired couple was much quieter. Amy's question opened up a flood gate of stories told with no other purpose than to humiliate Sheldon. Todd Zarnecki was just the beginning. Once they were out of stories, Howard, Bernadette and Raj left with Sheldon's blessing. When Leonard and Penny started to go, he quietly asked them to stay. He wanted to have a private conversation with Leonard, but he didn't want to let Amy out of his sight.

Unbeknownst to him, Amy was having the same problem. She needed a few minutes of privacy with Penny, but she didn't want to leave Sheldon's side. Penny, sensing their predicament, came to the rescue.

"Amy, I could really use a Coke. How about walking with me to the vending machine down the hall? We'll only be gone a minute," she added when Amy hesitated.

Amy leaned in to give Sheldon another kiss on the cheek, but he had other ideas. He turned her face so that their lips met. "Don't go too far," he whispered when she started to pull away.

"I won't," she promised before following Penny out the door.

"I think it's very sweet that you are comfortable kissing Amy in front of other people now." Leonard said as soon as the two women were out of sight. "I know it's hard for you, but it shows a lot of progress. And I'm sure it means a lot to Amy."

Sheldon nodded. "Leonard, after what we've been through, there is nothing I would not do for her. Which brings me to the reason I wanted you to stay." He licked his lips and stared at his hands twisting in his lap. "I think I am ready to make love with Amy," he said, blushing.

Leonard sat down beside Sheldon and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Do you realize you just said 'make love' instead of coitus?" he asked.

Sheldon nodded again, but still didn't look up at Leonard. "Coitus sounds so cold and clinical, and my feelings for Amy could never be defined by either of those terms. Before she was taken away from me, we were getting much closer … physically speaking," he said, making eye contact with Leonard at last. "The closer we got, the closer I wanted to get. I think she felt the same way." He shrugged and his voice tapered off on the last sentence.

"That's great, Sheldon," Leonard said. "I told you it would happen if you just gave yourself some time." He studied Sheldon and wondered why he seemed so sad by what should have been good news. Surely he wasn't angry that his feelings for Amy had grown deeper. "I don't understand why you're upset," he finally said.

"Because I watched that animal put his hands on her in a way that was supremely intimate. It was a violation in every conceivable way." Sheldon's voice rumbled with anger as his mind punished him by remembering every detail vividly.

"I know that, Sheldon. And I hate it. But what does it have to do with you?"

"Won't my touch just bring all of that flooding back to her?"

Leonard could see the anguish in Sheldon's face, which fueled his own anger. But anger wasn't what Sheldon needed from him right now. He needed a friend who understood. He shook his head vehemently. "Not necessarily, Sheldon. I'm no expert, and I know Amy will need time to heal emotionally, but I honestly don't think she wants you to pull away from her physically. In fact I think it could make things worse."

"How?"

"By making her feel like you are repulsed by her now. You can't let Bert's touch be the last one she feels. His touch was vile and damaging, but yours would be loving and … healing."

Sheldon chewed on his lip as he contemplated Leonard's words. "She's been so patient with me, Leonard. She deserves our first time to be perfect. I just don't know if that's possible anymore."

"The first time is never perfect, Sheldon. But it can still be wonderful and special."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

Leonard laughed. "Oh, Buddy, I am sure Amy would be the first to tell you that the S.S. Too Soon sailed _years_ ago!"

Sheldon smiled wearily and let out a long slow breath. "Thanks, Leonard," he said as he pulled his friend into a hug. "I know I give you a hard time, but the truth is I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me too, Buddy."

Out in the hallway, Amy and Penny were having a very similar conversation. Amy had filled Penny in on the things Bert had done to her while in captivity. "While he never made good on his threats, he still touched me in very inappropriate ways and said things that I never want to hear again."

Penny tried to keep her emotions in check as she listened. Anger would not fix anything, and it wouldn't help Amy. So Penny swallowed all the four-letter words that clogged her throat and tried to concentrate on the point Amy was slowly getting to.

"Sheldon and I had come so far with intimacy," Amy whispered, glancing around to be sure no one could hear her. "I was sure we were on the verge of something monumental."

"Well that's great! Isn't it?" Penny asked, still confused.

"It was," Amy confirmed. "But then he had to watch me get molested by another man. I'm afraid he will never want to touch me after seeing Bert's hands all over me."

Penny shook her head. "Amy, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I don't, and I don't think Sheldon does either. But the scene is trapped in his eidetic memory. How could he possibly forget it?"

"He doesn't have to forget it. You certainly won't," Penny said. "He just has to move past it, same as you. In fact, facing it together should make it easier for both of you."

Amy's voice was just a whisper when she responded. "Won't he be repulsed by me now? Especially if I act like I still want him?"

"Why would he be?"

"This is Sheldon we're talking about, Penny. He thinks I'm a sex fiend if I ask him to go for a walk. Surely he will expect me to be turned off by the idea of physical intimacy of any kind … with anyone."

Penny finally understood. She took Amy's hand in both of hers. "Sweetie, Sheldon loves you. And we have all noticed how comfortable he is with you physically. He just kissed you in front of us, and it was sweet and tender, not like the mechanical ones I have witnessed on date nights. He hasn't let you out of his sight, or even his reach, since he risked his life to bring you home. He clearly is not repulsed by you."

Amy wiped at a tear that ran down her cheek. "Thanks, Penny. I needed to hear that. I've felt so dirty since … you know … and I guess I thought everyone else considered me dirty too."

"Well we don't. Still a little crazy for choosing Dr. Whackadoodle, but it's too late to turn back now."

Penny was laughing, but Amy was deadly serious. "I didn't choose him, Penny," she said. "He chose me." When Penny looked at her oddly she continued. "He wasn't my first date, but he was the first one to show any interest. I'm lucky no one else got to him first."

Penny laughed again. "Oh yes, Amy. We are all so _lucky_ to have Sheldon in our lives." Her tone was sarcastic, but Amy knew the sentiment was sincere.

"Back off, Bestie. He's mine!" Amy said, finally joining in the laughter.

As the two women were approaching Sheldon's door, Leonard came out to meet them. "Time to go, Penny," he said, taking his wife's hand. "See you, Amy. I'm really glad you're okay."

Amy smiled at him. "Thanks, Leonard. So am I." Then she waved goodbye to the couple and went in search of her hero. She found him sitting up in bed. As soon as he saw her, he patted the spot next to him and waited for her to join him.

"Hi," she said once she was settled.

"Hello," he answered, wondering why she seemed so nervous.

He reached for her hand and waited, but she remained silent.

"Is something wrong?" he prodded.

"Not really."

"You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, Sheldon. I know. And you can tell me anything as well."

"I know."

Silence filled the room again, making Sheldon tense and unsettled.

"Amy," he said at last, "My gift is gone. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure."

He was becoming agitated, which was the last thing Amy wanted. She leaned against his shoulder and spoke softly. "Think about it, Sheldon. Look at my body language and assess the situation. Can't you figure out what I'm feeling?"

He sat perfectly still, studying her closely, while she waited patiently.

"Well," he began, "you're still holding my hand, so you aren't angry with me."

"That's good. Keep going," she encouraged.

"You're voice is soft and you aren't smiling, so you are either tired or sad."

"A little of both, actually."

"And you've been chewing on your lip, which I think means you are nervous about something."

Amy looked up at him, smiling warmly. "See, Sheldon. You nailed it without having to read my mind."

He beamed at her. "Do me!"

"You, Cuddles, are an open book," she said. "At this exact moment, you are feeling pretty proud of yourself for reading me so well. Once again proving your genius," she added with a smirk. "But before that, you were feeling unsure about something. My guess is you want to tell me something that you are afraid I won't like."

He looked at her so intently that she considered it a confirmation of her earlier fears. She fought back tears and tried to keep the bad news at bay.

"So, how did I do?"

He frowned. "Why are you sad?" he asked.

"What are you so nervous about?" she countered.

"I asked you first."

She sighed and ultimately relented. "I'm sad because I think I know what you are trying to get around to telling me."

His eyes got wide. "You do?"

She nodded.

"And it makes you sad?"

Another nod.

His shoulders fell in defeat. So he was right. She did feel disgusted at the thought of them being together physically. He understood, of course. Being assaulted like that would be hard on any woman, but even more so a woman who had never been so intimately touched. Sheldon wanted to replace Bert's touch with his to displace the horrible memory and the sickening association. But how could he if she wasn't willing?

Amy watched him do battle with himself, certain that he was trying to work up his courage. She knew he wasn't trying to protect her feelings. He had proven many times over the years that he was incapable of realizing when he had offended her. So even though things had improved since their breakup, she really didn't think his problem now was diplomacy. It was fear.

"When are you gonna stop being afraid?" she asked, unable to take the silence.

"Of you?" he said. "Never!"

Amy smiled. "It's okay, Sheldon. I understand why you want to cool things off between us. Physically I mean. It's a natural response to what we've been through. I'm sure-"

She stopped talking when Sheldon put his fingers across her lips.

"Amy, what are you talking about?"

"That's not what you wanted to tell me?"

He shook his head and swallowed thickly. "No. Just the opposite. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, although I would understand if you were afraid."

Amy's relief was evident. "I could never be afraid of you, Sheldon," she said, meeting his gaze. "And nothing that Bert did or said could ever spoil what we have between us. I won't let it. I promise you that I will not be thinking of Bert when we are together."

Sheldon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him for a kiss. It wasn't quick or chaste, it was slow and deep and full of the pent up emotions that they both had been struggling with. Sorrow, pain, longing, hope and deep, abiding love – they all passed between them in that kiss. For Amy, it was confirmation that he still found her desirable. For Sheldon, it was home.

He missing his lost ability, wondering what she was thinking. Was there even a small part of her that wanted him to stop?

When they pulled apart, she surprised him by asking him what he was thinking. He briefly wondered if she could now read his mind. Then he realized that she was referring to the anniversary kiss that led to their breakup.

He smiled. "Well, not The Flash, if that's what you're worried about."

"Good," she laughed.

After another kiss, Sheldon pulled away from her.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Prepare yourself, Dr. Fowler. You are going to be surprised."

Amy settled in, now more anxious than ever to know his thoughts.

"I was thinking about how you gave me your heart. And while I always treasured it, I realize now that I didn't always treat it well. I didn't protect it. I wasn't kind enough, patient enough, gentle enough. You deserve so much better than me."

Amy reached out to touch his face, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her touch and continued. "I gave you my heart, too. But even with my eidetic memory I can't tell you when. It happened so slowly – so naturally – that I wasn't even aware of it. And then you took such good care of it that I didn't know I had lost it until the day you broke it."

Amy bristled at the reminder, but he moved on quickly.

"So I have made it my mission in life to make you feel special and wanted and loved, Amy Farrah Fowler. Because you are all of those things and so much more."

That earned him his third kiss. And his fourth, and his fifth ….


	26. Chapter 26

_**I expected to get farther along in this chapter, but the words got in the way. I LOVE it when that happens!**_ **:)** _ **Forgive the typos. My usual beta does not dig the Shamy.**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Sheldon, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." His answer was immediate and his demeanor unguarded.

He was in such a good mood that Amy almost changed her mind. They were sitting on the side of Sheldon's hospital bed waiting for Leonard to come and take them home. After a very peaceful and uneventful night, both of their doctors agreed it was safe for them to leave.

"Do you remember when you and Penny took that intimacy acceleration test?"

He looked at her, clearly surprised by the question. "Yes," he said cautiously. "What on earth made you think of that?"

"I think about it often, actually," she admitted shyly. "And there is one question I have been dying to ask. Since we are in such a good place, I thought it might be a good time."

"Very well. Proceed."

"What would have happened if the test had been successful?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would you have done if the hypothesis presented had proved to be accurate?"

He shrugged. "I never thought about it."

"Think about it now."

"Alright." He folded his arms across his chest and chewed on his lip as he contemplated her question. "Okay, I have my answer."

"Let's hear it." Amy unwittingly held her breath, anxious to hear his answer.

"Nothing."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

"I would have done nothing." He repeated it so matter-of-factly that she didn't think he was taking her seriously.

"Sheldon, you are now hypothetically in love with Penny. How could you do nothing?"

"Just because I now have hypothetical romantic feelings for Penny, that doesn't mean I don't still love you. Isn't that correct?" he challenged.

"I guess. Is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?"

Sheldon flashed his crooked smile. "You're asking me? I continue to be astounded that I have found myself in love with one woman. Two seems unfathomable, especially if one of them is Penny."

Amy was pleased with his answer. "Well," she mused, "there have been many songs written about being torn between two lovers, so I guess it is possible."

"Then I'd choose our relationship over anything with Penny. I would still want to be with you."

"Are you saying you would love me more?"

He nodded. "Yes. I guess I am. Congratulations Dr. Fowler. You win."

Amy laughed, but then a thought occurred to her. "I started taking the test with Leonard. Maybe we would've finished and fallen in love with each other."

The smirk slid from Sheldon's face. "That's not funny, Amy."

"What? I thought you liked science fiction."

"I do. But you know I don't care for horror."

"It was just a joke, Sheldon." She rested her head on his shoulder to show him some affection and he took her hand.

"Tell me what made you think of that experiment." When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he became even more curious. "Amy?"

She tried to look away, but he repositioned himself to be in her line of sight. When he squeezed her hand and called her name again, she knew he was not going to let the matter drop.

"Fine," she relented, "but when you don't like the answer, just remember that you insisted." When he nodded, she continued. "Sheldon, I have been happier since I met you than I ever thought I could be. Not even in my wildest teenage dreams did I think a man like you existed. I always assumed I would have to change in at least small ways to have a boyfriend. I never expected to find someone so similar to me that I could really be myself and yet still make him happy. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, but it is misguided. I don't like that you thought you needed to change to be worthy of love. Anyone who required that would not deserve you, Amy."

She smiled. "That's very sweet, Sheldon. And I appreciate it. But society teaches girls that in order to be accepted they need to look a certain way, speak a certain way, and even dumb themselves down if that's what it takes. I was never willing to make those compromises, which is why I have always been alone. Incidentally," she added with a wry smile, "I would do all of those things for you. Maybe I just never had the right inspiration before."

"I'm glad you waited for me, Amy. But I would never want you to change who you are. The very things you considered shortcomings were what I found so alluring in the first place."

"I know it sounds silly, but sometimes I get so afraid that I'll lose you because I'm too … quirky. Then I wonder if I've become so 'typical' that I blend in with the other women you come into contact with." She sighed heavily and frowned up at him. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"You can't help your feelings." Sheldon put his arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her closer. "I want to understand, but I don't. Have I proved myself to be fickle or disloyal?"

"No."

"Then where is this fear coming from? You know that when I get a feeling I know it. And I've got some pretty major feelings for you, Little Lady. Feelings I have never felt for any other person in the universe … or any other universe," he added with a nudge. "That is never going to change."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you serious?"

"Don't get frustrated with me, Sheldon. I don't want to feel this way. I need you to help me sort through it. Sometimes it feels like we are in a bubble and I'm so afraid I will do something to pop it. Or maybe you'll wake up one day and realize that you can do better than me. Or you'll change your mind about having a girlfriend in the first place."

"If Penny was my girlfriend I'm sure all of that would be possible … maybe even probable. But, Amy, I could never regret you. And I could sooner walk away from physics than I could you. Don't you know that?"

She shrugged.

"Well, it's true," he said. "You know, Penny mentioned something about a Shamy bubble once and I didn't know what she meant at the time. But now I think I understand. Please don't worry so much about popping it, Amy. If you do, we'll form a new one."

"It feels like you and I are on the edge of a cliff and we are both ready to take the leap. I just don't want there to be any regrets?"

"Is this about sex?"

"You didn't say coitus," she said, amazed.

"You sound like Leonard."

"You talked to Leonard about us having sex?"

"Um …" Sheldon felt trapped. This was not a discussion he wanted to have in the middle of a hospital room with Leonard due to arrive any minute. He was just about to change the subject when the door swung open and Mary walked in.

They jerked apart like she had caught them in flagrante delicto.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.

"I've come to take y'all home."

"But I was expecting Leonard." Sheldon was flustered and Amy didn't understand why.

"Well you got me. Now I'm gonna go out and come back in again so we can start this whole thing over." Mary turned and walked out the door as Amy and Sheldon looked at each other.

She burst back in a few seconds later and said, "Good morning, babies! It's time to go home."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Should I take Amy home first?" Mary sat in the driver's seat with her attention focused on Sheldon, who sat beside her in the passenger seat. Their time at the police station had taken longer than they expected and both Sheldon and Amy were tired – tired of remembering, tired of answering questions about Bert and tired of Mary.

She was a true force of nature, and Sheldon usually loved that about her. But today she was wearing on his nerves. He knew it was only because he wanted to be alone with Amy and that he wasn't being fair to his mother, but he couldn't help how he felt. And how he felt was crowded!

He looked over his shoulder at Amy in the back seat while Mary watched her through the rear view mirror. Amy felt cornered and had no idea what to say. She and Sheldon had not discussed what would happen after their release.

"She's coming with me."

Sheldon's statement was simple and without implication, but still it caught Mary's attention. She looked back and forth between Sheldon and Amy before settling her piercing gaze on her son. "Shelly, are you sinning?"

She was unmoved by his sigh of exasperation and continued to glare at him. "My plane doesn't leave for hours," she warned. "I've got nothing but time."

"No, Mother," Sheldon said at last. "Not yet anyway," he added, glad his mother did not have his Vulcan hearing. He turned to look out the window, his frustration at Leonard was surely showing on his face and he didn't want to answer any more questions from his mother.

Sheldon texted Leonard to find out why he had changed the plan. They had decided that Leonard would pack a bag for Sheldon, come and pick them up from the hospital, and then take them back to Amy's apartment. He wanted them to have some privacy, and there was none to be had a Los Robles.

 _I tried, but you know how she is. I thought she was going back to Texas this morning._

 _She must have changed her flight. Lucky me._

 _Sorry, Buddy. Be sure to keep your mom out of your bedroom. I left you something that you probably don't want her to see._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As luck would have it, Mary was only at Sheldon's apartment long enough to call a cab. She wanted to help Sheldon get settled into bed before she left, but he managed to convince her that resting on the couch was good enough.

Amy sat beside him while Mary fussed over them. She made them some tea and cut them a piece of the pecan pie she had made for Sheldon. As soon as the cab driver called to let her know he was downstairs, she hurried out the door, refusing to let Sheldon accompany her.

"You stay here and rest, baby. I can find my way to the lobby without the help of my genius son." She kissed him to soften the rebuke and then hugged Amy. "My boy is stubborn," she said so softly that only Amy could hear her. "Don't let him run over you and make sure he treats you right. And y'all both be good cuz Jesus is watching even when I can't," she added, loud enough for Sheldon to hear.

Amy looked at Sheldon, who was rolling his eyes at his mother. "Well I hope Jesus likes Dr. Who, because that's what we will be doing."

Mary ignored his sass and hugged him one last time. "Goodbye, Shelly."

He closed his eyes as he returned her hug, a part of him wishing she didn't have to go so soon. "Bye Mom."

With a wave she was gone and Sheldon and Amy were alone. The silence became awkward, so Sheldon grabbed his overnight bag and went to his room to unpack the remnants of his hospital stay and refill it with the things he would need to carry to Amy's. So that Amy wouldn't feel like he was trying to avoid her, he invited her to join him.

When he opened the door to his bedroom they were greeted with a banner over his bed that read: "Welcome Home Amy." Sheldon was touched by the gesture. It seemed like such a long time ago that they were in that room – that bed – together, but he knew it had only been a couple of days.

Amy felt the tears stinging her battered face as they flowed freely. Her emotions had been on the surface since she saw Sheldon come through that door in Bert's apartment. But seeing the acceptance of not only Sheldon, but also Leonard, made her feel a burst of affection for the two men. She put her hand on Sheldon's arm and he pulled her into a hug. "Welcome home," he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They stood that way until something on Sheldon's bed caught his attention. He walked over and picked up a small box that was sitting on his pillow, gasping when he saw that it was condoms. He quickly hid them behind his back, but it was too late. Amy had already seen them.

"Sheldon, did you ask him to get those?"

He shook his head. "No. But we did talk about some things that led him to believe I might need them."

"So you did talk to him about us having sex?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you want to?" Amy's mouth was suddenly dry and she was having a hard time catching her breath. She knew they were getting closer, but still found the revelation shocking.

"Amy, it isn't just up to me. This is a joint decision."

"But you know how I feel."

"Do I? Maybe you've changed your mind. You have been through a lot. I would certainly understand if you didn't want it anymore.

Amy's answer was immediate. "Oh I want it. But only with you." When he looked at her strangely, she elaborated. "I was so afraid that Bert would steal this from us. I hated it when he touched me. And I wanted to die when he did it in front of you. I wish you had never seen that, Sheldon. I know you can never forget it and I don't want it to change things between us."

Sheldon closed his eyes at the memory and fought back the rage that threatened to surface. Instead he looked into Amy's eyes and the sadness and fear that he saw there gave him a higher calling. His anger wouldn't change anything or fix anything. The only way he could make her feel better was to be open and honest with her.

He took her hand and they sat down on his bed. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently brushed his fingers over her bruised face. "Amy, Bert couldn't have taken this from us. He could have violated your body, and that would have been terrible. But what we have is so much more than that. He can't touch us here." He put his hand over her heart as he placed her hand over his. "Nothing he could have done would have changed how I feel about you, how much I love you, or how much I desire you."

In that moment, Sheldon came to realize that sex wasn't just something he wanted to do for Amy. He wanted it for himself. He realized that he was not giving up anything. He was actually gaining. And how can giving more of himself to Amy ever be a bad thing? He certainly didn't regret what he had given so far.

He knew he was as safe with Amy as she was with him. There was no reason for fear. She would never judge him harshly for something as pedestrian as sexual performance. And wouldn't actually going through with it be its own victory?

He looked back at Amy and found her watching him intently. He no longer saw fear or sadness, but they had been replaced with something he hated more: doubt. "Do you find that hard to believe?" he asked.

She hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I guess I had just convinced myself that this would never happen between us. And maybe I thought it was my fault for not being pretty enough. And then Bert happened and I was left feeling ugly and unclean. I can't seem to get past it."

Sheldon didn't know what to say. His words weren't getting through to her. No matter how many times he told her he loved her and wanted her, she was still stuck in denial.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Why now?"

When he didn't answer, she continued.

"All these years I've waited and you haven't been ready. And that's not an accusation," she added when he bristled. "But now, suddenly, you are ready. Are you just trying to make me feel better? Are you trying to reclaim your territory?"

Sheldon sighed. Once again he found himself wishing Amy could read his mind. Then she would know all the things he could not put into words.

"Amy, if you could only see yourself through my eyes."

"I'm not fishing for compliments, Sheldon. I really need to know."

He chewed his lip as he studied her. "I know that you think you don't measure up to whatever model of beauty you have established in your mind. But do you think I feel the same way?"

"I'm afraid you do, yes." She looked away, but brought her eyes back to his quickly. "I know you love me. But our relationship has always been an intellectual one. I am confident in that. I have secure footing in that type of relationship. But a physical one? I'm lost, Sheldon."

"You're not the only one who is scared. You think I'm not?" He re-positioned himself on the bed so that he was facing her. "I worry that you will get tired of me like everyone else does. That you'll decide my idiosyncrasies are too much and I'm not worth the effort it takes to love me. I've been afraid for years that you would get tired of waiting and find someone who was able to give you the kind of relationship you want."

His felt a stab of pain as he remembered their breakup, but he quickly moved past it. "You worry that your brain isn't enough? Well, I worry that mine is too much."

Amy turned so that their knees were touching and brought their joined hands into her lap. "I know that my breaking up with you played into all of those fears, and I'm really sorry, Sheldon. But not even in my lowest, most confused moments did I think you weren't worth the effort. I knew we both had issues and insecurities and I was afraid our collective lacking would prove to be more than our relationship could withstand."

"That's just it. You think that I find you lacking in certain areas and that I just don't care. But the truth is I don't find you lacking at all. The physical traits I find desirable in a mate, you have in abundance."

"You're talking about my brain again."

Sheldon laughed. "You say it like it's a bad thing. How can being attracted to your mind rather than the arbitrary size of your mammary glands be an insult? Have you considered that society's template of the ideal woman is nearly impossible to achieve naturally? So much wasted effort to conform to someone else's standard of beauty. Well, I have never been a conformist and I won't start now! Sheldon Cooper blazes his own trail, and that means _I_ will decide what I find beautiful."

Amy smiled shyly. "And what would that be?" she asked.

"That, Vixen, would be you. And for the record, I am more than happy with the size of your brain _and_ your mammary glands."

Amy leaned forward and kissed him. "Hippie," she said as she tried to pull away.

"Tease," he whispered as he held her close to him.

As they looked into each other's eyes, the mood in the room changed. Instead of the cocoon of warmth and honesty that they had been cloaked in, they could now feel the crackling tingle of excitement in the air. It was electric and it pulled at them until they felt it surround them, binding them together.

Sheldon got up and started stuffing things into his overnight bag. Arthur was right. He _was_ ready, and as it turned out, even anxious. When he was done, he held out his hand to Amy and together they walked through the apartment. They got as far as the front door before Sheldon hesitated.

"What is it?"

He glanced over her shoulder and then dropped the bag he was carrying. "Amy, I want us to be together and my plan all along had been to go back to your apartment so we could be alone. But now it doesn't feel right."

"What? Our being together?"

He looked down at her when he heard the tremor in her voice. "No, Amy. Not that. I mean leaving. It doesn't feel right for us not to be together for the first time in the bed we've been sharing for weeks. Leonard was right, this is your home. _That_ ," he said, gesturing toward his bedroom, is your home. I want us to stay here tonight."

Amy's smile lit up the room. "Me too," she said. "I would be happy anywhere as long as I was with you, but I confess I had always envisioned our first time being in your room, surrounded by all the things that make you feel safe and comfortable."

"You make me feel safe, Amy Farrah Fowler. And I can't wait to get you back in my bed."

Sheldon locked the door and turned off the light, bathing the room in the warm glow of the fading afternoon. Then he took Amy's hand again and led her back to his – no, make that _their_ – bedroom.

"Let's go home."

 _ **A/N: Anybody else feeling the anti-ci-pation?**_ ;)


	27. Chapter 27

_**I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. My work life exploded and I just couldn't find the time. And this was certainly not a chapter I wanted to rush. This is new territory for me. In my old fan fiction circles I was known as a smut tease, so this is pushing it beyond my comfort zone. Hope I did okay.**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Do you know that I am no longer comfortable unless I'm holding your hand or touching you in some way?" Sheldon asked as he held up their joined hands. "I remember when I used to complain about it."

Amy smiled. "So do I." She knew that he was nervous because he hadn't stopped chattering since they entered his bedroom. She was comforted by his condition because she herself was terrified. Blissfully happy, but terrified.

"Yes, well. I was an idiot. Holding your hand is … the meaning of life!" He smiled bashfully, knowing his gushing was uncharacteristic. But he was unable to stop himself. His heart was full of love for Amy and he just couldn't keep it to himself.

Sheldon had never dreamed of this day or even considered it a possibility. He knew that going through with this would be a huge leap forward for him, and it was a leap he never expected to take. Why would he when he had no interest in romantic pursuits? He hadn't wanted a woman, so he certainly had no desire for a sex life.

Until Amy.

She was the exception to his every rule.

Amy, on the other hand, had thought of this often. But only in recent years. It was never her life's fondest wish. Like Sheldon, physical intimacy was something she had no interest in, and certainly no expectation that such an opportunity would ever present itself. It seemed impossible.

Until Sheldon.

Since meeting him, it had become a hopeful fantasy that played out with relative frequency in her dreams. It was something she desired, but it seemed unattainable. And yet here it was, attainable.

They both sensed that not just their relationship, but their entire lives, would be altered once they crossed this invisible threshold. It was a line they had drawn for themselves as a measure of their ability to rise above the animalistic pursuits of those with lesser minds; those who were slaves to their baser urges and their unrestrained emotions. All the things they had trained themselves to consider unworthy of their time or their intellect.

And yet Sheldon realized he had never been more acutely aware of his senses. He could hear Amy's shallow, rapid breathing and feel the heat emanating from her body standing so close to his. He could smell the familiar scent of her dandruff shampoo and he could still taste her on his lips from when she kissed him earlier.

He was also aware of the physical symptoms his body was displaying: elevated heart rate, dry mouth, moist palms, vascular throbbing. _Oh Boy!_

Amy reached for his face. "Sheldon, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I promise I won't be mad."

He smiled and leaned into her touch. "I have never wanted anything more," he whispered.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous."

He laughed. "I'm terrified, but I'm not having second thoughts. When I have a feeling, I know it."

"You don't say," she said dryly.

They both laughed, but it did nothing to ease the tension. Finally Amy spoke again.

"So where do we begin?"

Sheldon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and soft music filled the room. They both smiled at the irony. Something that once agitated Sheldon now soothed him. After laying his phone on the nearby dresser, he turned to her and opened his arms.

"Right here."

With her heart in her throat, Amy walked to him. She fought the urge to squeal like a school girl. Sheldon was actually going to dance with her! She sank into his embrace, immediately calmed by his nearness and his scent.

They hadn't danced like this since prom night. And even then, most of their dances had been formal and chaste. Only for the last dance of the evening did he pull her close and dance slow. Amy had never wanted it to end then, and she felt the same way now. The shelter of Sheldon's arms was a place she never wanted to leave.

While Amy had never been an overly sentimental or emotionally needy person, she found that she did crave this kind of contact with Sheldon. It was the reason she made Rice Sheldon in the first place. It wasn't for dancing, it was for hugging. But Rice Sheldon didn't compare to the real thing.

After a while, they weren't really dancing anymore. They just stood in the middle of the room, holding each other, while the music swirled around them. Each of them ran their hands tentatively over the other's back and shoulders, their movements becoming bolder with time. They were getting used to both touching and being touched.

It was a bigger deal for Sheldon, who had always had germ phobias and personal space issues. But he found himself enjoying her touch and was surprisingly comfortable touching her in return. He had, in weaker moments, wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over her curvy figure. He was always afraid of the feelings he knew that would evoke.

While he was no stranger to physical arousal – he was a man, after all – the idea of dealing with that arousal in a way other than clinical self-abuse frightened him. He vacillated between being afraid he wouldn't like coitus at all to being afraid that he would like it too much. He never welcomed the loss of control in any aspect of his life. And as much as he trusted Amy, he had assumed this would be no different.

But he was wrong.

As he stood there with Amy in his arms, he felt none of the things he expected to feel. There was fear, yes, but not of his own reactions. He was more afraid of hers. What if he wasn't any good at it? What if, after all this build up, she was left unsatisfied? The last thing he wanted to do was fail her.

And how would she respond to him? His nakedness? His intimate touch? Maybe she wouldn't like what she saw. Maybe the whole endeavor would end in bitter disappointment. He was confident that she would please him, but it was easier for a man. Wasn't it? While he had thoroughly researched his role in satisfying her needs, he was still less than confident in his abilities. Even if he did excel at so many things … sour dough bread wasn't nearly as important as this. He was beginning to panic when one soft word brought him back from the ledge.

"Sheldon?"

She tried to pull away from him but he held her close.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I can feel you trembling."

Amy felt him place a kiss on the top of her head and then he stepped away from her. She was still in arm's reach, but he was no longer holding her. He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something. She sighed with relief when he apparently found what he was looking for. He smiled at her so warmly that, for a split second, she didn't want them to go any farther. The moment seemed so pure that she didn't want to ruin it. He had already shown her more intimacy than she ever thought he was capable of. Maybe that was enough.

The thought was ripped from her mind by Sheldon's lips crashing into hers. His hands moved to her hips to bring her back to him, then moved quickly to her sweater. He slowly undid the buttons and slid the sweater off of her shoulders without ever breaking their kiss.

Amy smiled when he tossed it over his shoulder. That was pretty reckless behavior for her pedantic boyfriend. Maybe there was a caged tiger inside of him just waiting to get out. The thought excited her. And she loved that she got to see sides of his personality that no one else was privy to. She cherished any moment that he let his guard down.

"My turn," she said as she slid her hands underneath his t-shirt. She slowly removed the shirt, thrilling at the way his breath hitched and his eyes followed the movement of her hands. With a little help from Sheldon, she was able to pull both of his shirts off and added them to the growing pile of discarded clothes. When she stepped forward and placed a single kiss over his heart, Sheldon pulled her lips back to his and once again held her achingly close.

His hands returned to her hips, but only briefly. Once she was anchored to him, he resumed exploring her body, this time daring to move his hands – agonizingly slowly – to the place he had only dared to touch her in his dreams. As he gripped the flesh of her luscious backside, he couldn't stop himself from pressing into her, simultaneously pressing her more tightly against him.

Amy gasped when she felt his arousal and he misunderstood her reaction. He thought he was moving too fast for her and immediately moved his hands to safer territory.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, unable to look her in the eye.

Amy smiled at his compulsive manners as she reached for his hand. "Sheldon, you have nothing to be sorry for. It just took me by surprise."

"Me groping you like an awkward teenager?" He ventured a glance at her, but quickly looked away.

"No. That part was nice, actually."

She had his full attention now. "What took you by surprise then?"

Now it was Amy's turn to look away. He studied the pink blush that colored her face as he waited for her to explain.

"Well, when you squeezed me I felt your … um … and I wasn't sure if you had ever … you know. I mean, I'm not saying I thought you were defective … it's just, well … it requires a reaction to certain stimuli and I … well, nevermind." Her blush intensified as she struggled to find the right words. She looked up at Sheldon, hoping he had heard enough to grasp what she was trying to say.

No such luck. He was staring at her blankly.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, dipping his head to maintain eye contact.

Amy took a deep breath. There was no reason to be embarrassed. She was a scientist, after all. And they were both adults. "I wondered if you'd ever had an erection before."

"Amy!"

"When you saw Penny naked … did you … you know … react?"

"Amy!" He shook his head and dropped his hands to his side. "Why do you insist on dragging Penny into every private conversation we have?" He walked to the bed and sat down. As soon as he folded his arms across his chest and touched bare skin, he reached for his shirt. But Amy was faster. She held it away from him.

"I didn't mean to drag Penny into this. She's just the only woman that I know you've seen naked. And I'm guessing she's gotten a rise – so to speak – out of a lot of men."

"That may well be true, but she had never elicited any kind of physical reaction from me. Unless you want to count rolling my eyes or shaking my head it utter disbelief."

"Okay, fine," Amy said, moving closer to him. "Can't help but wonder about you, but I'm glad to hear it."

"Amy," Sheldon said, "I am a grown man. Of course I've had an erection before. Have you never felt me respond to our date-night kisses? Tonight certainly wasn't the first time?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, I have. But not so fully." She finished her confession in a whisper, her pink face once again giving away her embarrassment.

"That's because I usually employ Kolinahr to control my urges. But I didn't want to control them this time."

"And I didn't want you to," she said immediately, her eyes meeting his once again. "Can we please go back to where we were? I didn't mean to spoil the mood."

When Sheldon stood, Amy moved closer until their bodies were nearly touching again. She reached up and pulled his face back down to hers for another kiss. He enthusiastically returned the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip to request entry into her warm, yielding mouth.

Amy groaned deep in her throat as she gladly granted his request. She loved the way Sheldon tasted and knew it would become an addiction. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, once again letting her feel his desire for her. When she pressed herself against him, he pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Amy didn't bother with words. Instead she looked him straight in the eye as she not only slid his hands back down to their previous position, but she placed her hands on his butt as well. When she ground herself against him, his pupils dilated and his breathing became shallow.

He wanted to be gentle, but there was something fierce growing inside him; a primal need that would no longer be denied. He was through running from his phobias. He loved this woman and he wanted to show her just how much. And he needed to feel that same love in return.

With a surge of virility and determination, he swept her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

Amy felt like a heroine in one of her romance novels. Not only had Sheldon carried – _carried!_ – her to bed, but he had made it look effortless. Of course she had noticed the way he'd been filling out his t-shirts lately, but she had no idea he was hiding that kind of strength. She ran her hands over his biceps and, without realizing it, licked her lips in anticipation.

Sheldon's eyes were nearly black now, his blood hot in his veins. He briefly wondered if this was what Pon Farr felt like, but quickly dismissed the thought. There was no room in his brain for anyone but Amy tonight.

Amy sat up and started unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes never leaving Sheldon's. He swallowed deeply and watched as her fingers revealed more and more of her flesh. His lips were parted as he struggled to get air into his lungs. His eyes went back and forth between her swollen lips and her nimble fingers. When she had opened her shirt far enough for cleavage to peek through, she hesitated. She was suddenly self-conscious as she realized that Sheldon had never seen this much of her before. Even though they had slept in the same bed multiple times, her nightgown was very modest. While he may have gotten a glimpse of leg, he certainly had never seen her breasts.

She was on the verge of panic when she looked up at him and saw the tender concern in his eyes. She knew that even though he was anxious for them to consummate their relationship that he would stop immediately if she asked him to. The love and safety she felt in that moment gave her courage.

She let her eyes travel across his naked chest and even dared to glance lower at the bulge that seemed to grow before her eyes. A zing of excitement went up her spine, causing her to sit up straighter. She pulled the tail of her shirt out of her skirt and finished unbuttoning it before sliding it off and tossing it onto the floor.

She looked up at Sheldon when she heard a heavy breath escape his still-parted lips. He was staring at her breasts with a look of total awe. Amy was a little surprised to see that he was so interested in her nakedness. While she knew him to be a heterosexual man, it was just so foreign to see him react this way. She had always loved the boyish side of him, but she was unprepared for the man who stood in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked, reclaiming her attention. "Why are you smirking like that? Did I surprise you again?"

"Oh, you're full of surprises, Dr. Cooper," she purred. "But I was actually thinking that I could get used to the way you are looking at me right now."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you want me."

"I do."

"Like you love me."

"I do."

"Like a man."

He tilted his head and studied her. "What you must think of me," he mused. "Haven't I always looked like a man?"

Amy nodded. "Of course. But not always so … _manly_."

Sheldon walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He took her hand and placed it on his erection. "Is that manly enough for you?" he growled, closing his eyes against the feel of her touching him so intimately. He fought to control the beast inside him.

Amy's eyes grew wide at his boldness and also at the size of him. Her mouth watered even as a small kernel of fear tried to take root in her muddled brain. Her fingers squeezed him of their own volition, causing him to groan low and slow. His eyes flew open, scorching hers.

He reached out and traced a slow, lazy trail from her collarbone to the top of her bra, sneaking the tips of his fingers underneath the lace. Amy's deep breathing made her breasts appear to be lunging toward his touch. She closed her eyes as his thumb grazed her nipple over the fabric of her bra, causing it to stiffen and strain against the lace.

Her eyes opened with a start when she felt Sheldon's mouth on her skin, kissing her cleavage as he caressed her with both hands. His lips moved lower until they were brushing against the top of her bra. His tongue darted underneath before moving to her nipple. His movements were so slow and gentle that Amy thought he would be content to stay there for a while, which was more than okay with her. Even though the warmth in her belly was beginning to spread, she was in no rush for this to end.

But Sheldon sat up abruptly and stopped his ministrations. Amy looked into his black eyes and caught her breath. Her gentle virgin lover looked ferocious! His touch may have been gentle, but his eyes were wild. He slipped his fingers inside the top of both cups of her bra and yanked them down. Amy expected to feel the air on her hot skin, but she didn't expect the garment to come apart in his hands. Once again she was shocked by his strength.

While Amy shrugged out of her shredded bra, Sheldon claimed his prize. As he devoured her breasts, Amy held his head in her hands, holding him against her, silently begging for more. She could feel the pleasure building and was just beginning to wonder if it was possible to achieve orgasm from breast manipulation when she went flying over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the exploding light show behind her lids as her body exploded in tandem.

"Sheldon," she whimpered, unable to say more as wave after wave of raw pleasure washed over her. If he could make her feel like this without touching her below the waist, how would she be able to stand it when he did?

He hovered over her, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. She looked euphoric and the fact that he had made her feel that way filled him with pride. His smile was contagious as he and Amy stared at each other. They were both breathing deeply; her because she was crashing and him because he had not found his release.

"You're so beautiful, Amy," he said as he took in her flushed skin and fiery eyes. "I'll remember you like this forever."

Amy reached up and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I love you," she said when they were forced to come up for air.

"I love you too, Vixen."

His voice was raspy and hoarse and Amy knew it was from raw need. And she knew exactly how he felt. Her orgasm had not left her satisfied; it left her craving more. More of his kisses. More of his touch. More of him sending her into orbit.

His hand had been resting on her knee but was now creeping slowly up her inner thigh. She looked down, watching as it disappeared underneath her skirt. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen and for a moment she was spellbound. But it wasn't enough.

She suddenly jumped off the bed and started removing the rest of her clothes. He sat up and watched as she peeled off her skirt and tights, swallowing thickly when she reached for her panties. His eyes moved quickly to hers when she stopped before removing them.

"Your turn," she said.

He could hear the tremble in her voice and knew she was too nervous to strip naked while he remained clothed. So he stood and removed his shoes and socks, then reached for his pants. But Amy shocked him by stepping forward and moving his hands away. She unbuttoned his pants and carefully slid the zipper down. The sound of the friction in the quiet room felt both naughty and sexy at the same time.

Sheldon sucked in his breath when the back of Amy's hand brushed against his hardness. It was torture. Pure, blissful torture. And the wicked gleam in her eye told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

 _Two can play at that game!_

With one hand he reached out and cupped her breast, tracing wide circles around the sensitive nipple with his thumb. The other hand trailed down her spine, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body, then moved to cover her own hand when she tried to move it away from him.

Emboldened by his obvious need, Amy slapped his hand away from hers and slipped her fingertips underneath the waistband of his briefs. She teased him by moving very slowly toward her goal, smiling at his grunt of frustration.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Sheldon jerked down his pants and underwear and stepped out of them. Then he stood to his full height, in more ways than one, and stared at Amy with pleading eyes.

"Touch me, Amy. Please."

Amy stood motionless, taking in his naked form. _Aesthetically pleasing indeed._ He had broad shoulders, well-defined biceps, long legs and powerful thighs. And those were just the parts she could inspect without blushing. "Hoo!"

"Amy," he whispered huskily, the tension in his voice breaking through her reverie. "Please."

Amy released a quick breath and looked into his open, guileless face. He needed her. It was a sobering thought. She had waited so long for him to want her, but this superseded even that. He needed what only she could give him, and that made her feel powerful. This was her man showing her a side of himself that he had never dared to show before. He was giving her his need, his vulnerability, his hidden self. And she was gloriously happy to receive it. She would give him what he wanted … what he _needed_ … and she would give it gladly.

She reached for him, using both hands to cover his length. Even though she had been staring at it for the last several minutes, only upon touching it could she really begin to appreciate its girth. Again the kernel of fear sprouted in her brain, and again she pushed it aside. This was Sheldon, and he would never hurt her.

She moved one hand to his hip to bring him even closer. At the slighted hint of pressure, he willingly complied. He was now towering over her, his hot breath blowing through her hair as they both watched her small hand touching him so intimately.

Sheldon heard a low moan, but didn't realize at first that it was coming from him. Once he did, he tried to stop it, but it was futile. The more Amy explored his body, the more helpless he became to control his reactions. Her moves were timid at first, but soon her instincts took over.

Sheldon was in heaven.

Amy was in hell.

As badly as she wanted this, she had no idea what she was doing. He seemed to enjoy her touch, if the sounds coming from his throat were any indication. But she wanted it to be perfect. She wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel earlier. She wanted to make him fly. And it wasn't as if Penny and Bernadette hadn't prepared her for this moment. She just needed to remember their advice and follow her instincts.

She gripped his shaft tighter, amazed at how it could be so hard and soft at the same time. She ran her thumb over the tip, causing Sheldon to suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. Afraid she had hurt him, she pulled her hand away quickly, muttering an incoherent apology.

Sheldon reached for her hand and brought it back to him, wrapping his around hers to keep it in place.

"Show me, Sheldon," she whispered, relieved when he opened his eyes and looked at her. As they looked into each other's eyes, Sheldon moved their hands up and down, gently but firmly, on his erection. He pursed his lips together in an attempt to stop the noise that had spooked her before. The last thing on earth he wanted was for her to stop.

When he could see her confidence increasing, he pulled his hand away and moved it to the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his. As their tongues dueled, Sheldon broke away to whisper urgently to her.

"Don't, Amy … don't … stop. Oh God, Amy. Please don't stop."

Amy was amazed as he seemed to swell in her hands. How big was this thing going to get? Fear, arousal and blinding, all-consuming love took over her mind, body and soul. How else could she explain what she did next?

She broke their kiss and dropped quickly to her knees.

Sheldon, knowing what she was about to do, felt lightheaded. "Oh God," he rasped as Amy's tongue circled the tip of his penis. When she closed her lips around it and began to suckle, his knees buckled and he nearly blacked out.

As exquisite as the torture was, he could not take it for long. The urge to thrust into her hot, wet mouth was overwhelming, but he fought desperately to resist. He didn't want to orgasm yet. Not like this. So with a strength he didn't know he possessed, he begged her to stop.

"Please, Amy. You have to stop. You can't … I can't … I'm gonna…"

Once again his desperation penetrated the fog of Amy's brain. She looked up at him, confused and afraid she had done something wrong. But he quickly assured her that it was what she was doing right that was the problem. He pulled her up and kissed her softly before carrying her back to their bed. As soon as she stretched out her legs, he settled in next to her, partially covering her body with his.

"I'm gonna have to show you what that feels like," he whispered as he pushed the hair away from her face and peppered it with soft kisses.

"So you liked it?"

"There are no words," he growled. "You'll see."

"I look forward to it," she teased.

"Soon, Amy, I promise. But right now I really need to…"

"I know," she interrupted. "Me too. I'm ready, Sheldon."

He nodded and kissed her again, this time with more passion. As he did, his hands roamed back over her breasts, stopping to give them a little attention before moving lower, across her abdomen and down to her panties. He moved down so that he could slide them from her body, then he positioned himself between her legs. His gaze moved back up her body to meet her eyes which were clouded with passion.

They were both half-drunk on the intoxicating sights, sounds and smells that surrounded them in a whirling haze of lust, love and surrender. Sheldon positioned himself over her and ran his hot hands up her legs, and over her thighs, spreading them gently. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his large, strong hands to her hips to anchor her.

As he was about to enter her, he realized the urgency was gone. He was still anxious, but no longer desperate. A sense of peace washed over him and he realized that what they were about to do was the most natural thing in the world. And he wanted nothing more than to be joined to her as one being. One body. One soul.

"You are my soulmate," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the sanctity of the situation. "You are the only woman for me, Amy Farrah Fowler. Like it or not."

Amy smiled through her tears. "Oh I like it, Dr. Cooper. I like it a lot!"

They each held their breath as he slowly and carefully sank into her, nervous and afraid and horrified at the thought he would have to hurt her. But once he was fully embraced by her in the most intimate way possible, all of his fears gave way to something primal, though not yet animalistic. He was transported to a place he never knew existed. And he was taking her - this precious woman who had come to mean more than anything else in the world to him – along for the sensory journey of a lifetime.

As he waited for her to get used to him, he poured out his heart to her in words that she would never forget.

"You are my first everything, Amy," he said, his voice filled with awe. My first intellectual equal; first real date; first reciprocated kiss; first 'I love you' not said to a family member. You're my first girlfriend; first love; and now, first lover."

He wiped the tears from her face as he continued.

"You will also be my only …only girlfriend; only lover; only wife; only mother of my children. Thank you for finding me. And thank you for waiting for me to open my eyes and really see you."

Amy reached up to kiss him and the pleasure of it awoke her passion.

Sheldon groaned, but remained still. He knew he was supposed to move now, that is was too late to turn back. And he didn't want to turn back. He just wanted to savor the moment – the monumental moment when everything changed. When Dr. Sheldon Cooper finally surrendered to something he could not control; to someone more important than himself. Something that made him feel common and extraordinary at the same time. To love. To lust. To his Vixen.

No longer able to hold himself back, he began to move inside her, slowly at first and then with more urgency as the sensations threatened to drag him under. He knew the mechanics of coitus, but he was unprepared for how the hormonal cocktail would trigger his emotions. He wanted the moment to last forever. And he knew that he would never forget a single detail.

Amy met each powerful thrust, marveling at the fact that not only was this finally happening, but that it was good. So damn good! She expected it to be awkward and uncomfortable, but it was neither. By waiting so long, they had created a safety net that made the experience more intimate and more special than anything she could have dreamed of. He was finally giving himself to her, and he was demanding from her in return. It was bliss and she never wanted it to end.

Their tears mixed with their kisses as their cries and exultations filled the room. Sheldon felt empowered as he made love to his sweetheart. He was making her feel things she had never felt before, and even more shocking: he was enjoying it! He could have stared at her forever, watching her bask in the pleasure he was giving her. It made him feel invincible. And he knew he would never get enough of it … of her.

Amy wept with joy as she looked into Sheldon's face. She could already see a change in him. It was as if he'd grown from boy to man in the span of one afternoon. She knew she would miss the boy, but she couldn't wait to spend eternity with the man.

She knew she was getting close as the spiraling coil wound tighter and tighter, but she didn't want it to end. So she fought it. She struggled not to let go, hoping Sheldon could hold out a little longer. His thrusts were powerful and steady, but she knew he had to be close as well. She arched her back to meet his eager lips as they closed around her right nipple. She wanted to stop him because they both knew how quickly it would be over if he doubled his efforts, but it felt too good. She gasped as the pleasure swept over her body in waves.

"I'm so close, Sheldon. But I'm not ready."

Her bit her nipple in frustration. He was struggling to hold on until she found her release, but it was becoming more and more difficult. His thrusts were becoming erratic and he knew what that meant.

"Come with me," he said.

Amy wanted to fight it, but when he slid his hand down her stomach and into her soft, wet folds to touch her in the one place she wouldn't be able to resist, she nearly came undone. His next words sent her spiraling from the cliff she had been trying so hard to stay anchored to:

"Let go, Amy. I'm here."

With those words they both shattered, catapulted into a pleasure-filled chasm that robbed them of nearly all of their senses. They could do nothing but feel and it was glorious. Time stood still as they clung to each other, their world sparkling and spiraling out of control.

This closed the circle for them. It was the last area of vulnerability that Sheldon had concerning their relationship. For years he had known that the only weapon a person could use to steal her away was this … the one thing he had been unable to give her. This was the final piece of the puzzle. Now they were invincible. Nothing could touch them. And this one thing that had kept them always on the edge of never, it turned out to be the easiest thing to give. And he would happily give it to her over and over and over until one of them drew their last breath.

Sheldon knew he would never look at his friends the same way again. He had always secretly judged them for their need for this, assuming it all came down to scratching a physical itch. A messy, unsanitary one. He always thought of it in clinical terms. But this was so much more that satisfying a biological urge. And it was something he knew he would also need for the rest of his life. This action. This woman. This emotional, metaphysical act of giving and taking. He was a new convert, and a helpless addict.

 _How do people do this randomly with strangers?_ He could never imagine giving this much of himself to anyone else on earth but Amy. And the thought of her giving herself to another man made him want to cry. He realized he had just given her a huge weapon to use against him if she so chose. No one would ever be able to hurt him the way that she could. But, in the haze of afterglow, that thought didn't scare him at all. I just made him feel closer to her.

Sheldon was still inside her and he never wanted to leave. The way she held onto him with her arms and legs wrapped around him suggested she felt the same way. He kissed her softly, over and over, tasting the saltiness of her tears and sweat.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she stroked his face.

He nodded, but he wasn't ready for pillow talk. He wanted to hold onto the moment a little longer.

"You are mine, Amy," he said. "And I am yours. We belong to each other. No one else. Only each other."

She ran her hands over his back possessively as she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. "Only each other," she repeated.

Spent and tired, he collapsed on top of her, unable to move. But after a few seconds, he found the strength to roll onto his side, bringing her with him. They fell asleep in each other's arms, still joined and grinning from ear to ear.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Sorry about your bra."

Amy smiled at the sound of his soft, husky voice. It was how she wanted to be awakened every morning for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes to find him hovering over her with the tattered undergarment hanging from his fingers, visible only because of the brightness of the full moon coming through his bedroom window.

She studied those fingers, her mind going back to the feel of them traversing her body just a few hours earlier. The memory sent a shiver down her spine. She had always loved his hands and always felt safe and loved whenever he touched her. But now she saw them in a very different way: soft, yet strong; gentle, yet demanding. Those hands had made her feel things she had never felt before, even with Gerard's help. She wanted to feel them on her again, or at least go back to sleep and dream about it, but he continued to stare at her expectantly, so she sat up a little, trying to cover her nakedness with the thin sheet.

"Don't worry about it," she said, reaching out to take it from him. Upon inspection, she realized that it was beyond repair and so she tossed it back onto the floor. Again her mind wandered back to the moment he ripped it apart in his urgent quest to touch her. Her nipples hardened at the mere thought of it. She clutched the sheet to her body, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Sheldon watched Amy, wishing more than ever that he could still read her mind. The changes on her face told him she was experiencing a myriad of emotions, but each one was so fleeting that he could not decipher it. She went from sleepy to happy to … he just couldn't tell. Maybe it was regret. He certainly hoped not, but she did look a little pained. Maybe she was embarrassed. Or maybe she was actually in pain! _Oh God. Did I hurt her?_

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked, afraid to touch her. "Did I hurt you?"

Amy shook her head immediately. "No, Sheldon. You didn't hurt me. Everything was … wonderful." There weren't enough words to describe to him how perfect it had been for her. He had done everything just right.

His relief was palpable. He smiled a crooked smile and reached for her hand. "It was, wasn't it?

Giving in to the overwhelming desire to touch him, Amy ran her free hand up his arm lightly. "Yes. It was so worth the wait. You really do excel at everything," she added with a wink, causing Sheldon to blush.

"I aim to please, Little Lady."

"Oh, I was very, _very_ pleased. But I expected you to immediately run to the shower," she added with a laugh.

He chewed on his lip before answering. "It never crossed my mind earlier, you know … when we had just … finished," he muttered awkwardly. "I didn't want to leave you then, but I confess it does sound pretty appealing right now."

"Want some company?"

His jaw dropped and the blush came creeping back up his neck, just as Amy knew it would. She found his modesty endearing, especially in light of the fact that they were side by side in his bed, naked as the day they were born. She hadn't really expected him to overcome all of his quirks just because they finally made love. And, in fact, she was glad he hadn't. She would take her sweet, shy Sheldon over a wannabe Lothario like Howard Wolowitz any day of the week.

He couldn't look her in the eye, choosing instead to stare at their joined hands. Finally, he answered her question by shaking his head.

"Does that mean we're not through getting dirty?"

"No. It means I'm not sure I'm ready for that," he said, indicating the bathroom. He met her eyes briefly before looking away. "Is that okay?"

Amy took pity on him. She could see that something was bothering him and she didn't think it had anything to do with their showering schedule. She squeezed his hand, coaxing him to look at her. "Of course it is, Sheldon. I was half-joking anyway. You know I won't push you for more than you're ready for."

Sheldon arched an eyebrow. He was on the verge of reciting a very thorough list of every time she had pressured him over the last six years, but she stopped him by holding her hand up in the air.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to say it. I know I may have pressured you in the past. But surely you can see that I was right. Wasn't I?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "Now tell me what's really bothering you. I don't think you are that afraid of seeing me naked in the shower. So what is it?"

He swallowed as his eyes roamed over her thinly-veiled body. "No, I'm not afraid to see you naked. On the contrary, I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Now don't get me distracted, Cuddles. We need to discuss whatever is bothering you."

He pushed himself up higher in the bed to a full sitting position and fussed over the sheet covering him to give her some privacy while she did the same. Once they were both in position, he took her hand again and looked her in the eye.

"We didn't use a condom," he said bluntly.

Amy's eyes grew wide, but she recovered quickly. "I see."

"Well?" he prodded, agitated by her lack of panic.

"Well what?" she said with a shrug. "I didn't forget."

Again his mouth fell open. "You remembered? Then why didn't you stop me?"

"I'm not sure I could have stopped you, even if I had wanted to." She dipped her head to look at him through the top of her lashes.

He met her gaze for a second before looking away. "I guess I did get carried away, didn't I?"

"We both did," she answered gently. "And I'm so glad we did. It was very romantic."

"Sure, until the rabbit dies."

Amy reached down and picked her purse up off the floor, grateful it had landed within reach. Despite her offer of a joint shower earlier, she wasn't feeling all that brave either. She found the item she was looking for and dropped her purse back to the floor. Then she asked Sheldon to hold out his hand. When he did, she emptied the contents of her hand into his.

He stared at the foil blister pack for so long that Amy was afraid he didn't know what it was.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. How long have you been taking birth control pills?"

"For nearly four years."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, with all due respect, it was none of your business." She reached out and touched his face to soften her remark. "Not that I was deliberately keeping it from you, but I was afraid that you would just think I was trying to force your hand. And that's not why I started taking them."

"Then why?"

"To control my menstrual cycle. You know how erratic it was. I was always very forthcoming."

Sheldon nodded. "I remember," he said, raising his hand to stop her. "You do not need to elaborate."

She rolled her eyes, but ceased her explanation.

"You know these are only 99.9% effective?" he said, handing the pills back to her. "What if they failed?"

Amy thought about it. Sheldon waited for the gravity of the situation to hit her, but instead she started smiling and sunk lower into the bed.

"Now I wish I wasn't on the pill. How romantic would it be to have our first time together end in pregnancy because we were too swept away to be cautious?" She tossed the pills in the same direction as her purse and slid back down under the covers with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know how romantic it would be, but it would definitely be true. I was completely lost to reason. But we need to be more careful next time? With our combined IQ, we should be above such careless accidents."

"So there will be a next time?"

He slid down to lie beside her. "Oh, yes."

"What if we beat the odds and I'm already pregnant?" She expected him to panic, but he just shrugged.

"Then we'll deal with it … mom."

Amy giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. Not that she really wanted to be pregnant - not yet anyway. - but his ready acceptance made her feel giddy. He really did love her.

"Did you mean what you said about me being your wife?"

"Of course." He was taken aback by the question. "Actually, I already have the ring."

Amy was shocked. "Why haven't you given it to me? Did you change your mind?"

"Absolutely not! Amy, I knew the night that I asked you to be my girlfriend that I would marry you someday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You never said anything."

"I just assumed you knew. Isn't that the logical conclusion to any romantic pairing?"

"You just called us romantic."

"After what we just did, would you disagree?"

"Not at all, but you've never said it before."

"Well, that's on me. But you know I am not a man who indulges in flings. So of course I consider us a romantic partnership that will ultimately end in marriage and children."

"And what if I don't want children?"

"Then we'll try again with the turtle."

"Wow, so yielding," Amy said, her voice filled with awe. "You must still be drunk on all the neurochemicals that were released during intercourse. You're limbic system is swimming in good vibrations!"

Sheldon chuckled. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just the best boyfriend in the world." His arrogant smirk was back in place.

"That you are, Sheldon Cooper. That you most definitely are." She wrapped her arms around him, smiling when he pulled her closer. As the stillness surrounded them, they each got lost in their own thoughts.

Amy was as content as she had ever been. She ran her hand over Sheldon's chest and shoulder, while his magical fingers danced across her back and his soft breath blew through her hair. They were both acutely aware of their nakedness, but instead of making them feel awkward, it made them feel more relaxed. Bonded in a way they had never been before. She was on the verge of drifting back to sleep when his voice reached her.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is," Amy said, her lips tickling Sheldon's chest when she talked. "Did you ever think you would be in such an intimate place with another person?"

"No. Never."

"Neither did I."

Sheldon pulled away from her to look into her face. "What are you saying? I thought you had dreamed of this all your life. That's what you said."

Amy shook her head. "No. Not all my life. Only in recent years. Only since meeting you.

"Oh." Sheldon resumed his previous position, pulling Amy back against him.

"Sheldon, I spent my youth and early adulthood just as repulsed by the notion of coitus as you were. I too found it messy and off-putting. I never wanted that kind of closeness with anyone. Until you."

"But you went on all those dates."

"Partly to satisfy my mother and partly to fulfill this silly fantasy about what friendship looks like on TV sitcoms. But as I explained at our first meeting, sex was never a consideration. Until you.

"Oh."

"Every date I went on I was hopeful that I would find a man who wanted to be my friend. He would be fun and smart and interesting, and he would find me the same. That never happened. Until you."

Each time she said the words "until you" she kissed his chest to emphasize her point. For once he didn't smell like baby powder. His scent was earthy and masculine. She absentmindedly began to circle his nipple, not realizing the effect she was having on him until he covered her hand with his to keep it still.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course, Amy. You can tell me anything."

"I'm still amazed that you did."

"Did what? Are you talking about intercourse?"

"No. Want to be my friend."

She heard him gasp, but he remained silent. She knew he was waiting for her to elaborate. "The first time we met, I knew immediately that you were different. But I was just the same old me. And I had never in my life turned any man's head. When I left the coffee shop that day I felt something I had never felt before. I didn't really know what it was. I thought maybe I was getting sick because it felt like there was a kaleidoscope of butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't until I crawled into bed that night that I realized what it was."

"What was it?"

"It was hope. For the first time, I left one of those silly blind dates that I dreaded so much smitten by the man I met and hoping he would be interested in me. It took everything I had not to call you that night. Instead I looked you up on the internet and devoured everything I could find about you. Is that weird?"

She felt Sheldon shake his head, but what he said was, "Maybe." But before she could register any offense, he continued. "But I did the same thing. I was intrigued by that tiny little woman for whom I did not need to dumb down my intellect in order to have a conversation. I have always hated small talk, and you are the first person that didn't require it of me. And yet, at the same time, you were the one person with whom I would have enjoyed it."

"That's nice to know. I'm glad you told me. I like post-coitus Sheldon. He's very sweet."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "The truth is the truth, no matter when you tell it."

"Okay, can you handle a little more truth then?" she asked, poking him in the chest.

"I think so."

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Are we talking about intercourse now?"

She nodded. "I knew I was passionate about you and that given the chance I would be insatiable. But I wasn't sure that I could arouse that in you."

Sheldon shrugged her off of his shoulder so that he could see her face. "Amy, how could you think that? You know the brain is the most important sex organ. As a neurobiologist, you are more aware than most of the chemical consequences and those start in the brain. And whose brain is more exciting than yours? Nobody's! Well, except for mine."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Dr. Cooper. First you say intercourse instead of coitus and now you want to talk about brain chemistry. Hoo! Before long I might be able to coax you into the "S" word."

Sheldon eased Amy back into place on his chest and closed his eyes. "You mean 'S' like in soft?" he said as he trailed his fingertips down her back. "Or 'S' like in sexy?" The last word was whispered as his hand traced the curve of her hip.

"How about 'S' like in sleepy?" she teased, knowing full well that sleep was the last thing on either of their minds.

He looked down at her, his eyes smoldering, and shook his head slowly.

Amy lunged at him and gave him a searing kiss as she pushed up against him. "Don't start something you aren't ready to finish," she warned. "I thought you wanted to take a shower."

"Not until we're through getting dirty."

Amy nearly swallowed her tongue. She had wanted him since the second he woke her up, but she felt like it needed to be on his terms. She moaned when he pulled her on top of him and let his wandering hands roam farther down her back. While it wasn't overtly sexual, it was extremely sensual. And it was paradise. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, smiling when it quickened at her touch.

"You know what I was thinking earlier, when we were … in the throes?" His question caught her by surprise, but she was quick to answer.

"What?" She didn't want to appear too anxious, but she was dying to know. He rarely opened up about his emotions and she didn't want to spook him.

"As we were lying together in that most intimate position, I was profoundly pleased that you had never done that with another man. It crushed me to even think about it."

Tears filled Amy's eyes. "I feel the same way, Sheldon. I'm so glad I waited for you, and that you waited for me."

"Now I understand why Penny and Leonard were envious of our being unspoiled. The fact that we waited for each other made this even more special. Sacred." He whispered the last word as he looked into her upturned face. "And I would never want to share it with anyone but you."

Amy moved up to kiss him and the action elicited a groan from each of them as the friction of their bodies moving against each other ignited a spark that neither of them wanted to extinguish. He allowed her to stay on top for a little while, enjoying the view and the ride, but he eventually rolled her underneath him so that he could give her all that he had and take from her all that she had to give. His love. His Amy. His Vixen.

…..

Hours later, as they sat at the kitchen island enjoying their post-shower breakfast, Amy asked him a question he had been secretly asking himself.

"Did you get what you wanted out of it?"

He instinctively knew that she wasn't talking about sex. She was referring to the wish he made in a dream that felt so long ago. A lot had happened since then, but his new ability had proven to be hugely helpful, so how could he ever regret it?

 _"You're ready."_ Those words kept coming back to him, but he had misunderstood their meaning. For some reason, he had thought they had a sexual connotation, judging from Arthur's insinuations. _But maybe he meant that I'm ready to go on without the gift he gave me. Maybe I don't need to read minds anymore._

Sheldon's thoughts went back to the first dream. Penny, someone he wasn't attracted to, was practically naked in front of him and he didn't care. The outcome was an ability to understand Amy better which brought them closer physically. In the second dream Amy, someone he found _very_ attractive, pranced around practically naked and he cared very much. It sparked not only jealousy, but a realization that he was ready for more with her. As a result he no longer needed to read her mind.

"Yes," he said at last. "I did get what I wanted. I got you back, and I think I gained an understanding of how my actions affect the people around me as well as an ability to hear what other people _aren't_ saying. A better read of social clues I guess you could say. So, in an odd way, that hit on the head opened my eyes."

Amy nodded in understanding. "I'm glad all that pain wasn't for nothing." After a moment of silent introspection on both of their parts, she asked another question.

"Do you miss it?

Sheldon didn't even have to think about his. His answer was immediate. "Only with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't care what anyone else is thinking. I learned the hard way that no one else's thoughts interest me. But I do often find myself wondering what's going on in that head of yours. A look I don't understand or a sudden change in mood. But I think I'm getting better on my own, without the use of whatever strange voodoo that was."

Amy stood and walked over to him, gesturing for him to stand too. As soon as he was on his feet, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. He wasn't sure what brought on the wave of affection, but he happily reciprocated. Holding Amy in his arms had become his new favorite thing. He was ashamed that it took nearly losing her for him to truly see and appreciate her. But he would never make the mistake of taking her for granted again.

"I'm sorry that I had to lose you to see what I had, Amy. But I promise I will make it my mission in life to make you feel loved and appreciated. And to understand you, not just on an intellectual level, but an emotional one as well.

"That is all I ever wanted, Sheldon. That has always been my fondest wish."

He leaned down to kiss her, wondering to himself if he would ever get enough of her.

"What's about you?" she asked when they pulled apart. "Now that we're back together and everything has worked out so well, what would you wish for now?"

He studied her as he considered the question. "You want to know what my fondest wish is?"

She nodded.

He walked over to his desk and took something out of the drawer. Then he came back to her, opened a ring box to display a beautiful diamond ring, and took her hand. "I'm looking at it. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

THE END

 _ **Well, sadly we have come to the end of this to all of you who went along for the ride. Hope everybody enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time ...**_


End file.
